Canaan Land
by arctapus
Summary: This is a challenge story: Write a return for Voyager which dark and dangerous. This is that story.
1. Chapter 1

=0=

Title: Canaan Land Part one

Author: Arcpus/Helmboy

Codes: VOY, C/P, J/T, K/7, A/G, others, R, Challenge Story, Mature, Slash (Multi trek; Voyager, Next Generation; Deep Space 9) AU

Disclaimer: Paramount exercises sole ownership of Star Trek: Voyager. This story is mine but the characters, minus some (Thank you, Myrna darling, belong to Paramount. I borrow them for artistic purposes and no money is being made by doing so. Thank you.

Summary: An epic return to the Alpha Quadrant by Voyager and her crew.

Notes: This was a suggestion that grew into an arc that is stretching from here to infinity. This is my magnum opus, the one that really made writing make sense to me. This is the start of a family series that is AU and enlarges the whole concept of Voyager past the show, which it needs.

Feedback: will be answered.

=0=

===Bridge, Voyager, Delta Quad...

Cheyenne and Naomi stood unobtrusively at the back of the Bridge as they entered the wormhole, their fingers entwined tightly together as they fell through the chaos of distorted time. The wormhole had asserted itself three days ago and after much testing, they knew it would take them home. Papa and Daddy had discussed it with them, long hours of their evenings having been spent asking questions and diffusing anxiety.

Chakotay seemed unfazed by the events to come and he transmitted to his children all the calm he didn't feel. He was as good with facades as Tom. It had all come too fast even though they had been gone for fifteen years. Chey was thirteen now and the boys were approaching the middle of eleven. All that they had ever known was the Delta Quadrant.

Now they would enter their ancestral space and see their home worlds again. What would be there and how would they be received? Chakotay didn't know but he was determined that his children would be safe. Chakotay had relented to Cheyenne's pleading to be allowed to 'be a little mouse in the corner' of the Bridge for the traverse, drawing a smirk from Tom as they donned their dress uniforms that morning. Four very put out boys were sent to the observation deck with the rest of the children and non-shift personnel as Cheyenne joined by Naomi Wildman, now a willowy young woman, Chakotay and Tom went to the Bridge for maybe the very last time as vagabonds.

===Star Fleet HQ, San Francisco...

"Admiral, I have some news for you."

A young and very good-looking Vulcan Commander stood before Owen Paris, a padd in his hand and told in his emotionless way that his one and only son may have just been found after long years lost in the Delta Quadrant. Owen nodded, taking the padd and the Vulcan left the room. Reading it through, Owen tossed it on his desk, leaning back in his chair, a clear view of the San Francisco Bay shining in mid afternoon sun behind him.

Tom was found. He may be coming home. He sat and stared at the wall, a torrent of emotion washing through him. Found. Sitting forward, Owen Paris commed his home. "Paris residence. Can I help you?"

"Lisa, put Mrs. Paris on please..."

They entered Federation territory, their identification beacons emitting their signature and found themselves surrounded by Federation starships. Five ships fully armed surrounded Voyager, their menace intentional. The screen flickered and a man's face appeared. "Identify yourself."

The Captain stood up straight and moved to the conn. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager. We have been lost in the Delta Quadrant for fifteen years. We have returned home."

For a moment, there was a flicker of emotion on the older man's face and then he nodded. "Explain how we can detect Borg technology on your ship."

"We traversed Borg space and had to salvage and repair what we could. We have adapted Borg technology to help us."

"I see." The man's eyes flicked from face to face as he scanned Voyager's bridge. "Your First Officer?"

Chakotay rose and moved to stand beside Janeway. "This is Commander Chakotay, my First Officer," she said.

The man stared hard at Chakotay and turned his gaze on Janeway. "You have a Maquis First Officer."

Janeway tensed. "Commander Chakotay has my complete confidence. We would not have made it home without him."

Tom tensed and glanced at Chakotay who stood silently, his emotion well hidden to all but the most practiced eye. Tom could not remember seeing him so tense.

"Captain, Commander, I would like to have you beam over to my ship so that we may talk."

For a moment, they didn't move and then Janeway nodded. Turning she gave Tuvok the conn and then moved toward the lift.

"Lower your shields, Captain. We will beam you from the Bridge."

Janeway paused and nodded, moving over to stand beside Chakotay once more. In a brief instant, they vanished.

===Paris Home, San Francisco...

Miriam Paris stared at the window tears streaming down her face as she contemplated seeing her only son once again. It was almost too much to hope.

Tom.

Home.

Those two words had never sounded so sweet. Owen had called her and told her in his guarded way that Tom may have returned from the DQ with Voyager. She looked at the holo-picture of Tom taken on graduation day at Star Fleet Academy, his smiling face and shining blue eyes burned into her heart. He was her prodigal. He was her only son. It would be impossible to count the number of tears she had wept in the fifteen years he had been gone. She had lived in an endless state of pain and anxiety since Caldik Prime, her fear, terror and hurt for him her constant companion. She could not reach him after Caldik. She had stood by his side, his hand tightly held in hers as they stripped the one thing from her boy that he craved the most, a chance to be a pilot in Star Fleet. It had been the most terrible, bitter and excruciating moment of her life.

Until the treason trial.

Turning from the window, she walked over and sat down the picture in her hands pressed against her chest as she wandered down painful trails in her mind. He had been caught running guns or something. She really didn't know. She had hurried from a dig on a border planet and made it in time to see him convicted of treason. She sat anguished and broken watching him all alone once again.

She only had a brief moment to hold him and tell him that she loved him with all her heart before they led him away to prison. She had gone to her home and had a breakdown, destroying much of their house in her rage and anguish. Owen had not been there for the court martial and he had not come to the trial. It had estranged them, driven a wedge between them that had never repaired. They slept in separate bedrooms and led separate lives, staying together because it took too much energy to leave.

In her mother's heart, her son lived even when it wasn't clear that they would ever return. His sweet smiles and openfaced wonderment as a small boy filled her dreams. They went on digs together, played in the sand at the beach. She taught him about animals and plants, how to build houses out of blocks. She watched his prodigious talents with machines and flying develop with a sense of maternal pride and a tiger-like need to protect this child grew within her. This was her most endangered cub. She would protect him with her life. But she hadn't. She couldn't. In the end, the failure of it nearly killed her.

When the news had come to them over some alien array or other that Voyager had survived and was trying to get home she had nearly come apart. Families were told and asked to prepare messages. Owen refused so Miriam had made one, pouring her love, hopes and dreams into a long message for Tom. It had been sent over the array using her husband's signature. She wanted to make sure it reached him. An Admiral commanded priority treatment, she knew and for the first time in her marriage to Owen she traded on his rank. The message was signed Owen Paris, Admiral. She knew Tommy would know she was waiting. She said so in her message...

=0=

Canaan Land Part Two

=0=

===Bridge, Voyager...

For a moment, Cheyenne stood paralyzed at the sight of Papa disappearing with Aunt Kathryn. She dropped Naomi's hand and ran to Tom throwing her arms around his shoulders as she stared at the view of armed Federation star ships on the screen. "Why are they treating us like this? What did we do wrong?"

Tom punched a button and pulled his daughter around, slipping his arm around her slender waist. "We didn't do anything wrong. It's just a normal precaution," he lied.

"Why did they take Papa and Aunt Kathryn like this?"

The lift door swished and B'Elanna Torres-Janeway moved tensely onto the bridge. She stared at the view screen and then Tuvok, her anxiety very clear along with her rage. "I *knew* they would do this. They are going to take the Maquis away."

"Lt. Torres, you do not know anything of the kind," Tuvok said moving from his station to Janeway's chair.

"You don't know that. Look!" She gestured at the screen, at the menacing ships that arrayed themselves around Voyager. "They have taken Kathryn haven't they, and Chako-" B'Elanna turned her head and stared into the frightened eyes of her god daughter. She stopped, licking her lips and sighed. "I...I just..."

"We know, B'El," Tom said pulling Cheyenne into his lap. She slipped her arms around Tom's shoulders and buried her face in his neck. He could feel wetness against his skin as he gently rubbed her back. B'Elanna walked over and sat tensely in Chakotay's chair, her anger contained but not extinguished. She still could destroy something but not in front of children. They would wait and see.

===Somewhere on a Federation ship...

The world coalesced around them and Janeway and Chakotay found themselves in a Sick Bay surrounded by armed men. A tall woman with chestnut hair scanned them with a tricorder of a design Kathryn had never seen before. Apparently a lot had changed since they had left. The man from the screen, compact and tense stood in the middle of the security team waiting for the doctor to pronounce whatever she would. A strangely colored man, humanoid with light skin and yellow eyes stood next to him, his stare unnerving to them. Finally, the woman nodded and the man relaxed. He stepped forward extending his hand to Kathryn. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

Kathryn shook his hand, containing her relief. He shook hands with Chakotay. "You are Chakotay. I have heard a lot about you."

"And I, you, Captain." Chakotay returned easily much more easily than he felt.

Picard turned to the woman and introduced her as Dr. Beverly Crusher. The odd-looking man he introduced as Commander Data. Kathryn didn't ask about him. That would keep for later. God only knew what new species belonged to the Federation after fifteen years away. A small woman and a tall man stood behind them and Chakotay recognized the man right away. The big stranger moved toward him and extended his hand, a smile on his handsome face. "Hello, Chakotay. It's been a long time."

Chakotay allowed a small smile and a firm clasp. "Hello, Will."

"You two know each other?" The small woman asked.

"Since Academy days," Will said his grin widening. "Allow me to introduce Deanna Troi, our ship's counselor."

They shook hands, Troi very much aware of the unease both Voyager officers concealed. But that was all it was, unease. She smiled at the Captain, their prearranged signal for all clear.

Picard relaxed and turned to Janeway. "Captain, Commander, would you join me in my ready room. We have some talking to do."

"And my ship? Will you stand down your weapons?" Janeway straightened meeting Picard's gaze steadily.

For a moment, he hesitated and then he smiled. Turning to Riker he nodded. Will flashed a smile at Chakotay and left.

"After you, Captain." Picard said graciously.

"Oh by all means, Captain, after you." Janeway gave him a dazzling smile and followed him out the door, Chakotay silently behind her.

===Observation Lounge, Voyager...

Four pairs of brown eyes stared out the window as four identical young boys sat on their knees, their elbows resting on the back of the couch in the observation deck watching Federation might. It did not occur to them that they were being held. It did not occur to them that they were being aimed at. All they could see were five very cool, very big and very Federation ships.

"I really like that big one. It's a Constitution class." Tim sighed and leaned forward attempting to detect the communications array of the mighty Enterprise.

"I like Voyager best," Tom said his eyes roving the smaller ship next to Enterprise. "I think we could whip their butts."

Chakotay and Tim snorted. "You are so full of it."

Tom turned and stared at them, his eyes filled with Paris perversity. "We whipped the Borg and Species 8472 didn't we?"

For a moment, no one answered. Then they all turned their eyes to the view port. "We sure did," Tim murmured softly.

===Voyager, Bridge...

"Thank you, sweetie.

" Harry took the cup of coffee from Cheyenne and gave his god daughter an encouraging smile. Chey smiled in spite of herself and moved off to give coffee to other crew. Naomi and Chey were being kept busy. It would be for the silent adults arrayed around the room watching the view screen with mixed dread and hope to worry for them.

===Observation Lounge, Voyager...

K'Karn Torres-Janeway, all of three years old crawled up and sat on his knees, leaning on his elbows, eye-balling the four boys who he worshipped like gods. Andrew slipped an arm around the little boy pulling him into his body as they stared out the window. "Big ships." Keko said his little dark eyes scanning the incomprehensible sight out the window. He turned his face to Andrew, his little brow ridges barely evident on his forehead giving him a comically worried look. "Why are they here?"

Andrew pulled him closer. "They are here because we are heroes. My grandpa is an Admiral, Keko. So is yours. They would always send a welcome like this, to heroes, especially if they were Admiral people."

The other boys nodded and Keko stared out the window. It made sense.

"My grandpa is right now coming for us. I know it." Andrew Chakotay-Paris said his voice filled with surety. "He would never not come. He's our grandpa."

===Paris Home, San Francisco...

"I'm going, Owen."

Miriam Paris stood in front of her husband, tears in her eyes as she watched him turn away from her physically and mentally. He had always had a way to shutter her out when he wanted his way. "You may not." Owen turned to her and stared hard searching for some small emotion that they still shared.

There was none.

"Fuck you, Owen. Do you hear me? Fuck you." With that, Mirian Campbell Paris turned and walked out the door.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Two

=0=

Deep Space Nine floated in space hanging like a jewel in the darkness. An emergency had been called and the station was put on red alert for an incoming 'situation'. All unnecessary shipping was rerouted and the station's medical and Star Fleet personnel stood by oblivious to the specifics of the actual mission but dedicated to doing it to the best of their ability.

At what would have been four o'clock in the morning, San Francisco time back on Earth five star ships escorted one small Intrepid-class star ship registry number NCC-74656 into docking at its most secure port of entry. Dr. Julian Bashir and Chief Miles O'Brien stood silently watching the proud vessel move into position. They were speechless with emotion. The stories they would learn, the hardships of the crew and their return, it astonished them into a profound and respectful silence.

===Outside the Ministry of State, Bajor...

Miriam Paris stood in the waiting room, her body shaking with fury as the Bajoran government gave her the run around. If her daughters, Kathleen and Moira had not been with her she knew she would do something desperate. They had traveled to Bajor, aware due to the sympathetic whispers of a friend in Star Fleet Intelligence that Voyager would be taken to Deep Space Nine. There was a complete blackout on the ship and no one would neither tell her it was there nor allow her to go to it. A Bajoran security officer walked in, a strangely formed alien by her side. "I am sorry, Mrs. Paris. You may not go to the station right now. It is forbidden until further notice."

Miriam pulled her tattered emotions together, her focus on a memory of Tommy when he was five years old and asleep in her arms. "Are you aware that my husband is Admiral Owen Paris, third in line to head Star Fleet Command."

"Yes, ma'am, I am. I am very, very sorry." She handed Miriam back their identity padds.

"You have no idea, Commander how sorry everyone is going to be." With that, she turned and left followed by her distraught daughters. Kira sighed her compassion filling her with pain. "I hate this, Odo."

"I know."

"I hate it more than anything I have done in a long time." Odo slipped his arm around Kira's shoulders and squeezed.

===Near New Taos, Dorvan V...

It was hot, damned hot as Miriam and her daughters walked down the road to the white adobe cottage surrounded by fruit trees and rose bushes. It had taken a long time to get here and longer to find this place but she had through sheer terror and persistence. She was a desperate woman. She knew she would not be the only one if the news ever got out about Voyager. Walking up the tree shaded front path she stopped, stepping over a large cat lounging on the cool smooth flagstones.

Knocking on the door, she stood silently her heart pounding furiously in her chest. The door opened and a small beautiful dark haired woman appeared, two taller dark haired women right behind her. They all eyed Miriam and her daughters curiously. The small woman smiled. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Are you Maria, wife of Kolopak of Dorvan V?"

For a moment, she frowned and then she nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Then you are the mother of Chakotay."

"Yes." A mask so familiar to Miriam closed around Maria's face at the mention of her son's name. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk. Can we please come in?"

=0=

Canaan Land Part Three

=0=

===A private home, Vulcan...

The harsh landscape rested her mind filling it with a moment of peace that was hard to find lately. She was restless, unable to articulate her feelings to herself in a coherent way. It was deeply disturbing. Turning from the doorway, the evening breeze fresh against her skin she moved to the quiet place, the room of meditation that she used daily. Perhaps she could center herself.

She sat in the flickering light of her meditation lamp, the shadows of the room dancing before her. She could not calm the restlessness. It moved through her like low voltage electricity disturbing her sense of equilibrium. It was a familiar feeling but somehow, distant. Rising from her mat she extinguished the lamp and retired to her sleeping chamber. The evening rituals completed, she lay down to rest slowly drifting into a state of semi-awareness.

Later that evening...

Shadows cleared, things crystallized. The restlessness slowed and in that moment of stillness, all was clear. It washed over her soft and familiar, deep and profound. *He* was near. Sitting up with a start T'Pel stared around the room wildly.

Tuvok was near.

Rising from her bed, she ran to the comm system calming herself with great effort. When her will had overtaken her astonishment, she touched the panel waiting for a moment before a handsome young man appeared on the screen.

"Mother. What brings your call this time of night?"

"My son, your father is near. Tuvok is near."

===Ambassadorial Quarters, U.S.S. Enterprise...

Chakotay paced, his ire rising with each passing minute as he crossed back and forth over the perfect carpet. They had shown him these quarters and asked him to wait there after four hours of exhaustive interrogation. It *was* interrogation. He paused and walked to the door pressing the release. The door slid soundlessly revealing the presence of two armed guards. Taking a step forward the two men silently moved in front of him, the eyes unreadable but their body language clear. He stepped back inside and the door closed. He was a prisoner of the Federation.

===Voyager, Transporter Room One...

Kathryn Janeway beamed back to Voyager alone. Standing in front of the transporter padd were B'Elanna and Tom. Kathryn stepped down into the fierce embrace of her spouse. For a moment, there was only their embrace and the fearful beating of their hearts.

"Where's Chakotay?" Kathryn released B'Elanna and turned to Tom, her face a turmoil of emotions.

"He's on the Enterprise."

"Why?"

"He was Maquis. The Maquis lost their Federation citizenship back in 2372. He is being held as an illegal alien with orders to be processed."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, Tom that I can't help him. I can't help any of the Maquis and it's not even clear that I can help you."

"What! The war has to be over for years and years!" He was stunned.

"Not for senior Maquis. Chakotay is a Captain in the Maquis. He was important. They are not going to release him. Not right away."

"He's being held prisoner? Caged? Chakotay?" Tom whispered the ground falling away from beneath his feet.

B'Elanna steadied him catching his arm as he recovered from his brief moment of shock. He pulled loose. "What do they mean to do, Captain?"

"I don't know but we have to get to the Bridge and make sure they don't do it."

With that, they turned and ran for the turbo lift.

===A private home, New Taos, Dorvan V...

The only sound in the room was the soft weeping of the two women. Younger women, daughters, hovered over their mothers helpless to comfort them. The ticking of the clock old fashioned and antique broke mournful counterpoint to the sounds of despair that filled the shaded and cool interior. Filled with antiques and art from Indigenous cultures all over the Federation, it was comforting and safe.

Maria wiped her eyes staring at her hands. They had worked hard her whole life raising six children to adulthood and making art that was valued by discerning eyes all over the Alpha Quadrant. She was the widow of the historian and elder, Kolopak. She was the mother of six Maquis warriors. Her sons and daughters had stood against the takeover of her world, the home her family and her people had created here on this lush and beautiful planet.

The Killing Times had come and many had died. She had feared for her children watching them leave one by one and join the fight for freedom. The worst day of her life was the news that her husband had been killed. The second was the day she was told her youngest child, her son, Chakotay had disappeared into the Badlands.

For years, she had held out hope refusing to make the rituals for the dead. She had never given up. The toll was terrible not knowing if her boy was alive or dead. All she could remember was his sweet child face and his contrary ways. Sighing she rose and walked to a bookshelf picking up a framed holo-picture. It was Chakotay standing next to his father. He was eighteen.

He would leave the next day for the Academy and the technological world that had been so painful for his people for so many centuries. It had all changed. Even knowing from the array that he was alive was not good enough. She had sacrificed sending him her mother's love so that the news of the Maquis would be told. Too many people on the ship needed to know.

She regretted that. She would have loved to let him know that she had not believed him gone. Now he wasn't. He was nearby and he needed her. She would go to him no matter what. Tenderly putting the picture down Maria of Dorvan V turned to her daughters and spoke in a calm clear voice. "Send for your brothers. Tell the Elders Council that we must meet. Tell them Maria, Clan Mother wishes to speak."

Miriam wiped her tears away and felt for the first time a flicker of hope.

===Vulcan...

That morning, the sun blazing in the Vulcan sky T'Pel walked serenely into the main office complex that represented Star Fleet on Vulcan. Her delicate features were as composed as if they were carved in marble. She had an appointment with the Federation and Star Fleet representatives. She would be interested in what they decided to tell her. Walking along the cool stone corridor, her heart stilled from fifteen years of yearning T'Pel was determined to find out the fate of her husband.

===Bridge, Voyager...

They broke from the turbo-lift running to their positions and relieving the crew who occupied their places. The scene on the view screen had not changed. Janeway turned to Tuvok. "Tuvok, raise shields and key all systems to answer only to me."

Without hesitation, his hands flew over the panel as he rushed to fulfill her orders. He glanced up. "I am unable to complete that order, Captain. We are locked out of our main computer and all systems command have been re-routed."

"By whom and to where?" Janeway growled her fury competing with her fear.

"To the Enterprise." There was a pause. "On the orders of Captain Picard."

The view screen wavered and Picard's face filled it, his eyes unreadable. "Captain Janeway..."

"Picard! What are you doing?"

"I am following my orders, Captain. You are to follow us to Deep Space Nine where you will dock and attend to extensive debriefings."

"You mean you are kidnapping us, taking us prisoner." Her eyes filled with fury, her body tight with anger as she stepped next to Tom, her hand resting on the Navigation console.

"We are assuming control of Voyager, Captain. We are setting a course for DS9 and suggest that you sit back and enjoy the ride."

She smiled a humorless smile. "Welcome back home, Voyager."

For a moment, Picard's face flickered and then he composed himself. "Enterprise out."

The screen became blank and the great engines of the ship began to charge. Voyager began to move away surrounded on all sides by Federation star ships. They were heading for DS9 whether they wanted to or not. Kathryn, shaken, moved to her chair staring at the empty one beside it and sat slowly down. For the first time in a long, long while she felt deep and burning fear.

===Ambassadorial Quarters, Enterprise...

Chakotay felt the ship move and walked to the window staring out at the stars as the ships surrounded Voyager. He saw them move together and surmised that someone besides Kathryn Janeway had tactical control of her. He heard a sound behind him and saw the door open, a big man entering. The door closed and the man moved closer, his image coalescing in reflection on the window.

"What do you want?" Chakotay was suddenly filled with hatred and loathing. He was here and Tom and their children, all his friends and colleagues were over there. He turned and faced the man his anger clear in every line.

"I want to talk to you, Chakotay." Riker said moving closer. "We were lovers once."

Chakotay turned back to the window staring at the small white ship that was trapped like a helpless insect in the clutches of voracious spiders. Tom. The children. Despair filled his heart.

"Chakotay, I want to talk to you. Please."

Chakotay turned gazing at Riker with cool eyes. "Yeah? Well, fuck you, Star Fleet."

=0=

Canaan Land Part Four

=0=

===Ambassadorial Quarters, Enterprise...

"What do you want, Riker?"

Will moved closer his face filled with contrite sorrow. "I want to find out how you are, Chakotay."

Chakotay smiled a mirthless smile his eyes glittering with anger. "Well, lets see. I'm a prisoner. My ship is being towed to what? A prison colony? My family and friends are over there and I don't know what will happen to them."

"You have a family?" Will said with surprise in his voice. He sat awkwardly on the couch.

"Yes, I do." Chakotay turned to the window and pressed his hands upon it staring at Voyager his heart pounding.

"Tell me about them."

Chakotay turned and stared at him. "Why should I?"

"I don't know. For old times sake?"

For a moment, Chakotay didn't move and then he walked slowly over and sat across from Riker in a chair. Lacing his fingers together, he scrutinized the other man with cold eyes. "I'm married and we have five children."

Will blinked and sat back, stunned. "Married? You?"

Chakotay smirked. "You seem surprised."

"I am. As I remember it you weren't very keen on women."

Chakotay merely gazed at him. Will sighed. "Tell me about your children."

"Our daughter is thirteen and our boys are eleven."

Will whistled softly. "You have quadruplets?"

Chakotay nodded. Riker rose and walked toward the replicator pausing and turning back to Chakotay. "Can I get you something?"

Chakotay shook his head, his cold dark eyes following Riker's every movement. Will returned after a second with a drink in his hand and sat back again, his arm draped over the back of the couch. Taking a deep sip he cleared his throat. "Tell me about your wife."

"I don't have one."

"Tell me about the mother of your children," Riker persisted his unease rising.

For a moment Chakotay grinned, something very perverse, very Paris rising in him and he nodded. "All right. The 'mother' of my children is a very tall, slender and beautiful blond with blue eyes like the summer sky."

"Sounds wonderful."

"He is."

For a moment there was only silence. "You married a man?"

Chakotay nodded.

"I see."

"No you don't, Riker! You don't see shit!"

Chakotay rose and went to the window staring out at Voyager, his fear warring with his rage. "My family is on that ship. So are alot of other people who went through hell to get back here. That doesn't count the people who didn't make it. We're prisoners." Chakotay turned, his menace palpable. "Why?"

Will rose to his feet emptying his glass and putting it on the coffee table. He walked warily over to where Chakotay stood by the window leaning an arm against it as he searched his friend's face. "I don't know, Chakotay. I do know that you are no longer considered a citizen of the Federation. Your status is also made different by your rank in the Maquis."

Chakotay turned his gaze from Voyager to Riker."I am married to Tom Paris, Owen Paris' son."

Will exhaled with surprise. "God, Chakotay."

"Kiss my ass, Riker."

"I used to," Riker replied softly.

"What do you want from me, Riker?"

"I just want to know if there is anything I can do, Chakotay. For old times sake."

Chakotay stared at Voyager and then back at Riker. "There is something."

Riker nodded. "Name it."

"Don't let them take my children away. Don't let Owen Paris get them. Contact my family on Dorvan. Do that for me."

Riker nodded a slight smile crossing his face. "I would be honored to do that," he said softly. "I will do everything that I can"

For a moment, Chakotay even believed him.

===Vulcan...

T'Pel walked from Star Fleet's Administrative Complex, her mind made up. Walking to the ground transport where her oldest son, Sek, waited she entered and carefully spread the lovely folds of her skirt. It had not been profitable this meeting. They had not been forthcoming. She would have to take other routes, option old alliances to find and secure the return of her husband.

Settling back in the seat, Sek drove his mother to her next destination. T'Pel, closing her eyes allowed herself to bask in the warmth of the connection she shared with the only person who completed her existence. Soon, husband. Soon we will be together again.

===Dorvan V...

It took very little time for Miriam to realize that Maria, wife of Kolopak was a formidable and highly esteemed woman among the people of Dorvan V. Walking into the great council chamber, sitting on a seat in the front row Maria waited patiently for al the other elders to sit.

Behind her in silent support were her sons, Beyvahl and Nayib and her three daughters. Standing among them their arms linked were the two pale and anxious daughters of Miriam Paris. She sat nearby and waited. The ceremonies and gestures of respect accorded to the small fragile-looking woman, her long dark hair hanging to her waist mesmerized Miriam and she began to watch with the eye of the scientist that she was.

Here was power, real power based on a lifetime of work and deeds. Here was a woman who stood tall among her people, her influence stretching across Dorvan whose wisdom was sought and whose voice was heeded. For the first time Miriam began to relax. Not much. But just a little.

===First Officer's Cabin, Voyager...

Tom sat at the table affecting an air of normalcy watching his children eat. He could feel their fear and anxiety and he did his best to allay it. The children struggled to be brave and not add to the burden they sensed their Daddy carried. Papa didn't come home and they knew something was very wrong. They would be brave and do their best. It was all they could do.

Naomi Wildman had been watching the children in the observation lounge. The fifteen children of Voyager, five of them Chakotay-Paris kids, two Torres-Janeway and two Seven-Kim, among others were restless picking up the tension that permeated the ship. It drained her and tested her wits to manage them all. All the older children knew something was wrong. What it was they couldn't guess. They just wandered the room restlessly, playing here and there, reading or napping. Andrew saw it first. "Hey, look!"

Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the windows scrambling up on the couches. They gazed in wonderment at the marvelous and beautiful sight that greeted their eyes. With oohs and aahs, they watched as Voyager docked at Deep Space 9.

===At a private home, Vulcan...

T'Pel walked with such grace she appeared to float. Moving across the courtyard she entered the verandah, covered with hand painted screens for shade and waited. Her son stayed with the vehicle. An older woman appeared in the doorway and gestured for her to follow. She did entering a house filled with books and flowers. Her husband grew orchids she mused. Tuvok and this man would have much to say to each other if they were to meet. With a movement of respect she sat folding her delicate hands in her lap and waited to speak.

The old Vulcan, his hair shot through with gray smiled inside his heart. T'Pel was the daughter of an old friend and she had grown up well. Now she came to him for help. He nodded and they traded formal pleasantries. "Tell me why you have come to me, T'Pel."

"I am in need of assistance in affecting the return of my husband, Tuvok, son of Sunak."

"I see. Tell me the circumstances of his disppearance." She bowed her head respectfully and began.

===First Officer's Cabin, Voyager...

Tom Paris stood at the window, his children asleep in their beds and struggled not to cry. This was beyond his understanding. He expected that *he* would be the prisoner not Chakotay. How could they still want to take Maquis prisoner after this many years? He still didn't know if he would be arrested. It haunted him the idea of his children being taken away and Chakotay being locked up. He knew he couldn't do it. Tom couldn't go back. It had all changed. *He* had changed. Shaking his head he struggled to fathom the meaning of their present dilemma.

Why? Why? Why?

He stared at the space way that connected Voyager to DS9. It began here and apparently, it would end here. He turned and stared at the cabin that had been home for so many years. What would happen now?

===Dorvan V...

Maria kissed her sons farewell and turned linking her arm with Miriam. The two women and their daughters would be leaving by shuttle for Bajor and DS9. Maria's sons would be doing something on their own. Not all the Maquis were dead and none but a few individuals were still in prison. They would be making calls. Maria and Miriam sat side by side on the shuttle, the letter declaring diplomatic status upon Chakotay of Dorvan V and all its attendant immunities safely in Maria's bag.

A letter from the Ruling Council of Dorvan V and one to be forwarded by the Council of Non-Aligned Worlds, the group that Dorvan was a leading member of since the end of the war would be added to this one. Others were being sent to Star Fleet HQ and the Federation High Council demanding an investigation into the holding of Maquis so long after the war had ended.

The frontier worlds aligned and once again of strategic and economic importance to the Federation were learning to band together and flex their growing muscles. Maria was a big part of that unity. Just as they were ready to go a long legged Bajoran woman stepped into the empty seat across from them and buckled in. Maria beamed at her and she beamed back. "I am glad you are here, Ro."

"So am I, Maria," said Ro Laren. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

=0=

Canaan Land Part Five

=0=

===Indiana, early morning on a summer's day...

Gretchen Janeway stirred her tea and ate her breakfast as she had a hundred times before. Each morning as she ate she counted her blessings. Each morning before going out to tend her garden before the heat and the sun became too much, she missed with a mother's heart and a friend's regret her daughter, Kathryn. For years her grief had been private. Essentially a quintessential mid-west woman, Gretchen Janeway, Star Fleet widow and dedicated mother was a solid soul. She had learned over the years with a husband in Star Fleet that emotional displays were anathema to the 'image'. So she kept her mourning and yearning and longing and sorrow private.

Then the message came over the array. She felt a powerful rift running through her heart. Her daughter was alive and trying to come home through some of the worst and most terrifying space possible. She was leading her ship home. There were Maquis onboard. She had gotten past that fear when she realized after all these years Kathryn was still Captain. She couldn't delude herself into believing that her daughter wasn't in terrible peril. One little ship lost among terrible tracts of empty space and god only knew what kind of aliens.

She had no illusions. She had been a part of Star Fleet too long. But that wasn't her biggest fear. What seized her heart with terror oddly enough, bringing her awake at night shaking and sweating was the fear that she would not live long enough to see Kathryn once more. It paralyzed her with fright.

Finishing her breakfast, she rose and went through the familiar motions of washing up. Stacking the dishes in the oldfashioned dish rack she turned to go outside when the comm system rang. Turning to it, she walked over and activated the view screen. A serene and beautiful face appeared. "Greetings, Mrs. Janeway."

Gretchen smiled. "Greetings, T'Pel. It has been too long."

"Indeed."

Gretchen could almost hear the smile in that soft and lovely voice.

"I have some news for you." T'Pel began.

===Sick Bay, DS9

Tom sat on a chair nearby as four identical boys sat on a table their four sets of identical brown eyes followed every movement Julian Bashir made. He smiled at them overcome not only by their numbers but by their beauty. Of course with Tom as one of their parents, how could they not be? "Well now. Lets get down to business, shall we?"

"What are you going to do to us?" Chakotay asked, Timmy's fingers entwined tightly with his own. Tim leaned against Chakotay watching the doctor like a hawk as Julian picked up an instrument.

"I am going to examine you to make sure that you are well and not bringing odd diseases to this quadrant." He smiled reassuringly and was met with four expressionless and suspicious stares. They switched from Bashir to Tom. Tom smiled slightly and nodded.

When they boarded Voyager, the parents had gathered their children together in the observation deck ringing by dozens of crew as Janeway argued heatedly with Picard. Her own two children were in the protective embrace of B'Elanna and Tom standing near the window, expecting to be arrested had a contingency plan in place for five crewmen to take one child each into their protective care.

For long minutes, there was emotional discussion and then it ended. Picard came in keenly aware of the volatility of the situation. His eyes ranged over the faces of the tense and pale adults and the frightened and trembling children huddling behind their parents. Some of the smaller ones were crying. He once again felt ashamed. "We are not here to take your children away from you. We expect that you will keep them with you at all times. We must check each and everyone of you for any kind of disease that you may have contracted in the Delta Quadrant so that it is not passed into the populations here in the Federation."

"Really? You are holding us prisoner. We made it all the way back here from the other side of the galaxy, fought off every threat to come home and this is how we are treated? Some of us *died* trying to get here. These kids were *born* on this ship. Why are you doing this to us?" Gregor Ayala trembled with anger as he stood in front of Naomi Wildman. They would have to get past Geron and him both before they took her away. Samantha rested her hand on Gregor's back, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

For a moment, Picard felt his face burn and then he sighed deeply. "I am sorry that you feel this way. It is not the welcome you deserve. But please, just cooperate and we can expedite your release."

"We *will* be released." Ken Dalby, holding K'Karn said skepticism tingeing his words.

"That is what I have been told."

For a moment, there was no sound and then bitter laughter rose from the back. Everyone turned and stared at Tom Paris his arms around as many of his children as he could hold. He stared at Picard his face a mixture of defiance and fear. "Of course, the Federation and Star Fleet never lie do they..."

===Sick Bay, DS9...

Julian pronounced the children well and they sat staring at him with blank faces.

"We could have told you that." Andrew said in a rare show of defiance.

"Really?"

"Yes. The holodoc takes care of us." Chakotay said his arm around Timmy.

"He's our only doctor." Tom said his brown eyes unblinking.

Once again, Julian was awash in the oddness of that many identical faces and voices talking to him all at once. Such beautiful boys. "The holodoc is a marvel I am told."

"He is." All four voices spoke at once and then four sets of eyes turned to Daddy.

Tom glanced at Julian who nodded and Tom rose opening his arms. The boys jumped down and rushed to him. For a moment, there was no one else around, just the five of them. "Tom, would the boys like some ice cream?" Julian asked.

Tom stared at him and then the boys and nodded. Julian led them all to a small dining alcove and soon they were eating ice cream as Julian and Tom stood in the doorway. Julian turned to Tom appraising him with his beautiful eyes. "They are beautiful children."

"They take after their father."

"Chakotay."

Tom stared at the kids pointedly. "Yes. He's currently under house arrest on the Enterprise. They won't even let me speak to him. He doesn't know what is happening to us." Tom turned to Julian his gaze cool and appraising. "What's going on, Julian?"

Julian sighed. "I don't know. I just know we were closed to regular traffic and told to wait for a special problem to arrive."

"What are your orders?"

"Just what I told you. I am to make sure you are healthy and don't bring back diseases."

At that moment, watching his children Tom struggled to believe him.

===Voyager...

Chief O'Brien walked down the hallway, Odo at his side and entered engineering. The ship was still, its non-essential systems turned off by order of Picard and he looked at the panels, some bearing alien modifications with a reverence bordering on the religious. For a long time he just looked, on occasion touching something and then he turned to Odo. "This is amazing. There are so many alien modifications that this ship has made it can almost be classified as non-standard. Some of this, if it's what I think it is could be used in Star Fleet ships right now. I'm speechless."

Odo smiled slightly letting the easy repost slip by. "Its eerie, the silence."

Turning to a nearby panel Odo bent to examine its unusual configurations. At that point, the door swished open and a tall statuesque blond walked coolly in. Stopping in front of the two men, she gazed at them with ice blue eyes. "I am Seven of Nine-Kim. I am told that you wish to discuss the Borg technology that was adapted and applied to Voyager's operating systems."

For a moment, they said nothing, the figure before them rendering them speechless and then O'Brien snapped to his senses. "Yeah. Em, yeah, actually. I would...you know, I would be very glad if you would do that."

"I don't think so," she replied evenly.

"Beg your pardon?" Odo asked his wits finally back on line again.

"You heard me. I think not." She turned to leave and then paused turning back again. "My husband asked me to tell you something for him."

"And what is that?" Odo asked.

"Fuck you, Star Fleet." she replied. Turning, Seven of Nine walked out the door.

It was the second time she had rendered both men speechless.

===Ambassadorial Quarters, Enterprise...

Chakotay dreaded sleep. When he dreamed he saw his children being taken away and Tommy...terrible things were being done to Tom. When he awoke shivering and sweaty he couldn't remember what they were. He was not sure whether to be glad or not, that he couldn't remember.

It was another day and he paced like a caged tiger. He was refused word with Voyager and he knew that they were not allowed to speak with him. All he could do was peer out the window and see, around a long curved beam of the station part of Voyager where she was docked. What the hell was going on?

===Chicago Off-World Transport Station...

Gretchen Janeway gave her ticket to the official and found her seat on the shuttle. It would be a long trip with many changeovers until she reached the Star Fleet ship that would take her to that point in space where she could rendezvous with the Vulcan diplomatic shuttle. There she would join T'Pel and her diplomatic friend and journey on to Bajor and DS9. There she would win the freedom of her daughter. Kathryn would be coming home with her or she would die trying. Nothing more. Nothing less.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

=0=

Canaan Land Part Six.

=0=

All of life's big moments are made of little ones put together. Sometimes the genius lies in the small moments.

===Captain's Cabin, Voyager...

B'Elanna lay wide awake, watching the star light through the window of their quarters, wondering how long they would all be together. Their two children, K'Karn and Gretchen who was seven months old lay sleeping next to her, Kathryn curled up protectively around them. B'Elanna watched them, her family as they slept and felt herself sink into a rage-filled despair. They should have never returned! If this is what they were fighting for, trying with all their strength and talents to return to,then it wasn't worth it. Keko stirred, whimpering in his sleep. B'Elanna turned and rubbed his back in gentle circles arranging herself to be able to soothe her son. For that brief moment there was only Kathryn and the children. All was at peace. Keko settled down and she did too, her arm gently draped over her boy. Kathryn stirred slightly and fell back to a restless sleep, the worry she wore all day smoothed by sleep. B'Elanna made up her mind at that moment. She would die if she had to for her children and for Kathryn. She would die for Voyager and this crew if it was required. She could do not less. Her resolve made she drifted into a light sleep.

===Geron-Ayala Cabin, Voyager...

Geron rolled over and felt for Gregor, his hand seeking what was not there. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, not spying his lover anywhere in the room. Rising, he walked into the living room and after a moment or two, spotted Greg sitting on the couch in the dark. "Gregor?"

"I'm here, Gerry." He patted the couch and Geron walked over, allowing himself to be pulled into Greg's arms. They settled down for a moment in silence.

"Greg?"

"Hmmm?"

"What is going to happen to us?"

For a moment Ayala was silent and then he leaned down and kissed Geron softly on the lips. "I don't know, Geron. I just know they will have to kill me to take me away from you." Gregor kissed Geron again and tightened his embrace resting his cheek on Geron's head. "Go to sleep, Gerry. I'm here. Its ok."

The silence of the room settled over them as they both sat together waiting for the next day to come.

===Neelix Cabin, Voyager...

Neelix stared out the small window in his quarters and thought for the millionth time that he was very far from home. There was no one here who would look like him or believe like him and he had never felt this lonely before. They had taken the Commander, an action that had chilled his heart. He was under house arrest someone told him. How could this be? What kind of people were these Federationists? What kind of new terror had he traded his old terror for?

===Vulcan Diplomatic Shuttle enroute to DS9...

The Vulcan Ambassador meditated in the light of the view port as the diplomatic shuttle hurried on its way to the rendezvous point where Gretchen Janeway would join them. He thought of her husband whom he had met twice and sighed. It was hard to consider how...illogical some actions were these days. There was an odd conservatism at roam in the Federation and the actions of some were incomprehensible to him. He was aware that this was probably the case with Voyager.

It was a cause of great pride to him that Voyager had made it back from her terrors so far away. That is was not to others was beyond his comprehension. He cleared his mind and concentrated, letting the age old techniques of his people purge his heart of superfluous emotionalism so that he could act as he must in the days ahead. More was at stake here than the well-being of a single ship and crew. The heart and soul of the Federation and all that it purported to stand for hung in the balance of the next few days.

===Paris Home, San Francisco...

Owen Paris sipped his drink and watched his holographic fire burning in his holographic fire place. The house was empty. Lisa had the night off and he was alone. Miriam had left him to do who the hell knows what. Phone calls, angry and accusing from his son-in-law, James still rang in his ears. Kathleen had gone with her mother. Fool girl. Even his sensible one, Moira had taken up the cause. He sighed and debated getting another drink.

They didn't know Star Fleet like he did. They didn't really know the *Federation* like he did. They couldn't possibly understand how the game was played, the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few. He hadn't become the third heart beat from the top by being a fool. Tom should have been by his side. Tom was *supposed* to be his legacy to the Paris legend. He snorted and lay his head back. "Shit."

That boy had never done a thing he was told from the day he was born. Not one damned fucking thing. Now he was back and ...what? He, Owen Paris Fucking Star Fleet Fucking Admiral was supposed to go running out to DS9? No fuckin' way.

The people who were *really* in charge were taking care of the whole damned thing. He would not be a party to any damned rescue. Those days of the cavalry riding in to rescue the settlers were long past. Thank god. He rose from his chair and walked to the wet bar near the window. He poured his glass full of bourbon and toasted the crashing surf on the rocks just below his house. "To Neptune, god of the sea!" Taking a deep swallow he luxuriated in the burning of the liquor as it slipped down his throat and pooled in his stomach. Raising his glass he toasted the gods again. "To the gods of heaven and earth! At least you fuckers knew to kill your own kids when they needed it."

For a second the sentiment pinged at his heart and then he pushed it away. He was too damned drunk to soften now. He knew what he was doing. He was on the side of the winners. Let the losers go to Bajor. They won't change a thing. "The wind is blowing the wrong way, Miriam. Its like the man said, you don't have to be a weatherman to know which way the wind blows." He giggled and picked up the bottle, heading back to his chair and collapsing into it. He would get damned dead drunk tonight. Yessiree, old Owen Paris sure knew which way the wind was blowing...

===On a frontier planet...

Beyvahl met contacts at the old bar that had been a listening post for the Maquis for years during the war. A dozen men, old and dear comrades were waiting for him and they listened their faces paled with anger. For two hours they talked, plotting a diagram of their actions and when they were done they left to go speak to a dozen more and they, a dozen more after that. As Beyvahl rose to leave, a big man, tall and good looking rose and walked over to the table. For a moment Bey blinked as he stared at the big dark man shifting his feet back and forth before him. "May I talk to you?"

Bey looked at him and hesitated.

"Please. I couldn't help overhearing part of what you were discussing. My name is Torres, Roberto Torres. I think my daughter, B'Elanna may be on Voyager."

===A little later

They waited for Nayib to come and pick them up. He had been on a mission of the same type nearby and would take Bey with him for the trip to Bajor. The timer was on and the plan was in motion. All they had to do was leave themselves. Three days of calls and meetings were going to pay off dividends. Bey sat across from Roberto and mused over his appearance. He reminded him of himself and his brothers and he thought about how B'Elanna had come to be a part of their family. "I thought you were in Star Fleet."

Torres glanced up from his coffee cup and smiled wanly. "I was but it lost its glow for me. I am a commercial pilot now. I have my own business."

"You left her when she was young."

"I know. Its the biggest regret of my life. I just didn't know how to take care of her. And her mother..." Torres sighed deeply. "You had to know her mother."

"So I'm told." A faint smile lightened Bey's face.

Torres smiled a rueful smile and then sighed again. Resolve formed on his handsome features and he met Bey's eyes levelly. "I failed my daughter once before,when she really needed me. I can't make that up. But I can help her now. For what its worth I have never stopped loving her. I want to help her."

"Well I think we might be able to use you, Mr. Torres. It might get... interesting once we get near Bajor."

Torres smiled, something of B'Elanna appearing around his eyes. "Sounds like my kind of fun."

===On a shuttle to Bajor...

Miriam sipped her tea stroking Kathleen's hair as she lay across the seats, her head in her mother's lap. They would pass the halfway mark to Bajor soon. Soon they would see Tom. Of that she had no doubt. If she ever returned there she would not be leaving without her son. The Federation be damned. Maria stood in the doorway watching Miriam and smiled softly. She liked this woman, this smart, strong and womanly mother. She owed her greatly. Without her she would have never known of her son's fate. How could she repay her? What could she ever do that would be even a small representation of what she owed? Maria didn't know but she would think about it. For as far as she was concerned Miriam and her daughters and Maria and her family were as one. Forever.

===DS9...

They began to take the crew off in small numbers ostensibly for health screenings. Star Fleet were being returned but not Maquis. By the time they were down to a handful of Maquis it began to dawn on them that they were being selected. Maquis were going in but they weren't coming out. Geron stood in the observation deck, staring out the window his heart thundering. Gregor had been taken in the first batch. He hadn't come back. He said he would die before they would ever be separated again. He pressed his face against the pane and despaired. They would come for him next.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Seven.

=0=

===Voyager, Transporter Room One...

When they came for the last five Maquis Kathryn and Tuvok were waiting. Ringing them were ten security guards including Tom. They had no weapons and when the Enterprise security forces stepped on to the ship armed and ready for confrontation that is what they got.

"Get the hell off my ship. You aren't taking any more Maquis away," she snarled her back as stiff as a rod. B'Elanna moved to stand next to her and Seven as well. Tom stepped closer his eyes flickering over the armed men searching for a weakness where none existed.

"Captain, we are here to take the last of your crew for health screening." The Lieutenant in charge stepped forward his manner placating.

"You will get them when you give me back all the others."

"They are still being checked, Captain."

"For three days?"

For a moment, there was no sound and then the Lieutenant nodded to his men. They stepped forward and Kathryn dropped one followed by another from Seven and one by Tom. That is when they fired. Phaser blasts filled the room and in seconds all the combatants on the side of Voyager were down. The crew of security men moved among the stunned bodies and carefully pulled from the pile every Maquis crewman, dragging them to the middle of the floor. Standing over them like a wolf over a fresh kill, the Lieutenant beamed them over to DS9.

Tom felt himself come through the nausea, dizziness and disorientation of being stunned in time to see a security guard sling Kathryn Janeway over his shoulder. He staggered to his feet, his voice slurred and lunged at the man just as he vanished in a transporter beam. Security men moved among the stunned crew administering hypos and nudging them awake. Tom helped Batehart and Wildman to their feet and noticed that Gerron and the others were gone. There were no more Maquis on board Voyager. No Maquis left but him.

Carey lunged for a security guard but Tom caught him holding him back as his own heart beat with revenge. "You are not to challenge us again."

Another Lieutenant had assumed charge and glared at the remaining Voyager crew with something close to hatred.

"Where have you taken Captain Janeway?" Tuvok said his voice winded.

"Where she belongs. The brig on the Enterprise."

With that they called for transport and vanished into thin air.

===Voyager, that same day...

Harry and Seven had assumed the care of B'Elanna and Kathryn's children, taking them into their cabin and enlisting other crew to help. Tom managed his own children, terrified to let them out of his sight as he waited for the other shoe to drop. *Surely* they would come for him next. *Surely*. They had taken to sleeping in the same bed, the children afraid to sleep alone in their rooms. They did their best, nightmares and anxiety becoming their sleeping companions. Every night Tom lay on the bed fully dressed just in case, as many of his children in his arms as he could accommodate and he would stare out the view port at Enterprise.

Chakotay. Caged. It was inconceivable. It nauseated him and robbed him of his control. More than once he had to excuse himself and go into the bathroom to pull himself together. The waiting, the waiting...it was excruciating. They had to be toying with him. That must be it. Keep them all off balance and then...and then, what? It was beyond him. He pulled his children closer and settled back to rest. He had to be strong for his kids, for Chakotay, for everyone...

===On board the USS Carey Hill...

After three transfers, Gretchen Janeway made the beam over to the small science ship, Carey Hill. Received with cordiality, she was shown her small quarters where she settled in. Dinner that night would be with the crew and one other civilian passenger due to be transferred to a larger Star Fleet vessel two days after Gretchen. Walking to the small mess hall, she filled her coffee cup and took a piece of berry pie, walking to a table near the view port. Sipping it, she noticed a tall blonde woman, very blue eyes, her honey hair swept up into a bun. She smiled and the woman smiled back. "You must be Gretchen Janeway," the blond said cordially.

"Yes. And you are...?"

The blond picked up her cup and moved to Gretchen's table. Nodding at a chair she smiled. "I'm Sonya Hanson-Miller."

Gretchen smiled back, gesturing for her to sit. "I thought I recognized you. Why would the science advisor to the Federation High Council, indeed the President of the Federation be doing out here on this small little ship?"

Sonya laughed, a musical sound and grinned. "I am off to check out some findings for a possible new energy source on some new worlds that have been explored since the treaty."

"I see. So, is your family all in science or are you their shining star?"

"No, actually, my brother and his wife were quite well-known in science until they disappeared when I was a young girl."

"Really? May I ask who they were?"

"Their name was Hanson. They had a daughter, Annika."

===The Enterprise Brig...

Kathryn Janeway rubbed her sore head and sat, stilled by the blow of a phaser blast. Every part of her ached. Hearing a noise, she looked up into the sympathetic eyes of Gregor Ayala who occupied the cell across from her. "Captain."

"Mr. Ayala."

"They got you too, huh?"

"Yes. They did."

"I take it you resisted." Kathryn smiled slightly.

"Yes, ma'am." He sighed and moved closer to the screen.

"Are you all right?"

"Physically. The rest? I'm not so sure." She rubbed her face and stood on shaky legs

"Captain, did they take Geron?" Ayala's voice cracked as he stood stiffly his hands clenched into fists.

She nodded her eyes sympathetic. "They took B'Elanna too."

Gregor closed his eyes letting out a breath. For a moment he stood still and then he looked at her again. "Welcome to hell, Captain."

===Enterprise, Ambassadorial Quarters...

Chakotay paced for the third day, nearly in a frenzy of anxiety. No one even bothered to come anymore. He knew he was being monitored by computer so why should they waste the time? He stopped, some deep well of hell emerging within his soul and came to a decision. If they would not come to him he would bring them. With cold purpose and a steely eye, he turned and began to methodically destroy the quarters he was confined in. In a matter of minutes security entered the room and subdued him after a titanic struggle with locking restraints. A hypo spray was administered and he was carried to Sick Bay where he was placed fully restrained into a seclusion cell specially designed for out-of-control patients. Beverly Crusher watched them lock the door, her stomach turning and threw her tricorder across the room.

/First, do no harm...do no harm...do no harm/

It howled through her mind tearing at her soul. She turned and ran from the Sick Bay on her way to the Bridge.

===Captain's Ready Room, Enterprise...

Chime.

Beverly Crusher didn't wait for Picard to grant access. She stormed in and stopped before his desk, her fury filling the room.

"Come in." Picard said wryly.

"Jean-Luc, what are we doing?"

He schooled his face to an utter lack of emotion. "I was under the opinion that we were doing our jobs."

Beverly leaned down on Picard's desk invading his space and jostling his carefully maintained control. "Are we, Jean-Luc? Did you know that Commander Chakotay is in the security room in Sick Bay, sedated and restrained?"

Picard leaned forward. "Are you aware that he destroyed his quarters?"

"Can you blame him?" She pulled back and walked to the window staring at Voyager just beyond. "Wouldn't you?"

Picard rose and walked to stand next to her. "Yes. I would."

She turned to him. "This isn't right, Jean-Luc. We should be *celebrating* this return not *dismantling* it."

Picard turned and picked up the padd he had thrown down on his desk when she walked through his door. On it, in some kind of synchronized order were precise instructions to do *exactly* that. First, capture Chakotay, then the Maquis, then deal with any renegade Star Fleet personnel and finally, after containing the threat any further resistance might pose arrest the Borg and Tom Paris. He showed it to Crusher, watching the cascade of emotions cross her face. She looked at him flabbergasted. "Why!"

"I have no idea." He paused for a moment then took the padd dropping it on the desk and commed for Commander Data. Data came into the room his face impassive as he awaited instructions. "Mr. Data, I want you to accompany Dr. Crusher to Sick Bay and help her revive Commander Chakotay. When that is accomplished I would like you to beam him and yourself directly to my Ready Room." Data nodded and looked at Crusher who flashed a grateful smile at Jean-Luc. Turning to leave he bade them pause. "Not a word. Is that clear?"

They both nodded and left the room. He stared at the door for a long moment and then at the padd on his desk. With a sigh and a sense of cleanliness he had not felt since he received his orders, he turned to comm Commander Riker.

"Riker here."

"Will, go to the brig and beam both yourself and Captain Janeway to my Ready Room. No one is to know and there is to be no record of it in the logs." After a brief pause, Riker acknowledged and signed off, a slight chuckle in his voice. Picard allowed himself a very small grin before turning to the console before him. Sitting down he called up the securest and most encrypted transmission line he could create. It was time to find out what was happening and he had a few friends of his own. They owed him and now he would collect. With visions of his time on Dorvan V hanging over him he sent a message to a highly placed official in the Federation High Council. Settling back to wait, he sighed. Maybe, just maybe he could make up to Chakotay the debt that he owed all his people. Just maybe there would be one less sin on his soul. Even if that were not possible he no longer was a player in this travesty of justice.

===At a rendezvous point in space...

The Star Fleet Science Vessel Carey Hill rendezvous with the diplomatic shuttle from Vulcan was flawless and the transfer made without any problems. Gretchen smiled at her friend, T'Pel and raised her hand in the traditional Vulcan greeting. "Live long and prosper, T'Pel. I am beyond words in my gratitude for this moment."

She raised her own slender hand and returned the salutation. "It is I who am honored by your presence. If you will follow me I will introduce you to the Ambassador."

She walked behind T'Pel, once again marveling at her grace and carriage until they reached the main sitting area of the shuttle. The old Vulcan rose and gave his salute to her. Gretchen returned it and turned to the woman behind her. "Ambassador, T'Pel, I would like you to meet Sonya Hanson-Miller, the aunt of a member of Voyager's crew."

=0=

Canaan Land Part Eight.

=0=

===San Francisco, Star Fleet HQ...

Owen Paris was puttering around his office, a slight sluggish tone to his muscles from his escapade with the bottle last night. He grinned. Even a hypo couldn't dull *all* the effect of that much booze. He organized the work on his desk and commed the classified news link that only officers of his rank and designation were privy to. For days he has been able to keep track of what was really happening to Voyager. They were going to bury her, make her disappear. She was a threat. The balance achieved in the Federation and the new order that grew out of the last war it could not be disturbed by new elements or old wounds being re-examined.

He mused on the Non-Aligned Worlds that were becoming a powerful alliance, one that the Federation needed to court. He hated them. They had to court these people who once actively fought against them. Some of the families had members on Voyager. One of them in particular was the cause of all of Voyager's woes. He, Owen Paris would personally attend this man's execution. This man would pay the price of all their sins. This man would pay the price of the Federation and Star Fleet's shame. The Maquis would *be* destroyed. All of them. Even if it took forever. Even if they fled as they did into the Non-Aligned Worlds space, they would get them all eventually. It was part of the pact, the commitment they had made. The honor of Star Fleet would be avenged and the focus of it all, Chakotay of Dorvan V would pay the ultimate price. He sat enjoying his thoughts when the comm link chimed. Tapping it idly he replied mechanically, his eyes still far away.

"Admiral," a deep voice intoned. Paris sat straight up. The red light next to link open flashed indicating a secured line.

"Yes, John," he answered a frown forming on his face. "What's wrong."

"I have just been informed that Jean-Luc Picard has made inquiries."

Paris sucked in a deep breath. "What kind?"

"Inquiries as to who is behind the current... situation... regarding the return of Voyager."

"I see."

For a moment there was silence.

"You are to go to DS9, Paris. You are to contain the problem and report directly back to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

The transmission ended as abruptly. For a moment Paris sat quietly pondering the problem and then he hit the comm button. "Yes, Admiral." His Vulcan secretary responded.

"Get my shuttle ready. I am leaving for DS9." He flicked the comm link off and sat back his fingers laced tightly. /Well, it looks like I will be seeing Tom after all./

===Enterprise, Sick Bay...

The door cracked open and he blinked his eyes, a haze of fogginess covering his vision like gauze. A gentle hand, a woman's hand touched his face and then his neck feeling for his pulse. Chakotay lurched back and found strong hands gripping his shoulders. A blur of voices gentle and soothing filled his ears as a hypo was pressed against his neck. He pulled away from it but it was too late. The medicine already was circulating through his body and he lay back, closing his eyes.

===Voyager...

Tom Paris walked down the hallway to his cabin. His children were with others. He had to go there and think. All day long he had quietly made plans against the moment he would disappear. Star Fleet crew would take the children, promising with deep sincerity that they would protect them no matter what. If there was a chance that they would be let go the children would be sent to Dorvan, to Chakotay's family to be raised. He commed the door and stepped in brushing a tear from his cheek as he went to the desk and commed his personal log. The light flickered, breaking the darkness, as he sat gathering his thoughts. Finally, after encrypting it carefully he began. "Personal log, stardate...it doesn't matter. This is my last will and testament. I want it known that my children are to go to their grandparents on Dorvan V to be raised there in keeping with the wishes of my husband, Chakotay and myself."

===Somewhere on Enterprise...

Chakotay blinked his eyes, the fog lifting from them as he stared at the haloed shadows standing over him.

"Remove the restraints please, Data." A woman's soft voice spoke and strong hands broke the locks in two. For a moment Chakotay just blinked. The locks were broken. By someone's hands. Just then the same hands gently pulled him to his feet, one resting on his elbow to steady him.

Chakotay stared into odd yellow eyes, speechlessly confused as he felt strength pulse back through his body. "How did you do that?" he asked, stupidly.

"What, sir?" Data replied easily a slight smile quirking the corners of his mouth.

Chakotay gazed at the woman, a doctor, and blinked.

"How did he do that?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Mr. Data is an android."

For a moment Chakotay tried to process the information and then he just shook his head. Crusher placed a hand on his shoulder smiling. "Its ok, Commander. The Captain wishes to see you."

Chakotay blinked and nodded as Data commed the computer for transport. As they vanished Beverly Crusher felt a hundred years younger. Without a backward glance,she turned and stepped away, closing the door behind her.

===Captain's Ready Room, Enterprise..

Data and Chakotay materialized in the Captain's Ready Room. Chakotay blinked, still groggy from the sedative and its antidote. His eyes came to rest on Kathryn Janeway who had risen from her chair and rushed to him. Taking him by the arms she peered fearfully at him. "Chakotay. Are you all right?"

"Kathryn." Chakotay pulled her into a tight embrace holding her as closely and securely as he could. For a long time there was no sound and then Kathryn stepped back. He gazed at her, his expression a mixture of terror and rage. "What the hell is going on? Where is Tom? The kids? Our crew?"

She cut him off, tugging him to sit in a chair next to hers. "Its a long story, Chakotay. Suffice it to say that everyone is safe for now."

He relaxed marginally. Captain Picard rose from his desk and walked to the replicator. "Can I get you something, Commander?"

Chakotay blinked, his relief releasing waves of nausea throughout his body. "Um, tea I think."

Picard turned and ordered. He took the cup and handed it to the Commander, returning to his seat. Chakotay sipped the hot liquid, his senses returning and glanced at Kathryn, then Picard. "What the *hell* is going on here?"

===Somewhere in space, heading for DS9...

Owen Paris sat next to a window as his ship flashed through space. They had countermanded his orders giving him the fastest ship possible. The plan was coming apart. There was the possibility that others would know of Voyager's existence. If that happened there would be hell to pay. Someone knew and others were beginning to know. He thought of Miriam.

/Fuck you, Owen./

For a moment a flash of alarm ripped through him and he squirmed in his seat.

/Yes, fuck me, Miriam. You may have just succeeded./

===On a shuttle nearing Bajor...

A gentle hand shook Maria awake as dark brown eyes smiled at her.

"Maria, we are approaching Bajor." Ro Laren waited until Maria was clearly awake before handing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, darling." Maria sipped the hot liquid and sighed. "We are close. My son is nearby and Miriam's and a lot of sons and daughters. It is a great day, Ro. No one can stop us now."

Ro smiled. "I would never want to be in your path, Maria if you ever really wanted to go somewhere."

"That is why I love you like a daughter. You are a very smart girl." Maria chuckled.

Ro snorted and smiled. Turning, she walked into the hall to wake everyone up. It would be very busy, very soon.

===Space Station Gamma Gamma Delta...

"Lieutenant, that is the thirty-fourth ship that has passed through our sector in thirty-six hours."

"I am aware of that, O'Hara."

The watch commander stared at the roster as ten more ships signaled their presence and their authorization to come into this sector of space. He sighed. It was weird. Damned weird. Why were this many ships heading for Bajor? "I don't get it. But they have diplomatic immunity. We can't do a damned thing about it." He glanced down at O'Hara.

"Send a message to Star Fleet HQ. Tell them that there is a huge volume of shuttle and small ship traffic all covered by diplomatic immunity granted by the Non-Aligned Worlds converging on what appears to be Bajor."

O'Hara nodded and began to work out the message for transmission. As he did six more ships bearing diplomatic status beaconed the station for passage.

===First Officer's Cabin, Voyager...

Tom finished his recording and sighed shutting off the computer. He rose wearily, his tension aching in every joint and stood in the middle of the room remembering all the good times they had together. He turned to leave when he froze marginally aware that a transporter beam had him dead to rights. Without a sound Tom Paris vanished into thin air.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Nine

=0=

===Station Gamma Gamma Beta...

O'Hara tapped a stylus against a padd as he read through the statistics of the last 49 hours. Exactly 102 shuttles, private craft, transports and ships of commerce all carrying legitimate and verified documents of diplomatic status had crossed their beacons heading for Bajor. He tapped the comm line again searching the flow of news messages that could explain the convergence of that many people from the next door alliance. It was worrisome. Damned worrisome. Add to that the communications blackout of DS9 and the rerouting of Enterprise and four smaller ships to the Bajor region and it seemed like something terrible was going to happen. He broke out in a chill, the fear of another war filling him with resolve.

Looking around and sensing he was the only person monitoring the communications array he used every skill he could and encrypted a message to his older brother, a veteran of the last war. Don was severely injured from that last conflagration but had become a major historian and writer of that period. He commanded a lot of respect and had connections in the media, Star Fleet and the government. He wrote his message, the memories of his brother's suffering as fresh in his mind as the day he and his parents had walked into the hospital. They had seen Don just transferred from Star Fleet medical ships, nearly unrecognizable lying on a biobed, tubes and devices everywhere.

He had entered Star Fleet to make sure he made a difference and now sitting here with this swirling around he made up his mind to tell someone no matter the consequences to himself. No family, no *one* should ever suffer like they all did. With a deep resolve and a clear conscience, Liam O'Hara sent the message.

===On a shuttle above Bajor...

The diplomatic shuttle from Dorvan V went into orbit around Bajor, its lovely surface visible from space. Maria stared down, Ro at her side their arms linked. Her daughters were preparing their things, ready to beam down to the planet to do battle.

"Its lovely, isn't it?" Ro sighed.

"Yes. Do you miss not living here full time?" Maria asked linking her fingers with Ro's.

"No, actually. Too many bad memories yet." Laren turned and grinned at Maria. "You saved me you know, you and your family from bitterness and loneliness and despair."

Maria squeezed her hand. "We truly became blessed when you came to us, Ro. Always remember that."

Ro smiled and looked back at her home world. "How long before the shuttles appear do you imagine?"

"Knowing your husband they will appear to the second."

Maria smiled. "My Beyvahl, he always was the punctual one."

Ro laughed and turned smiling at Neera. "I thought you were."

"Only after noontime." Neera smiled. "We are all ready now, Mama."

Maria looked at her daughters, Neera the intense and quiet one, Layla the fierce one, Khola the deep thinker and smiled. They would not fail. Beyvahl and Nayib were nearby, she knew it and her husband, she could feel his spirit too. The gods were with them. They would not fail today.

Miriam stood in the doorway, her daughters standing beside her and Maria laughed. "You know, I don't think the Federation has learned even yet that when a woman makes up her mind nothing but a phaser can stop her." With huge smiles they walked to the transporter room and their rendezvous with the forces of justice on Bajor.

===DS9...

"Deep Space Nine, this is Captain Sisko of the Defiant. I am requesting permission to dock."

"Defiant, this is DS9. Permission denied."

For a moment Benjamin Sisko blinked. "Deep Space 9, this is Captain Benjamin Sisko. Explain."

"Permission is denied, Captain. You are to go to Bajor, assume a parking orbit and await further orders."

"By *whose* authority?"

"Star Fleet Command, sir. I'm sorry. I can't tell you more than that."

With that, DS9 cut transmission. Sisko turned and stared at Worf, the Klingon as perplexed and surprised as he was. For a moment he just sat thinking and then he decided what to do. "Helm, lay in a course for Bajor. Something is going on and I am going to find out what the *hell* it is."

===Near Station Gamma Gamma Beta...

One hundred and two ships crossed forbidden space and headed for Deep Space 9. Almost immediately they were hailed by the station and told to turn back. The flotilla commanded by a fast and well-shielded shuttle from Dorvan V told them they were proceeding to DS9 intending to take up stationary orbits. The command center of the station repeated the order to turn back. Beyvahl glanced at Roberto Torres and grinned. "Time to play chicken don't you think?"

Roberto grinned, his dimples flashing as he nodded. "Tell them to fuck off. Diplomatically of course."

Bey chuckled. "I like your style, Torres." He touched the communications panel. "DS9, this is the diplomatic shuttle from Dorvan V. We are all proceeding to your station to take up stationary orbits. If you wish to fire upon us or impede us in any way remember that we are carrying diplomatic papers. Any attempt by you to harm even one of us might be taken as a hostility consummate to a declaration of war. Shuttle 54D1 out." He flicked off the comm button and settled back, watching his brother fly the craft closer, a long and wide line of comrades behind them. Hundreds of people and more than a hundred ships were flying into the mouth of the dragon. They would see hell before they would be the first to blink.

===On a diplomatic shuttle enroute to DS9...

The old Vulcan was sipping his tea when a young man came to him and told him that they were nearing Space Station Gamma Gamma Beta. He nodded. It would not be far from there to DS9 and the confluence of evil that threatened to destroy them all. He leaned back in his chair and cleared his mind. It had been a long time since he had seen service like this. He found himself filled with anticipation.

===DS9, A holding cell...

B'Elanna paced, the others in the holding cell long since given up on telling her to sit down. It was cramped and nerve-wracking. Somewhere Kathryn was in danger. Somewhere her children were alone. She knew, she *knew* Kathryn was caged, perhaps the brig on Enterprise. They wouldn't let her stay not after resisting. She sighed her despair alternating with extremes of rage she had not felt in years. It would be the end of her if something did not happen soon. Something, *anything* had to be better than this.

===Another cell on DS9...

"Please, Geron, eat something. You need to."

"I can't. Thanks, Chell."

The Bolian sighed. "You *know* Gregor is all right."

"Do we, Chell?"

"Geron, please, keep up your strength. Maybe you will need it to help Gregor."

"He said he would have to be killed before we would ever be separated."

"I don't believe he is dead and you *owe* it to him to be healthy so that when we have our chance to escape or get out of here you can." He extended the plate to the young man again.

Geron sighed and took it offering a feeble smile.

Chell relaxed and squeezed Geron's arm. "Don't despair. Even if Star Fleet can't hear us the gods do. We are not alone, Gerry. Remember that."

Chell turned and went back to tend to the others. Geron gazed at him fondly and sighed closing his eyes. If anything happened to Gregor it didn't matter what gods were doing anywhere. There would be nothing left of him without Gregor. With great effort, Geron began to eat.

===A private home, Mars...

Don O'Hara read the message from his brother and frowned. This was not good. He turned to his wife and licked his lips. "T'Lau, I am going to have to do something here, take a chance."

His wife turned her serene gaze from their baby to her husband. The thread that ran between them, that silver lifeline filled with emotion as Don remembered the terrors of his past. "Do what you believe is best, husband. You know I will support you."

He nodded, wishing for the thousandth time he could smile and show the emotion that she always aroused in him. He knew she would not 'approve' but he felt it anyway. The wounds had made it impossible to show on the outside all the wonder he felt from his marriage. He gave it to her with his mind. Turning to the console once again he commed some friends in the media.

===Somewhere, coming to consciousness...

Tom came aware in a flash as he coalesced once again. With a blinding fear and rage he struck out wildly, bodies flying and hands grabbing. It was quick and brutish and terrible. Then it was over and there was nothing but blessed oblivion.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Ten

=0=

===Station Gamma Gamma Beta...

The Vulcan diplomatic shuttle had been gone for a short time when a message beeped at Liam O'Hara's terminal. He opened it and smiled feeling much better. It was his brother's acknowledgement of his letter. Now maybe someone would tell him just the *what the hell* was going on. He stared at the tally of diplomatic craft he had begun when it was clear something was up. Over 220 ships were headed for Bajor. Damn. He would give a helluva lot of money to be on DS9 right now. Or maybe not.

===Voyager, Observation lounge...

Naomi Wildman, showing signs of stress nevertheless did her best to care for the children in the room. Neelix was due shortly to spell her. Thank god for her godfather. What would life be like without her precious and loving Neelix? Gretchen Janeway, barely eight months old was fussing and so she picked her up and started toward the replicator for a bottle. K'Karn colored at the table with the quads. Other small children including the Seven-Kims and six from different families played nearby. She made it halfway there when a humming sound filled the room. All of the children looked up in time to see Naomi's stricken face. She was awash with energy and then she and Gretchen disappeared. The silence was devastating.

Then it happened again.

The six children on the floor disappeared. The Seven-Kim kids, their screams breaking the silence shimmered and vanished. Tim and Andrew jumped up shivering and clutching each other. Chakotay and Tom, knocking their chairs over ran to the spot where the children had vanished. Looking back at their brothers, Chakotay and Tom shimmered vanishing from sight.

"Chakotay!" Andrew screamed and screamed as Tim stood paralyzed with fright. He turned to Tim and shimmered, vanishing. All was silent for a moment and then Tim, gathering his wits turned to the only child left but him, Keko Janeway-Torres. "Come to me, Keko! Hurry!" He held out his arms. Keko jumped down and started forward just as Tim shimmered and vanished. The little boy, three years old and alone, stopped short, blinking his dazed little brown eyes. "Timmy?"

There was no answer. He broke into tears, his fingers in his mouth. "I want my mommy!" Then he shimmered and disappeared.

For a long time there was only the sound of silence and then the door opened as Uncle Neelix came in, his usual happy banter running as he carried ice cream in a carrier. He stopped short in the quiet room staring dumbfounded at the emptiness. "Naomi?" Fear pulsed through him and then he turned to the window. Surrounding the station in synchronous orbit were hundreds of small ships. They filled the viewport. More and more joined them and they shimmered in the light of the station. He stood there a long time staring and then he too shimmered and disappeared, the container in his hands falling to the floor. It broke open, ice cream spilling out. Ice cream that no one was left to eat.

===DS9...

Commander Kira frowned and paced. The tension was intense and everyone kept their eyes on their consoles. Odo sat nearby watching out the window at the extraordinary sight of so many ships surrounding them and they were, surrounded that is. Each ship carried authentic diplomatic status not only for the ship but for its passengers. There were hundreds of ships and maybe thousands of people. No one dared breath.

===Bajor Chamber of Ministers, Bajor...

"Ambassador Maria?"

She turned and gazed upon the face of a very beautiful and serene woman. Smiling, Maria rose, pulling her lace shawl closer to her body. "The Council will be honored to meet with you now."

"I would like to bring the women with me also. They are important to what I wish to say."

The woman nodded and stepped aside graciously steering them all into the imposing meeting room. As they walked forward, their backs straight and their eyes level the big doors closed behind them.

===On a shuttle above DS9...

"Dorvan Diplomatic shuttle, this is the Federation Star Ship Enterprise."

Beyvahl stopped coordinating the information flooding his console and turned to the front of the shuttle. Nayib pressed the button activating a voice only line. "Dorvan Diplomatic shuttle here, Enterprise."

"Sir, our Captain requests your presence at a face to face meeting here on Enterprise to commence at once to discuss matters of mutual interest."

Nayib looked at Bey skeptically. Roberto frowned. "We will send you my coordinates and lower our shields long enough for you to beam me over. Shuttle out."

"Bey! You can't trust them!" Nayib sat a look of alarm on his face.

"Maybe. But how will we know unless we try? If they break their word you know what to do. Transmit the coordinates, Nayib."

For a moment he sat defiantly and then Nayib sighed deeply complying with the request. Bey rose and leaned over kissing Nayib on the forehead. "Remember, brother, the idea is to get them out without bloodshed. We are at odds here and more is at stake than just our brother. The truth of our treaties and the very soul of our people hang in the balance. It is a small thing I am doing."

Nayib nodded, his throat tight. He squeezed Bey's arm and lowered the shields. Bey shimmered and disappeared. Nayib raised the shields and began to pray that he didn't just lose another brother.

===Bajor, at that very moment...

The sun shown brightly on Bajor as people went about their business. Lives had picked up and the population rebuilt after years of horror and war. Bajor had finally found full admittance to the Federation, the Prophets finding such an alliance feasible at last. Commerce, love, illness, learning, all this continued as the people went about their daily lives unaware that nearby a drama that could change their lives forever was coming to a head.

===On the Enterprise...

He materialized in a room facing a fish tank. For a moment he froze and then he turned slowly around steeled to face anything. Beyvahl was a big man, well over six feet and muscular. Dark hair streaked with gray and intense dark brown eyes added to his overall impressive appearance. He was big, handsome, strong and bore a tattoo on his forehead.

Just like his brother.

Chakotay stood nearby trembling with emotion. Bey...he was here...his brother, Beyvahl had survived and he was here.

Bey turned completely and his eyes fell on Chakotay. For a moment his heart squeezed and he felt faint. Then his ears were filled with a wailing sound of such emotion that it chilled him. If he had been more aware of himself he would have known it was coming from his own lips. "Chakotay!" He staggered forward his legs suddenly weak and was met halfway by his brother. He grabbed him in a stranglehold, an embrace that could not be broken and the two brothers stood sobbing together in the middle of the room. For a long time there was no sound and then Bey broke the embrace holding Chakotay at arms length checking him with his eyes and hands. "Are you well, brother?" he gasped.

Chakotay, too shaken to speak nodded. Bey pulled him in, kissing his cheek and sighed deeply. He didn't notice anyone else. He didn't notice the tears running down his cheeks. He didn't care. He only cared about Chakotay.

===Coming to consciousness again...

A wet cloth covered his forehead and someone nearby was working on his arm. It felt broken. His body ached and he was sore in specific spots. God, he just wanted to die. "Lie still. You are with friends."

A woman's voice. He relaxed. "Who are you?" His voice was slurred.

"I am Mela from Dorvan V. You don't know me but I was Maquis once."

"Why are you here?"

"To rescue you, silly." A beautiful dark-eyed woman leaned over and replaced his cool cloth. "Lay still. You beat a few of us up when you materialized. I am repairing you."

"God! I hurt someone?"

She pushed him flat. "Nothing that can't be fixed. Relax."

He did, falling into a light exhausted sleep.

===DS9...

"Commander!"

Kira moved quickly to tactical. "What is it?"

"The shuttles! They have locked on to the people on Voyager! They are beaming them away!"

She studied the screen and sighed deeply. "Well, that will teach Enterprise to not guard against transporters." She turned and grinned at Odo. Odo grinned back. "Captain Picard must be getting old."

===Enterprise Bridge...

"Commander! The shuttles! They are beaming people off Voyager! There

... there are no crew left on board her."

Will Riker calmly rose and walked toward the conn, a slow smile crossing his face. "Thank you, Ensign. I will go tell the Captain. I am sure that he will be disturbed to hear this news." With a huge smile on his face, Will Riker walked to the Ready Room of his Captain. At that exact moment, the Diplomatic shuttle from Vulcan sent out a hailing message to DS9 for docking instructions.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

=0=

Canaan Land Part Eleven

=0=

===On a shuttle somewhere in orbit of DS9...

Tim sat still, his arms wrapped around Andrew, both of them shivering in a blanket. He tugged it up, pulling it nearly over Andrew's head as he tried to comfort his brother. He had no idea where Chakotay or Tom were now. They had not seen Daddy all day. They knew he would be afraid when he came to the observation deck and couldn't find them. Poor Daddy. He was so scared. Tim could tell. It was in his eyes. He was scared for Papa. They were all scared for Papa. It had all been too much. Against his will, against his best efforts, Tim Chakotay-Paris broke into wracking sobs. Andrew burrowed close to his brother wrapping his arms tightly around him. He silently cried against his brother's shoulder.

Enterprise Brig...

Gregor Ayala affected a pose of nonchalance and unconcern as a pair of security men came toward his cell. They stopped in front of him, one of them moving over to deactivate the force field. Motioning him with their hands to move away from his cell, Gregor stepped over the barrier and into the room. With a nod of their heads, they moved off together and out of the brig.

===Captain's Ready Room, Enterprise...

Kathryn sat dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief that Picard had provided. She suddenly felt very, very tired. Chakotay and Bey were sitting together on a couch by the window talking softly in a language she didn't know. It was overwhelming watching them see each other again after all these years. She did not know that his mother had sacrificed telling him about his family so that the Maquis destruction could be told to others, others who needed to know. Maria was in her eyes a remarkable woman.

Bey reached his hand behind Chakotay's head and pulled him forward kissing his forehead. He rose, pulling his brother to his feet and stepped back toward the others. "Captain Picard," he began his voice hoarse with emotion. "We have come here to prevent the Federation from doing something intensely stupid. Voyager's return should be celebrated as a triumph. I want to know what's going on here."

"I too, Mr. Ambassador." Picard answered quietly.

Chakotay glanced at his brother, surprise on his face. "Ambassador?"

"Yes. Your brother is the Dorvanian Ambassador to the Federation."

"But we don't have citizenship anymore. How can Dorvan be a part of the Federation?"

"We aren't, Chakotay, but they need us. They need our locations, our resources and our goodwill." Bey explained patiently.

"We need to find out what this is all about, gentlemen before something irrepairable happens." Picard said quietly. Riker nodded.

"I need to know where Tom is and our kids. I need to know where the crew is, what is happening." Chakotay's voice was strained with fatigue and tension and he looked from one man to the other and then to Kathryn. She stepped forward and put her hands on his chest. "They are on the shuttles. Look out the window. Everyone has been beamed off Voyager. They are all safe."

Chakotay turned and walked to the window stunned by the sight of

hundreds of small ships dotting the darkness, their running lights flashing against the intense velvet of space. For a moment, he felt incredibly tired and he pressed his face against the cool pane. Large hands took his shoulders massaging the tired muscles. Intimate and brotherly, affectionate comfort given from someone Chakotay adored. "It's all right, Chakotay," Bey said as he massaged the tension a bit. "We are not going to fail. There is more at stake here than meets the eye."

Chakotay raised his head abruptly. "They took the Maquis." He turned to Bey his eyes filled with pain.

"They have been transferred from DS9 to shuttles, Chakotay. I talked to B'Elanna just before you came here." Kathryn said rubbing her stiff neck with tired fingers.

He sighed. "And your children?"

"They are somewhere, safe." Her eyes misted for a moment and then she pulled herself together. "Gentlemen, we are all in a world of trouble here unless we can figure out what is going on and who is causing it."

Picard smiled. "That is the name of the game, Captain."

For the first time in three days, Kathryn Janeway smiled and meant it.

===Vulcan Diplomatic Shuttle...

T'Pel sat by a window her eyes closed as she communicated with her husband for the first time in fifteen years. The intensity, the intimacy of it could not be detected on the outside but inside she shimmered with a lush sense of well-being and fulfillment that had been missing for too long. With great reluctance, she turned herself back outward and rose moving to the front of the shuttle standing next to Gretchen Janeway and Sonya Hanson-Miller. Both women were composed but their insides were turning.

/Kathryn...Kathryn...Kathryn/

Shadows crossed Sonya's face as she thought of her brother. She hoped he died and her sister-in-law too before they could do to either what she was told the Borg did to her niece. The idea of her brother being a machine an automatum of a collective mind ... her brother who symbolized freedom and adventure to her all her life, it broke her heart.

Standing quietly behind them his robes pulled around him, the old Vulcan waited for the word to disembark. Would they give it? He did not know. But there was always the Enterprise.

Always.

===Enterprise, Transporter Room...

Tense and worried, Gregor stepped on to the transporter padd his eyes betraying what his body refused to show, his intense fear and nervousness. Would they beam him into vacuum? He did not know. As they began the sequence, he closed his eyes and said farewell to Geron.

===On a shuttle above DS9...

Neelix sat holding Keko Janeway-Torres in his lap. He had not stopped crying the entire time he was on board until Neelix had arrived. Running to the Talaxian, he grabbed his legs and clung to them his frightful sobbing filling the compartment. Sympathetic people stood nearby as Neelix picked the child up cradling him and whispering sweet words softly into his ears. In ten minutes, Keko was sound asleep.

===The Chamber of Ministers, Bajor...

The great doors opened and a smiling Miriam stepped out, the world suddenly taking on a whole new aspect. Maria continued her chat with two of her friends, ministers of Bajor who had worked with her during the treaty negotiations. Moira and Kathleen stepped out smiling at their mother and hugged her tightly. They had accomplished what they came for. Now the Federation would be hard pressed to deny Voyager's existence. Maria's daughters walked over to Miriam and stood with them as Maria continued her chat. They turned at the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. Maria and the ministers both stopped, huge smiles crossing their faces. "Emissary!"

With a polite nod to the group of women Benjamin Sisko moved to Maria and the ministers and began to talk in low tones. The Paris women watched in fascination. "Who is that, Mom?" Moira whispered her eyes riveted on the conversation down the hall.

"That my darling girls is divine intervention. That is the Emissary of the Prophets of Bajor." Miriam smiled slowly, wolfishly as she felt the last of her fears melt away.

===Somewhere above DS9...

Gregor Ayala felt himself re-materialize. Standing still for a moment, he finally dared to open his eyes. Before him in a group were three of his closest childhood friends and fellow Maquis. Stepping off the platform, a huge stunned grin on his face he stepped into them hugging and backslapping as they greeted each other once more. For a moment, there was only giddiness and then he heard a throat clear. "No hugs for me?"

For a moment, he froze and then Gregor spun on his heels. Transfixed, stunned, he stared at Geron well and alive before him. Without a sound they stepped into each other's arms.

===Station Gamma Gamma Beta...

That spacey little shuttle from Star Fleet HQ blew through their beaconed sector so fast it was hard to follow. Liam O'Hara smiled as he watched it go. He had confidence in his brother. So he elected not to worry. Just then, four ships signaled to cross the same space. It was very late and the skeleton staff was half-asleep. "Please identify yourselves," he asked.

They did. They were media from more than a dozen worlds and from the Federation Network News organization. Liam made his second decision of conscience. Without a single regret, he let them pass and they went on speeding toward DS9 deep into forbidden space. He leaned back and propped his feet up on the console sipping his coffee with a grin on his face. Who said wars had to be won with weapons? All it took was the right man in the right place at the right time.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Twelve

=0=

===DS9...

Chakotay beamed over to DS9 with his brother, Captain Janeway, Captain Picard, Will Riker and Commander Data. They walked to the command center passing curious people and entered its confines. The door swished shut. Miles O'Brien shook his head once more. This was all too much. So he turned and walked down to the promenade intent on getting a drink. Quark's was nearly empty, only Julian and Jake Sisko sitting at a table so he joined them.

Quark, his underwear in a knot came over and snarled. "So what can I get you?"

"You're sure grouchy today, Quark." O'Brien snapped back. "Maybe I should take my business elsewhere."

"Like where? This place is a tomb since Enterprise got here. Over eleven hundred people on that ship and not a one of them have spent five seconds on the station. What is the Federation coming to? I mean the *fucking fleet is in, sailor*? Isn't it?"

O'Brien snorted and ordered a beer, which Quark begrudgingly brought him. Jake smiled as Quark sat down with them. "Don't you have anything to do?"

Quark frowned at him. "Does it *look* like I do?" He turned and swept his arms around the nearly empty bar.

"So, what do you know, Chief?" Julian asked grinning at Quark.

"Not much. I just saw Picard, the Captain and First Officer of the Voyager, Riker and the Dorvanian Ambassador to the Federation *who* I am told is the Voyager XO's big brother go into the Command center together."

Jake whistled softly. "This really is weird. I have to get onto a shuttle."

"The Enterprise has this entire station locked down." O'Brien sighed. "No one out. No one in."

"Except a diplomatic shuttle from Vulcan," Julian interjected. O'Brien stopped his glass halfway to his mouth. "A shuttle from Vulcan is here?"

"Yes, requesting clearance to dock." Jake answered leaning forward.

"Well, fuck, boys, what are we doing here?" O'Brien downed his beer and stood up. Without another word all three men including Quark hurried off to see who had been sent from Vulcan at this exact moment in time.

===On a shuttle to DS9...

Miriam sat by the window her fingers entwined with Kathleen's and thought about her family. She had such hope when she married. Owen had been an attentive husband for a very long time. He could still separate work from the rest of his life. He had been hurt by the Cardassians and even though the physical wounds healed the emotional ones never did. It was the beginning of their estrangement and she buried her sorrow and regret in the raising of her daughters. Her daughters were her delight, people who would be a friend and companion as they grew, someone to guide and nurture. It was enough. Owen wanted a son. He wanted one to continue 'the line' and when one didn't come he looked at his daughters with a critical eye. Maybe one of them could be the *next* Paris in Star Fleet. Then she had Tommy.

He was so small and sweet. There was something about blond hair, silken and the color of the sun that stayed with her all her life. There was just something about blue eyes peering up through long golden lashes that melted her heart when he looked at her. Tom was the one. She could see it in Owen's eyes and she watched shielding him as best she could as he tried to turn the boy into a Star Fleet Admiral from the day he was born. She watched Tommy try until he understood that he could never please Owen. Then she watched him not try and then do things purposefully wrong.

She should have left Owen and taken Tom with her. She should have done more. She would carry the guilt and part of the blame for the miseries of Tom's life until she died. She should have put him first. But she didn't. In hindsight, Miriam, it all seems so clear in hindsight.

Perhaps.

Maybe she even in shielding him made it worse. It would take a psychiatrist to sort it all out. She was unconcerned with that. She was filled with fear for her son and full of hopes that in the Delta Quadrant he found his footing making a life for himself that was less pain-filled and lonely than the one here. He was her most endangered cub and she would protect him with her life it that is what it took. She was very glad that her daughters were with her.

"Mom, are you all right?" Kathleen asked gazing with her physician's eye at her mother.

Miriam smiled. "When I see Tom, when I see his eyes, I will be able to answer that question. Not until then, Kathy."

===DS9...

The Vulcan shuttlecraft had been granted docking rights at the station and linked up at the VIP entrance. Picard stood next to Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay, Bey and Riker next to her. Odo and Kira stood nearby and back, obscured by a girder bracing a wall Julian, Jake, Quark and Miles stood, their eyes glued on the doorway. There was the usual hissing sound as air escaped into the vacuum, pressing the seals together seamlessly. The sound of machinery filled the air and finally, slowly, the air lock began to side back. When it had cleared the inner air lock of the shuttle popped, a hissing sound filling the air and slowly it slid back revealing a beautiful small and slender Vulcan woman. With a motion akin to floating, she came down the ramp and near the entrance as if waiting for someone.

Kathryn felt her face crumple into tears. T'Pel. She was here. She had to have known they were here. Tuvok...God, where was Tuvok?

Two more women walked down the ramp, a tall statuesque blond with a serious face and behind her, Gretchen Janeway. Kathryn gasped, clutching the front of her uniform with both hands. Chakotay stepped toward her, taking her arm, his face alarmed. "Kathryn?"

She glanced at him and then back to the woman who continued down the ramp, a deeply anxious look on her face. Kathryn felt a cry escape her lips, her emotional control in tatters as she watched Gretchen come closer. "Mama!"

Gretchen stopped, shocked as she searched the group for her daughter. "Kathryn! Kathryn! Kathryn!" Gretchen ran down the ramp and embraced her daughter, her joy indescribable. She kissed her, examined her and cried, saying her name repeatedly in her joy.

Kathryn Janeway let her.

===On a shuttle above DS9...

Tom sat up on the bunk his hurts fading with the painkiller he had received. He sighed and stood on shaky legs. The dark-eyed woman took his arm and smiled kindly. "Feeling better?" Mela asked helping him walk to the door.

He leaned on the doorjam and smiled weakly. "Much. Thank you."

"You have to go now." Tom blinked. Mela smiled. "You are beaming to another shuttle. We have to put you on the diplomatic shuttle from Dorvan V."

"Are my kids there?" he asked still slightly groggy.

"I don't know but the leadership insisted that you be found and transferred there. Can you walk to the transporter?"

"I think so."

With Mela's help, Tom walked down the hallway apologizing profusely to everyone he passed, his embarrassment about fighting when he was beamed aboard still burning. He finally reached the platform and before he stepped on it, he turned and hugged Mela tight. "Thank you," he whispered his emotions on a roller coaster.

"It's ok. You're one of us." She said smiling.

Tom nodded, grinned and turned stepping on to the platform. In a few seconds, he dematerialized.

===Dorvan Diplomatic Shuttle...

Nayib heard the sound of the transporter as it beamed Tom Paris into his shuttle. For a moment, he paused coordinating the operation to peek back. He saw an exhausted and apparently injured tall slim blond. Another Maquis in the back directed him to the compartment in front and he went using the wall as support. Stepping into the command section he blinked at the strangers who were sitting in the piloting seats and at a computer station. One rose, one who bore a remarkable resemblance to Chakotay even down to the tattoo on his forehead. He took Tom's arm and steered him to an empty chair next to his. "Tom, I'm Nayib, Chakotay's older brother."

For a second Tom was all right. For a second it was ok. Then he felt himself come apart and he began to sob his body wracked with emotional release. Nayib moved closer and put his arm around Tom's shoulder holding him as he wept. It was all just too damned much.

===DS9, VIP Docking Bay...

The old Vulcan stood at the top of the ramp watching the joyous reunion of mother and daughter and marveled again at the complexity of the universe. Voyager's return was a marvel. It would stay a marvel if he had any influence to give. He believed he had plenty.

===Main Engineering, Voyager...

B'Elanna received the word for the engineering crew to be beamed back to Voyager, to prepare her to move as soon as the word came down. It would be part of the contingency plan to have her escape into Non-Aligned World space if things did not go right. She stood in the engine room, Seven by her side and shook her head. It was all too surreal. It was all too compressed. She still didn't know where her children were but she did know that Kathryn was safe. They had talked. All she wanted to do was spend three days in bed. Maybe she would even sleep too. With a wry grin she turned to Seven. "Shall we?"

Seven raised an eyebrow in that cool way of hers and smiled. "After you, Lieutenant."

With a chuckle, they began to work.

===VIP Lounge, Enterprise...

They sat drinking tea in the VIP lounge of Enterprise everyone quietly gathering themselves for the discussions that would come. T'Pel had decided to wait in Enterprise's transporter room for the arrival of Tuvok, so the old Vulcan had accompanied the rest of them to the lounge. He pushed back his hood, his handsome visage filling all around him with awe.

Captain Picard concentrated on sipping his tea without his hand shaking and the others waited in respectful silence. Picard put down his cup. "I am deeply honored, profoundly honored that you are here with us today, Ambassador. Your wisdom will be deeply appreciated as we try to solve the problem before us."

A characteristic eyebrow swept up as dark eyes filled with emotion. For a moment he could not speak, the ghosts of a thousand days filling his heart. And then, he did. "It is I who am honored, Captain."

Just then, the door opened and T'Pel walked in beside her husband, Tuvok. Not a trace of emotion could be detected from either but it was there in the air around them. Everyone rose and T'Pel began introductions. It last she got to the last one, the old Vulcan. Assuming an attitude of deepest respect, she turned to her husband. "Tuvok, son of Sunak, it is my profound honor to introduce you to the Ambassador." She turned and bowed slightly. "Tuvok, son of Sunak, this is Spock, son of Sarek."

=0=

Canaan Land Part Thirteen.

=0=

===On the Dorvan Diplomatic shuttle in orbit over DS9...

His eyes burned and his muscles ached. There was not a joint that didn't hurt and he felt more weary now than he had ever felt in a long and colorful life. A big hand rubbed his back and other hands offered him a cool rag, which he pressed against his face. The coolness soothed his tattered heart, made him think he would not die in the chair. He pressed it against his face slowly rubbing it and then his neck, front and back, his tear-swollen eyes closed against the tragedy of the moment. He had no idea where his children were and even though this man -Nayib?- murmured that Chakotay was safe he would never believe it until he could see him with his own eyes.

The rag was pulled from his listless hands and a hot cup replaced it. The aromatic smell of tea pungent and hot filled his ravaged senses and for a moment he flashed back to a typical morning around the breakfast table eating and drinking tea with Chakotay and his kids. Tears slipped unbidden from his eyes.

===Voyager...

Joe Carey hurried down the halls rushing to Engineering as instructed. They must get the ship ready to move. His anger burned. He was a Federation citizen, fuck it and a Star Fleet officer. He deserved better than this. They all did. He rushed into a lift and the door slid shut. Chell standing inside, smiled at him and they embraced. "You are back too?"

"Yeah. The Captain said we have to make the old tub sea worthy again pronto." Joe said grinning at his old friend.

Chell frowned. "Sea worthy? Joe, we are in space."

Joe was still laughing when he stepped off at his deck.

===On a shuttle orbiting DS9...

Neelix played with Keko on the floor of the cramped pleasure craft that both had been beamed. Several people sat nearby watching with relief and amusement the byplay. One of them walked over and knelt down. "You have a way with children."

Neelix grinned. "Thank you. I like children."

"I am Lorus Donley of Trebus II. I have never seen one of your kind before."

Neelix smiled. "You probably never will. I am Talaxian and my people are from the Delta Quadrant."

You are a part of the Voyager crew?"

"Yes. I came with the crew from the first. I am a security and morale officer for the ship." Neelix said proudly.

Lorus smiled and extended his hand. "Then let me welcome you to the Alpha Quadrant, um..."

Neelix sat up straighter his eyes glistening. He extended his hand. "I am called Neelix."

===Diplomatic shuttle orbiting DS9...

Tom sipped the tea pulling himself together. The big man sat back in his chair staring at him intently. "You don't really remember me, do you." Tom looked at him. For a moment, he couldn't remember but then it was a long time and he had seen a lot of men come and go. "I met you once. In passing. Chakotay was fuming about you and I thought it was very amusing."

"I'm glad we could lighten your day." Tom answered wryly rubbing his temples.

"Actually, I was always amazed at Chakotay's reaction to you."

Tom looked up at him. "Why?"

Nayib mused. "He's a complicated man, my brother. Doubly so, because he is gay."

Tom sat back listening intensely. "So."

"I have seen him fight it. I have seen him be attracted to men that he has known but I have never seen the attraction so instantaneous and combustive as I saw from him toward you."

"Way back then huh?"

"Yes. I wonder if he even recognized it." Nayib chuckled an eerie imitation of a familiar sound.

"He knows it now. We have been married for almost fourteen years."

Nayib smiled slowly. Then he burst into laughter. For a long moment, Tom sat uncertainly his anger mixed with shame and embarrassment. Finally, Nayib got control of himself and stared at Tom grinning broadly.

"I'm glad I could amuse you." Tom said icily.

Nayib leaned forward and squeezed his arm. "You don't understand, Tom. I made a bet with Beyvahl our other brother that you and Chakotay would either kill each other or get married. Bey owes me money."

A slow smile spread across Tom's face. "A bet, huh?"

"Yeah." Nayib answered his eyes twinkling.

Hmmm, Tom thought. I like this man. He placed his cup on the counter and rubbed his face. "Is there anything I can do?"

Nayib turned to the console. "Sure. Your people are scattered all over the place. Help me sort them out."

With that, Tom Paris joined in on his own rescue.

===On board the Defiant, on route to DS9...

Benjamin Sisko mused on the vagaries of life as he approached DS9. In a few short days, the world had been turned upside down. The prodigal had returned not to a triumph but to a purging. He was a practical man having done some ethically shaky things during the war but this was hard to swallow. Voyager had left *his* station on their fateful journey into the badlands. It was personal for him what their fate would be.

Two ministers of Bajor and the parents and siblings of Voyager crew were onboard. He would take them to DS9 and they would attempt to understand what was happening. There had to be an explanation. Who in their right mind could believe a star ship, its crew and all the myriad details of its existence could vanish forever without someone wondering why? Without someone involved in the cover-up eventually talking?

He sighed. Of course, it could happen. Depressingly, he was sure it might have already. All it took was silence. Even though he knew it could probably really happen given the right circumstances, he still resented it bitterly. He, Benjamin Sisko wanted to *personally* meet the person who believed that such a thing was necessary for Voyager.

===On board a shuttle in orbit of DS9...

Tim and Andrew slept on a bunk their arms wrapped tightly around each other. The crew had comforted them as best they could, a grandmotherly lady from a world they had never heard of fussing over them calling them her pretty little twins. They had been fed, cuddled and bedded down on a bunk, blankets tucked around them as the grandma sat nearby crocheting. She smiled at their sweetness as her fingers flew. It was good to be here. She had lost two children in the Maquis Killing Time and if she had been on her death bed she would have come. She would never let anything bad happen to these two little boys. Precious little souls. So sweet she thought as she sat nearby watching over them. So sweet.

===Voyager...

Megan Delaney smiled as she beamed back on to Voyager. It was good to be home. Her son was in good hands, Maquis hands and she was here to get Voyager ready to flee if the word was given. Joe was in engineering and they had not met since they were plucked from the ship but they would eventually. All she wanted to do was hug him. She hurried to her station intent on doing what it took to protect her husband and son, indeed her entire extended family here. She would help them run if necessary to the safety of Maquis country. The irony was not lost on her as she sat and began her job.

===Voyager Bridge...

Harry Kim stood at Ops and worked hard. He had finally met up with Seven and they had hugged each other like the end was coming. It had felt like it. He was shaken. He knew because of what she was that she was among the most endangered of them. If anyone was going to be taken and *disappear* it would be Seven. It had shaken him to his core, this horrible past few days. He found himself wishing he had not come back. Even the idea of seeing his parents did not reduce the terror of losing his wife and two children to the faceless demons that had ordered what had happened. Brushing a hand through his soft hair he began to work with all his skill and heart. No one would hurt his family, not a single Voyager soul.

===[;On a shuttle orbiting DS9...

It had been so long and his fear was still intense. He nuzzled the soft neck, kissed soft lips, enjoying the sigh warm against his own that slipped from them. He could not kiss them enough. It would never be enough. He pressed his body hard against his lover's, the soft murmur of sounds in his ear as music to his ravaged soul. He never expected them to be together again. He had expected to die. Now was a reprieve. They moved together touching and kissing like teenagers in the locked shuttle head.

On the Dorvanian Diplomatic Shuttle orbiting DS9...

A cry escaped his lips as Tom discovered his children's locations. A quick call to each eased his sore and wounded heart. All five were fine. Chakotay and Tom were together. A nice grandmotherly voice reported on Tim and Andrew and Cheyenne was helping take care of people on her shuttle. He smiled. So much like her Papa, their daughter. He turned to his job once more, pushing down his screaming need to see Chakotay. In due time, Tommy boy in due time.

===Nearby

The warm mouth on him was too much and he came fast, panting and leaning against the wall. Gentle hands and lips made their way back up to his mouth and kissed him passionately. He stroked the sweet face, his fingers threading through thick dark hair as loving brown eyes peered at him with intensity. "I'm sorry, baby. I just..."

"Shhh. I know, Gregor. It's all right. Everything is going to be all right now."

===On board the Defiant, approaching DS9...

Benjamin Sisko stared with wonder at the sight before him. Everywhere he looked, ringing the station like ice around Saturn were hundreds of small ships. The Enterprise and Voyager glistened in the weak star light and running lights of DS9. A big shuttle, apparently from Vulcan was docked at the VIP bay. He shook his head and settled back. It would be very, very interesting the next two or three days. "Deep Space 9, this is Captain Benjamin Sisko of the Defiant. I am bearing diplomats from Bajor and Dorvan V. I am asking for permission to dock."

Kira's voice came over the line, a hint of amusement in her normally professional tones. "Permission granted, Captain. I am glad to see you home."

"I am glad to be home, Commander. I am looking forward to hearing of the station's activities in my absence."

A chuckle came over the line. "I would be *delighted* to tell you. Kira out."

Sisko allowed a brief smile and sat back as the helm made preparations to dock at the station. No matter what the reason for the fuss he knew it would not be dull when he finally stepped back onto the station.

===A household on Earth, one of the ripples in the pond...

A scream, terrible and anguished filled the room and he hurried to see what was wrong. His wife was bent over holding her chest, her eyes wild with pain and hysteria. He grabbed her, his fear clouding his judgment as he shook her.

"What!"

She stood, her mouth opening and closing for a moment and then she looked in his face grabbing his arms with talon-like fingers. "He's found!"

The blood drained from his face as his wife wailed to the heavens. "Harry! He's found! He is at Deep Space 9!"

Without a word, John Kim led his wife to a chair and then walked back to the screen. Comming a travel agency, he booked a private shuttlecraft for a long non-specified journey. Then he opened his address book to the page marked 'Voyager Support Group' and began to call every name on the ship's roster one by one.

=0=

Canaan Land Part 14

=0=

===DS9...

Benjamin Sisko held a hurried conference with Kira and Odo at the disembarkation ramp getting the executive version of events. He was also told that he and his party were requested to beam over to Enterprise for a meeting regarding the entire matter. Gathering the women and ministers together, he told them they had to go to Enterprise.

"Where is my son?" Miriam Paris asked a look of dismay passing across her face.

"We can find out on Enterprise, ma'am. I am sure that Captain Picard has all the information we need to figure out what is going on and where everyone is."

Maria linked her fingers in Miriam's squeezing as they glanced at each other. Miriam nodded and the somber party headed for the transporter room just off the main entry. One by one, they took their place, whisked to Enterprise. When they had all arrived Will Riker, giving them his most reassuring smile bowed slightly and asked them to follow him to the VIP lounge where he said everybody waited for them. Without another word, they followed him out the door.

===On a shuttle streaking toward DS9...

Owen Paris tapped his fingers rereading the service record of Jean-Luc Picard once more. He frowned. A distinguished man. He could do 'hard' work. Dorvan V proved that but still he was suspect. He *had* been *Borg* once for godsake. He sipped his iced tea and pressed another button. The face of his nemesis appeared. He glared at it, hatred in his eyes. They had made them look like fools, the Maquis and when the Dominion entered the fray certain members of the most secret levels of Star Fleet and the government, the ultra-secret Guardians, a group of dignitaries known only to a few had fed information about Maquis locations and membership to the other side.

They watched with intense satisfaction as they were destroyed. All the leadership was destroyed, jailed or underground. Of *course* the fucking Non-Aligned fucking World Council had grown out of that beginning, Maquis people taking leading roles. That was another thing. Fuck them. Fuck them all. They would have to go. They occupied too strategic a location to be outside of the Federation. So what if they had grievances. Who didn't? All of them would be hunted down and destroyed. The Non-Aligned Worlds Council would be toppled and the member planets absorbed by the Federation. It would all go back to the way it was. It would all be ok again.

He stared at the man in the vid, hating him with a singular passion because he was leadership that had escaped. He had no punishment, no penance drawn. He had been saved by the array. Well, it was paybacks time and the Guardians had decided to make an example of him. This one would die. He would be exterminated. He, Owen Paris would sign the order himself. He tossed the padd on the seat next to him and stared out the window planning his strategy. An aide walked up and picked up the padd. "Do you still need this, sir?"

He waved the young man off. The aide turned and walked down the corridor glancing at the picture on the screen. /Hmmm, Chakotay...where have I heard that name before?/

===Voyager, Sick Bay...

Naomi Wildman walked through the door, Gretchen Janeway-Torres in her arms. She called for lights and looked around immensely relieved to be home again. "Computer, activate the EMH."

A figure flashed into existence. "Please state the nature of your medical emergency." He turned and smiled. "Why, Naomi, what seems to be the problem?"

"Gretchy is not feeling very good, Doctor. She threw up her formula."

"I see." He leaned over and touched the baby feeling her cheeks, which were just a touch red. "Bring her over here, Naomi. Let's take a look-see shall we?"

Naomi walked over and laid the baby on the bed. Sighing with relief she let the doctor take it from there.

===Enterprise, VIP lounge...

Will Riker stood aside and ushered everyone inside. The big room had many chairs and couches and everyone there rose to their feet. Ben Sisko stepped forward. "Jean-Luc, it's good to see you, old friend."

Picard shook his hand warmly grinning slightly. "You may have reason not to think so, Benjamin."

Ben grinned. Turning to his party, he smiled. "Allow me to intro-"

A glass fell to the floor and all heads turned to the back of the room. Commander Chakotay stood, broken glass at his feet staring with an ashen face at the group by the door. Bey walked up behind him and squeezed his arm as their mother moved to the middle of the room, a look of terrible grief and longing on her beautiful face.

Chakotay gulped, his breath coming in short gasps as he moved slowly toward her. It seemed an infinity of time had passed before he was in front of her staring down into her indescribably beautiful eyes. Slowly he sank to his knees and lowered his head. With a smile and tears Maria laid her hands on his soft black hair and whispered the blessing she gave him in this way every morning of his life in her care. When she had finished, he gazed up at her staggered with pain and tears began to fall silently down his face. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close her perfume filling his senses once more. For a time there was only soft sounds of weeping.

===Dorvanian Shuttle above DS9...

Nayib read the note and smiled glancing over to Tom. Paris was working hard coordinating beam overs to Voyager as they struggled to reassemble crew. Many of them were not in good shape, the toll of the past days heavy. They would be routed through the Sick Bay and then report to duty. "Tom?"

Tom glanced up, something in Nayib's face holding his eyes and he stared inquiringly. Nayib grinned, his pleasure boundless as he considered how he would tell Tom Paris that his mother and sisters requested the pleasure of his company aboard the Enterprise. "Um, Tom, you are requested to beam over to the Enterprise. They need you for something."

"What?" Tom asked genuinely confused. He was tired, nearly ill from fatigue and still injured. His confusion complicated his thinking.

Nayib rose pulling Tom gently from the seat. "Come on. Let's get you showered and a fresh set of clothes. You can't go to Enterprise looking like a bum. You will cast a blot on our family's sartorial splendor if you do."

Tom grinned, staring at Nayib with *just* a hint of suspicion but he didn't care. If Nayib wanted him to swim to Saturn in his boxers, he would try. Without a word of protest he allowed himself to gently be led to the rear compartments.

===Voyager, Sick Bay...

Naomi sat in the rocking chair feeding Gretchen from a bottle deeply relieved that it was just the charging around space that was throwing the infant off and not some dread new Alpha Quadrant disease. All she needed was to rest and be held. As Naomi rocked her little charge, she smiled. There is no place like home.

===Enterprise, a private conference room...

Miriam nervously brushed back her hair and straightened her blouse for the hundredth time. Her daughters going through nervous spasms of their own watched her like a hawk. This was so important. This was so important.

===Dorvanian Shuttle above DS9...

Nayib grinned as Tom tucked in the starched white shirt. He was freshly bathed, shaved and dressed in black pants and a crisp white shirt. He was gorgeous, Nayib thought. /Chakotay, old boy, you done good./ "You look great. Now lets go beam you over."

Tom sighed. "They haven't said why?"

"No. There is something over there they need you to do that apparently only you can handle."

Tom grabbed his arms his desperation naked on his face. "Do you think Chakotay is there?"

Nayib, his face soft with compassion smiled. "I know he is, Tom. You better get going."

Tom let go and smoothed his clothes nervously. He nodded and followed Nayib to the transporter chamber. Stepping on the pad he smiled as he vanished into thin air. Nayib stared at the empty spot for a long time before, with a small grin he returned to coordinate the Maquis encirclement of DS9.

===Enterprise, Private conference room...

Miriam pressed her face against the cool pane of glass, her heart thundering in her chest. What would she tell him first? What would be the first words from her lips to her prodigal son? She leaned back, looking at the stars, at the hundreds of small ships and smiled. Tom was here. He was coming. Soon it wouldn't matter if she died. She would have seen him and learned of his fate. Soon she would hold him in her arms...

===Enterprise, transporter room...

Tom Paris, former Star Fleet, former Maquis, Lieutenant (field commission) rematerialized in the transporter room of Enterprise. A big handsome man was standing there, someone he had never met personally. He stepped forward and extended his hand. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Paris. My name is Commander Will Riker."

Tom shook his hand nervously smoothing his oversized shirt, his vaunted facade in pieces days ago. He licked his lips nervously.

"Come with me. I have to take you to see someone."

Tom nodded, his hands shaking as he followed the big man to the door. Will smiled at him. "Did you know that Commander Chakotay and I have been friends since the Academy?"

Tom's answer was swallowed by the door.

===Hired shuttles somewhere between Earth and DS9...

Three big shuttles followed the smaller one ready to rendezvous with a dozen others as parents, wives, children, siblings and friends began their journey to DS9. John had coordinated the launch. They had to hurry. Time was running, it was ticking away.

===Station Gamma Gamma Beta...

Liam O'Hara tossed his hair brush on the dresser as he finished his grooming for a night out on the station. He was going to celebrate because as the ancient adage went tomorrow we could all die. He sighed with contentment, recalling the encrypted message he had sent to John Kim of the Voyager Support Group mentioning the peril of the ship and their need to spread the word. Don had sent him a message that it was Voyager. She had returned from exile.

God, he had shivered at the mere thought. For some reason the Federation was going to destroy her and the crew. Well, we just couldn't let that happen *could we*? No, Liam mused. No way in hell. So now he would go and enjoy his freedom while it lasted. Then he would see what would happen. But at least he would go to prison with a clear conscience and some people might, *just might* get their loved ones back.

Someone had saved Don and sent him to a station for aid. He had gotten his brother back through someone's selflessness. Now they were even. The cosmos was balanced and he was going to have a beer. Whistling a tune, he walked cheerily out the door of his cabin.

===Enterprise, outside the door of a private conference room...

Will Riker smiled his heart bursting with good feeling as he turned to Tom. "They are waiting for you just inside."

Tom steeled himself and nodded squeezing Riker's arm. Without another word, he went inside. For a moment, he just stopped and stared, blinking at the unexpected sight. Three women did the same thing and then one walked over to him reaching for his face with trembling hands. Tears spilled down her beautiful face as she took a deep and ragged breath. "Tommy...my son."

Something snapped inside Tom Paris, something tore deeply in his heart as he pulled his mother into his arms holding her as tightly as he could. The angel of his existence had found him. His mother had come. "Oh, mama, I missed you," he whispered, his face buried in the soft hair that fell across his shoulder. "I love you so."

All Miriam could do was weep and repeat his name. All was right with her world.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Fifteen

=0=

===Enterprise, VIP lounge...

Ambassador Spock sat quietly as Picard began. He related his orders. It appeared from messages and probes sent through a relatively stable wormhole that Voyager was going to try to make an entrance back into the Alpha Quadrant from long years lost in the Delta Quadrant. He rose and walked to a nearby table picking up the orders he had been given just as Beverly Crusher came in and quietly sat near a wall, her face awash with admiration for her Captain. With a slight smile, Picard began to summarize them for his group. "We were to take the ship under blackout to this station and separate Commander Chakotay from the rest of the crew first."

Maria bristled, her fingers tightening on Chakotay's hand as she listened. Bey got up and moved to the window, too agitated to sit still.

"The next step was to separate the Maquis crew for detention on DS9 under the guise of health checks. Star Fleet personnel were to be confined on Voyager. Once this was accomplished and any Star Fleet troublemakers dealt with," he said nodding sympathetically to Kathryn, "we were to locate and take into custody the Borg, Seven of Nine and Tom Paris."

The hush was deafening. Chakotay stirred in his seat leaning forward, rubbing his face with his free hand. "Why me? Why Tom? I can see Seven. She is Borg and Star Fleet would *love* to take her apart to see how she ticks. I might even be able to see Tom. The Federation never forgives. But why me? Why me *first*? Before anyone else?"

Picard sighed and handed the orders padd to Spock. He moved back to his seat. "I have friends in high places to coin a cliché. They owe me favors. I called them in. There appears to be a government within a government..."

"Circles within circles..." Spock interjected. "Those who have not let go of their grudges, who fear progress, who will do what it takes to protect their interests."

"Yes." Picard concluded simply.

Spock steepled his fingers, his fierce and profound intellect filling the space around him. "This has happened before. When the Klingon Empire became an ally of the Federation there was a plot within Star Fleet and various governments to thwart its inception."

"What has Voyager got to do with all of this? It's just a ship that did an extraordinary thing. It should be celebrated." Maria asked her ire rising.

"Not if you don't want the unity that this return obviously represents. If your whole purpose is to raise discord you will move as they say heaven and earth to prevent unity."

Spock's logic was impeccable.

"We worked together. It wasn't easy but we had to. We forged unions, marriages, children were born. It was a miracle. None of us would have survived alone. I know that in my heart," Kathryn said passionately sitting forward, her mother's hand resting on her arm. "We aren't two crew, we are one."

Spock nodded. "And to some the most dangerous force to have arrived in the Alpha Quadrant in a very long time."

===Conference room down the hall...

Tom lay on the couch, his head resting on his mother's lap. He was nearly done in by physical blows and the headier, more deadly emotional ones. Running on almost no sleep, he felt himself cave in to the demands of his own body. His mother, his beautiful faithful and loving mother carded her strong fingers through his hair and rubbed his chin with her thumb. The lights were dim and his sisters sat nearby soundlessly giving to him their strength in their loving presence.

He slept dreamlessly for the first time since the news of the wormhole, secure in the protective embrace of the only person he had ever met who had never judged him, maligned him or let him down. Miriam sat, her heart lighter than she could remember. It had been such a long, long time. She touched his face, a face that had matured, grown in its beauty but in sleep was still the little boy she would have nap with her, his soft breath the only sound in the room even then.

She never dared to move much, instead spending her time looking at him, his golden eyelashes and his sweet little boy prettiness. He was a beautiful child and she loved him. He was back in her life again. God, she was beyond happiness. She was sitting in a room with all three of her children present. It was more than she ever dreamed possible. She smiled and took a long slender hand into hers. Slender fingers, strong hands, a gold band on the ring finger. Her boy was married.

===Enterprise, VIP lounge...

"My contacts have identified a number of the members of an ultra secret organization that goes by the codename "Guardian". They are in the government, Star Fleet and other organizations. The orders for this mission were issued by Star Fleet Intelligence classifying the mission as top, top secret. It bears signatures from the Federation High Council and from the highest levels of Star Fleet."

For a moment, Picard paused. "You do realize that we are committing treason and insubordination here do you not?"

Everyone nodded solemnly.

"You are a careerist, Jean-Luc. Yet you disobeyed direct orders from the highest level." Benjamin said his curiosity piqued. "I am not saying that you would not have out of an ethical conviction."

Picard smiled slowly. "It is ethical. I was helped in my thinking by a number of people," he said glancing at Beverly. She smiled with affection and shifted in her seat. "But there is more to this than meets the eye. I found out that there are more orders coming. A Star Fleet Intelligence ship is coming to pick up the prisoner, Chakotay. My contacts tell me that there will be an accident staged. He will not be alive when the ship reaches Mars."

For a moment, there was no sound. Then there was a stirring at the window as Bey stood up his fists clenched. "Fuckers. Who signed the order?"

Picard cleared his throat, taking a deep breath.

"Captain." Maria asked her face a deathly pale color.

"Admiral Owen Paris."

===Voyager...

Neelix walked back into his galley staring fondly at the familiar surroundings. He never thought he would miss them but he did, terribly. Sighing with pleasure, he began to prepare food for the crew that was scrambling all over the ship to make it ready for a run if necessary. He smiled and began to cook. It was good to be home.

===Voyager...

Tim and Andrew walked along the hallway seething with joy as they hurried to the observation lounge where the children were being gathered. The grandmotherly woman with them, the one who had cared for them on the shuttle walked along behind, a grin on her face as she listened to her pretty twin boys prattle on. Reaching the observation lounge the three of them entered, every face in the lounge looking up at them with delight. Two identical boys jumped up from the floor screaming loudly and grabbed Tim and Andrew, hugging them madly, chattering about their experiences to each other without a pause.

"Nana Joyce" smiled and shook her head. Four of them! My, my, an embarrassment of riches. With a sigh of delight, she tossed her crochet bag and sweater on a table and waded in to the crowd of happy faces all around her.

===Enterprise, VIP lounge...

The conversation continued as plans were formulated. They would saturate every channel possible with the news. Messages on Vulcan secure channels, Bajoran and NAWC lines were to be sent, calling an emergency meeting of the Federation Council. Messages would be sent to the leadership of every species represented on Voyager, asking them to send a representative to speak to their delegate regarding the fate of Voyager.

Voyager would be repowered and ready to make a break for the NAWC territory that bordered Bajoran space. Bajor would provide protective escort to the border. The NAWC would call an emergency session immediately to pass a resolution demanding a complete and fair investigation into the situation regarding Voyager and her crew. Bey would as Dorvanian representative to the Federation High Council carry the authority of all NAWC planets and represent them there during the emergency meeting. He would speak for the NAWC.

"You can do that?" Chakotay asked him leaning wearily against the window.

"You forget how persuasive Mama can be."

He grinned at his brother and squeezed his shoulders. He looked at Chakotay and frowned. "You look like shit. Why don't you go lay down."

"I can't. I'm needed." Chakotay began to protest.

"Bull. Go. Lie down and grab a wink."

Chakotay sagged slightly and nodded.

Beverly took his arm and led him out the door, his mother's eyes following him as he went. They walked down the hallway and entered a small conference room. She nodded to Miriam and her daughters as she helped the nearly comatose commander to lie down on the couch across from them. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow she put down for him. Convinced that he was secure and safe, she turned smiling at Miriam and left. Miriam looked at the man sleeping deeply across from her and smiled. She knew he was Chakotay and Maquis. She knew he was Maria's son by virtue of his beauty and his facial tattoo.

He also was much more. He was part of Voyager's crew and by proximity hers too. With a sense of peacefulness, Miriam watched over her son and Maria's, content that they were safe from harm's way. What she didn't know was that he was married to her Tommy for most of the duration of their exile.

=0= tBC


	4. Chapter 4

=0=

Canaan Land Part Sixteen

=0=

===Enterprise, a conference room...

Tom Paris turned slightly, his sleep heavy eyes opening a tiny crack. It was darkened, quiet and his mother was not there. He turned more and saw that she was not nearby. Maybe he dreamed it all. Maybe he was back in prison or a mental institution and having hallucinations. A sigh escaped from somewhere and he turned his head to see a form stretched out on the couch over against the other wall from him. Someone else was here. He should find out who but he was too tired, too sore. He slowly closed his eyes again.

===Enterprise Mess Hall...

Miriam drank her coffee, her fingers wrapped around the warm cup and smiled at Maria. She had dragged them all away to eat something. Sitting in the half empty room, a family sitting nearby she smiled. "My son is married. Did you know that?" she said grinning from ear to ear. "He has a ring on his finger."

Maria smiled and accepted the food their daughters put in front of them. She turned to Miriam and laughed. "My Chakotay is too. I can't believe it. Has Tom talked to you about this? Any details?" she asked grinning like a woman does regarding juicy details.

Miriam laughed. "No. He hasn't been awake since I got here. How about you?"

"Not a word. Between meetings and his fatigue, not a single word."

"He talked to Bey though. Didn't he tell him about his life and marriage?" Moira asked curiosity being her long suit.

"No. He asked if the family was well and then the problem took over. Nothing personal since."

Just then Ro walked through the door and over to their table. Maria smiled and lifted her face to Ro's kiss on her cheek. She sat down and pulled Maria's pie over, beginning on it with pleasure.

"Have some pie," Neera said, grinning at her sister-in-law.

"I will."

"So?" Layla prompted.

"The messages have been sent from Bajor. They are probably already at the Council Chamber right now."

Everyone relaxed and smiled. Maria stabbed a piece of her rapidly vanishing pie and smiled wolfishly. "Round one goes to the underdogs. I think this calls for a real celebration. Didn't I see some chocolate cake over there?"

Amid snickers and chuckles, Khola went over to get her mother a piece of cake

===On a shuttle a day and a half behind Owen Paris...

John Kim stared out the window his fingers entwined with his wife, Anna. They watched the shuttles rendezvous and knew that families and friends were beaming on to the three big shuttles that waited for them. It was the last transfer of people. Now they would head at top speed for DS9. There would be no more delays. He stared at his wife, her pale face watching as they gathered allies. It had been an excruciating life without their son. The days had been so lonely. Every corner of their home held ghosts. His room was as it was when he was there.

Libby, their darling girl had remained friends with them, the contact becoming more impersonal as the years went by. Finally, the last tie was broken. Four years ago, Libby had married another. Oh, he was a good man, they could see that but he wasn't Harry and once again his absence drove daggers into their hearts. Anna cried for days and days. He had retired to the garden working the soil and moving, carrying, lifting, working out in his mind the pain that filled his heart to overflowing. The signal was given and the other shuttles moved off. Now there were only four of them and they turned aiming at top speed for a small speck of light in the big vast darkness far, far away.

===Star Fleet HQ...

A big man sat in a big chair and mused over the big problem that had just landed in his lap. Staring at the half a dozen messages scattered across his desk he felt his rage build, spreading across his mind and overflowing into the air around him. His secretary, a quiet and patient woman gulped. The man was having a spasm. God help them all.

"Janine, please get me the military liaison officer to the Federation High Council. Tell him to get his and I want you to quote me, fucking little ass over here immediately. Can you do that?"

Janine gulped and nodded. She turned to go but was stopped when her boss cleared his throat. Turning slowly she stared at him again.

"Janine?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks."

A huge smile crossed her face and she nodded, turning and bustling out the door. He watched it for a moment and then sat forward staring at the messages again. "So, we have us a fucking little star chamber in our midst do we? We shall see." With that Admiral Matthew ben Aaron, head of Star Fleet Command began to track down his prey.

===Voyager...

A tall blonde and aristocratic woman walked down the hallway to the astrometrics lab. She passed a number of people who did doubletakes when they looked at her. She kept going. Reaching her destination, she took a deep breath and stepped inside. A tall blonde, slim and dressed in a blue one piece suit was working intently at a panel. For a moment she stared at her, tears coming to her eyes as she counted all the years they had never had. She flashed on the terror of her brother and sister-in-law but suppressed it viciously. There would be enough emotion now without that. She cleared her throat and the tall woman straightened turning a beautiful face to her. For a moment she stared and then spoke. "Yes?"

"Seven of Nine.." Sonya stumbled over the words.

"Annika..."

Seven turned, her puzzlement growing as she noted the appearance of the woman in front of her.

"I am Sonya Miller. I was Sonya Hanson."

"Yes." Seven's voice began to betray a flash of understanding.

"Your father was my brother. I am your Aunt, Annika, your Aunt Sonya."

===Voyager, a corridor leading to Astrometrics...

Harry Kim hurried down the hallway, a brief moment available from the demands of getting Voyager ready to go. The Enterprise and DS9 engineers had taken a lot of things apart, trying to figure out what did what and now they had to put it all back together. He had a moment so he hurried to see Seven. He missed her like fury, having only a brief conversation and a hug in the hall when they were all returned. He came to Astrometrics and entered to be stopped dead in his tracks. Before him, holding each other as one of them cried was his wife and a tall blonde woman.

===Star Fleet HQ, Admiral ben Aaron's office...

"So, Admiral, I hear we have a problem." The President's military liaison, Josh Yamato, a non-military man sat down and sighed. ben Aaron was a tough man and he expected as much effort and integrity from others as he gave from himself. He enjoyed their conversations greatly.

"We have a star chamber in the government and in the military." He slid the messages over to Yamato to read which he did.

"Fuck," Yamato whispered. "They actually thought they could bury a whole ship and no one would tell?"

ben Aaron raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Worse things have happened in the past. We are rounding up the known members and taking them here for interrogation. No one is to know about this until we have figured out how widespread the Guardians are and how high up they go."

"All our institutions are compromised, theoretically..."

"Until we find out they aren't we have to assume they have people everywhere."

"Why?"

ben Aaron rose and walked to the wet bar nearby, pouring each a whiskey, real alcohol for real problems he mused wryly. "Because, my dear Joshua, some people are just sore losers." He handed Yamato his glass and they clinked them together. "May we get them all, the fucking traitors, before someone dies who shouldn't."

Yamato took a deep swallow, the liquid burning down his throat and nodded. Shaking his head he mused. No one ever learns, do they...

===Enterprise, a conference room...

Tom Paris rose stiffly from his couch and swung his feet to the ground stretching his sore muscles. He stifled a groan, aware that he was not alone and staggered up half awake. Sighing, he moved to the door intent on finding a bathroom. Maybe some water on his face would a sound, he crept out of the room, the door sliding shut with a soft hissing sound. Chakotay stirred and turned over, his face now in the direction of the empty couch across from him.

===A Star Fleet shuttle heading for DS9...

"Admiral?"

Paris turned to his aid.

"We are twelve hours out from DS9. They are still not answering our hails."

"And Enterprise?"

"They are silent too."

He nodded and the aide left. Paris turned to the window, a small kernel of worry forming in his gut. That Picard, never could trust him.

=0=

Canaan Land, Part Seventeen

=0=

===Enterprise, executive washroom...

Cold water, bracing and clean, it felt so wonderful. He splashed his face over and over reviving from what felt like an eternity asleep. He stared in the mirror, looking at the dark circles under his eyes and sighed. Wouldn't get much on the open market looking like this. He chuckled.

"A private joke or can you tell me too?"

Tom jumped, the man's voice startling him. He turned and looked into the calm eyes of Jean-Luc Picard. He took the towel from a hanger and rubbed his face awkwardly aware he was in Picard's private facility. "Um, actually, Captain, it was nothing. Um, nothing." He looked at the towel and hung it back quickly.

Picard chuckled. "I saw you come in here and I wanted to talk to you."

"Me? Oh..."

Picard leaned against the counter. "I remember meeting you once when you were very young. Your mother hasn't remembered that. I believe she has other things on her mind."

Tom grinned slightly. "I think so."

"I never liked your father. But I never knew him before he was hurt. I am told he was different then."

Tom looked at the floor. "He was, really." He looked up and met sympathetic eyes.

"Tom, you may find before this is through some very hard truths to swallow about your father."

Tom snorted. "He never came to my court-martial. My mother did. She held my hand when they stripped my rank away. He wasn't at my trial. I know a lot of hard truths about my father, Captain."

"That may be so." Picard sighed. "Your father is very deeply involved in what is happening here. It could get bad, very, very bad. I just want you to know."

Tom stared at him a moment, another piece of pain being added to the pile on his back and nodded. He extended his hand and Picard took it "Thank you, Captain, for the warning. Does my mother and sisters know?"

"It is beginning to dawn on them. I think you mother knows, maybe not all the details. None of us do. Yet."

Tom nodded and sighed deeply his eyes closing for a moment and then he stood straight. "Then I will just have to look after them won't I."

Picard smiled. "I had no doubts you wouldn't."

Tom smiled and they both turned to go back out the door, nearly colliding with a happy group of women walking back to the VIP lounge. Picard excused himself and left them there, a smile on his face as he walked back to the lounge. Miriam hugged Tom and turned to Maria and the other women. "Tom, this is someone I want you to meet. Tom, this is Maria, Chakotay's mother."

For a moment tears came into Tom's eyes and then he reached out his hand. She put hers in it and he raised it to his lips bowing as he did. For a long moment he held it against his cheek and then she pulled him into her arms holding him tightly.

===Space Station Gamma Gamma Beta...

The four shuttles had just passed by when Liam O'Hara was commed to report to the station commander. He stared at the screen and sighed./Well, Liam, the jig is up./ He stared out the window at the space that surrounded them. He closed his eyes and remembered his brother before he was hurt and how he looked afterward. Tears came to his eyes and for a moment a burst of fear shot through his body. Then he opened his eyes. "Sometimes the needs of the many more than outweigh the needs of the few." he murmured softly. He put down his stylus and stood straightening his uniform and squaring his shoulders. Turning, his chin up and his eyes level Liam O'Hara walked off to face the music.

===Enterprise, conference room...

A hand was shaking his shoulder but he didn't want to get up. He never wanted to get up. He was too tired. He resisted.

"Chakotay, wake up."

With deep resentment Chakotay did just that. He jolted awake, sitting up too fast, becoming dizzy as a consequence. Sitting with his head in his hands he opened his eyes to see his brother, Nayib staring at him with a big silly grin on his face. Chakotay stood with a whoop, grabbing Nayib by the arms and shaking him with delight. "You're alive!" he cried.

"Yes!" Nayib answered his grin getting bigger.

"You're not dead!"

"No! Amazing isn't it!"

"Yes! Nayib! You're alive and you're not dead!"

"Yes! But you're breaking my arms!"

Chakotay let him go and flung his arms around his brother. Hugging him madly he felt better than he had in ages. He kissed Nayib on the cheek and stepped back, looking at him. "You are still as ugly as you ever were," Chakotay said the old familiar bantering coming back as easily as if it were years ago at home.

"So are you." Nayib said punching Chakotay in the stomach. Chakotay punched him back and they began to wrestle as they always did. For a long moment they didn't notice they weren't alone and then they did.

"Boys! Stop that this instant!"

That voice speaking in that tone brought instant stillness from both men. They turned and stared at their mother standing in the room, a bunch of highly amused women right behind her. Ro walked inside and over to Chakotay, hugging and kissing him. He grinned sheepishly hugging her back.

"Chakotay, I want you to meet someone special. Straighten up your shirt and your hair." Her tone was stern but her eyes twinkled and with a grin Chakotay and Nayib both complied. Maria pulled Miriam forward. "Miriam, this is my son, Chakotay. Chakotay, this is Miriam Paris, Tom's mother."

Chakotay's face became serious immediately, his emotion returning full blast. She came over and he embraced her hugging her with all his affection. Tom stood behind them in the doorway, watching, his eyes watering.

/Chakotay. Found you at last./

===DS9...

Julian Bashir and Chief O'Brien had just finished reporting to Sisko about what they had been ordered to do. They walked down the corridor and in to the observation deck nearby staring with mute fascination at the spectacle beyond the glass.

"This is something," O'Brien whispered reverently.

"One to tell the grandchildren." Julian gazed at him with his beautiful eyes and smiled.

"Yeah." O'Brien agreed. He grinned. "It sure will be."

===Enterprise, VIP Lounge...

Spock stood by the window watching as ships small and numerous held the Federation at bay. Ingenuous, very ingenuous. He smiled a minute smile. In dark times there will always be someone who will stand up and shine the light of this he knew. He knew the cost of doing so as well. But he knew honor would always be found in the chaos. It would be illogical to underestimate the power of evil but it was equally illogical to underestimate the power of good.

A face appeared in the glass, a reflection. Spock turned and met the even gaze of Tuvok. Tuvok bowed his head in respect. "Ambassador, I would like to tell you of my appreciation for your efforts in securing the release of my vessel and her crew. I would like to express my appreciation for your concern for my wife and her duties to me."

"It would be illogical, even dishonorable of me to do less than I have done."

"That is true. But then I would find it ... illogical for anyone to attach the word dishonorable to one such as you." With that Tuvok came as close to smiling as he ever would in his life.

Spock nodded, his own smile shining deeply inside. "Your wife tells me that you grow orchids."

"I did once, sir. I find it ... restful."

"I would be interested in hearing of your experiences with them. I find them ... difficult."

Tuvok nodded and they walked to a nearby couch to sit.

T'Pel, standing nearby, looked upon them and felt peace.

===On a shuttle carrying news media to DS9...

"Mr. Tyrell, the blackout is broken. We can send and receive now."

Lucas Tyrell smiled at his partner, Lyvia Smetskaya. "Well, Ly, this changes everything. Lets get to work, shall we?"

She grinned and nodded. Walking to the communications center she began to code a message to DS9 and to her bosses back on Earth.

===erprise, a conference room...

/I will never keep them all straight. I'm not even sure what my *own* name is./

Chakotay hugged everyone put in front of him including his mother twice. It was then that he saw Tom in the doorway watching him with a wry smile on his face. He melted, shivered, felt all his deepest fears fall away. Tom was safe. He was here. He stepped away from his mother and went to Tom pulling him into his arms for the embrace of his life. Tom buried his face in Chakotay's neck, breathing his scent as deeply as he could. He felt a myriad of aches and pains fall away. He was whole again. For the longest time they didn't move and then they did. Chakotay kissed Tom passionately with all his heart and soul and Tom kissed him back.

You could have heard a pin drop.

They broke the kiss but Tom wanted more and kissed Chakotay's face over and over again, small tender kisses as Chakotay's hands roved over his body. They had no idea what they were doing. Miriam stood rooted to the floor, her eyes as wide as humanly possible. She was a carbon copy of Maria. Nayib and Ro,who knew, stared at the two women coming to the awful realization that they didn't. Nayib cleared his throat loudly. Then he did again. Finally, Ro cleared her throat loud enough to be heard in the Delta Quadrant. Both men stopped and stared at the frozen tableau in front of them. All the color drained from both their faces.

It got very quiet.

Finally, Miriam Paris stirred. She gazed at Maria with dazed eyes. Maria blinked back. "Well," Miriam said slowly, "that takes care of introductions..."

Maria nodded, her eyes blinking. "That's ok. This is ok. I can... I think, well... I never did like Seska anyway..."

=0=

Canaan Land Part Eighteen

=0=

They came in the night,wordlessly, taking them one by one. Not a sound was made. No one knew until it was too late. They were taken and carried away and in the silence they left told no tales.

===Voyager...

Commander Chakotay dressed in civilian clothes stepped from his cabin on the way to Engineering. It was looking very strongly that Voyager would have to make a run for the NAWC territory that bordered Federation and Bajoran space. The contacts inside the High Council and Star Fleet so carefully groomed by Bey and others were silent on the scope of the forces arrayed against them. Kathryn was holed up with the diplomats and Picard while he was in charge of getting the ship ready to go. Engineers on loan from DS9 and Enterprise worked alongside engineers from Voyager and as Chakotay walked down the hallway he shook his head in amazement. Five days ago they were lost and now? What were they?

Still lost.

It was easy to pick out the Voyager crew. They were told to wear civilian clothes. An alternative plan was to beam them away from Voyager to DS9, Enterprise and the shuttles that still orbited the station. They would blend in better if they wore civvies. It made him smile how much styles hadn't changed since they were gone. He entered the lift and called for the observation deck where the children were patiently being cared for. Stepping out from the lift and walking down the hallway, his heart beat fiercely as he contemplated seeing his children for the first time in days. He feared for them.

The door opened and he entered, the children bedded down for a nap. Tip-toeing over to the window, he smiled at his daughter as she lay curled around Keko sleeping soundly. Checking each child, his boys secure and safe, he turned to leave, but paused upon spying a familiar face he had not seen in a long time. Nana Joyce was sitting by the doorway, partially shaded in shadows. She smiled at him as she crocheted a small pair of booties that she intended to give to a little girl's doll. Chakotay walked over and sat down next to her. "I have not seen you in a long time."

"I know, Chakotay. Its good to see you back." He leaned back against the couch and took her hand. He kissed it and squeezed it tightly. "We owe you and the others our lives."

"You owe us nothing. My sons died in the Killing Time that followed the defeat of the Cardassians. I am here so that no more sons and daughters of mothers have to die."

He smiled softly and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Joyce. Its good to be home."

She smiled. "It is isn't it? This too shall pass and maybe, just once we will learn from our mistakes. I would hate to think my boys died for nothing."

Chakotay nodded. "I know. I have children of my own. I couldn't imagine losing one to violence."

She stared at the children sleeping all around her. "It is the worst kind of sorrow, Chakotay that there is."

He kissed her hand again and rose. "If there is anything you need call me. Promise?"

"Promise," she said smiling up at her sons' former commander. "Now go and do what you have to do. I will watch over your children."

He kissed her forehead and left the room. Nana Joyce picked up her crocheting and continued, filled with memories of her boys, the last time she had seen Chakotay and the terrible day that she was told her boys were dead.

More and more of them were carried off, all on the same night at the same time, hurried off to who knew where. They were taken from many different places. It would be a clean sweep.

===Star Fleet HQ...

Admiral ben Aaron sat at his desk reading the highly classified report about the activities of Enterprise. Obviously, Jean-Luc Picard had more integrity than a number of people gave him credit for. Fools. They didn't know him like he did. Jean-Luc would never be a party to this. It was damned fortunate that Enterprise was the ship in the vicinity at the time. From the scope of the reports coming in the Guardians were no small group. He sighed and picked up another report.

Hmmm.

Lieutenant Liam O'Hara... He read the report and found himself smiling from ear to ear. Well, at least *some* of my faith in human nature has been restored he mused. Picard, Sisko *and* O'Hara. With a big grin on his face he turned to the business of unraveling the web that had snared Voyager.

===Enterprise, small conference room...

Miriam stood looking out the window at the ships circling the station and sighed. The morning's revelation about Tom had been a corker. It had been a total surprise. He had never shown a tendency to like anything but girls for as long as she had known him. This was a total shocker. The door opened and closed and a small presence joined her at the window. It was Maria. Miriam grinned at her and then stared again out the window.

"They are taking a break. It appears that things are progressing very well."

"I'm glad."

There was silence for a moment. "Miriam, what do you feel? About our sons?"

Miriam sighed. "Intense surprise."

"Me, too. You know, my Chakotay is deep water. I look in and there is only so far down I can see. I never knew that this was who he was. I feel ashamed."

Miriam looked at her, a puzzled expression on her face. "Why?"

"Because he is my son. Because he had pain and concealed a big part of himself from me and did not trust that he could tell me. I have talked to Nayib. What he would tell me, the little he would tell me is that Chakotay has always been this way. I didn't know that."

"Tom never dated men. He never showed the slightest inclination that he cared about men that way. I am flabbergasted, Maria."

Maria chuckled. "So am I." She turned to Miriam. "I wanted so much for my children, so much for them to experience, to be happy. I wanted children for Chakotay because he would be a good father. Now.."

Miriam sighed. "No grandchildren for us."

Maria sighed and slipped her arm through Miriam's. "I told myself when you came to tell me that my son was alive that your family and mine would be as one forever. I guess this just seals it."

Miriam chuckled. "Well, my son does have good taste. Your boy is an extremely handsome and capable person. I couldn't have picked a better person for Tom if he had let me."

Maria grinned, her eyes shining up at Miriam. "Tom is a good looking boy. I have to hand it to Chakotay, maybe this will end the terrible luck he has always had with women."

Their laughter filled the air as they stood and watched the rescue of Voyager beyond the view screen.

===erprise, Captain's Ready Room...

Will Riker watched as his Captain calmly went about the business of treason, arm in arm with Benjamin Sisko of DS9. He leaned back in his chair and grinned. "May I ask you a question?"

Picard smiled without looking up. "Yes."

"Aren't you worried about prison?"

"No." he said perusing padd after padd on his desk.

"You are basically committing treason and insubordination here. Don't get me wrong. I am too and I'm fine with that. I am just wonderin, how can you be so calm?"

Picard smiled and rose, walking to the replicator. "Tea, Earl Grey, hot." Picking up the cup and walking back to his desk, he sat down and took a sip. "There comes a time, Will, when all men of goodwill must be counted. I was once part of the machine, the Collective. Its a soulless experience being someone who had no thoughts, no actions, no feelings that were not given to them by another. I was Locutus of Borg, a soulless creature and it was the loneliest experience of my life. This is the moment in which you examine your soul and find who you truly are. I wish to be on the side of the angels. Its lonely in hell, Will."

Riker smiled. "I am happy and proud to be on the side of the angels with you, Captain. The thousandth man comes to mind."

Picard smiled. "One man in a thousand, Solomon says, will stand more close than a brother. But the thousandth man will stand by your side..."

"To the gallows foot and after, Riker quietly finished. Both men smiled and turned to the view port. Outside the vigilance continued. The treason for which they could all hang moved on.

===Star Fleet HQ...

Admiral of the Fleet Matthew ben Aaron stood staring out the window as he waited for the lynch pin of all their woes to arrive. The arrests had been flawless. All over the Federation men and women had been silently taken into custody. No one had any time to trigger an alarm. It had not taken much to get the information out of the first detainees. They had even been so kind as to provide data wafers of names and places and contacts. All in all, a very good operation. The door opened and two men came in, one a security guard and the other a very well groomed professional looking man of human origin. ben Aaron nodded to the security guard who stepped outside and closed the door.

The man, furious but contained stepped forward. "I hope you have a very good reason for what you have done, *Admiral*."

"Sit down." ben Aaron's voice was ice and the man, pausing for a moment sat in a chair in front of the Admiral's desk. "So, John, what were you expecting to do here?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

ben Aaron picked up a raft of padds and put them on the desk. He turned, his eyes icy with contempt. "Those are confessions of your confederates. I don't need your confession to put you away forever. I just want to know, *Mr. Vice President*."

===Entering the approach to DS9...

"Deep Space Nine, this is Star Fleet courier shuttle NCC-436 requesting approach and docking instructions." For a moment there was no sound and then a voice broke the stillness. "Shuttle NCC-436, this is DS9 Command, we are switching you over to Enterprise. They have tactical control over the station."

"Very well, DS9. NCC-436 switching channels now."

"Shuttle NCC-436, this is Enterprise. You are instructed to follow this beacon."

"Acknowledged, Enterprise." The pilot locked on to the beacon as Owen Paris stood behind him. It all would be over soon he thought as they dropped out of warp. Chakotay would be dead, the Voyager would be buried and he would have done his duty.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Nineteen

=0=

===DS9...

Tom Paris watched the shuttle come out of warp, the beacon unseen but transmitting guiding it in to the security docking bay of DS9. The observation deck was full of people, each with a vested interest in the outcome of the arrival of this shuttle. They all stood silently, some with linked hands and some with arms wrapped around themselves. Some of the watchers were from DS9 and some were from Enterprise. A few of them like Tom from Voyager. All over the area people were watching the ship as its beautiful lines floated through the darkness. In every shuttle and small vessel, eyes watched the drama unfold. The dragon had arrived.

===Voyager, observation deck viewports...

"Nana, what is the marking on that shuttle?" John Kim-Seven asked his seven year old eyes scanning its clean and lovely lines.

"It says that it belongs to Star Fleet Headquarters." she replied her voice deceptively calm.

"Our grandpa works at Star Fleet Headquarters," Tim said his voice excited.

"I know, baby. I know." Nana Joyce sighed with sadness as she watched the children talk and point. /Your grandpa, I know./

===Voyager, Engineering...

They worked side by side getting the ship ready to run. The engines were a design that had not been used in a while but the modifications were incredible. As she learned each detail Sonya became more and more emotionally committed to the plan. She would do anything, work here, testify before anyone, anywhere, speak to her boss, the Federation President. It didn't matter. She would do what she could. She would do it with her niece.

===A conduit somewhere in Voyager...

Geron worked on circuits checking their integrity when he felt arms pull him into an embrace. Soft lips nuzzled his neck and he closed his eyes to the loveliness of it. "Oh, Robert..."

The big body paused just for a second and a hand swatted his butt. Hard. "Very funny."

Geron turned and grinned at Gregor. "What brings you all the way up here?"

Gregor held up a box and smiled. "Other than lunch, you. Put that down and lets eat."

They sat side by side and began to eat the lunch Gregor had replicated. Rations were unlimited now and there were Bajoran delicacies for Geron as well as his own favorite food. They drank their beer and ate cheerfully in silence. Geron lay his head against Gregor's shoulder. "What news do you hear?"

"I hear that a Star Fleet shuttle bearing a major Admiral has just pulled in to the station."

For a moment Geron stopped eating, his appetite suddenly failing. Gregor nudged him grinning. "Eat."

Geron stared at him and sighed. "Yes, dear."

"Yes, dear, sir."

Geron howled. "My ass."

"And a good one it is, too." Gregor made eyebrows at him and turned back to his lunch. "We better hurry up and eat. We may be leaving sooner than we thought. We aren't ready to go."

"We won't be going alone. The scuttlebutt around the station is that when we go Bajor is going to escort us. Also the Enterprise."

"Enterprise?" Geron expressed genuine surprise.

"Picard is in as deep as we are. He's committed treason disobeying his orders this way with us."

Geron whistled slowly. "What have we come back to, Greg?"

Gregor kissed Geron's forehead. "Don't let it bother you, Gerry. We'll get through this. We have been through worse."

/Maybe./

===DS9 docking bay...

The seals hissed as the air escaped into vacuum, the connection between the beautiful ship and the elegant space station tight and strong. The slow procedure of pressurization and opening of the heavy metal doors began. Standing in the shadows nearby Tom sighed deeply his heart beating wildly. He felt his hands sweating as he waited, one of a large crowd of on-lookers for the arrival of the Star Fleet Admiral. In his heart he already knew who it was. He had not seen his father in almost twenty years. He had been through hell and survived. He was a family man, a spouse, a respected member of his crew. Tom Paris was at different times in their journey the only reason any of them were here now. His contributions were stellar and he had been a valued and useful member of the Voyager crew. Yet, standing here in the shadows knowing all of that he still felt himself assume the old patterns of thinking and feeling. His emotions boiled inside and he felt wretched. He waited watching at the back of the crowd of silent onlookers waiting for the first glimpse of his father in nearly two decades. The inner door opened and then the station door, pulling back to expose the ramp way. Owen Paris stood at the top imposing and handsome, ready to be received, aids flanking him on both sides.

He seemed slightly smaller than Tom remembered, a little grayer yet somehow peculiarly unchanged. He was still very handsome and fit. He still wore his uniform brilliantly and authority still radiated from him like some kind of masculine halo. Tom let go of the breath he was holding, his eyes taking in every line, every nuance of movement. With a nonchalance and grace that Tom still admired, Admiral Owen Paris, Chief of Staff of Star Fleet Command, third heartbeat in line to the top stepped forward to greet Captain Benjamin Sisko and Kira. After a few minutes pleasantries, they turned and began to walk up the corridor toward him.

As they came near Tom resolved himself and stepped over next to a group of observers. Standing motionless, clad in civilian clothes, his eyes intent upon his father, he waited. Owen Paris walked right past him without a glance.

===Voyager, Bridge...

Chakotay sat at the conn testing systems for engineering and for the first time wondered what he would do next. If by some miracle they didn't end up in prison or dead what then?

"Torres to Chakotay. Did it work?" The impatience in her tone was clear.

Chakotay jolted back to reality. "Um, do it again, B'Elanna."

Her sigh was audible over the comm link. Chakotay smiled in spite of himself.

===Enterprise, deck one...

He walked down the hallway uncertain and tense. He was a long time away from Star Fleet. Old memories flashed through him both good and bad. He paused outside the door he had been directed to and gathered his nerve. Finally, he stepped inside. There were many groups gathered here and there, some huddled around computer terminals and some in small talking groups. He scanned the crowd for her, his eyes wandering over Vulcans and humans and Bajorans.

"Can I help you?"

"He gazed down into clear blue eyes.

"I need to speak to Kathryn Janeway."

Kathleen Paris smiled. "I'll get her."

He nodded, a nervous smile on his face and stepped back into the hallway. A small tired looking woman stepped out, a curious look on her face.

"I'm Kathryn Janeway. Can I help you?"

"I ...I hope so. I'm Roberto Torres, B'Elanna's father."

===Enterprise, Captain's Ready Room, secure channel open...

Captain Picard smiled, the orders he had received filling him with relief. The sweep of the Guardians on a number of worlds was flawless. Every cell had been accounted for. He sighed. Now part two was to be enacted as a personal debt. He had to entertain and redirect Owen Paris for another day, stringing him along until Matthew ben Aaron could arrive and personally arrest his chief of staff. The Admiral's legendary anger was in full swing. It would not due for anyone else to do this but him. Owen Paris had made it personal. It would not be a problem for Picard, knowing something about paybacks himself. For the first time since he got the call to wait for Voyager at the wormhole he felt himself relax. Snapping off the comm link he rose to go to the VIP lounge and formulate the necessary plans to ensure Owen Paris would stay in the dark until that one blinding moment when Matthew ben Aaron personally had him slapped in cuffs.

===Voyager...

Tom walked down the hallway hurrying past everyone he met entered a Jeffries tube and began to climb. Ten minutes later he met up with Chakotay. "Hey," he said stepping off the ladder into Chakotay's arms. They held each other a long time.

"You look bruised. What happened?"

"I saw him. He walked right past and he didn't recognize me." Chakotay pulled Tom close his heart pounding with rage.

"Its all right, babe. Its his loss."

"Then why don't I feel that way?"

"Give it time. Just give it time."

They stood in the quiet holding each other as great events unfolded slowly around them.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Twenty

=0=

===Enterprise, Transporter Room One...

She couldn't help herself. She had to see him, the one who wanted her son to die. Out of sight, to one side she watched as Captain Picard received Admiral Paris on board the Enterprise. Standing behind the crowd of officers hidden slightly by the shape of the room Maria watched as they went through the ceremonies of welcome. This man wanted her son dead. She knew he had never met Chakotay but he would consign him to death as if he were nothing, as if he had no family or friends or worth. She found herself despising him, loathing him with a special fury only a mother could feel. She also feared him, men *like* him wh, with their feckless amoral unconcern could manipulate and murder without a qualm. Her husband was dead because of this thinking and for a moment the sorrow of her loss, the desire to touch Kolopak seized her heart painfully. She watched them walk out the door to the Captain's Ready Room with tear-filled eyes.

===Enterprise, VIP lounge...

Kathleen and Moira Paris watched the beautiful ship dock that brought their father to DS9. The long sleek lines of it embossed with Star Fleet and Federation insignia glistened in the flashing lights of the station. For days they had struggled with their emotions, seared that their father might be a part of something this evil. They felt hurt, betrayed and conflicted. They had more time with him before the Cardassians had hurt them all. They could remember the good man he once was, the loving father and husband to their mother.

Now?

They were hurt. Kathleen slipped her arm around Moira's waist leaning her face against the pane and began to weep. The room, hushed in sympathy waited, offering the only support they could...silent, strong, fierce.

===Enterprise, VIP lounge...

Maria entered the lounge through the back way making sure that she was not detected by the Captain and Admiral Paris who were on their way to his Ready Room. She stood in the doorway watching the Paris girls weep together and felt a deep sadness sweep over her. Her own daughters glanced at her, their eyes sad,helpless to give comfort. Miriam had walked over, slipping her arms around her daughters and they stood together, their sadness almost physical in its intensity. There would be no happy ending for them. Maria was deeply grateful that Tom had come back alive. If he hadn't they would have lost everything.

===Enterprise, Captain's Ready Room...

Owen Paris dismissed his aides and walked into the office with Picard, accepting his offer of coffee. He walked to the view port staring with rising fury at the sea of small ships that encircled them. "So, Captain," Paris said accepting the steaming cup, "what the hell is all of this?"

Picard smiled inwardly and answered. "We appear to be surrounded."

"So it would seem. Who are these people?"

"They are citizens of the NAWC. They all bear diplomatic papers and the immunity that implies."

"Indeed." Paris turned to Picard. "That explains the news blackout. What do you propose to do about this?"

"We are negotiating with the leadership now."

"I see. And?"

"And we have made an agreement. They will be pulling back to NAWC space shortly."

"Their terms?" He stared at Picard his ice blue eyes burning into the Captain.

"Bajor and Vulcan will represent their interests in this matter."

Owen's eyes narrowed. "Their interests are irrelevant. This is an internal Federation matter."

"Not to them."

"Perhaps. But who cares in the end what Maquis criminals want?"

Picard's expression tightened. Paris turned to the window.

"What does Vulcan have to do with this?"

"They have sent a member of their diplomatic community to inspect the situation at the request of a citizen who has family on board Voyager."

"I see." Paris sat the cup down his eyes roving over the halo of small ships that surrounded them. "Who is the diplomat? I know some Vulcans. There could still be an accommodation made."

"Its Spock."

The room was still as Paris absorbed the news. Picard, his sense of the absurd soaring carefully schooled his face to a neutral expression. "Spock." Paris said softly his body tensing.

"Would you care to meet with him, Admiral."

"Not yet," Paris replied his mind working furiously. "This is out of hand, Picard. It was to be a top secret highly classified operation."

"I am not responsible for this, Admiral. The leaks happened at your end." Picard countered bristling slightly at the Admiral's tone.

Ice cold eyes turned to him and stared for a moment, turning back to the view out the window. "Where is Spock now?"

"Aboard his vessel."

Paris turned to Picard, his face hard his mind already formulating plans for containment. "Keep him there."

===Enterprise, small conference room...

Miriam Paris paced back and forth, her tension enormous. Her daughters had gone with Maria's to a holodeck. She suggested a walk in the country to soothe their aching hearts. Relieved to get out of the nerve center of their father's demise they left together. Miriam demurred, too keyed up to do more than pace and wait for news. She alternated between despair, fury and shame. It was all just too much to bear. Maria stepped in watching her friend pace and sighed. "Are you all right?"

Miriam stopped, staring with anguish at the smaller woman. "No. Not really."

"Have you considered a change of scenery? How about the both of us going over to Voyager? How about the both of us seeing this place that our boys lived for all these years?"

Miriam smiled sadly shrugging in a very familiar way. "Sure. Why not. It could be very enlightening."

===Enterprise...

Spock nodded, his expression solemn as he cut transmission to his home world. He sat calmly musing over the cyclic nature of life. Two Vulcans in Star Fleet and one in the government of Vulcan itself had been taken into custody in the security sweep for Guardians. It pained him that there were fellow Vulcans in this attempt to stop the future from happening as it inevitably would. He sighed deeply and stared at the blank screen. There had been Vulcans in the last attempt to stop history. They had not succeeded either. How very futile and repetitive it all was.

===Enterprise, Captain's Ready Room...

Owen stared a long time out the window reviewing his options, taking a moment to reformulate the plan. It would have smaller goals now. The Federation would know about Voyager but the crew and their crimes, both Star Fleet and Maquis would be exploited. There would surely be many possibilities that presented in a managed way could still affect the outcome that they had planned for. Then there was Chakotay. He would still be shipped separately and his fate, planned days ago, would be the same. If no other goal was achieved, he would insure that one was carried out. Turning to Picard, his mind clear, his goals set, he made his request. "I want to see the prisoner, Chakotay. Now."

===On a shuttle heading for DS9...

John Kim meditated by the window, the faint light of stars flickering across his impassive face. He was trembling with the effort of finding a center to his turmoil, a place to go to for peace. It would not be until he saw his son's face. He had to see Harry. He had to hold his son in his arms once more before he died. Soon. It would be soon.

===an experimental courier ship heading for DS9...

Matthew ben Aaron finished the last of his reports on the Guardians for the day and walked to the lounge for a drink. An aide brought him a martini and a cold plate, miraculously reading his mind. He smiled and took a sip, the liquor soothing his angry spirit for a brief second. Sitting back he dined on grapes and pate, sipping his drink in the luxury of the best technology the Federation could create. He loved the Federation. He loved Star Fleet. He tried to honor both in every word and deed. Men and women of honor, officers and comrades all. It had been so all his life for him. Yet, the war had done a lot of damage, much of it hidden. The war ravaged and weary populace didn't want to discuss it much. They wanted to get on and so out of the ashes of despair, silence and anger, hatred grew. Silent groups of faceless men and women made their way among the people, manipulating and probing, twisting and tweaking history and the machine in small ways. It harmed them all, this silence.

He mused on the war, the pain his own family endured and then he picked up the padd lying on the table next to his chair. It was a memoir, an award-winning documentation of one man's battles and his indomitable effort to regain his life. He picked it up and began to read about the war and peace time struggles of Don O'Hara.

===Enterprise, Brig...

Owen Paris stood before the door of the Brig, his face composed. Beyond it would be the nemesis of his convictions. He nodded to Picard and they both went inside. The room was semi-dark, the lone occupant dressed in civilian clothing sitting on a bunk in a fully activated cell. Owen gestured with a glance for Picard to go outside and for a moment he hesitated. Picard glanced at the prisoner and then turned, walking out the door. As it swished shut Paris walked to stand in front of the prisoner's cell, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Well, Maquis, we have you at last." Chakotay raised his head his eyes meeting Owen's evenly and rose walking over to the barrier. For a moment they just stared at each other, sizing the other up, measuring the threat, the power each embodied.

Chakotay looked Owen up and down very slowly and gazed his dark intense eyes directly into Owen's, silently matching him glare for glare.

"Nothing to say, *Maquis*? There are no witnesses. Say what you like."

"You are a coward, Paris. You have no balls."

Owen's face flushed, his facade slipping a little. "Yeah? Well, fuck you, Maquis."

Chakotay smiled a very slow and deliberately satisfied smile. "No thanks. I'm all ready fucking your son."

=0= TBC


	5. Chapter 5

=0=

Canaan Land Part Twenty-One

=0=

===Enterprise, Brig...

Chakotay regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. He regretted that he had taken the most sacred part of his heart and debased it in his rage. Standing behind the screen playing his part in the deception, he only wanted to strike out. He could not even acknowledge the rage that burst out of him when Paris came to the cell, standing there taunting him. The magnitude of it, the ferocity chilled him, startled him in its instantaneous emergence. He was not a profane man. He was not given to murderous rage. But he was now. Chakotay had been called from Voyager, given only a moment to prepare himself for the confrontation he had dreaded for more than a decade. It was all too fast and his control, his vaunted and practiced reason fled him, abandoning him to his baser instincts.

He hated Owen, hated him so passionately and completely he felt his soul slip away. He felt himself step out of his body, a mere spectator to the battle of wills that presented itself. He wanted to tear the man apart but he couldn't. He was trapped behind a barrier and a small rationale part of his mind was glad. For as surely as he loved Tom that is how seriously he wanted to kill this man.

Paris stood still, his face running the complete gamut of emotions as he watched the prisoner stare at him his eyes filled with murderous rage. Finally he stepped forward a look of cold hatred on his pale face. "You are not going to make it back to Earth alive, prick. You are going to die. No one will know. It will be an accident."

"Fuck you, Paris. You're a coward. Who's going to do your dirty work for you? You aren't man enough to take me right here, just you and me. You have to have someone else wear your balls for you."

Paris moved closer his breath coming in short gasps. "You bastard," he whispered. "You think you're *such* a man. You're nothing. You're less than nothing. I ordered the war against the Maquis. I fed the information to the Dominion. They killed all your friends. They found them, killed them and drove the rest to us. We put them in prisons. We filled prisons with your kind, scum."

"So you have someone else doing the killing for you, bastard. You have no balls, Paris. You're a coward. Drop the field and let's see who walks out of here alive." Chakotay felt himself coming apart at the seams. All he wanted to do was kill this man with his bare hands.

"No way, fucker. No fucking way. You are going to die the way we planned. Then I'm going after your family. Your mother and her influence are going down and then your brothers and sisters. The NAWC is going to fall and then we will step in and take the worlds that belong to us back. And there is nothing you can fucking do about it."

With an animal cry of rage, Chakotay threw himself against the screen, the shock of touching it throwing him back panting with pain and fury.

Paris stood and looked at him, a familiar smirk on his face. "That's it. Throw yourself against the screen you dumb bastard. Stay alive, Maquis. We have plans for you." He turned to go and then stopped stepping back to where Chakotay stood bent over in pain and blind fury. "If you wanted to hurt me telling me my son is a fag was the worst damned way to do it. The only damned thing I ever thought he did right was chase girls like a fool." With that, Owen Paris turned and left the brig.

===Voyager...

Miriam and Maria walked along the corridor dodging work and workers as they made their way along. The computer told them that their boys lived in the first officer's cabin and they walked to a lift, determined to understand what they had been presented. Riding silently up they got off at deck four and walked along reading name plates until they reached "Chakotay-Paris". Miriam traced her fingers over it and sighed. She pushed the chime and there was no answer. A crewman walked by and they stopped him. "Young man, we need in this cabin please."

Harry Kim looked at the two women mildly puzzled by their slightly familiar appearance. "Um, ma'am, I can't let you in there. It's a private compartment."

"Yes. It belongs to our sons." Maria stared at him her dark brown eyes conveying the same intensity that Harry had seen in the commander for years.

"You are Commander Chakotay's mother?" he asked a delighted smile spreading across his face.

Maria smiled. "Yes, I am."

"I am Tom Paris' mother, Miriam. This is Maria."

Harry smiled a huge smile momentarily stunned and he laughed. "Well, so, you are their mothers."

Maria smiled, enchanted. "Yes, dear, we are. We would like to see their home for the past decade if we may."

"Have you seen the kids?" Harry asked his sweet innocent soul bursting with pleasure.

For a moment, both women stood silently. "Kids?" Maria asked.

"Our sons have kids?" Miriam asked.

"Yes. Five. Didn't they tell you?" Harry's smile began to fade as the two women looked at each other, their astonishment nearly cosmic in its magnitude.

"Our boys have *five* children?" They both asked in unison.

"Um...I think that maybe you need to talk to them..."

Both women advanced on Harry as he backed up against the wall trapped as a rat.

"No, sweet child, *you* will tell us. Now."

He stared into the fierce eyes of two determined women and sighed. "OK."

===Enterprise, brig...

Tom entered the brig with the officer of the day and waited for him to lower the field. He stared at Chakotay bent over, his back to them and felt terror. Something awful had happened. He stepped over the barrier and moved to his spouse, laying his hand gently on Chakotay's trembling shoulder. "Baby, are you all right?"

Chakotay rose slowly and turned, pulling Tom into his arms, embracing him with his broken heart and he began to cry.

===Voyager, observation deck lounge...

The two women stepped into the room, their hearts pounding and they scanned the small group of children playing, sleeping and reading. All eyes were on them as they moved to the middle looking at each child with deep emotional distress. "Who among you are the children of Chakotay and Tom?" Miriam whispered.

No one moved for a long moment and then Cheyenne stood, her long black hair hanging to her waist and walked over to them. "I am. I am Dakota Rose Chakotay-Paris." Maria smiled, a tear spilling from her eyes and took the child's face into her hands. She kissed her forehead and pressed Cheyenne's soft cheek against her own. Four very solemn boys watched silently the sad tableau staring without blinking at the two distraught women.

"Who are you?" Tim asked as Andrew stepped shyly behind him.

"You are the boys." Miriam whispered staring at the four identical children who regarded her so emotionlessly.

"Who are you?" Tim repeated.

"I am Miriam and this is Maria. We are your grandmothers."

For a moment, there was no change and then a slow smile spread across Tim's face. He turned and smiled at Keko Janeway-Torres. "See. I told you. Our grandmas would come for us. Didn't I tell you that they would come?"

===Star Fleet experimental shuttle on route to DS9...

Matthew ben Aaron showered and shaved, well aware that they would be arriving at DS9 that day. There would be only one diversion before the incredibly fast ship continued on. They would stop and take on a passenger at Station Gamma Gamma Beta, a one Liam O'Hara. Matthew finished brushing his hair and tossed the brush on the bureau. He grinned. He would take the boy off the station and see that he would have a posting where his full potential would be exploited. Matthew ben Aaron was famous for mentoring promising young officers and he liked O'Hara's style.

===On a shuttle heading for DS9...

John Kim was told that a Star Fleet shuttle, an experimental ship passed them while they slept. It was an extraordinary vessel, the captain prattled on, leaving them in proverbial space dust. John nodded and in his heart, he worried. Who was in that big of a hurry to get to DS9 and what did it mean for his son?

===Enterprise, a small cabin near the brig...

They lay curled up together, exhaustion, both physical and emotional taking its toll. They had come here guided by a sympathetic Enterprise crewman and had taken the opportunity to entwine themselves together. They had not touched more than in passing since the whole ordeal had begun. There was no time for intimacy. They had known this before when they had troubles on the journey back. But this felt different. It had been so painful. The hurt had been so constant. Tom and Chakotay wanted to touch, hold each other and forget for a moment that the world was upside-down. They didn't want to think that the life they had built together on Voyager might not ever be the same again. All they wanted was a few moments to sleep, alone together and forget.

===DS9...

Ben Sisko stared out the window at the amazing sight circling his station and smiled. Just when you thought the human species would never progress something like this would happen and you would know maybe there was some hope for us after all. Tomorrow would be another day and hopefully a day of reckoning for those who would do evil. God knows he had done enough of that himself. He sighed and stared at the padd in his hand confirming the arrival time of Admiral ben Aaron and felt young again. It was *good* to be on the side of the angels at last.

=0=

Canaan Land

Part 22

===Enterprise, a crew cabin...

Soothing and cool, moving across his forehead and his cheeks, Chakotay groaned his sore muscles and battered heart cloaked in a weariness he had not felt in a very long time. He tried to open his eyes but they felt leaden, so heavy they would surely stay shut forever. The soothing coolness slowly slid down his neck, back and forth slowly and then it disappeared. He sighed listening to the sound of water droplets, and floated on a drowsiness that felt like drugs. It returned gently stroking his face again, across his mouth and he moved, turning his head toward the motion when he was stilled by softness, sweetness, the feather soft brush of a kiss.

Tom. It was Tom...

===Station Gamma Gamma Beta, Brig...

"O'Hara."

A voice called to him through the gloom and he sat up from where he lay. Peering toward the front of his cell, he squinted into the light at the figure of the Brig officer. "What?"

"Get up and get ready to leave."

"Why?"

"Admiral ben Aaron is here and he wants you on board his barge in ten seconds or he is going to have someone's ass."

For a moment, Liam sat stupidly dumbfounded that the head of Star Fleet Command was here demanding his presence on his yacht. He gulped and jumped up running his fingers through his hair. Maybe he was in deeper shit than he thought.

===Enterprise, a crew cabin...

Fingers gently unfastened the buttons of his shirt spreading it widely apart as a body shifted on the bed. For a moment, there was no movement and then slow soft brushes of fingertips widely spread moved from his neck to his navel. Over and over, the soft touches, so light they seemed imagined moved down his body. He gasped, shifting slightly, opening himself up more. As he did he felt the soft touch of lips, a flicker of a tongue on his chest and he groaned with pleasure.

"Tom..."

===Admiral's vessel on route to DS9...

Liam O'Hara quickly brushed his hair and followed the Commander who had allowed him a brief moment to groom himself before leading him to the front lounge compartment of the ship. His heart was beating but he put his best face on determined to take his lumps. Stepping into the sitting room, the admiral by a window a padd in his hand, he waited to be acknowledged. The admiral looked up his dark eyes scrutinizing the obviously nervous youngster in front of him and nodded for O'Hara to sit in the chair across from him. O'Hara stiffly complied. For a moment, there was silence and then the admiral handed the padd to the boy. Liam stared dumbly at the words so familiar and painful and he gulped. He looked up at the admiral.

"Now I know why you did it, son. Tell me *how* you did it. From the start."

===Enterprise, a crew cabin...

Strong hands were unfastening his shoes and pulling them off, socks and all. A body sat back down on the bed taking a foot into hand and began to massage tired muscles. Chakotay groaned, sighing deeply. He sat up and reached out sliding his hand behind Tom's head, pulled him close. Their eyes met, tired and weary, then Tom closed his and Chakotay kissed him, giving him all the passion, love and strength he could. For a long moment there was only that kiss and then Chakotay broke it, his hand caressing Tom's face. Tom leaned forward and kissed him back pushing him backward on to the bed once again.

Propped on his elbow, his free hand gently stroking Chakotay's chest he kissed him softly over and over again. Rising, he moved back to the foot of the bed and resumed his massage, his fingers gently rubbing foot and calf as Chakotay closed his eyes once more.

===A shuttle convoy just fourteen hours from DS9...

The Cunnard people were very kind, taking care of the distraught couple as best they could. They listened to them tell of their beloved son, Harry, showing images of him and telling of his accomplishments for hours. The mother Anna in particular, was a poignant person lost and wandering, a

kerchief in her hand for the bursts of tears that would come over her without warning.

Her husband, John stood by the window when he wasn't telling of his son or taking minimal care of his needs. The beautiful meals that they made went by barely touched. They wandered to the window staring at the tractless space at all hours of the day and night. The crew fussed and did their best to comfort them but for the parents of Harry Kim there would only be one thing that would ease their broken hearts.

===Enterprise, a crew cabin...

Chakotay was naked, the cool air a balm to his overheated flesh as expert hands moved over his body touching and stroking him randomly. He could feel Tom's body as naked as his moving silently over him as his long slender fingers found and massaged the knots of tension he had built up. He felt a kiss there, a tender touch here, all building a fire within him he thought he would never be able to feel again. He sighed and rolled over on to his back reaching and finding the slim form that he loved so much. He pulled him down on his own body and wrapping his arms tightly around Tom's waist, his mouth finding Tom's and gave himself up to pleasure.

===Enterprise, Captain's Dining Room...

The Command crew of Enterprise and DS9 sat around a very large table making tense small talk as Captain Picard held the attention of Admiral Paris. Picard had invited Sisko and his people to join him for dinner and Sisko had come to his rescue as a friend would. Most of the group talked to each other, their conversations bright and non-controversial as they all waited for that magical moment when they could leave.

Deanna Troi sat at the farthest place from Paris that she could and closed her mind to his vibration. He had a confrontation with Commander Chakotay earlier and it had stung him deeply although it had not shown on the surface. Admiral Paris was a master at facades and she did her best to deflect his still turbulent emotions away.

===Voyager, First Officer's Cabin...

Two women laughing with delight were dragged all over the enlarged cabin by four loudly talking children. One hung back, his natural shyness taking over his burning desire to join his brothers and sister in the tour of their home. They were taken to the living room and parked on the couch under the window. Each child then went out of their way to explain the cabin, its furnishings and their historical significance to the Chakotay-Paris family. Every spill stain, every broken and repaired knick-knack was given the Christies treatment for the two enthralled women.

Slowly, ever so slowly Andrew moved closer to them, finally sitting down next to Nana Maria holding himself very still. Maria, her eyes sparkling at a carved rock Tom was showing her slowly slid her arm around Andrew's waist and pulled him closer to her side. He stiffened a moment and then melted, moving over and snuggling in. Maria smiled as Cheyenne showed her a class project that was due in science before much more time went by.

===Enterprise, a crew cabin...

They moved against each other, the familiar contours and feelings filling their senses as they touched skin sliding against skin. Chakotay pressed his face against Tom's shoulder as he grasped Tom's ass holding him hard against his own need as Tom moved above him. Chest to chest, hip to hip, they sighed legs and arms entwined as the fire rose between them spilling out and burning away pain and hurt. At least for now.

===On a shuttle, one of several, seven hours from DS9...

The story was taking over them as they moved closer to ground zero. An emergency meeting of the Federation High Council requested by formal letter by the Non-Aligned World Council and several Federation worlds that held special roles of alliance with that body such as Vulcan and Bajor was being convened. It must be some *serious* shit going on at DS9 for this kind of power to flex itself. He was very aware of the strategic and moral significance of the NAWC. Fuck, his own brother had moved to one of the NAWC worlds after the war and found the peace he never found back home once the Dominion had been defeated.

He sipped his coffee, his mind whirling in a thousand directions, ideas spinning off in all sorts of creative ways. The folks back home were giving them live feed so they would be aware of what was happening. As soon as they arrived at the station they would set up and begin to figure out just what the *hell* was going on.

===Enterprise, a crew cabin...

They came silently one right after the other, Tom's head thrown back, his face contorted in raw pleasure. Chakotay moaned filled by the beauty of his lover's long neck and pulled him down to his chest kissing the silken, sweaty skin before he found those soft lips again. God, he loved this man.

===Enterprise, Captain's Ready Room...

"Captain, I would like to have the prisoner Chakotay transferred to my ship as soon as possible. I want the Maquis crew separated from the Star Fleet and housed in cabins on Enterprise under house arrest." Paris paced giving his orders formulated when it was clear that the first plan was finished and Picard watched him with a sense of detachment that muffled some of the anger that he would ordinarily have felt to be in this position.

"Admiral. Look out the window. We can't take anyone, anywhere."

He stopped and stared at the spectacle."You said that they would be going in two hours."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

Paris sighed and turned to Picard. "Then *perhaps* you had better arrange a face to face for me with the bastard in charge of this little show."

With his emotions deeply suppressed, Picard nodded. Yes, he would call the man, even the *men* responsible for this little encirclement. It might be good for Owen to meet Beyvahl and Nayib of Dorvan V.

===Elsewhere

The darkness cloaked them as they lay together entwined. It seemed like years rather than a few days since they had enjoyed this simple pleasure. Chakotay's warm breath against his neck, his arms wrapped around his body were all that Tom needed at that moment. Drifting in and out of sleep, he worried. They had not been with the kids more than a few hours since this began. He worried about them even as he knew that they were being cared for well. Something terrible had happened in the brig, something that had broken Chakotay's back. He had seen this man in all kinds of terrible situations. He had seen him ill, injured, scared and at a loss but never this upset.

He dreaded the day that Chakotay would meet his father. He dreaded that moment when he knew Chakotay would be hurt. It was written as surely as anything that Owen Paris would not approve. He had long since reconciled himself to that inevitability. What he could not assimilate was the hurt he knew his father would inflict. Owen Paris was a master of that sort of warfare.

Tightening his arms around his lover, he laid his cheek against soft dark hair shot through with gray that he loved so much. He wanted to protect Chakotay against his baser instincts. He knew that he was capable of anything if he was angry enough. Even that iron control could be breached. He would stick with him, be with Chakotay as much as he could and maybe he could help him dodge the knives his father threw so expertly. God knows he had enough practice himself. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Twenty-Three

=0=

===Ten warp minutes from DS9...

Admiral ben Aaron finished the last touches on his dress uniform as he pulled himself together for the descent to DS9. He stared at the mirror, somberly regarding the man who stared back. Matthew ben Aaron, age sixty-four was fit and well made for a man in middle age. His dark hair was peppered with gray and styled to enhance the planes of his face. He had a good face. It was his father's.

/Papa, what would you think of this now?/

He thought about home, Tel Aviv and the fact that his father was cantor at their synagogue. He had wanted his son to be a Rabbi but Matthew had another mission, another goal. He wanted to see the stars that the god of his fathers and his father's fathers had created. As a child listening to the lovely sound of his father's voice soaring prayers to heaven in the stillness of a sea of faces, he knew he wanted to go into the world and do good deeds.

His father had thought long and hard and told his son never to forget who he was and where he had come from. He never had. He never compromised a principle, let expediency rise over ethical decision-making and because of that and the war that had overtaken them, he felt he would never be more than a commodore.

He had trained star ship captains, crews of officers and had been a stalwart defender of troops and ships, men and women. They were the sons and daughters of real people and he felt that deeply every time he inspected a ship and noticed the roll call of honor listing the dead in the officer's mess. It was the hardest part of his job. Losing even one person was too much.

ben Aaron was a rock and his integrity tempered by wisdom and a keen intelligence was laced with compassion and vivid memories of what it once was to be young and eager and ready to serve. It had made him the *only* candidate for the job of head of Star Fleet Command it turned out when it came open at the end of the war ten years ago.

Needlesstosay, there were those who felt overlooked. One of them was Owen Paris. Paris had been the leading candidate until ben Aaron's name was announced. Sun bathing on the beach in Tel Aviv taking a short break with his wife, Thiel, he received the call. He had to hand it to Paris. He had grace and made his defeat as painless for everyone as possible. Owen became Chief of Staff to Matt and they worked together brilliantly. Paris was one *damned* smart man and he had class. It oozed effortlessly out of every pore. He had never met Owen's wife, a reclusive woman who went her own way. He was told that she had eclectic tastes, paleontology and the martial arts being some of them. He always smiled at the combination. She must be some kind of woman.

He had read about Tom and was aware that she had gone to stand by her son at his trial while Owen hadn't. That was a grave black mark against Owen for Matthew. Thiel, his wife was barren and he honored her wishes to accept it after many years of trying to conceive. It was a deadly sore subject and his wife had thrown herself into working with children especially orphans from the war with frenzy. They always had alot of children growing up in their big house. He was "Grandpapa" to nearly forty children, infants born to children they had raised. He could have no children of his own and Owen had abandoned the one son he had at his blackest hour. He would admire Miriam who came for both of her son's moments of despair forever. He turned and walked to the lounge. The ship had already begun to come out of warp.

===Enterprise...

The chime sounded and Tom stirred. He nuzzled the nearest thing he could reach as was his habit when he woke up. He hated to wake up. *Chime.* He opened his eyes finally and noticed that they were naked in a strange bed on a ship that was supposed to be holding them both prisoner. He sat straight up. Looking down on the tangled pile of dark skin and rumpled hair that had been sleeping half on and half off his body for the past... he peered at the chronometer... three hours, he sighed. "Coming!" He jumped up and began to hunt for his pants.

===DS9...

Benjamin Sisko met his old mentor at the docking bay door shaking his hand and smiling. He had not seen this many people he cared for in years. He was glad he had not missed things if for nothing else the chance to spend time with people he never saw anymore. He led ben Aaron and his staff, a young Star Fleet boy and several security police to his private lounge. They left the other men to wait quietly nearby and sat down to business. Ben commed Enterprise and Maria, the two Bajoran ministers and Spock of Vulcan. They materialized in their midst. Matthew greeted each with the proper element of respect, pausing just slightly, his heart speeding up as he gazed into the dark wise eyes of the old Vulcan. "I am deeply honored to meet you, Spock, son of Sarek. I have read of your work in Star Fleet and other areas you have given your wisdom and have learned much from your experiences."

Spock nodded his face as solemn as ever. "Thank you, Matthew, son of Aaron. You honor me with your words."

Ben smiled very aware of what an impact Spock and his career had on the Admiral's thinking and actions. The efforts of people, pioneers like James T. Kirk and Spock were valued by men and women of vision like Matthew. He made their logs required reading at the Academy. Their experiences, their decisions and actions were woven into the curriculum. Ben could still hear Matthew intone in the advanced courses he always was having to attend at the Academy under the then Commodore's tutelage: "Don't forget who we are. We have a *history*. We *must* learn from it or we will be doomed, even *damned* to repeat it."

Ben ordered refreshments and after small talk and some short pleasantries all parties involved got down to business.

===Enterprise, Captain's Ready Room...

Picard had arranged for Beyvahl and Nayib to meet with Admiral Paris at exactly the same time that Admiral ben Aaron's ship would be landing at the station. Paris stood at the window gazing at the ships that still circled the station when the door chimed and Picard said, "Come."

Two big dark haired and handsome men, their foreheads marked with a distinctive tattoo walked in. They stopped and stared at the tall slim man at the window. For a moment, nobody moved and each took the measure of the other. He was a tall man and slender, fit, like Tom Nayib thought as he perused the Admiral, his face carefully neutral. Sandy hair flecked with gray and blue eyes, he could see them in the reflection. It created a handsome picture. Yet there was a stiffness, a cold distance about him that Nayib knew few probably ever closed. He stood there thinking that Owen Paris looked like a lonely man.

Bey didn't speak. He just stared, his eyes betraying what his face hid so well. This man wanted Chakotay dead. Every time he thought of that, a picture would enter his mind of his father, Kolopak lecturing the boys about something and the two of them, Nayib and Bey being enthralled. He

remembered looking back at Chakotay, a small boy of about seven and seeing the little brat grab his neck in his hands and pretend to choke himself, his tongue sticking out and his eyes crossed. It took all of his seventeen-year old control not to fall on the grass and howl. That little boy entered his mind and stayed there just behind his conscious thinking as Bey waited silently for someone to speak.

Picard sighed silently, a small smile slipping on to his face as the monitor on his desk flashed red three times. ben Aaron had just docked, his ship hidden by the station from the view of Admiral Paris. He smiled and turned to the three men staring at each other with thinly veiled hostility.

"Gentlemen, lets sit down, shall we?" Picard, ever helpful, waited until all three men sat signaled for tea. A tall young ensign, Bolian in species brought an ornate tray and Picard began to pour. Each man took a cup and began to drink the hot liquid both sides unwilling to be the first to speak. Inwardly sparkling with amusement, Picard grinned and sat his cup down leaning back and rubbing his hands together. "Well now, gentlemen now that we have observed the formalities let's get down to business shall we?"

It took all Bey's will power not to reach over and kiss Picard on the lips. He suppressed his mirth ruthlessly and sat the cup on the table before him. Yes. Let's." He grinned a huge grin, his dimples eerily reminiscent of another of Kolopak and Maria's more successful collaborations. Nayib just grinned.

===Voyager...

Tom and Chakotay beamed back to Voyager hoping to slip into their cabin, shower and take a snooze. The tension and sleeplessness of the past week had hit them with gale force. They discussed a medical stimulant but demurred, aware that you paid a price in the longrun. They would sneak in, clean up, snuggle down and set the alarm. It would be a perfect solution to an intolerable problem. Walking hand in hand, they wended their way down halls crowded with workmen and materials, entering a lift and leaning against the wall their arms around each other in weariness.

It slid to a noiseless seamless stop and they entered their deck walking down the corridor until they reached their door. Tom leaned against the wall, closing his eyes in fatigue as Chakotay keyed the code. The door slid open and Tom turned stepping in to his home. He did so just in time to get hit hard in the face with a basketball. He dropped like a rock, knocked cold as a wedge. Chakotay staring at his spouse laid out on the floor unconscious, then raised his eyes to see a frozen tableau of five children and two grandmas.

They stood stock still in the middle of the room, a round pail sitting on a shelf obviously placed there for baskets and stared at the dazed look on the Commander's face. Andrew walked over, his face pale as a ghost. He peered at his unconscious Daddy and gazed up fearfully at his shell-shocked Papa. "Did we break him, Papa?"

Chakotay gazed at Tom stirring on the floor and leaned his dog-tired body against the door jam utterly relief warring with his exhaustion. "No, son, you didn't break him. You just bent him a little that's all."

=0=

Canaan LandPart Twenty-Four

=0=

===Voyager, First Officer's cabin...

After the initial hysterics a regenerator took care of the swelling. Tom stared at his boys and girl alternating between intense happiness to see them again and a huge desire to go to bed.

"Tom, go take a shower and lay down." Chakotay suggested standing and hauling Tom to his feet. "Go get cleaned up. I'll take the kids and go find some ice cream in the mess hall." Miriam said rising from the couch. She winked at the kids and glanced at Maria. "We'll be in the mess hall, Maria."

She nodded at Miriam and watched as the wild crew disappeared out the door. Chakotay returned from the bedroom satisfied Tom was steady enough to be alone and noticed with surprise his mother sitting on the couch. "Mama? You aren't going too?"

"Sit down, Chakotay. We need to talk."

With a small flash on his errant youth, Chakotay sat down across from his mother and waited respectfully for her to speak. She sighed deeply and licked her lips, entwining her fingers tightly together. "Why did you never tell us about how you really felt?"

Chakotay stared at the floor fully aware of the meaning of her question. "I didn't want to disappoint you."

For a moment, she sat quietly and then she sighed. "Did your father and I give you the impression that if we knew that you loved men we would be disappointed in you? If we did, we did not mean to. We would be sorry if we did, son." Her dark eyes filled with pain and apology burned into

his.

"You never created any kind of impression in me that you would be, either you or Father."

"Then why didn't you tell me, Chakotay? I would have...I would have *tried to help you*. I am so sorry that you were that lonely growing up."

He leaned back and sighed. For a moment he was quiet and then he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "I have always been different. The others, Bey and Nayib and the girls, they have always fitted in, listened to the old ways and lived them. I tried but I couldn't. I was always different in every way that counted. How could I tell you this too?"

Maria rose and moved to sit next to her youngest child. She rested her hand on his broad back moving it gently in soothing circles. "You can tell me anything, my son. There is no topic that would be refused. Please, Chakotay, tell me who you are inside your heart."

Chakotay reached over and took her small hand into his kissing it and holding it against his cheek. For a moment he didn't dare speak so great was the tension in his soul. Finally, in halting words Chakotay told his mother all that he had wanted to say since he knew who he really was going to be. Tom, standing in the bedroom doorway smiled and stepped back inside leaving the two of them alone.

===Enterprise, Ready Room...

Picard listened to the two sides argue getting nowhere. It didn't matter now anyway. He leaned back and listened watching the scene like it was some sort of theatrical presentation. Bey rose and walked to the window. He smiled and turned to Paris. "You really can't expect us to leave here knowing that Star Fleet and the Federation have custody of our citizens."

Paris shrugged. "They aren't your citizens. The NAWC was created long after the disappearance of Voyager. They were not here to get that protection. They are still Federation citizens and therefore subject to Federation law."

Bey turned and stared at the Admiral listening to him talk about lives like they were so many numbers to be added and subtracted. He wondered how a man could end up this way. "Your son is on that ship." Bey said quietly. "Is he a prisoner too?"

For a moment Paris didn't speak. He sat still his face a mask of impenetrable depth. Rising slowly he turned and stepped toward Bey, stopping just short of the big man, their eyes level and unwavering. "My son is on that ship, yes, and he was a prisoner before he left. Once they are processed and determinations are made my son Thomas will in all likelihood be heading back to Auckland to serve out the rest of his sentence."

Nayib blinked, remembering the slim injured blond that had worked beside him earlier in the stand-off. He thought about what kind of man Tom was that he could capture the heart of his youngest brother so completely. He wondered how Tom could become all of that with a father like this. He rose to his feet, his heart pounding furiously. "I met your son, Mr. Paris." The Admiral turned and stared at Nayib. "He was with me for a few hours shortly ago. I liked him. Did you know that." Paris didn't speak. Nayib moved closer, his face calm and his manner cool. Inside his anger rolled like thunder. "He's a good person. Lots of people think so. My brother does. You may have met him. He is the First Officer on Voyager, Chakotay."

Paris felt his extremities go numb as he watched the big man move closer.

"The funny thing about all of this is that Chakotay used to be angry with your son, they would fight when he flew with the Maquis. Tom flew with Chakotay, did you know that?"

"What has this got to do with anything?" Paris demanded his shock being quickly replaced by anger.

"You would consign your son to prison without taking into account the deeds he may have done in the Delta, the ways he may have changed. You would overlook that he may have a family on board that ship."

Paris stared at Nayib, his face flashing through a number of emotions before the facade fell back into place. Bey, standing behind Paris watched his younger brother with curious eyes.

"You need to know something, Paris and I know you won't like it. I don't care because I do. I like this bit of news more than I can tell you. Your son, Thomas is married to my brother, Chakotay."

The room was silent as Paris took in the information. He stood quietly. Then a sneer spread across his face. "I should have known you were related to the criminal, Chakotay. I should have known. Your kind will say anything won't you. My son a *homosexual*? My *son* loves women. He has *always* loved women. You don't know what the *hell* you are talking about."

Nayib grinned. "Tom talked to me for a while. They have been married for more than a decade. Your son loves my brother. Your worst enemy, Admiral Paris is your very own son-in-law."

Before Owen Paris could respond, the doorbell chimed. Picard, sitting in his chair and enjoying the spectacle called out "come". The door opened and a big man walked in, his impeccable appearance and obvious authority stilling the conversation. He smiled as he came into the room and extended his hand to Beyvahl. "Hello, Bey. Long time no see."

Bey grinned and shook his hand. "Hello, Matthew. It's good to see you again. Have you met my brother, Nayib?"

ben Aaron turned and shook Nayib's hand, exchanging pleasantries for a second or two.

Bey smiled at him."You know Captain Picard, I presume."

"Of course," ben Aaron said extending his hand to Jean-Luc. Bey waited, his insides howling for blood but he knew this was the Admiral's moment and he would do what Matthew wanted. Matt turned and smiled. "I am sure you know Admiral Paris," Bey said a grin splitting his face.

Matthew smiled slowly his eyes as cold as ice as he regarded his Chief of Staff. "Yes, I do. Hello, Owen. Fancy meeting you here."

Owen Paris stood perfectly still. There was no escape now.

===Voyager, Captain's Cabin...

Gretchen Janeway walked around the room touching the things that Kathryn had collected on her journey, searching for her daughter in all the mementos of all those lost years. She smiled at the picture of Kathryn holding a small boy, the faint lines of his Klingon heritage clearly to be seen. They had talked long into the night about life, love and journeys. It had surprised her to know that her daughter had married another woman. She had loved Mark, cherished him as a close friend even now that he had married someone else, their closeness and shared memories helping her deal with her loss.

Kathryn had returned, triumphant. She was changed, weathered and tested in the fierce cauldron of the Delta. Gretchen mourned some of the changes, the small losses here and there but she exulted in the woman that had returned to her. She was a strong, fine and decent person. Gretchen was proud of her. She had met B'Elanna finally and after an initial awkwardness, they had settled into supper and talk. It had been a good start. There was much distance to go but it was a good start.

There were children, two small babies. B'Elanna had gone to get them while Kathryn showered and changed. As Gretchen waited, the door opened and B'Elanna stepped in her eyes nervous and fierce. A small boy, blue eyed and blond haired stood behind her peering at the lady standing in the middle of the room. "K'Karn, go over and say hello to your Grandmother." B'Elanna instructed her arms filled with her daughter. Keko stared up at her, his eyes quizzical and she nodded at him a grin spreading across her face.

Slowly he stepped forward, three years old and shy making his way to his mother's mom. Stopping just short of the older woman who knelt at his approach, he stared at her his eyes taking in her features. He traced his finger across her smooth forehead and sighed. "You have no ridges, Grandma." he said softly.

"No." Gretchen said smiling. "I guess I don't."

"Do you mind if I do?" His serious eyes never left her face.

"I think your ridges are beautiful, K'Karn," she whispered her heart filled with emotion. She reached for him pulling him into her arms and smiled. "I think you are beautiful, baby."

B'Elanna stood watching her mother-in-law hold her son and sighed. She wished she had someone, some member of her family waiting for her too. But she could never be that lucky.

===Enterprise, Brig...

Owen Paris sat on a bunk, his face composed but his heart in turmoil. Matthew ben Aaron had arrested him personally. He wanted that pleasure for himself obviously and had come a great distance to do it. He, Owen Paris was now a prisoner. All the other Guardians were in custody and it was all over. Everything was lost. He alternated between deep anger and despair. He glanced up noting that the security cameras were on and they would be monitoring him by computer. Can't have anything happen to the prisoner before you hang them, can you? He sat back and closed his eyes. The silence of the big room his only companion.

=0=

Canaan Land Part twenty-Five

=0=

===On a shuttle above DS9...

Mela sat eating a nutrition bar and thinking about her garden back home. It needed weeding. Her boss had given her unlimited time off to come here but she knew her garden wouldn't. Smiling she noticed the light flashing on her

monitor.

===Enterprise...

The meeting would be in about eight hours, just long enough for everyone to eat and get a bit of rest. The worst part of the problem was in the brig. Now they would have to iron out the rumpled mess that this whole affair had become.

Commander Data stood at the door of the big conference room being prepared for discussions and wondered. Would he ever understand what being *fully* human would be like. They were just *so* terribly complicated.

===Shuttle, approaching DS9...

"Deep Space Nine, this is Cunnard Shuttle NCC-4T22R requesting approach and docking instructions. We comprise a group of four shuttles..."

The Captain sat patiently ready to program in the instructions as soon as they were delivered. "Cunnard Shuttle NCC-4T22R, this is DS9, please hold for further instructions."

Captain Mario Tuletti sat back, his mind all a buzz wondering what holding up the approach to the station. He hated having to tell the Kims they were going to be delayed...

===Voyager...

B'Elanna walked briskly to her cabin, weary and ready to soak in a tub for a while. There was no longer any need to ration so food and water had become unspeakably important luxuries to the Voyager crews. She hoped Kathryn was home. She had not seen her more than in passing since this began and she was lonely for a quiet moment together. Nodding to crewmen she finally reached the Captain's quarters that she shared with her wife and their children and keyed the code. Stepping inside she smiled at Kathryn and moved closer, only then noting that she was not alone. She paused, looking at the big dark man sitting on the couch holding her son, Keko. She stopped and waited folding her arms in an unconsciously defensive way across her chest like she did often. "Hello. I didn't know you had company."

Kathryn smiled. "I do. The best kind."

Keko smiled at his mothers and looked at B'Elanna. "Mommy?"

B'Elanna turned to her son melting around the edges with love for the little boy and smiled. "What, baby?"

"How come Grandpa Woberto hasn't got any ridges?"

===More shuttles waiting for instructions to approach DS9...

The media crowded at the windows of the corporate news shuttles that had brought them here as if staring hard enough they would be able to see what was happening at DS9. Grumbling and drinking coffee, they waited for the signal to proceed. Some of them wondered *if* they would get the signal.

===Enterprise, a holodeck suite...

===On a Vulcan desertscape, twilight...

They stood side-by-side, their fingers crossing each other in that peculiarly intimate Vulcan way. They watched the desert cool down from the approach of evening and one by one the stars could be seen twinkling like diamonds against the increasing velvet of the night. "You look well."

"As do you, husband. The journey was not too difficult for you?"

Tuvok considered just the right words and said softly, "It was difficult but..." He paused.

T'Pel turned her beautiful face to him peering at him with her impossibly beautiful eyes. She looked inwardly, her emotional condition clear to her husband who fell away from words and joined her in a more intimate and eloquent form of communication. For some, words were not necessary.

===Enterprise, a guest cabin...

Miriam stared out the window at the small ships that glistened and flashed in the darkness. In eight hours, they would begin to try to figure out what to do about them and all the other myriad problems that plagued them. The girls were bedded down, Cheyenne "sleeping over" with them, going out of her way to chatter and keep things light. Even her child heart could spot the terrible sadness that had befallen the three women.

The darkened room was hushed, everyone else asleep but she could not. There were many things plaguing her and she knew that they always would until she settled them. She would ask to speak to Owen later in the day, later when her stomach didn't hurt and her hands didn't shake. She moved over and sat on the couch, pulling her long legs up and wrapping her strong arms around them. For a long time, she stared out the window and watched the ships outside.

===Voyager, First Officer Cabin...

In a few hours, Chakotay would have to be in the meetings that would determine their fate. Tom would be here on Voyager working to get her going again. They had showered and changed into their slacks and turtlenecks, socks, shoes and jackets laid aside for later. Calling down lights, they curled up together Chakotay's face buried in Tom's neck as he spooned behind the younger man. They sighed exhaustedly and all was quiet.

"Tom?"

"Hmmmm?" He answered his long fingers rubbing Chakotay's arm as it held him against his lover's body.

"Are you all right?" There was a long pause.

"No." Chakotay reached and turned Tom over pulling him halfway on to his own body and wrapping him in the protection of his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Did you know he wanted to kill you?"

"Yes."

Tom propped himself up on his elbow, his fingers stroking Chakotay's face. He leaned down and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Chakotay rolled over staring fiercely down into sad blue eyes. "Tom, you aren't responsible for anything but your own actions and I'm beginning to wonder after meeting your father whether you are solely responsible for those."

Tom chuckled. "You look so cute when you get mad at me."

Chakotay smiled a wry grin. "I'm not mad at you. I love you. No matter what."

They kissed each other for a few moments and then Chakotay rolled over pulling Tom close to him again.

"Chakotay?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"What do you suppose will happen to all of us? Are we going to the NAWC or what?"

"I don't know. We'll have to discuss it, Tom. I don't care where we go as long as we're together."

"Hmmmm." Tom agreed his eyes getting heavy. "Did you set the alarm?"

"Umhuh..." Sleep drugged reply.

"Did you check the door?"

"Umhuh..." Quizzical sleep drugged reply.

"Did you put out the cat?"

"Umhuh..." Clarity-dawning sleep drugged reply. "Tom?"

"Hmmmm?" Smile drenched reply.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Kiss to forehead.

"Umhuh..." Long contented sigh.

Not another sound was heard until the alarm rang.

===Voyager, Captain's Cabin...

"So, you think you can just *walk back into my life* like the last few decades didn't happen."

"No. I heard that you were in trouble so I came to help."

B'Elanna rose and walked to the window, her body language speaking volumes of anger and hurt. She turned and looked at him remembering how handsome he was then and how he still was. "I thought you were a god. You walked away from me and left me alone."

"I regret that more than anything in my life, B'Elanna." Roberto stared at his hands. "I wish I had taken you too but she wouldn't have allowed it and I didn't know how to care for you."

She began to pace. "I dreamed about you coming and taking me away all my life. I looked for you in every port I ever passed through. I wanted to find you and ask you why." Her tone was pained, hurt and she turned anguished eyes upon him.

"I couldn't live another day with your mother, B'El. That is simply all there was to it."

He stared at her with his dark eyes and for a moment time stood still and she was back in their house, small and enthralled with her beautiful Star Fleet father. She turned to the window and then back to him. "You never kept in touch. You never wrote."

His head jerked up. "What do you mean?"

She stared at him for a moment and puzzled. "I never heard from you from the day you walked out that door."

He rose, rage rising like a volcano as harsh realization ripped through his mind. He turned and grabbed her arms tightly, his eyes blazing with anger. "I wrote to you every week of your life until you went to Star Fleet Academy. I sent you a present on every birthday. Didn't you *know* that?"

She stared at him, her mind whirling with the information and pulled from his grip. "You didn't."

"I did. God. That bitch. She hated me that much." His face became still, as still as his body and for a moment he didn't move. Then he raised his head, tears falling slowly from his eyes. "Oh, B'Elanna... she never gave them to you."

=0=


	6. Chapter 6

=0=

Canaan Land Part Twenty-Six

=0=

===Voyager, First Officer's Cabin...

It rang incessantly and slowly he came awake. Turning in the tight grip of his lover, Tom stared bleary-eyed at the timepiece and ordered it off. Turning slightly he stared at Chakotay dead to the world, small red lines impressed on his cheek where he had tucked it into Tom's neck. Grinning slightly, Tom untangled himself and staggered to the bathroom splashing water on his face. He finished his business and walked back in sitting on the bed and flopping backward. He yawned until he thought his jaw would unhinge, settling himself for that magical minute when his brain would catch up with his body. It was slow coming.

===Kim-Seven Cabin...

Harry ate his dinner, fatigue punctuating every movement he made. Seven, sitting in the other side of the room was deep in conversation with Aunt Sonya. He was thrilled she had family. That her aunt should be science advisor to the Federation President was a little daunting but he would adjust. He sighed and continued on his food his mind wandering to the day he would walk through the door of his family home and see his parents. They would love the children. He was absolutely convinced they would love Seven. She had learned to speak Korean just for them. If that wasn't love what was? He grinned and reached for his dessert.

===Enterprise, a guest cabin...

Maria brushed her long dark hair, her daughter-in-law leaning against the doorjamb watching her. Maria wore a simple dark skirt and a lovely blue blouse tucked in at the waist. Silver jewelry, simple and elegant rounded out her attire. Putting down her brush, she turned and grinned at Ro. "Are you going to come to the meeting?"

"I'm not sure. Bey is so I probably will. I enjoy watching you get your way."

Maria grinned and stared at the taller woman with mock horror. "My dear sweet girl, you flatter me." Maria stepped past her and walked to the table where the padd she had been working on lay next to padds holding position papers and copies of letters sent to various political entities already. She slipped them all into a pocket in her skirt. "Have you seen Chakotay yet?"

"No." Laren sat down on a nearby table her sensual personality such a part of her that she did not notice its affect on others. Maria did. She knew Beyvahl was doomed the first time he saw the lovely Bajoran. "Have you seen Nayib?"

"No."

"Beyvahl?"

"Not yet this morning."

Maria grinned, her dimples sparkling in her face. "You do remember that you are married to him."

"Yes." Laren smiled at the game she delighted to play with her pragmatic but wry mother-in-law.

"Good."

With that, the two women went out the door to Miriam's rooms.

===On a shuttle waiting for instructions from DS9...

Anna Kim sat weeping softly, having drawn the worst kind of conclusion from the delay regarding Deep Space 9. Surely, something terrible had happened and they were making all of them wait to cover it up. John Kim stared out the big window his eyes unfocused as he replayed in his mind for the ten thousandth time the wonderful days he had with his only child, his son, Harry.

===On another shuttle nearby...

Dave Comstock flipped off the comm link and sighed. The other newsmen and women stared at him for information. Sighing, he shook his head. "No one back home knows what is going on. No one is talking. No comment from Star Fleet, less from the Council. As for the meeting? It appears that its date will be set when whatever is happening happens on DS9."

"Damn. Here we are *this* close to a great story and no one is doing anything," The FNN camera man sighed. "What the hell are we doing here? Let's go anyway. Once we're there, they will have to deal with us. We *are* the press damnit! Right?"

For a moment, there was no sound and then a voice here and one there echoed agreement. Dave sighed and watched with resignation the entire contingent of his shuttle come to agreement. Consensus. This is turning out to be an historic occasion in more than one sense of the word.

"We need to poll the other ships and if we have agreement we need to just go in."

Dave felt a momentary internal twinge of doom but knew it would not matter in the end. He had been a war correspondent enduring many terrible battles and he had learned to listen to that inner voice. Just as he was about to formulate good arguments against going in the news came to them that the other shuttles were in agreement. He sighed and shrugged leaning against the wall. No sense talking now. No one will hear you anyway. He watched with a sinking sense of doom as the shuttles bearing the media queens of the Federation and other friendly affiliations programmed coordinates for DS9.

===Enterprise...

Picard straightened his uniform and walked out the door to the bridge. It had been a long time since he had attended to the duties he was paid for. The lift deposited him there and he stepped out, smiling at Riker who rose and moved over. Picard sat, relishing his spot once more, and turned to his first officer. "So, report."

Riker grinned. "We are still surrounded. Everyone is getting ready for the conference. There are two small contingents of shuttles waiting for instructions to come to DS9. One of them appears to be family members who found out about Voyager's return and the other is the press."

Picard sighed. "God, I am not sure which I fear more."

Riker grinned. "The conference room is ready."

"Thank you, Will." Picard rose, staring at the spectacle on the view screen and sighed.

"Keep me posted. And," he said, dropping his voice a bit, "if the media attempt to come here without permission, seize them and throw them all in the brig. Nothing must disturb what we are trying to accomplish here today."

Riker nodded and the Captain walked to his Ready Room. The door closed and Riker resumed his seat in the Captain's chair. At that moment he got a signal from DS9.

"Enterprise, this is DS9."

"Enterprise, here." Riker said his curiosity piqued.

"Enterprise, Kira here. We have shuttles making a run on the station. Advise."

Riker grinned rising to his feet. "Captain Picard has been apprised of the situation. Is Captain Sisko there?"

"No. He just beamed over to Enterprise and you still have tactical control over the situation."

"Very well. Captain Picard's orders are if the press shuttles jump for the station they are to be thrown in the brig when they arrive."

"Very well, Enterprise. Consider it done."

With a chuckle, Kira signed off.

Riker sat back down, a grin on his face and marveled at the tenacity of some people. The press corps appeared to be nearly as stubborn a group as Voyager's crew.

===Enterprise, a guest cabin...

Maria sipped tea with Miriam, the Paris girls heading for Voyager to spend time with the children.

"You look like you haven't slept."

Miriam smiled weakly. "I haven't. I couldn't."

Maria squeezed Miriam's hand, wishing for her, in her heart, some respite from the misery that shown clearly on her face.

"You have pain."

"This should be one of the happiest days of my life. I have my son back. He's happy and married and a father. I'm finally a grandmother." Miriam smiled. "But, its all ashes in a way."

"Owen."

"Yes. I never have apologized for all the misery we have caused you."

"Stop." Maria squeezed Miriam's hand tightly. "Stop now."

Miriam paused, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Did you enter into any of the discussions about the Maquis? Did you sign any orders or participate in any actions that harmed the Maquis? Is it your name on the document regarding Chakotay?"

"No, but..."

"No buts. You had nothing to do with what Owen did. He is a grown man. He made his choice and did what he thought he needed to do. It's not your fault. He made the decisions. He pays the penalty."

"We all do, Maria."

Maria bit her lip, her eyes filled with compassion. "The Cardassians killed my husband. It was the worst day of my life. I wish you could have known him. He was the best man I ever knew. But, he is gone now." She turned her gaze, filled with compassion and warmth onto Miriam and sighed.

"Your husband, the one you knew and believed in, died when the Cardassians captured him. All that he was, all that you had between you died too. This is a different man. The man you married would not have done this, would he?"

Miriam sighed. "I don't think he would. No. He wouldn't have done this, any of this."

"There are many casualties of war, Miriam. Sometimes the dead aren't even aware of their condition. My husband was lucky. He died fast and didn't suffer. Your husband wasn't so lucky."

The room was still as they sat together waiting for the meeting to start.

===Voyager, First Officer's cabin...

"It sure is quiet without the kids around."

"Where are they?" Chakotay stood in front of the mirror drying his face.

"My sisters came and took them. You were still snoring."

Chakotay grinned, unwilling to get into that little game with so little time left before they debated the fate of all concerned. He tossed his towel and went to the bed. He sat next to Tom and began to put on his socks and shoes. Tom slipped his arm around Chakotay and laid his face on his lover's broad back. "You weigh a ton."

"Thanks." Tom sat up and sighed. "I will have you know I am in better shape now than before I even met you."

Chakotay gave him the once over. "No arguments from me." He finished his shoes and rose, slipping on his jacket. Turning to Tom, he bent down and kissed him. "I don't know when this will be over but I'll try and comm you when I can."

Tom nodded and sighed. "Don't let them push you around. You're not expendable."

Chakotay grinned. "At last, you realize that do you."

Tom stood and embraced Chakotay, his heart beating furiously. "I have always believed that."

Chakotay kissed him, his dark eyes serious. "I love you too."

He kissed him again and turned to go to the door. Halfway there he turned and smiled. "I don't snore." Without a backward glance he left the cabin. Tom stared at the door a long time before he left to go to the bridge. There was a lot to do and little time to do it.

===DS9, Command center...

"Shuttles identify yourselves please."

There was no sound as several shuttles dropped from warp and appeared off the station in a tight formation. She sighed. Comming security she ordered armed guards to be ready at the security docking bay. She then began to broadcast coordinates for the silent shuttles to use for docking. The welcoming party would be a complete surprise. With a grin she left to go to greet her guests.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Twenty-Seven.

=0=

===Enterprise, outside the big conference room...

The major players were gathering, no one in a hurry to enter a room they might be in for a very long time. Small groups stood here and there, all manner of races and species and again Matthew ben Aaron found comfort in the sight. Diversity was strength.

A small woman stood nearby, a taller Bajoran female next to her. Dark, intense eyes scrutinized him, learning him and seeking any advantage, any behavior she could use to help her in her advocacy.

Matthew smiled, aware that she was Bey's mother. Maria of Dorvan V had become a moral force to reckon with in the emerging days at the end of the war. It was very clear that the frontier, which regained it's independence from foreign alien domination was in no hurry to come back into the Federation. There had been many overtures made all ignored as the Federation decided far away from here what they were going to do.

The frontier was a large area that ran parallel to the Federation, an area of many valuable and valued planets. Hardy people had migrated out here over the past two hundred years building homes and lives and even new cultures out of the lands that they claimed for their own. It was a storehouse of wealth, planets that teemed with life, usable resources as well as minerals. It was a reliable source for many raw materials, some of intense importance due to their scarcity and their strategic importance to both the Federation and Star Fleet.

It had been a disaster to let the Cardassian sphere of influence overlap onto the frontier. Matthew had been filled with dread when it was finalized knowing something of the people who lived there and their pride and commitment to what they had created. He knew they would have war.

Appeasement. It was for losers Matthew mused aware of continued scrutiny from the small woman. They tried it again after the war, after too many lives were lost and too many homes were destroyed. They tried it after as he now found out they had been duplicitous in the destruction of the Maquis as a formidable force along the border. For that one he would be ashamed forever.

Strong voices arose from unlikely sources. Maria led a delegation of hundreds of women to Earth to sit in front of Star Fleet Headquarters. They demanded the immediate and unconditional return of their children, husbands, friends and relatives. It was a media disaster for the Federation. In the middle of a sea of grieving women, a small woman stood. Her eloquence was profound and they got what they wanted. Released under a banner of moving ahead hundreds and thousands of surviving Maquis were released.

At that point meetings on the frontier worlds were held and delegates chosen to speak for each at a conference that was held on Dorvan V. It was there that the Non-Aligned Worlds Council and the idea of creating an autonomous political unit was born. Standing at ground zero was a small slim woman with long black hair and the tenacity of a bulldog.

The Federation risked a great deal when it debated the issue in Open Assembly. The arguments were sent over FNN news broadcasts all over the Federation, the Klingon Empire and the Non-Aligned Worlds. After all the great orators, the politicians, the scammers and schemers, it was time for a small woman dressed in dark clothes and a shawl to step to the podium and speak on the behalf of the other side.

She walked across the grand floor, her hair hanging straight to her waist, her eyes level with not a trace of discomfort in her manner to be seen. She turned and faced them, looking at them all for a long moment and then she began. She spoke of home, culture and family. She spoke of her children and her husband before the bad times came. They were a family with hopes and dreams like anyone else, anywhere else.

Then she spoke of the war and of loss. She spoke of her anguish at being told her home was worth less to the Federation than that of others. She told of her family, about how they joined in the defense of their home when it became clear that the Federation would not.

She told of the day her husband, her beloved friend, Kolopak died. The room was stilled, hushed as she continued. One by one her children left to fight the battle that no one else would take up. She spoke of her anguish and fear for them and the loss of people to the cause from other families. She spoke of the Killing Time when the Maquis were hunted and driven into prisons. She told of the ones less fortunate who were dead. She told of the loss of her son, Chakotay in the Badlands. It should never have been, she said.

She told of coming to Earth and waiting for the return of her children. Bey and Nayib were in prison and in very bad health. They were ill and needed her. Their crime? They loved their land more than the Federation did. She talked to them in a way that no one else had. She talked for the dead, the hurt, the lost and the scared, for the orphan and the widow, the grieving everywhere. She told them that they would not be coming back into the Federation any time soon and if they wanted to put her in prison they could take her now.

For a long hushed minute she stood and then she walked down the steps and out the door. In a moment of truth, the Non-Aligned Worlds Council was born. To a deeply moved Commodore sitting in the guest galley above the delegate floor she embodied integrity in a way that he had not seen in a very long time. Matthew stirred and smiled, walking over to where Maria stood. "Maria, I am Admiral Matthew ben Aaron and I am honored to meet you at last."

Maria just smiled.

===On a shuttle awaiting instructions from DS9...

Anna lay on the couch, her head on her husband's lap as he gently rubbed her back. She was distressed greatly and he wished he could do something about it. Only a short distance away the soul of their existence waited. They would be together soon, never to part again, if they were just patient.

===DS9, Security bay...

"What the *hell* do you mean we are going to the brig?" The anchor of Federation News Network stood nose to nose with Kira, his face flushed with amazement and anger. She stepped closer to him and put her hands on her hips.

Bad sign, Odo mused.

"You are going to the brig until further notice because you disobeyed orders to stay put."

He put his hands on his own hips and looked at her with blazing eyes. "Madam, we are the press!"

"Sir, we are the police!" With that Kira turned and looked at the battery of security standing behind her. "Lock 'em up!" A melee broke out with men and women, heavily laden with equipment being dragged off kicking and screaming for nearby detention cells. After the last one was pulled away Kira turned and noticed a man standing nearby leaning against the wall, a grin on his face. She grinned back. "Well, well, well," she said her delight obvious to all within fifty kilometers of her, "Dave Comstock. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and stood straight. "I was supposed to be doing my job but what I would *really* like to do is have a beer before you lock me up."

Kira grinned. "I think that can be arranged. I know the jailer."

With that they left the now empty, definitely much more quiet security bay.

===Voyager, Bridge...

Tom sat at the conn, running diagnostics, doing checks and rechecks and double checking it all again. He was amazed how in only a few days the ship could have been this dismantled. He sighed. At least he was doing something again and the kids were happy with his sisters. If he kept busy he wouldn't worry. Least of all, he would not have time to think about his father in the Enterprise brig nearby.

===Enterprise, big conference room...

The delegates filed in and took their marked seats. Picard had arranged for everyone to be seated randomly. He did not wish any factions to be born out of proximity. Maria smiled at Admiral ben Canaan as he held her seat for her. Bey, sitting across the table as the NAWC representative to the Federation and the person who would deliver any document that would be born here, smiled. Maria had Matthew right where she wanted him.

Spock sat next to Captain Kathryn Janeway, while Chakotay sat across the table next to the Commander who would be keeping the record. The Bajoran Ministers were seated together next to Bey. The others filed in, including Nayib, Sisko, and Picard, sitting down and waiting for Admiral ben Aaron to speak.

===Quark's Bar, DS9...

"God, that tastes good. Real damned beer." Dave Comstock sighed and took another drink.

Kira grinned, rolling her bottle in her hands as she watched her old friend enjoy the ice cold beer. He finished it and set the bottle down, pinning her with one of his famous gazes. "So, Kira, what the hell is going on? There must be hundreds of ships out there. Are we being invaded?"

She grinned. "You might say that."

He waited and grinned at her. "You are just as big a clam as you were in the Resistance."

She grinned and sipped her beer.

"Hmmm, it looks like I am going to have to get you drunk."

She laughed and sighed. She had not seen him since he was covering the disaster on Bajor and she had talked to him for the Resistance. She trusted him. She wished she could tell him but she sighed. Duty. Honor. Shit.

"Bartender, another cold beer." Dave smiled at her as Quark came up the table.

"New boy friend, Commander? What will Odo think?" Quark croaked as he watched old friendship and got it wrong. As usual.

"Quark?" Kira asked her eyes never leaving the man who risked his neck once to save her life.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Shut the hell up and go away."

He did. Begrudgingly.

===Enterprise, a guest cabin...

"Computer, locate Kathleen and Moira Paris."

"Kathleen and Moira Paris are on the holodeck."

"Are they with five children?"

"Affirmative."

She sighed. At least they would be busy for a while. She stared in the mirror, tucking in a stray hair nervously. It was time, Miriam. No sense putting it off any that, Miriam Campbell Paris left her quarters for the Enterprise Brig.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Twenty-Eight.

=0=

===Enterprise...

The business of the ship continued even though she had no interest in it. Ordinarily she had a scientific curiosity for just about anything. Not today. Today she would talk to Owen. The sweet faced young Ensign led the way down the corridor and introduced her to the Officer of the Day. With a smile and a nod she turned and left.

Miriam stared into the sympathetic face of a tall security guard. With infinite grace she allowed herself to be led into the brig.

===Enterprise, the big conference room...

Admiral of the Fleet Matthew ben Aaron rose. He looked at the silent, distinguished group before him and smiled. "I am very glad you could be here. It is gratifying that we are having this meeting. It is also gratifying to meet so many distinguished people, leaders of your respective worlds, some of whom I count among my friends." He paused and continued. "We are at an extraordinary moment in our history, a moment that can have repercussions for all our peoples for a very long time. History is waiting for us to write it, to decide which path it will take. I am hoping that together, with all the talent and goodwill that sits in this room, we can make right that which is wrong." He sat again, folding his hands. "I think it would be in the interests of all of us if we each get a chance to speak before we get down to the main reason for us being here." At that point, Admiral ben Aaron turned and smiled at Bey.

Bey smirked. "Why did I have the feeling, Matthew, you would choose me first?"

"Precedent, Mr. Ambassador." Matthew allowed a tiny private joke.

Bey smirked and rose, standing silently for a long moment. Then he spoke. "When my father was killed I knew that nothing would ever be right for my family again. I was the oldest, the one who was supposed to head the family, to protect my sisters and brothers, my mother. I couldn't. The war was bad. The frontier was very endangered. I was so filled with hatred at the Cardassians, at the Federation that had abandoned us, at Star Fleet that hunted those among us that defied the betrayal."

Chakotay sighed silently, feeling very old all of a sudden. He stared at his brother with intense affection as he listened to his words.

"My brothers and sisters all went to fight and one by one we all were hurt. Chakotay was lost in the Badlands. We thought he was dead."

"You did," Maria said fiercely, her dark eyes focused on her youngest child. He smiled slightly at her, his eyes stinging.

Bey chuckled. "*Some* of us did." He stared at his mother expectantly and she nodded, allowing a small grin. He smiled back. The tension dropped just a little. "My mother took a chance to get us out of prison after the war. The Federation was full of righteousness and bravado about winning and everyone still ignored us. They called us criminals and my brother and I, we became ill. No one cared."

He stared at Matthew. "Our brother is home now with his family and so are a lot of other brothers ... and the sisters of someone else. There are aliens on Voyager that come from the other side of our galaxy, children born in the *Delta Quadrant*, my own niece and nephews. That journey can only have been hell. They crossed *Borg territory* for godsake. And how do we greet that devotion, that courage? Like this." Bey stared at the table, his eyes shrouded. "It makes me deeply enraged. It shames me. It's not acceptable." His voice was hushed but his words felt like the blows of hammers. He stared at Chakotay. "I lost my father due to the cowardice of the Federation, my mother her husband and best friend. I will be *fucked* before I lose my brother again."

He nodded at Matthew and sat. The room was hushed for a moment and then Matthew cleared his throat.

"Nayib?"

"I have very little to add to what Bey has said. Those of us with family on board Voyager suffered for so long wondering what happened to them. We heard they were alive and it gave us hope. He paused a moment, licking his lips. "We would not have known if it weren't for Miriam Paris. There would be no talks, no rescue. They would have vanished Voyager and executed Chakotay." He glanced at Chakotay, his eyes grave. "I'm...I'm amazed. I went through four years of war and two years of prison and still I'm capable of being astonished." He paused for a moment and then looked at Matthew, "If Voyager and the unity they forged can't be celebrated as the triumph it truly is, then there will never be peace anywhere. There will never be peace between the Federation and the NAWC."

Nayib sat, his emotions filling his eyes and there was only silence. Bey slid him a glass of water and he sipped, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

Matthew bit his lip, staring at the table and sighed. He looked up and over to the Bajoran Ambassadors. "Ministers, would you care to speak?"

===Enterprise Brig...

She stood quietly in the shadows, staring at the light emanating from the cell in which he was held. It chilled her, the ignominious ending to this man she once loved passionately. She was afraid to come near him. She heard a sound from the cell and stepped farther back into the shadows. He stepped to the barrier, dressed in prisoner garb and stood staring out into the darkened room. He looked miserable and alone. It was painful to see. She stepped forward into the light. For a moment, he didn't know she was there. He turned his face slowly, his aristocratic face that she once had loved to touch and stared at her, his eyes comprehending.

"Hello, Owen."

===Enterprise, a large conference room...

The Bajorans finished reading a statement of support for the position already posted to the Federation High Council from the NAWC. As adjunct members of the NAWC they had dual membership as well as their own citizens on board the ship to consider. They had big stakes in the outcome too.

Matthew rose and smiled. He thanked them all and suggested a short break. As they filed out, he called for Picard to stay. He turned from Sisko and walked back to where the Admiral stood. When everyone was gone, ben Aaron said his piece.

"Jean-Luc, there is one constituency on Voyager that has no one to speak for them, no one with personal experience."

Picard nodded oddly puzzled.

"The Bajorans have assumed responsibility as an open homeland refuge for the Talaxian and two other Delta Quadrant aliens. They are ready to grant them political asylum if necessary."

"I didn't hear that. It's good news."

"They told me before the meeting. There is one being on board that they won't do that for."

Picard felt an uneasiness fill him as it had at odd moments since Voyager's arrival. He chalked it up to the tension of the situation. But in a flash he knew what ben Aaron was going to say.

"Admiral, with all due respect..." Picard began to demure.

"Yes, Captain, respect. There is a Borg woman on board Voyager and she needs an advocate in this body. I am appointing you."

Picard sighed deeply and nodded. With a smile ben Aaron squeezed his shoulders. "Here is a chance to do something good with that experience, Jean-Luc. Maybe in helping her you can help yourself. Her name is Annika Hanson and she is married to Harry Kim, Ops officer of the senior crew."

Before ben Aaron even said her name it echoed in Picard's mind. Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One.

===Enterprise, Brig...

They stared at each other, neither daring to break the silence. After a long nervous moment, he cleared his throat. "So, you are here."

"I said I would come. My son needed me."

"Have you seen him?" Owen moved closer to the barrier.

"Yes. You would be gratified, Owen. He's happy. He's married. We have five grandchildren."

Owen smiled and licked his lips.

"What's so funny?" Miriam asked, moving closer to him.

"Oh, nothing really. Five children do you say?"

"Yes."

Owen walked back to the bunk and sat down chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked puzzled.

"People keep telling me that my only son, my skirt-chasing boy is a homosexual."

Miriam stared at him silently. He looked at her and rose, coming to the barrier. "How can he possibly have five kids and be gay?"

===Enterprise, the big conference room...

Maria rose, her eyes fixed on the scene outside the window. In a soft voice she spoke. "It is a paradox, this moment. I didn't know Voyager was back until Miriam Paris appeared at my door with her daughters. She was distraught. She was frightened. No one would allow her to see her son. We came together, a Star Fleet mother and a Maquis mother, determined to save our children. We were joined by hundreds of others. Not all of those people out there have family on board Voyager. Butall of Voyager is our family."

She paused and looked at Matthew. "I know that you have thedetails of what caused this to happen. I know that Owen Paris is responsible for his share of this. I find it painful for his family that this be so. Miriam had no idea that in trying to recover her son she would lose for herself and her children the honor of her name. She and her family have paid a high price for this moment. It should not be lost in these discussions nor anywhere else thatwithout her efforts none of us would be here."

Maria stared at Chakotay. "My son is home. On Voyager they forged something unique, a bond between Maquis and Star Fleet that could not be achieved here. That is a miracle. They came home together because they cooperated and worked together. We have to do that here. We must not let this derail the rapprochement between the Federation and the NAWC that we have strived to create these past two years. We need each other as surely as Voyager needed Maquis and Star Fleet. There is a bigger lesson here, one that will resonate between our peoples when told. We must not let that be lost."

She stared at Matthew. "You will do what you believe is right and what is in accordance with the laws of the Federation. Remember that there are other people who will be branded and imprisoned by what you do to Owen Paris. To some of them we owe a debt that cannot ever be repaid."

For a long moment there was only silence.

===Enterprise, brig...

Miriam stared at him with astonishment. Who the hell *was* this man? She stepped forward, her anger, suppressed for nearly two decades filling her to bursting. "It would matter to you?"

He stared at her, amazed that she would ask such a question. "Of course it would matter."

For a long moment she stood, oceans of emotion pouring through her as she struggled to find words. He stood watching with a puzzled curiosity. Finally, she stepped closer, her eyes blazing. "You dumb fucker. You *miserable* excuse for a man. I should have divorced you years ago. I must have been insane to stay with you this long."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" he demanded his own anger rising.

"To a Federation traitor! To a liar and a deceiver, to the man who hurt my son. To a man without honor."

"You dare to call me a traitor? What the fuck would *you* know?"

"Yeah, what *would* I know. Maybe you just better explain it to me then."

They glared at each other, enraged, separated from physical violence only by the barrier. He stood thinking furiously, then moved closer. "You want to know why? I will *tell* you why, Miriam."

She moved as close to him as she could, her eyes filled with loathing. "Go ahead, bastard, tell me."

=0=

Canaan Land Part Twenty-Nine

=0=

===Enterprise, a big conference room...

One by one they spoke. One by one, they said their piece. Finally, it was Captain Janeway's turn. She rose slowly, her eyes catching her mother's. Gretchen Janeway and Roberto Torres had been given permission to listen and as a consequence sat quietly in the corner near the view port. Behind them hundreds of small ships blinked their presence against the darkness of space. Janeway gathered her thoughts and began.

"When we were given the duty of tracking the Maquis Captain Chakotay, we had no idea that it would be a fifteen year mission. We were going to do our duty. The array changed all of that for us. We were taken against our will seventy years from our homes and loved ones. It was frightening beyond words.

"We were in hostile territory without support or maps, all alone. But there was another ship, the Crazy Horse. I remember feeling less afraid when I saw it. There would be others like us on that ship.

"A lot happened. The Crazy Horse was destroyed. The Maquis came aboard Voyager and Chakotay became my First Officer. We welded a team in the crucible of the Delta Quadrant. We weathered storms that I am at a loss to describe in words.

"Too many of us did not make it back here." She paused her emotions rising. Gathering herself she continued. "We did. We survived crossing the Borg home space, encounters with Species 8472. We battled the Hirogen and other hostiles and survived because we did it together.

"I will not tell you that it was easy. Oh, no. I will not tell you that we always agreed. We didn't. We *did* work together. We made do and adapted and continued.

"Some of us married. Some of us had children. All of us, every last one of us never forgot how much we wanted to be home. We wanted to see our families, our friends, our home skies once more. And here we are.

"Yet, I am ashamed of this. I am enraged for every one under my command for the terrors we survived, that we are treated this way when we return. I want my crew to be recognized. I want everyone of them, Maquis and Star Fleet to get the recognition they deserve. It will never be enough. Nothing that can be said or done will ever be enough. But it will be a start."

She licked her lips and sat. Her mother dabbed at tears in her eyes and Roberto squeezed her hand. Kathryn sipped her water and waited.

Matthew looked at Chakotay. He sighed and bit his lip. Rising slowly, he gazed at all the faces in the room. "There have been a lot of things said. Eloquent things. I don't know what I can add to the total. Once I was Star Fleet, a Lieutenant Commander on the fast track to the top. I was destined for greatness people told me. I had what it took. I lived my whole life to be Star Fleet. I defied my father's wishes and entered the Academy. It was all I could ever wish for, all that I ever wanted to do.

"Then the war came. My father was killed. The Federation that I thought I belonged to had turned their back on us. I couldn't stay. Even if we were all to be killed, every Maquis, I was going to die with my people.

"The array took us away from home and the necessity to destroy it threw us together. It wasn't easy. Kathryn and I have had some epic disagreements. But we are here because we worked together. Surely, that has to mean something. It means a helluva of a lot to me. I love this crew and I'm proud of this ship. I worked as First Officer to one of the best Captains Star Fleet ever produced. We are a damned good team. We deserve respect, Maquis and Star Fleet alike." He sighed deeply. "We just want to come home. I don't think that is after fifteen years of faithfulness too much to ask." Chakotay sat, lacing his fingers together. Never at any time he could remember did he crave Tom's presence more than now.

===Enterprise, Brig...

They glared at each other, rage flowing between them as Owen gathered his wits. "You don't understand."

"Tell me."

"I served the Federation *my whole life*. My family has for eleven generations. Now, now the Federation is faltering. It needs redirection."

"Shit. You and your eleven generations. I am *sick of them*.Who the *hell* are you to decide the fate of billions? Who are you to tell us how we all have to live?"

Owen began to pace, struggling to keep his temper. He stopped and turned, staring with intensity at his wife. "The Maquis were the enemy and now they have been *rewarded*. The NAWC. They killed our people, sabotaged our ships and installations, they were the fucking *enemy* and now we have to treat them like they were equals."

"They weren't the enemy," Miriam retorted. "The Cardassians were, the Dominion. These people were protecting their homes because the Federation was too cowardly to do the right thing in the first place."

"We should have kicked the Cardies' butts. I won't disagree with you on that. But the Maquis are killers. They killed our people and now we have to deal with them and their precious fucking NAWC. They control strategic locations, essential raw materials. They can stop the Fleet in its tracks merely by withholding materials they have on some of their worlds. We can't allow it."

"You can't can you?" Miriam moved closer. "People are *dead*, Owen. Good people are dead. I have met more good people in the past week than I ever had in a lifetime back home. How could you come here and try to bury Voyager? Why can't that be *something good*, something we can all be proud of?"

He turned and walked closer. "You don't get it. We can't let anyone believe that there can be peace while the Federation is divided. The frontier is *ours*. Voyager would complicate things. It jeopardizes our entire future security."

Miriam stared at him, scorn on her face. "It would show that co-existence, progress and peace were possible. It would be the antithesis of everything that you want to happen."

"And what is wrong with that?" She shuddered. "Who are you to decide? Who are you to be judge, jury and executioner?"

"Because, Miriam, we know what is best for the future. We *know*. We make it everyday. We can't be safe and be divided. We know what is best for the Federation."

Miriam moved as close as she could. "Just like you knew what was best for Tom?"

===DS9, detention cells...

Dave Comstock leaned against the wall bouncing a ball against the wall and catching it. They had been held half a day now and the grumbling was getting on his nerves. Just then he heard footsteps and turned to spot Kira standing there. He grinned.

"Care to have dinner with me, Mr. Comstock? For old times sake?"

"Best offer I have had all day, beautiful."

To the utter amazement of his fellow detainees, Dave Comstock rose to his feet and stepped out of the cell, offering his arm to Kira. She took it, smiling broadly. Comstock turned to his stunned cellmates and grinned. "Don't wait up for me." With that they walked out of the brig.

===Enterprise, hallway outside of conference room...

Chakotay walked over to Kathryn who stood by herself, staring out the window. He squeezed her shoulders and she smiled at him. "A penny for your thoughts?" he asked, his arm protectively around her shoulders. She leaned against him, staring at the lovely lights beyond the pane.

"I was thinking of Kes..."

===Enterprise, brig...

"I suppose Tom is going to be my fault too."

"No, Owen, we both let him down. You never loved him, not in a normal way and I never took him and ran from you. We both hurt him."

Owen sighed and shook his head. "He was a huge disappointment to me."

"I'm sure he was."

Owen flared. "He lied about Caldik. He *lied*."

"Because he was a young boy under a lot of pressure! He wasn't just another cadet. He was the son of Owen Paris, keeper of the *fucking* legacy!" She moved closer. "He did the only thing he felt he could do and when he had time to think he confessed. He confessed!"

"It was too late then. He took off and crawled into a bottle. Then the next thing he does is get mixed up with the Maquis."

"What else was he supposed to do? No one would hire him.

Was that your doing? Did you blackball him too? It wasn't enough to denounce him and not be there when he needed you most. Did you blackball him too?"

Owen just stared at her and she had her answer. She turned, her fists clenched and filled the room with a wail from the depths of her soul.

===Voyager, holodeck...

"Aunt Kathleen, what do you do?" Tim waited for his aunt to speak, his dark eyes bottomless and beautiful.

"I'm a doctor." She stroked his face for the dozenth time mesmerized by his beauty. Four of them she thought four beautiful boys. Amazing.

"Daddy is a nurse. He is just about as good as a doctor. He had to learn."

"Your daddy is a good man, Tim."

"We know. He sometimes is sad but he mostly is happy. He and Papa love each other enough to make the sad go away."

"Why is he sad?" she asked fearing the answer.

"I think Daddy doesn't feel his father loves him very much. It hurts him alot. He is a good daddy to us, you know. We are always first."

"He was a good boy, your daddy. I loved him to pieces. Sometimes things happen and all the sorry in the world won't make it better." She sighed and carded her fingers through his soft dark hair.

He stared at her, his child heart as open as a book. Nodding, his face as solemn as could be, he sighed. "I wish I could kiss it better for Daddy. He always did that for us when we were younger and sometimes he still does. Iwish Grandpa would talk to him and make him feel better. Grandpa is here, isn't he?"

She swallowed hard and licked her dry lips. "Grandpa is busy right now. Maybe later." She pulled the little boy into her arms and hugged him tight, tears stinging her eyes. "Come on. The others are getting ahead of us." With that they turned and ran down the path to the lake below.

===Enterprise, brig...

For a moment, the silence was deafening. Miriam turned slowly, her face contorted with rage. Walking to the barrier she stopped just short of the energy field. "You bastard..." she hissed, rage filling every pore of her body.

"Who the *hell*..." he began.

"SHUT UP! Shut up and listen to me now!"

He stopped, shocked into silence by her fury.

"You never deserved a boy like Tom. He was too good to be your son. You broke him, Owen, held him to so high a standard he couldn't possibly meet it. He was hurt by both of us but now I will protect him with all my strength. You will never hurt him again, do you hear me?"

He started to turn away.

"DON'T YOU TURN AWAY! NOT THIS TIME!"

He paused and turned to her, his face as blank as a slate.

"I am going to be getting a divorce. I should have gotten it years ago. I will be selling the house. I don't want anything to remind me of all the wasted years, Owen. I will put half of everything in escrow for you. I am going to be with Kathleen for a while until I figure out what to do. But I will tell you this, I intend to be with Tom and the kids. I want them to have at least one Paris grandparent who isn't a total prick." She turned to go and stopped, turning slowly. "You mentioned that Tom couldn't be gay and have five kids. You are sooooo wrong. He's married to a man and *he*, Thomas Eugene Paris, scion to the *fucking* legacy carried every one of them himself." She smiled and moved closer. "By the way, *Owen*, you should appreciate the *fucking* irony of this. He's married to Commander Chakotay, scion to his own legacy on Dorvan V." With a long, slow smile crossing her face, she turned and left the brig without a backward glance.

For a long time Owen Paris stood in his cell, motionless in the emptiness of the silent brig. Then he moved to the barrier, staring at the door beyond. "LIAR! YOU'RE A LIAR! DO YOU HEAR ME! LIIIIIAAAAAARRRRRR!"

=0=

Canaan Land Part Thirty

=0=

===Voyager, Bridge...

He rooted around in his toolbox, cursing softly under his breath. Finding what he needed he leaned down once more to fix the energy drain that had eluded him for hours. Standing nearby, having just stepped off the lift, Miriam Paris watched her son intently. So many familiar actions surrounded by a maturity that she both welcomed and mourned. Her boy had grown up and she did not get to see a day of it.

Walking down to the conn she stepped next to him, the tip of her shoe intruding into his vision. He stopped and looked up quizzically, a big grin lightening his face and once again she flashed on him as a young boy at the beach. She smiled back. "B'Elanna gave me strict orders to take you somewhere and feed you."

"She did did she? I outrank her."

"I outrank you."

Tom sat up, grinning and rose to his feet. Tossing his tool down he sighed. "This will be here when I get back."

Miriam slipped her arm through her son's and they walked to the lift door. They did not notice the lonely and sad eyes of Harry Kim follow them from the Ops Station. Seven, standing nearby, did. She left her position and walked over to him resting her hand on his arm. "Can I get you some coffee?" she asked, her blue eyes filled with the compassion she had learned over years on Voyager and years with her husband.

He smiled, pulling himself together and kissed her softly. "I would love some coffee, Seven. Thank you."

"You are welcome," she said as she kissed him back. "I will bring it promptly. It will minimize time off task and promote efficiency."

With that she turned, allowing a small smile to cross her lips. Harry watched her go and chuckled in spite of himself. She was a much more perceptive woman than most knew. She never used "Borgisms" unless she wanted to make him laugh. Once again he sighed at his good fortune and turned back to his job.

===Voyager, a crew cabin...

It was off shift for them and they lay together in bed for the first time in days. Spooned tightly, too tired to do more than kiss and touch, they snuggled, enjoying the physical contact. "Do you want to go home? It's right here."

"I can't. No one is left."

"I can go with you if you want me to."

"I want to go with you. Wherever you go will be home to me."

Gregor kissed Geron's neck and pulled him closer. He mourned for Geron. So close to home, just a short distance away and still no sense that he belonged there. He had lost too many people to go back now. He would have to hunt through the databases and try to find Geron's family. Then maybe he could convince him to go. Until then they would go home to Dorvan V. He would show Geron his home world. All it took now was permission to go.

===Enterprise, the large conference room...

Picard stood, his throat dry as he stared at the tabletop. He sighed and glanced at Janeway. "It is my responsibility to represent a constituency of one. This person, of human origin was assimilated at the age of six into the Borg Collective. She was raised by them and until her capture and subsequent rehabilitation back to humanity was a high ranking and functioning member of the collective.

"The Borg are feared and rightly so. They are soulless members of a collective consciousness. But this one person, a human with the bad fortune of being in Borg territory at the wrong time deserves representation. I once was part of the Collective. I was returned to myself through the efforts of my colleagues.

"This woman, Annika Hanson has made the same journey but from a greater distance than I. I was a grown man when it happened. The journey back to my independence, to my soul was a torturous one. This woman has returned from hell and she deserves respect and as much care as any other member of the crew.

"She was Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One that is true. But I was Locutus of Borg once too. If I can be trusted then she must. There is more at stake here for her than just her status as a human or a Borg drone. She has married a member of Voyager's crew and has two children. Either she is accepted as a citizen the same as I am or neither of us can be. It can't be two ways, gentlemen and ladies."

He sat down, folding his hands in front of him and waited. ben Aaron paused and looked at him. "I received a message at the last break, Captain. It mentions something you forgot to say. There appears to be a very determined woman on board Voyager, currently assisting with the reassembly who was the sister of this woman's father. Her name is Sonya Hanson-Miller and she is the science advisor to the Federation President."

Picard looked at him and smiled.

===Voyager, Bridge...

"Do you want to eat at the mess hall?" Tom asked as they entered the lift. Miriam embraced her son and shook her head. "Your cabin?"

"Sure. Lift, deck four." The lift began to fly to their destination as Tom held his mother close. It felt so good he hated to let go when they reached their destination. The lift door opened and they stepped out, hand in hand. He keyed the code and they stepped in. "Lights." He bent down to pick up some toys. "The place is a mess. You know what a neat freak I am. Its been a madhouse around here lately." Tom babbled on a few minutes more before he realized his mother wasn't speaking. He turned and froze. She stood by the door silently weeping. He dropped the toys and hurried to her. She embraced him, holding on to him for her life and her sanity and wept her heart out.

===Enterprise, break time, outside the large conference room...

Chakotay stirred his tea, blowing on the hot liquid and spotted Roberto Torres standing by a view port alone. He had been a silent witness to the meetings from the start and was determined to be at all of them. Chakotay walked over and stood next to him staring at the spectacle beyond the pane.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." Roberto stated flatly.

"It is." Chakotay replied, studying the man's reflection with

interest. "You are B'Elanna's father, aren't you?"

He smiled proudly. "Yes. She's a wonderful girl isn't she?"

Chakotay smiled. "That she is."

"She told me that she turned to you for comfort and advice when she needed someone. I want to thank you for that."

Chakotay nodded. For a moment they just stared and then Roberto laughed. Chakotay looked at him quizzically. "I'm sorry, its just that, look." He nodded to the window and in the pane was the reflection of both men. It was amazing how much they looked alike.

Chakotay smiled. So did Roberto.

===Voyager, First Officer's Cabin...

They remained in the darkened cabin, her head lying on his lap as he stroked her soft hair. She had cried forever and petrified him. He could not remember the last time he had seen her cry. He knew that she did. He knew that Caldik and Auckland had wrenched oceans of tears from her. She had just not chosen to add to his burden of sad images by crying in front of him. Until now.

She had spoken to his father. He knew that a big part of it would have been about him. He sighed, closing his eyes wearily. He wished...he wanted so much...but that was life. Wish in one hand and ...

His mother sighed deeply and struggled to sit up. Tom helped her and sat, rubbing her hand anxiously as he looked her over with a physician's eye. She brushed her hair back and looked at him, caressing his cheek with her hand.

"What did he say to you, Mom? What did he say that made you cry?" A fire, banked and carefully tended began to spark inside of him.

"We talked about a lot of things, Tom. Mostly I wanted to understand how he could be a part of this." She closed her eyes. "I told him he didn't deserve a son like you."

"Mom, I ...you did?"

Miriam looked at him and smiled. "He doesn't. We hurt you, Tom. We didn't do right by you and you were made vulnerable. I am so sorry."

Tom stood up, suddenly very nervous. "Mom, I'm a grown man. I made my mistakes. I have to bear the penalties."

"Maybe now, now that you have had a chance to prove yourself and have found someone who loves you. You were held to unattainable standards, Tom. It hurt you to try to reach for them when it wasn't possible. I should have done something."

"What?" Tom turned his face full of astonishment and emotion. "What could you have done against him?"

"I should have left him and taken you. I should have protected you better." She rose and stepped in front of him, her eyes full of love and sorrow. "I should have taken you away from him."

"He would have never let you. I was the *legacy*." His voice, filled with bitterness whispered the words as Miriam took his face into her hands. She caressed his face, her heart bare to the world.

"Son, if I couldn't defeat him, if I couldn't win against him, a grown woman with a career and resources how could you, a mere boy?"

He stared at her a long time before he pulled her into his arms. He held her, the lovely perfume he remembered filling his senses. He sighed. He would talk to his father. He had to. They had to end the war between them before it was too late for all of them. Maybe it was already. He didn't know. He would talk to Chakotay, his voice of reason. He was too emotionally upset to do this without a sounding board. This was too important to fall back on old habits and rush in where angels feared to tread.

He hugged his mother and sighed. Sometimes life could really suck.

=0=


	7. Chapter 7

=0=

Canaan Land Part Thirty-One

=0=

Voyager, First Officer's Cabin...

"No way!"

"But..."

"No way, Tom!" Chakotay sat on the bed bone-tired, slowly removed his shoes and socks, tossing them into the closet. He rubbed his face and looked up, straight into the sad blue eyes of his spouse. Rising he walked over and took hold of Tom's arms. "You asked me. I gave you my opinion. Tom, there's no point."

Tom pulled loose. Stepping into the bathroom, he stared at the weary face in the mirror. Chakotay's reflection appeared next to it. "Tom, we're all too keyed up here. Are you ready for a screaming match?"

Tom turned and looked at Chakotay, his face as sad as his eyes. "I have to."

"Why now? Why not after the trial? Why not visit the fucker in prison?"

Tom winced and Chakotay instantly regretted his words. "He never visited me in prison, Chakotay. Not even once."

Chakotay pulled Tom into his arms and made up his mind. He, Chakotay of Dorvan V was going to kill Owen Paris if he was ever made a free man.

Voyager, Captain's Cabin...

Kathryn Janeway lay on the couch watching her mother rock her daughter to sleep. B'Elanna was still in Engineering and would be for about another hour. K'Karn played quietly nearby. She smiled. "So how many grandchildren does this make?"

"Nearly too many to count." Gretchen smiled. "You never told me how you two got together."

Kathryn sighed. "We hated each other at first. Really hated each other. Then after the years went by it didn't matter. We were the fourth marriage on Voyager. Tom and Chakotay were the first. I officiated." She snickered and then broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Gretchen asked curiously.

"Chakotay, really. There is something about Tom that makes his sanity leave him from time to time. Their wedding was one of those times." She lay there smiling at the memory of Voyager's first and only semi-nude wedding and sighed.

"There are an awful lot of gay couples on the ship, aren't there."

Kathryn thought for a moment and shrugged. There are ten. Twenty people out of one hundred thirty-two. Not bad." She smiled. "I used to wonder what people would do, our crew was so small. Would people have to be alone forever as *well as being lost*? I treasured weddings and romance. It meant a lot. The crew's happiness meant a lot."

"What about yours?" her mother asked gently brushing her namesake's soft dark hair back from her little dark eyes.

"I was going to be the stoic captain. I had Mark as an excuse. Everyone figured Chakotay and I were either having a clandestine affair or were just waiting for the right moment to declare our love."

They both snorted. Kathryn shifted to her side grinning. "Once we both were bitten by an insect on a world and couldn't leave it. We told the ship to move on after two weeks of trying to find an antidote. We were abandoned together. I tried to find a cure and Chakotay took care of the living, the quality of life. We never were more than good friends, the *best* of friends. I told him he was a fool, it was so clear he was in love with Tom. Then a cure was found and Voyager came for us. It was only a short time later they were together."

Keko brought a picture he had drawn to his mother and they admired it together. Smiling broadly, he took it back to add Grandma to the family scene he had made. Kathryn smiled at her son and then her mother. "I was insane to think that I could make it out there alone. Maybe I couldn't have a relationship with Chakotay or other members of the Bridge crew but B'Elanna...it was different. She and I sort of grew on each other. It was secret for a long time and then it wasn't. We were married on the ship and Chakotay officiated. I don't think I have ever seen him so nervous."

"What will you do when they decide to let everyone go? Surely they will you know." Gretchen shifted her sleeping granddaughter to her shoulder and began to gently rub her back.

For a long time Kathryn thought and then she sighed. Looking at her mother, her expressive eyes filled with sadness, "Miss them, every one of them."

Voyager, First Officer's Cabin...

Later that evening, Tom commed his mother and spoke to her. She had calmed and was surrounded by her daughters. He felt better when they signed off. Maria and her daughters and sons had the children. Chakotay and Tom were alone. Tom sat at the desk half listening to Chakotay shower and mused on his father. It stunned him that after all of this, the years as a child growing up with a man who could not be pleased, hearing that his father was a traitor... it stunned him that he could still care.

There must be something really wrong with you, Tommy boy he thought as he sifted slowly through his tumultuous feelings. Living these many years with a touchy-feely man had made it easier to peruse his soul but it still hurt. It seemed that the sad person he once was wanted back in. Chakotay stood in the doorway a towel wrapped around his waist and watched Tom sitting and staring. It filled him with fury that he was in turmoil over his father again. It had taken a lot of years and conversations to reach a sort of emotional balance regarding that man.

They had actually arrived at a time where Tom could sit and relate the events of his life with Father and not be reticent. It took all of Chakotay's control not to scream and tear things to pieces. If he had ever done that he was sure Tom would never tell him anything more. So he sat and listened and broiled deeply inside. Before they took Owen Paris away, he would speak to him again. He promised himself he would as he stood helplessly watching Tom suffer. "Tom?"

Tom looked over at him blinking for a moment and then rose wearily. He sighed and switched the computer off. Walking toward the bedroom, he paused in front of Chakotay, once again admiring his body and his beauty. He touched Chakotay's chest, his hands resting lightly on his muscular physique and sighed. "I have to do this. You're probably right that it won't accomplish much but maybe for me it'll mean something."

"He'll hurt you." Chakotay's voice betrayed his concern and his resignation.

"He already has." Tom slipped his arms around Chakotay sighing as strong arms reciprocated. "I love you."

Chakotay tightened the embrace. "I love you too."

Tom leaned back slightly his sad blue eyes filled with emotion. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me either." Chakotay replied. "I don't ever want to know."

Enterprise, Captain's Ready Room...

Jean-Luc Picard and Admiral Matthew ben Aaron drank real scotch and traded war stories. Will Riker sat with them, smiling and listening. It was informative to say the least. The next morning they would begin again and hopefully by dinnertime, god willing and the creeks don't rise they would have a plan in place. The Admiral had been given deep discretionary powers. Will sat back sipping the burning liquor and sighed. It didn't get much better than this.

Voyager, Captain's Cabin...

B'Elanna slept the sleep of the dead as Kathryn stared at the ceiling, the same one that had been home for such a large and momentous part of her life. She glanced at her and sighed. What now, B'Elanna? We have never talked about this. What will we do next?

Voyager, First Officer's Cabin...

They lay together entwined, unwilling to let go of the elation

They lay side by side, quietly absorbing the moment they had just shared. It seemed like centuries since they had last made love. A crew cabin on a ship sent to arrest them. Hardly romantic location number one in Tom's book. He smiled.

"What's funny?" Big hands idly traced lines down Tom's damp shoulder.

"Oh, I was thinking about the last time we did this."

"Enterprise."

"Yes." Tom chuckled. "What a mess this all is."

Chakotay sighed. "Yes. But we're here and people know. It's a different story now."

"Do you suppose I'll have to go to prison?"

Chakotay chilled and pulled Tom closer. "No way in hell."

For a moment, they lay still thinking their own thoughts and then Tom stirred. He chuckled again.

"What's so funny now?" Chakotay asked a grin crossing his face.

"I was thinking that this is about the first time in how many years that I actually heard you bellow when you came. I didn't have to put my hand over your mouth or call for the room to be soundproofed."

"What can I say? I'm a screamer." There was an element of swaggering prideful bravado in his voice that always turned Tom on. Slipping out from Chakotay's grip, he straddled the older man gazing down on him with lust-filled eyes.

"A screamer huh?" Tom deliberately wiggled and watched with satisfaction as Chakotay stiffened and groaned.

"You little shit." Chakotay sighed staring at the soul of his existence. He smiled.

"How about we make some more noise?" Tom asked his fingers stroking Chakotay's broad chest.

"Sure." Chakotay replied genially. With that, he pulled Tom over and tickled him until he screamed.

Voyager, a crew cabin...

Gregor tugged on his uniform and joined Geron at the dining table for breakfast. They ate together quietly catching up on the news, what little there was on the ship's net. They cleaned their cabin as they had done a million times before and left together hand in hand for their duties. How many more times they would have to do this they didn't know. Parting at the corner, Gregor kissed Geron and watched him leave in a lift. Turning to walk to his station, he made a mental note to start searching the refugee databases for Gerry's family today.

Enterprise, Brig...

The evening shift had changed and soon it would be day shift on the magnificent ship with the fabled name. Owen Paris stirred and stretched. He had just showered and shaved, donned clean prisoner garb and felt much better. He hated to be dirty. He also hated to be bored. He walked to the barrier ostensibly to speak to the officer of the day about books when he noticed the silent figure in the shadows. He stared at it a long time, unable to place the shape and size. Silence fell, a deep and profound silence as they both watched each other. Finally in a fit of nervous tension Owen Paris called out. "Show yourself. Identify yourself."

The figure stood silently for a moment or two and then stepped forward from the shadows pushing back the hood of his garment. Keen dark eyes met blue ones. It became clear to Owen at once who this was. "I am Spock of Vulcan, Mr. Paris..."

=0=

Canaan Land Part Thirty-Two

=0=

Enterprise, Brig...

They stared at each other for a moment, Paris remembering the three occasions he had briefly met Spock. Each time there was a noisy formal function swirling around them and they had neither opportunity nor time to talk. Now it appeared they would have plenty.

Spock steepled his fingers, moving closer. "You have very little to say, Admiral."

He nodded. "What is there to say?"

Spoke mused then raised an eyebrow. "The truth."

Owen Paris laughed bitterly, moving closer to the barrier. "Which truth, Spock?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Why?" the old Vulcan asked again. "A simple question."

"There are no simple answers." Paris countered feeling his way with the renowned thinker. Spock waited. Finally, Paris sighed and shrugged.

"Because it was for the best for the Federation and Star Fleet and all her people. It was the best way to bring about the change we wanted."

"Which was?"

"Bringing the frontier into the Federation again and putting the criminals in charge of it in prison where they belong."

"There are enough people in prisons, Admiral. How many is enough?"

"You know, I would expect *you* to understand. Who better than you to remember what has been lost."

Spock paused and moved closer. "Your logic eludes me. The Federation and Star Fleet are not static entities. They move forward or they die."

"But it's *how* they move forward that is the crux of the problem. How can we ever be safe with the strategic frontier, source of too damned many of our most vital materials in the hands of the enemy, people who killed and destroyed us in the last war?"

"They have given their word."

For a moment, Paris just stared flabbergasted. He stepped back as Spock stepped closer.

"The people of the frontier have been wronged by the very institutions you purport to serve. They have made a coalition that meets not only their needs but also guarantees the security of the Federation as we guarantee theirs. They did not have to trust us but their leaders have made a decision to do that."

"Fools." Paris said turning to face the other man. "Fools, indeed. The last two years of negotiations for treaties of mutual benefit are bullshit. The first time some alien takes a shot at them they will come screaming back to us on their knees." He turned and walked to the bunk sitting on it defiantly. "We are merely eliminating a step. If we can break up the NAWC they have no place else to go but back to the

Federation."

"On their knees." Spock replied his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Yes." Paris replied his face set in total and complete defiance.

There was silence for a moment and then Spock spoke. "The undiscovered country."

Paris blinked. "What?"

"A ... friend once tried to defy it, the undiscovered country. He tried to hold back the future. He found that such a thing is not possible. It cannot be done. He learned that as surely as you will." Spock stepped over, peering at the man sitting inside the cell. "It is not possible to stop history. It will be created in spite of us. At one time in your own history a super power, the Soviet Union fell. It was a paper tiger, a sham. When it fell there was only one super power left, the United States of America.

"There were some who actually decried the event calling it the end of history. It is illogical to assume that if history does not follow the path that you wish, it is the end of things. What you have done I have lived through once already when necessity forced the Klingon Empire to become an ally. It made us stronger and saved the Klingons from extinction. What you are attempting to do will only make us weak." Spock pulled his hood up and turned to go. He paused and stopped a moment, turning to the man standing by the barrier watching him go. "Live long and prosper, Admiral Paris. In the doing so you may one day learn the folly of your ways."

The doors hissed shut as silence once again descended on the brig.

Voyager, a crew cabin...

Gregor sat in the darkened room, his heart filled with pain and anxiety. It had been a difficult day. He had found out a terrible thing. He had vowed to find Geron's family if they still lived. He had accessed the Federation database via Enterprise's mainframe computer. There was little of benefit to him there. It did tell that Geron's hometown had been obliterated by the Cardassians as retaliation against the Maquis.

He had absorbed that information, chilling and fearful that it was and pressed on. He contacted the Bajoran Refugee Information Center on Bajor and a kindly woman offered to search using the names and locations that Gregor supplied. He had worked his shift alternating between intense fear and deep anger. At the end of his rotation, he had dashed home ahead of Geron and checked his mail. There was a message from Bajor.

He opened and read it. Sitting still for a moment he rose and slammed his fist into the wall. No one, not a cousin, sibling, friend or relation of any kind had survived the war. Geron was totally and utterly alone. It devastated Gregor. He felt ruinous waves of nausea course through him and he ran to the bathroom vomiting into the toilet. He staggered to the sink rinsing his mouth out and washing his face. He needed to pull himself together. Gerry would be home any minute. Calling the lights down, Gregor Ayala sat down on the couch resting his head against the back. His mind was blank and his heart beat wildly in his chest. There would be no good way to tell this.

He heard the code keyed and Geron stepped in searching the darkness for Gregor. "Greg, why are you sitting in the dark?"

For a moment, Gregor didn't answer. Finally, he sat up and patted the couch. "Come here, Gerry. Come here and sit down with me."

Voyager, First Officer's Cabin...

Tom Paris brushed his hair one more time and straightened his uniform to inspection standards. He stared at the image in the mirror and sighed. He felt weak in the knees, slightly sick to his stomach and numbed. He would go and speak to his father for the first time in nearly twenty years. It petrified him. He knew he had to do it and he knew it would have to be done while Chakotay was occupied. With a slight tremor he pulled himself together and headed out the door to the transporter room for the beam over to the Enterprise.

Voyager, a crew cabin...

The room was dark. The stillness was broken by the soft sound of weeping. Geron of Bajor lay on the floor his head resting on Gregor's lap, their fingers entwined tightly. Gregor sat quietly holding Geron's hand and stroking his soft hair. He had never seen such anguish. He hoped to never witness it again.

Geron was alone. Geron had no one. It whined through Gregor's mind like a siren. Laying his head back on thecouch to rest, he made a promise.

Geron would never be alone as long as he, Gregor Ayala lived.

Enterprise, outside the big conference room in the hallway...

Chakotay stretched pleased with the rapid progress of the meeting. They might have it wrapped up sooner than they had planned. He smiled at his brother and walked down the hall. He wanted to call Tom. He hoped that Tom was better today than he was the day before. Whatever that old bastard had said to Tom's mother had really laid her low and disturbed Tom greatly. He could only imagine what it was. Keying a comm link interchange on a nearby wall panel, he called Voyager. "Chakotay to Voyager."

"Voyager here, Commander."

"Harry, can I speak to Tom a minute?"

"Sure. I'll comm him. Hold on."

Chakotay accepted the coffee from Nayib and relaxed against the wall. Finally, Harry called back. "Commander, Tom isn't on board the ship."

Chakotay stood up straight and both he and his brother stared at the link. "Where is he?" Chakotay asked, instant dread flooding him.

"He had beamed over to the Enterprise."

"How long ago?"

"Thirty minutes, Commander."

Chakotay stared in dismay at Nayib and pushed the cup back into his hand. "Cover for me, Nayib."

Nayib nodded and Chakotay turned, running down the hallway to the turbolift. For a moment, there was no sound and then the comm link

buzzed. "Commander? Are you still there?"

Cunnard Shuttle NCC-436, holding off DS9...

"Deep Space Nine, this is Cunnard shuttle NCC-436, we request priority landing instructions."

"Cunnard shuttle NCC-436, is there a problem?"

"Affirmative, Deep Space Nine. We have a medical emergency in progress."

Enterprise, outside the brig...

Tom Paris stood quietly silently arranging himself emotionally for a moment he had dreaded since Caldik Prime. He was stiff with fear, actual real sweaty palms fear. He had to do this. It was for his future, his marriage and his children. He had to reduce the figure of his father to a normal sized man somehow. He sighed and took a deep breath. Then he assumed something that had not been seen on Voyager for a long time. It slipped into place like it had never been discarded. He felt his armor gathering around him. The facade, the mask that hid his soul was forming on his face hiding his heart from what he knew was coming. After a moment, he nodded to the Officer of the Day. He nodded back and let Tom in.

Tom let his eyes adjust, experiencing a wave of deja vu that was nearly nauseating in its intensity. He knew what his father was thinking. He also knew he would never know. His father still had his pride. Tom had nothing when he was arrested. He had nothing left to lose. He took a deep breath and let it out soundlessly. Clenching his hands and then shaking them out he stepped forward, toward the light emanating from the middle cell.

His father entered his vision nearly immediately. He was older, grayer but the same man he remembered. A wave of compassion or maybe sorrow filled Tom as he stared at the man sitting on the bunk quietly reading.

Tom stepped farther in attracting attention. Owen Paris looked up, his eyes locking on the tall handsome man before him. In a instant he knew it was Tom.

They stared at each other taking in the changes and remembering the last time they had spoken. The hurt of the words his father had used laid buried deep in his soul. He would carry it to his grave.

Tom cleared his throat. "Hello, Father," he whispered...

=0=

Canaan Land Part Thirty-Three

=0=

Enterprise, Brig...

Owen rose, walking to the barrier an unreadable look on his face. Tom stood stiffly his heart pounding fiercely. "Tom." Flat, emotionless. A statement of fact.

Tom licked his lips moving closer. "I wanted to see you," he said his voice tight.

"That's obvious."

Tom winced. "I want you to know that I'm ok."

"So I'm told."

The stillness was unbearable. Tom shifted nervously unconsciously holding the cuffs of his jacket in each hand like a small boy sent to the principal's office. "Dad, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Don't then." Owen turned his back.

Tom moved closer. "I used to dream about this moment. I dreamt you would finally say it."

Owen turned, his expression cold like sculpted ice. "Say what?"

Tom swallowed hard desperately sad inside his heart."I wanted to hear you say, 'You did well, son. I'm proud of you.'"

For a long moment, Owen just stared.

"If I said those words," he answered his voice expressionless, "I would have to mean them."

Deep Space 9, Medical Section...

Dr. Julian Bashir worked quickly, preparing for the medical emergency that would beam into his facility in about forty-five seconds. The monitor next to him began to flash information across the screen and so he turned, reading it quickly, familiarizing himself with his patient.

For a moment, he just read and then he turned to his assistant. "It seems that we have a heart attack in progress. It appears that an elderly human woman, a Mrs. Anna Kim is going to be here shortly."

At that moment, the sound of a transporter filled the room. A stretcher appeared, held by two employees and the medic of the Cunnard shuttle. On it laid a small Asian woman in deep distress. Julian and his people immediately moved her to a diagnostic bed, their entire concentration fixed on their patient. No one noticed as one more person beamed in. No one noticed the distraught figure of John Kim.

Enterprise, Brig...

"Why do you want to hurt me?"

"Why did you come here? Did your mother send you?"

"No. I..."

"Did she tell you she is divorcing me?"

Tom felt sucker punched. He exhaled deeply, his eyes burning. "No. She never..."

"It figures." Owen began to pace.

Tom moved closer. "Why do you *hate* me?"

Owen stopped genuine surprise flashing across his face. He turned toward his son. "Do you believe I hate you?"

"It sounds like that to me." Tom swiped at a tear intensely irritated that he was allowing emotion in front of his father. He had *never* cried in his father's presence. Ever.

Owen considered him for a moment. "I don't hate you, Thomas Eugene. I rather disdain you. I think you are the biggest disappointment of my entire life."

Voyager, Bridge...

Kathryn Janeway beamed over to Voyager, her face grim and her body aching with fatigue. She shuddered as she stepped into the lift calling for the Bridge. The short ride ended much too fast for her taste and she exited the lift spying Seven at her station. She nodded to her and Seven followed Janeway to her Ready Room. The door closed behind them. Kathryn turned to Seven and sighed. "Seven, Harry's mother and father are at Deep Space 9."

Seven blinked. "They are here?"

"Yes."

She began to turn. "I must tell Harry."

"Seven." The tall woman stopped, turning to Kathryn. "Seven, Anna Kim is sick. She is very sick."

Seven stared at the Captain her face flashing emotions as she pondered what she had been told. "She is...damaged?"

"Her heart, it's unstable." Janeway explained.

"I have to tell Harry." Her blue eyes filled with emotion.

"Yes. We both will."

Seven nodded, clenching her hands tightly.

"Janeway to Mr. Kim."

"Kim here."

"Harry, please come to my Ready Room."

Enterprise, Brig...

"You never did a damned thing I ever told you to do. I should have used my belt on you more than I did." He began to pace his cell again. "You were supposed to be the next Admiral Paris after me. You *had* to fuck up at Caldik Prime. People died. You lied and *then you confessed*. I was flabbergasted. All you had to do was keep your mouth shut."

"I couldn't live with it. I thought they would let me stay if I told the truth."

"No way. No way in hell." Owen stepped closer to the barrier. "You disgraced yourself, Star Fleet and your family name. No *way* in hell was I going to allow you to stay and fuck up again."

Tom stepped back, turning away. "I wouldn't have," he whispered.

Owen continued. "If all that wasn't enough, you get caught running guns for the enemy."

Tom spun around, his eyes wild. "Who the hell else would have me?"

"Who else indeed," Owen said quietly.

DS9, corridor leading to Sick Bay...

Harry Kim ran down the corridor, his wife behind him and they both went through the door together. He stopped clenching Seven's hand tightly and glanced around the room. He was terrified.

A doctor walked over to them. "May I help you?"

"My mother is here, Anna Kim. I need to see her."

Before the doctor could answer him, a slender gray-haired man rose from a seat and walked toward Harry. He stopped in front of him, his face filled with trembling emotions.

"Father," Harry whispered taking the older man into his arms. "Oh, Father...it'll be all right. I'm here now."

Enterprise, Brig...

Tom turned back sad eyes filled with anguish, his expression a devastation. "You hate me," he whispered.

"Poor Tommy. You can't imagine why Daddy is so angry. Let us try and figure it out. OK?" Owen stepped closer to the barrier, his eyes filled with malice. "You fuck up at Caldik Prime, get caught running guns for the Maquis and end up in prison for treason. An enviable record. Just the sort of thing a man likes to discuss at the club."

Tom flinched, stepping forward desperate to talk, to tell the things that he wanted to say to his father his whole life. "That was then. What was I supposed to do? No one would hire me. I *had* to fly."

"You were a good pilot. You had the knack but even that was a disappointment. Name one pilot who achieved flag rank."

Tom just stared his heart sinking. They would never talk. There was no connection, no common link. He would never be able to have his father hear his words. He stood numbed and heartsick staring at the floor just like he was a small boy again and they were in the den of his family home.

"Is it true?"

Tom looked up confusion and pain in his eyes. "What? Is what true?"

"Is it really true that you married a man?"

Tom stiffened, every nerve in his body tingling. "Yes. It's true."

"Amazing. You sleep with men? I didn't believe it. I honestly didn't believe that I could raise a son who would want to sleep with men. What happened to you out there? Did you have a brain aneurysm? Is this part of some kind of emotional breakdown?"

"No. I got lucky," Tom whispered his heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

The scorn and derision in his father's words hung between them shimmering with menace. He stared silently at his father, a kaleidoscope of images flashing helter skelter though his mind. All the sorry moments of his entire life careened through his head until at last he was empty, barren of emotion. Tom felt himself become very calm. He would protect his children and Chakotay. A determination took hold and a resolve was taken. Without another word he stepped to the control panel and switched off the barrier...

=0=

Canaan Land Part Thirty-Four

=0=

Enterprise, on the way to the Brig...

Chakotay ran down the corridor toward the Brig, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Tom had a thirty-minute jump on him. Thirty-minutes. He rounded the corner and spotted the Officer of the Day standing in the hallway outside the Brig. Chakotay skid to a stop slapped the panel on the door and slipped inside past the startled OD. It was worse than Chakotay had imagined.

DS9...

John Kim sipped his tea his fingers entwined tightly with his son's. He leaned against Harry's shoulder his eyes closed with exhaustion. It was a surreal moment that he could sit here with his son, the greatest desire of his life fulfilled and face the loss of his beloved wife. The universe was treacherous. Vast, unfeeling and merciless.

Enterprise, Brig...

It was swift and brutal. Owen Paris knew how to defend himself and he was in prime physical condition. However, his son was younger and stronger. He also had unreasoning fury on his side. Tom stepped across the barrier and took hold of his father's shirt twisting and flinging the startled man across the room. Owen Paris hit the wall and slid to the floor stunned.

Owen rose on shaky legs preparing to meet his cold and emotionless son as Tom slowly walked across the Brig toward him. Owen swung and Tom blocked the blow. Owen swung again and again, each time Tom blocking. Tom swung hard catching Owen in the stomach, his legs buckling as he fell to the floor. With a look of murderous fury, Tom stepped closer.

DS9...

Seven sat down next to Harry, her beautiful face filled with compassion. Harry smiled at her drawing comfort from her presence as they waited. It was quiet in the waiting area, very little beyond the soft sounds of machines could be heard.

Enterprise, Brig...

Chakotay ran to Tom, who was straddling his father his fists pounding the man to a pulp. He grabbed Tom's arm pulling him to his feet. Tom, in his blind and mindless fury swung on Chakotay. Chakotay blocked him and spun Tom around encircling him with his arms as tightly as he could. The OD bent over Owen as Chakotay fought to keep Tom away from him. The OD commed Sick Bay and Owen disappeared in a haze of twinkling lights.

Tom in his rage struggled against his captor, blind and deaf to the world around him. Finally, from a faraway place he heard his name. He struggled toward that sound passing through mists of red and back to reality. Gasping with fatigue, Tom's knees buckled and they both fell to the floor agonized and distraught. Someone was there whispering soothing words to him as the arms tightened once more. His head hurt and his hands. With a sigh, he relaxed against the body that held him tight.

DS9...

John Kim stared at the blonde woman sitting with them and gazed at his son, his eyes filled with questions. Harry sat up, his face gentle and loving. "Father, I want you to meet someone."

Enterprise, Sick Bay...

Tom sighed, his head thundering as he sat forlornly on the biobed. His hands were bloody, he could barely feel them and there was a large bruise on his face. Beverly Crusher scanned him satisfied that his wounds were superficial. She gently washed the raw hands regenerating the cuts and splits with a small regenerator unlike any Tom had seen before.

Tom watched, his emotions detached from his surroundings and thought abstractly what a small instrument it was. Things had been streamlined since they had become lost in the Delta Quadrant. Tom felt a touch soft and tender against his cheek and he looked up into the anguished eyes of Chakotay. For a moment, he stared blankly and then he leaned forward against Chakotay sighing as strong arms embraced him. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Beverly Crusher waited patiently musing on the turmoil these two men had suffered since they had returned and felt terrible guilt and shame once again. She could not imagine the circumstances that would pit father and son against each other this way. She thought of Jack and Wesley, a sadness filling her heart as she waited to continue with her

patient.

Jean-Luc Picard stood nearby and so did Kathryn Janeway. Picard's expression was tight and his body language exclaimed suppressed anger. Janeway gazed at him, her expression hardening. If he did anything to Tom for this, he would have a battle on his hands.

Chakotay kissed Tom and helped him stretch out on the biobed. Tom's exhaustion was evident as Beverly applied a sedative hypo to his neck. Tom sighed and fell asleep. Chakotay kissed Tom again arranging the blanket over him carefully all the while eyeing Picard and Janeway waiting in Crusher's office. With great reluctance, he left Tom and joined them. Dr. Crusher joined them as well.

Picard stared through the window. "We appear to have a problem here," he said dryly. "Admiral Paris?" He turned and gazed at Crusher who was conversing with another doctor in the doorway. She turned to them. "Admiral Paris will be fine. All of his injuries are superficial. He is shaken up but other than a few cuts and bruises, unharmed. We are going to keep him here overnight for observation."

Picard nodded and turned back to Janeway and Chakotay. "I would like for you to tell me why I shouldn't throw that man," he said nodding over his shoulder in Tom's direction, "in the next cell over."

Chakotay felt his rage kindling as he struggled to control himself. He turned to Picard, his whole persona filled with menace. "Because it would be wrong." Chakotay hissed the words out his nerves raw with fear for Tom.

Picard stared at the Commander assessing his size and demeanor. The big man was on the edge. Beverly spoke up. "Captain, Mr. Paris is suffering with emotional distress and exhaustion. Until the Commander stepped in, I couldn't get a coherent answer from him. I believe that Mr. Paris was in such a state at the time this occurred that he wasn't responsible for his actions."

"Are you saying Tom is insane?" Chakotay's voice was deceptively soft and calm.

"Not at all, Commander," Crusher replied. "There are a number of factors at play here which triggered an episode of behavior that is not necessarily characteristic of Mr. Paris at other times. Because they were all present, he had this episode. He wasn't by the nature of the moment responsible for his actions. I don't believe it will happen again without the same conditions being present."

"That will never happen again," Chakotay said turning to the window. "He's never going to see that son of a bitch again."

It was quiet for a moment then Janeway turned to Picard. She sighed stepping closer to Chakotay. "Captain, normally I would be the first to put Mr. Paris in the Brig for this but these are not normal circumstances. I feel strongly that there are mitigating factors involved here. I served with Owen Paris and I know he is a caustic man. His relationship with his son has always been stormy. Right now, the Paris family is suffering oceans of pain. I would hate terribly for any more to be added to the burden they all carry now. I am asking you to consider these things now in regard to Mr. Paris."

Picard stared at the three faces in front of him and sighed. "Very well, Captain Janeway. I'll leave Mr. Paris in your hands. He is not to be on Enterprise without an escort."

Kathryn smiled squeezing Chakotay's hand. "Easily done. Thank you, Captain.

Chakotay nodded and wordlessly left the room walking over to where Tom lay. He brushed Tom's hair back and pulled up a chair sitting wearily. Resting his elbows on his knees, he cradled his head in his hands and struggled to center his tumultuous heart.

Kathryn gazed at them both and sighed. Too much pain. Too much hurt.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Thirty-Five

=0=

Enterprise, the big conference room...

The meeting broke up for dinner. They had nearly finalized a document for presentation to the Federation High Council as well as protocols for the safe passage of Voyager to the fleet docking facility in San Diego. These protocols would ensure the safety of everyone on Voyager. Final status would be worked out in meetings on Earth. Built in at the insistence of Bey and Maria were binding assurances that if *anyone's* status was placed in jeopardy they would be immediately taken to NAWC consulates in San Francisco, Greater New York or London.

Bey and Maria walked to the mess hall, Nayib and Matthew behind them. It had been difficult, distrust even among friends high. Spock had brokered each side wisely steering them to a place that insured the well-being of each faction. It was difficult to argue with the logic of such a man as Spock. Miriam stood in the doorway of the mess hall and smiled at the delegates as they walked past headed for the coffee waiting nearby. She caught Maria's eye and they both stepped to one side talking quietly. Maria walked over to Ro and whispered to her. Turning, a look of fierce emotion on her face, she left the room with Miriam.

Enterprise Sick Bay...

Miriam and Maria entered the sick bay, nodding to the doctors and walked over to their sons. Chakotay was sitting in the chair, ragged and forlorn, his eyes closed with fatigue. Maria stroked his hair and he looked up as she slid her arms around his shoulders. He leaned against her and closed his eyes.

Miriam walked around the biobed, resting her hand on Tom's chest. He was sleeping peacefully, his pale face in repose. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, her face filling with anguish and tears. The room was very quiet as they stood by their sons, waiting for Tom to wake up.

DS9...

Harry had gone to speak to doctors anxious to get some kind of idea about his mother's condition. Seven sat silently her eyes focused on the door Harry had entered, keenly aware of John Kim's gaze upon her. "How did you meet my son, Annika?" he asked his voice soft with curiosity and fatigue.

She turned and stared at him, pondering how much to tell. "I was Borg."

John blinked.

"I was separated from the collective and taken aboard Voyager. As I came back to my humanity Harry was always there to help me. In due course we married."

"You were Borg?"

"Yes."

"I wondered about the...implants," John said struggling to find the correct words, "but I had no idea ...you were *Borg*?"

"That is correct." Seven felt emotion creep up and shifted nervously. Rising, she turned to him. "I will go find Harry." She turned and hurried out the door.

Voyager, on the way to the First Officer's cabin...

Tom walked silently his fingers tightly entwined with Chakotay's. His mother and Maria walked behind them, their worried eyes on both men. Chakotay keyed the door and they walked inside calling lights on low. Chakotay turned to Tom, clasping Tom's arms tightly, kissing the haggard man lightly on the lips. For a moment, Tom closed his eyes and then he opened them again. They were as exhausted and blank as ever.

Miriam stepped up laying her hand lightly on Chakotay's arm. "He needs to rest, darling," she said. "Let's put him to bed."

Chakotay nodded and watched as Miriam steered her son to the bedroom and helped him lay down. Tucking a blanket around him, she brushed his hair back leaning down and kissing his cheek. He was already asleep. She rose and walked to the living area where Maria was sitting watching her son pace agitatedly back and forth. He stopped and looked at Miriam. "He's sleeping, Chakotay," she said sitting down in a chair wearily. "I think he just needs to rest."

Chakotay nodded sighing. "I want to kill him. I want to *kill* Owen. I can only imagine what he said to Tom. All Tom wanted to do was talk to him, tell him he was happy and safe."

Miriam sighed. "You can't talk to Owen, Chakotay. No one can. Not me, not even the girls. He won't hear you."

"It's too damned bad. He'll never know his son, what a good man he is..." For a moment, Chakotay choked up turning away from them. "For a long time I was a fool. I never could look past the bullshit. It was all a facade. All armor to protect him. God, I wasted all the minutes I was angry with him. We could have been together sooner."

"You are together now, son," Maria whispered linking her fingers with Miriam.

"Now he's *mine*. We have kids. We have a good life together. What has Owen said that will change that?"

It was silent for a while. Miriam sighed a ragged sigh. "Chakotay, nothing will change that. We will see to it." Chakotay stood staring at the bedroom, his heart filled with rage and fear. He surely hoped that was true.

DS9...

Harry came out of the doorway to intensive care, his face only marginally relieved and walked to his father. He sat down next to him, looking around the room for a second. "Father, Mother is being treated for a heart attack. They tell me that she is resting. Right now that is the best thing she can do."

John Kim nodded, his eyes filling with tears. Harry slipped his arm around his father, drawing him close. It wasn't fair that they could finally be together and this could happen. He sighed and looked around again. "Where is Annika?" he asked, puzzled.

Voyager, Seven-Kim cabin...

Seven of Nine-Kim paced back and forth in their cabin, her nerves filling her with an unaccustomed tension. She had checked on her children before coming here, once again measuring her humanity against a standard she often struggled to understand. She heard the fear and loathing in her father-in-law's voice. Borg. He hated the Borg it was clear. She felt fear flood her and once again cursed her emerging humanity. How simple it used to be before she learned how to feel. She never knew fear, anxiety or sorrow. She never felt inadequate, lonely and desperate.

But by the same token she would never have felt happiness, love and wonderment. She would never know that intense joy of holding her children at the moment of their births. She would never know the pleasure of loving her husband, of being together in bed, of simply sharing each other's company. Her humanity came with a price tag. Few knew that more than Harry. But now they were facing the ultimate moment, the biggest test of all. Harry's beloved parents were here and now she might have to pay the highest price ever on her journey back to her identity. What if Harry chose his parents over her?

Voyager, First Officer's Cabin...

Tom shifted in his sleep turning and burying his face against a familiar chest. He sighed deeply, his mind drifting back into a dark netherworld where terrors lived. He had not been there in years but now he ran down dark corridors chased by demons from past lives, the demons of Caldik Prime and Auckland, of Akriteria and a hundred fear-filled encounters. He was suffocating and drowning, burning and screaming.

Chakotay sat up holding Tom as he flailed, his wailing cries filling the room. He held Tom until the madness left his eyes and then he held Tom against him, his heart pounding in his chest. They had not had an episode like this in more than twelve years. As he held the trembling body of his husband against his own, Chakotay cursed Owen Paris with every epithet that he had ever learned in his life.

Voyager, Seven-Kim cabin...

The door hissed open, interrupting her pacing and Harry stepped inside. She stopped and looked at him, her carefully constructed mask in place. "You left." Harry stepped closer taking her slim arms in his hands.

"I...I felt uncomfortable." Seven stammered.

"You're worried about once being Borg."

"I do not think that your father approves."

Harry grinned. "So."

Seven stared at him, her mind a blank as she tried to understand what he just said. "Your father does not approve of your marriage to a 'Borg,'" Seven repeated, watching Harry's face closely for clues.

Harry shrugged. "Then he will just have to live with it."

Seven frowned. "I don't understand. You have missed them, longed for them all of the time I have known you. Yet now when they are here you dismiss their feelings as if they meant nothing to you."

Harry kissed her, her tension draining away slightly. "Seven, as much as I love my parents I love you even more." For a moment she just stood there and then she embraced him her anxious heart relaxing at last.

"Don't worry, Seven," Harry whispered his hands roaming her beautiful body gently. "I love you and that is all that matters now. After all the hell we have been through my parents will be easy."

=0=

Canaan Land Part Thirty-Six

=0=

Enterprise, the big conference room...

Bey and Spock spoke softly together as each delegate proofed the agenda for the day's talks. It would address the important issues of going or not to San Diego, letting crew into sanctuary on Dorvan V and Bajor and the application of the War Crimes Act that came into being in the Federation at the end of the Dominion war. A light flashed on a computer and Nayib rose, breaking off his conversation with Matthew to answer it. He keyed the message and read it, a slow smile spreading across his face. Downloading it on a data wafer, he excused himself and headed for the transporter room. He finally had some good news and he would hand deliver it himself.

Voyager, observation deck where the Voyager children were gathered...

Megan Delaney-Carey walked in and deposited her son on the floor next to Neelix. She looked at the Taaxian, suddenly overcome with emotion. It might all be over soon and what then? The people she had known for half her life would disperse to the four corners of the universe. She knew Joe was seriously debating whether to return to Star Fleet and even to the Federation. He was looking into the NAWC, perusing the databases every night after shift. She smiled at Neelix as he cooed at her son. "Neelix, have you decided what you're going to do now?"

"I am going to be staying with Samantha and Naomi," he said his delight obvious. "They have invited me to live with them."

"Oh, Neelix, I'm so glad. Will they be going back to Earth?"

"I am not sure. They want to look up Naomi's father's family. You have heard, haven't you?"

Megan frowned. "No."

"When Voyager was declared lost, Samantha's husband waited for a long time and then finally filed for release from their marriage. He remarried and has three children of his own with his new wife."

Megan sighed and shook her head sadly. "Oh, God, Neelix. It's all too sad."

Neelix patted her arm. "I'll take care of both of them. Don't you ever worry about that."

Megan nodded knowing he meant it. "I'm glad they have you, Neelix. I know you will take care of them really well."

"And they, me, Megan." For a moment, his face became pensive. "I don't know what I would do without them. We will take care of each other."

Voyager, First Officer's Cabin...

Nayib had never been on the ship that had sheltered his younger brother for so long. He had never been in a hurry to see the vessel sent to hunt Chakotay down. As he walked down the corridors, directions from helpful crew sending him along he thought about all the time they never had.

Chakotay was always a different kind of boy growing up. He had been in a hurry to get to where he was going. He was a good science student and had a natural ability to lead. He was deceptively quiet, possessing a volcanic temper he kept under strict wraps. It surprised people how stubborn and persistent Chakotay could be, but not Nayib.

Growing up, Chakotay had always confided in Nayib and Nayib knew him as well as anyone. He knew Chakotay wanted to go into space. He knew Chakotay would go to the modern world. He knew that Chakotay was gay long before anyone else because his brother brought his confused feelings to Nayib to discuss when he was ten.

Nayib smiled. Chakotay was as complicated and as simple as they came. He was smart, tough, devoted and daring. It amused Nayib that Chakotay had become First Officer of the very ship sent to hunt him down. It didn't surprise him a bit. Only Chakotay, he thought wryly. Only his smart tough brother could pull that off. He came to Chakotay's cabin and pressed the chime. A deep voice inside called for him to come. He did.

DS9...

"Father, this is my wife. I want you to know that I love her and our children. They kept my sanity. They gave me a life when I didn't think I would ever have one."

"She is Borg, Harry." His father shook his head in exasperation.

"Yes, she is Borg. She is Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One."

John Kim blinked.

"But she is also Annika Hanson, my wife, the mother of my children. I would have died without her in my life. It was so lonely. I missed you all so much."

"We missed you too, Harry. You have no idea." John closed his eyes his voice a whisper.

"Father, you know how I feel. You can ask anyone on Voyager how much I wanted to see you. But I'm a husband and father now and I have responsibilities to my family." Harry paused, his face crumpling for a moment. "I don't want to choose between you and my family. I want you both but if I can't have both I hope you understand who I will choose."

John Kim stared at his son pondering who the stranger was sitting next to him, holding his hand.

Voyager, First Officer's Cabin...

Chakotay sat in his chair, a cup of tea in his hand. He looked at Nayib, a smile crossing his face. He loved his brother passionately, considered him his best friend next to Tom, and patted the chair next to him.

"I came to see you. You didn't come back to the meetings. It worried me, Chakotay." Nayib sat down next to Chakotay, putting his feet up.

Chakotay sat his cup down on the table rubbing his face with his hands. "It takes all my energy just to get up in the morning."

"How is Tom?" Nayib glanced at the bedroom where he could make out the form of his brother-in-law asleep on the bed.

"I don't know," Chakotay said worry in his voice. "He has had nightmares, something he hasn't had in twelve years. He can hardly move. He hardly speaks. That bastard must have torn his heart out. I could kill him, Nayib."

Nayib squeezed his hand, sympathy in his eyes. "You would have to take a number, brother."

Chakotay grinned. "Yeah, that's true."

Nayib picked up Chakotay's cup and took a sip. Making a face, he put it back on the table. "That's cold."

"Good." Chakotay smiled suddenly remembering how Nayib liked to take sips and bites of whatever he had to eat. Nayib liked to watch Chakotay smolder.

Nayib handed Chakotay the data wafer. "I made some inquiries, called in a few markers. This might interest you."

Chakotay looked at the disk and rose wearily, his movements painful and slow. Nayib rose too, putting his hand gently on Chakotay's back as they walked to the computer terminal. Chakotay loaded the disk, sitting on the chair waiting for the screen to display the data. As it did, a slow grin built itself across his tired face. He looked up at Nayib and his brother smiled nodding. Chakotay rose and hugged him as tight as he could. Such a weight had been released he nearly felt dizzy.

"Thanks, Nayib," Chakotay whispered. "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, Chakotay. Just get this shit done and come home."

DS9...

Dr. Julian Bashir wound up his analysis of Anna Kim's condition and waited for questions. It had gone better than they had all feared. Anna had suffered a heart attack, which they treated. In the course of the treatment, she had suffered a stroke. Catching it in time, they managed to reverse most of the damage quickly. They regenerated all the brain tissues that could be salvaged.

She would walk with a limp and some things would be difficult for her without intensive therapy. However, she would be able to be independent and recover nearly completely. She was lucky to be alive and they all knew smiled, relief flooding him. Soon she would be lucid enough to speak to him but for now she would rest. Together with Julian, his father and his wife, Seven, they made plans to transfer his mother to Voyager.

Voyager, First Officer's cabin...

Chakotay watched Tom as he toweled off, changing into comfortable clothes. He brushed his hair and turned his sad face gazing at Chakotay, his actions nearly lethargic. Chakotay rose and held Tom close rubbing his back, conveying with his hands and body all the love he felt for him. They walked to the living area, Tom sitting on the couch while Chakotay got him coffee. He sipped it as Chakotay joined him, a padd in his hand.

"Tom, Nayib checked out a few things for me. He found out something you need to know."

Tom nodded his mind still fuzzy from fatigue and sedatives.

"Here. Read this, baby."

Tom took it and stared at it. Gently Chakotay took it from his hand and began to read...

"We have evaluated your request and found that, according to statutes and laws governing the status of such cases, we no longer have jurisdiction over Thomas Eugene Paris. Due to the disappearance of Voyager in the Badlands and its subsequent listing as lost three years later, Mr. Paris was declared dead and his file voided.

"Because of this action it would take his subsequent re-arrest and re-trial ending in a conviction to make him a ward of the prison system. Due to the nature of your return it is highly unlikely that this will be requested of our department.

"As it stands now, Thomas Eugene Paris is a free man."

For a moment, Tom sat staring at the padd and then he carefully put his cup on the table. Taking the padd from Chakotay's hands he stared at the words. Federation Office of the Attorney General and the Federation Bureau of Prisons. He looked at Chakotay his eyes cloudy with emotions. "This is true?" he whispered. Chakotay kissed him softly. "Yes, Tom. It's true. Every word."

Tom licked his lips. "I don't have to go back to prison."

"No, baby, you don't." Chakotay cleared his throat his voice tight with emotion.

Tom shook his head. "My father will. Why should it matter? After everything, why should anything happening to him still matter to me?"

Chakotay pulled him into his arms, the padd slipping to the floor. "Because you are the bastard's son."

Tom slipped his arms around Chakotay and sighed.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Thirty-Seven

=0=

Enterprise, the big conference room...

They talked all day together in the big group and alone in smaller ones. Topics on the agenda were discussed and debated, argued, cajoled and agreed. There would be a number of decisions reached right here on the Enterprise that would be binding. Admiral ben Aaron had been given broad discretionary powers.

The Maquis were covered from prosecution for now due to the General Pardon granted by the Federation at the time they entered into treaty agreements with the NAWC. Any questions that might be raised due to the return date of Voyager Maquis would be addressed at the emergency meeting of the Federation High Council.

Now they had to iron out any remaining points separating both sides. A big stumbling block had been the status of Commander Chakotay. Not only was he the son and sibling of important NAWC officials but he also was a very highly placed Maquis leader. His status was dictated to a large extent by the War Crimes Act. Any Maquis leader beyond a certain rank was automatically held for evaluation. All other Maquis were processed and released to their home worlds under Federation-NAWC treaty agreements reached following long and bitter negotiations.

Maria and Bey argued adamantly that Chakotay be given a pass due to his service on Voyager. After nearly an hour of discussion and several calls to the Federation President'soffice it was decided to waive the ruling regarding immediate arrest of any highly placed Maquis discovered in Federation territory pending a discussion of the fate of Voyager.

It was the reason, the uncertainty regarding Chakotay that led to the agreement that anyone with shifting status be taken to a NAWC embassy. Maria was adamant about it and if they had not agreed it was very clear that the negotiations would be ended and Voyager would be escorted to NAWC territory for sanctuary.

They agreed that Voyager should be taken to San Diego with an escort of honor. It would dock at the naval station there and the crew would be allowed to leave Voyager for their homes or the Transient Officer's Housing at nearby Star Fleet Headquarters in San Francisco. Any final determination of their status would be made at the emergency meeting.

Maria sat, her eyes filled with satisfaction as the rest of thedelegates took a break. Bey leaned down and kissed her forehead, a grin on his face as he left with his wife for coffee. She had gotten her way, building many layers of safety for everyone on Voyager. No matter what the Federation decided to do there were escape routes to NAWC protection for Maquis and Star Fleet alike. For the first time during the negotiations she relaxed.

DS9...

Captain Kathryn Janeway stood, Tuvok beside her, nervous tension flooding her as the three shuttles docked. Tired and anxious people began to disembark walking toward her their faces scanning the corridor checking out the spectators for relatives and friends. As they came closer, she gathered them around her. Nearly fifty people stood before her waiting.

"My name is Kathryn Janeway and I am the Captain of Voyager. This is Commander Tuvok. We want to welcome you to Deep Space 9. If you will follow us we will take you to Voyager."

"Why did it take so long for us to be able to come here?" A tall and beautiful woman, her long gray hair in a braid stepped forward, her hand entwined with a handsome grayhaired man. "What is happening? Why are there so many ships orbiting the station?"

"We have had problems," Janeway began. "It has been terrifically difficult for a while but now we can accommodate you. Please. I know how anxious you are. You have comeso far. It will only be minutes now. Come. Follow us."

Janeway turned and began to walk to the big transport station nearby. The restless group followed.

Voyager, First Officer's cabin...

Tom slipped on his shoes. He was supposed to be resting but he was too tired. He grinned. Too tired to rest. Sheeee-it. He rose and straightened his uniform noting that it fit looser. He had better eat something. He hated it when Chakotay fussed over his weight. He was so 'subtle' foisting food upon him anywhere, any time he could. Tom grinned. Chakotay was a funny, funny man. God, he loved him. Chakotay was the best.

He turned and walked to the replicator, gave it commands and took tomato soup, a grilled cheese sandwich and a hot cup of coffee steaming on the tray to the desk. He commed the ship's news channel and sat down to catch up. The ship was close to full readiness. They would be able to leave now if they had to and if they worked for 18 more hours they would be back in regular form.

The children were fine. The day care had posted regular hourly updates on the children for the Voyager parents, god parents, interested personnel and ship's 'nannies' to read. He smiled at the notion of his boys building a reproduction of the Enterprise out of clay on the beautiful glass table of the observation room. God, he sure missed his kids.

Negotiations were going well. Three shuttles full of families and friends had docked at DS9 three hours ago, its passengers having been brought to Voyager for reunions in the mess hall... he sighed. He hoped it went better for those people than it had for him.

A series of short messages came next. Harry's mom and dad were on DS9. His mother had become ill and was listed as recovering nicely. She needed support to get around but was cheerful and glad to see her son.

Tom gulped. Harry. He had to get to DS9 right away. He flicked the switch to his personal e-mail for a quick run through. Chakotay told him to eat and rest. Tom grinned. Fifty percent compliance wasn't bad. His mother wrote that she and his sisters would be watching the children, alternating with Maria, Bey and Ro and Chakotay's sisters until things got ironed out.

"Don't worry, Tom. We have them in hand," his mother wrote cheerily. Tom swallowed hard. This was the longest they had all been separated. He had to see them today no matter what happened. He switched off the computer and walked over, dumping his empty tray into the chute. He turned to go, tugging his uniform into place as he left to go to DS9.

DS9...

Anna Kim sat up, her head swimming and looked at her left leg. It was slow in moving. She slid farther forward, her intention to step down when she felt strong hands reach out and grip her arm. Looking up, she gazed into a beautiful face, deep blue eyes surrounded by blonde hair swept up and back. "Thank you," Anna said utilizing the woman's support to stand. Her reply surprised Anna completely.

"You are welcome, Mrs. Kim." It wasn't the sentiment, it was the language. It was spoken in perfect Korean.

Anna blinked and looked at the taller woman whose arms surrounded her with a protective strength. "You speak Korean?"

Seven smiled slightly. "I learned it from someone we both know. Come, I will help you."

With that, Seven helped her mother-in-law to walk to the bathroom. Standing nearby unnoticed by either woman, Harry Kim smiled, his face nearly split in two. John Kim looked at his son and sighed. His daughter-in-law was a Borg once. A Borg. He sighed. He would have to get to know this woman who married his son. She was not Libby.

Voyager, Mess Hall...

People began to fill the mess hall, their cries of joy filling the air as they found their loved ones. It was crowded and lovely. A tall man and shorter woman stood in the doorway their eyes scanning the crowd intently, their emotions stretched to fever pitch. They turned to a crewman, Joe Carey and asked if their daughter Sue Nicoletti was there. Joe swallowed hard. Taking them by the arm, he led them out into the hallway talking to them quietly for a moment.

A shriek pierced the air and the woman slid to the ground, her cries of sorrow and grief drawing people from the mess hall. She lay on the floor, her husband holding her, Joe kneeling next to her and cried to the heavens. Her only daughter, Susan Nicoletti had been killed eight years before in an alien attack on the ship.

DS9...

Tom stepped off the transporter and caught directions to sickbay from a passerby. He hurried and eventually arrived, walking through the doorway searching for Harry. He noticed him sitting with an older couple, obviously his parents, the older woman holding Seven's hand and talking to her excitedly. He turned to leave when Harry spied him and rose walking over to Tom and hugging him. "You ok, Tom?" He asked his eyes sparkling.

"Sure," Tom replied grinning. "Your parents came."

"Yes, isn't it *great?" Harry laughed the image of it reminding Tom of a day long ago on this very station when he first met this man. "Come on. I want you to meet my parents."

Tom began to demure, not wanting to intrude but Harry was already dragging him along. They stopped in front of the little group sitting in the small alcove lounge. Harry smiled and turned to Tom. "Mom and Dad, I want you to meet Tom. This man is my friend..."

Voyager, holodeck...

Miriam and her daughters walked down the beach, bare feet warmed by the sand, and watched the grandchildren, the Janeway children, the two Kim children and Naomi Wildman splashing in the warm water of the surf. It was lovely, the beach at Waikiki devoid of anyone else and they soaked up the sun as they strolled.

"Mother?" Kathleen was pensive. Not a good sign. It usually indicated deep thoughts coming. Miriam steeled herself "Yes, darling," her mother replied.

"I want you to come and live with me."

Miriam smiled. "I was counting on it, darling. I would like to stay with you and James until Tom and Chakotay figure out what they are doing. I want to be available for the children too."

"What if they decide to live on Chakotay's planet?" Moira asked her eyes protectively fixed on the small children screaming and laughing all around them.

"I hear that Dorvan V is a paradise. All I need is a homebase. I don't intend to keep the house in San Francisco."

They were silent for a while.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Kathleen mused.

"What do you mean?" Moira asked.

"Tom is the linchpin of our lives."

Moira smiled. "He is. That boy has always been unique hasn't he?"

"I wouldn't have him any other way." Miriam smiled and slipped her arms around her daughter's shoulders. This was good. Damned good.

Voyager, Mess Hall...

Megan Delaney-Carey peered around Joe's parents and brother, spying a familiar face scanning the crowd. Her mother and father were looking for her. She stepped aside and they saw her rushing over and clinging to her for dear life. For long moments, they only hugged and kissed staring at each other with amazement. Finally, her mother looked around and then back at her daughter. "Where is your sister, Megan?" she asked as her husband waited expectantly.

Megan gulped. Tears came to her eyes. She would have to tell them that her sister was never coming home to them. She was killed in a freak accident ten years ago.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Thirty-Eight

=0=

Voyager, a crew cabin...

Megan stared at her mother, lying on the bed with a cool cloth over her eyes and mourned once again her sister. They had been so close. The early part of the trip seemed ten lifetimes ago. It was getting hard to remember some of the details. She sighed and looked back over her shoulder. Joe and his family were huddled with her father, comforting him as best they could. She felt a stab of pain, regret and tears for her twin that pierced her heart.

Jenny had never seen her wedding, had never seen her child. They were going to name her Jennifer if little Joseph had been a girl. It had hurt for a while that he wasn't. She had so wanted to do this for her sister.

Maybe their next baby.

"Meg?"

She turned and smiled at Joe. "Come here, baby. Explain to your dad what you and Jen were doing in these pictures. I'll watch your mom." He rose and walked to her kissing her gently, squeezing her arms, his eyes filled with sorrow and love. She slipped her arms around him hugging him tightly. With a ragged sigh, she nodded and walked over to her father. Picking up the book she smiled.

"This is when Jenny and I were first on shore leave."

Her father slipped his arm around her waist resting his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and wept.

Voyager, a crew cabin...

Anton Ayala paced back and forth, his head spinning. Gregor was involved with a man. It was nearly inconceivable. Yet, here it was. Gregor waited for his father to calm down before he rose and walked to him taking him by the shoulders. "Papa, sit down and let us talk."

Gregor's mother, Sylwina nodded, her eyes filled with pleading. Anton sighed, his posture acquiescing and walked to the couch. Gregor sat beside him and took his hand. "Papa, you have no idea how alone I was. I missed my sons, my home, you and Mama. Geron was all alone. It was something that came over us. It was not a planned thing."

Voyager, airoponics bay...

Geron stared at the rows of plants, his heart pounding. Anton Ayala had looked at him with astonishment, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as Greg introduced him. His mother had hugged him, cloaking her surprise with her good manners and relief at her son's good health.

Geron fled, telling Gregor he would meet him later for dinner. The bay was his refuge, a green place to come to and he hid there now. He had no idea how much time had gone by. But he really didn't care. He was all alone. No family, no hometown, no friends and probably no lover now. He was lost in thought, his hurt too immense to hear the door hiss open.

Voyager, Mess Hall...

Chakotay sat with the distraught couple sipping coffee and listening to their pain, giving with his presence what small comfort he could. He listened with amazement at the formation of the Voyager Support Group, a network of families and friends that had formed after Voyager had been lost. It had been instrumental in keeping Voyager in the consciousness of Star Fleet once it was known that they were alive and lost.

It comforted people and many good friendships had arisen from the bitter ashes of this tragedy. Louis Nicoletti sighed and laid his hand on top of Chakotay's. With a deep swallow he asked the question they had to know. "How did our Susan die?"

DS9...

Seven of Nine Kim stood beside the tiny form of Anna Kim, her arm protectively around her little waist as the diminutive woman walked on slow and unsteady legs to the door of Sick Bay. Julian Bashir watched, wincing mentally but smiling outwardly. He had wanted them to beam directly over to Voyager but Mrs. Kim *insisted* on seeing Quark's, the place where her darling Harry and 'that nice young man, Tom Paris' had first met.

Harry and John shrugged, Tom smiling at them, his arms folded across his chest as they gave in to the formidable Anna. Seven, fussing slightly with her mother-in-law's sweater lent her support as they slowly made their way out of the facility. The three men followed, sighing and shaking their heads. Tom grinned. Mothers, he thought. They are the be all and end all of everything.

Voyager, on shift...

Chell worked quietly at his station, his mind in a whirl. It would not be long before he was home, safe in his parents' house, his life his own. It had been anticipated forever but now that it was here he felt a sense of fear and loneliness. He would be parting soon from his ship and his friends. It would be a bittersweet thing to step onto the home soil of his much beloved and longed for home world. He would be leaving the best part of his life behind.

Voyager, observation room...

There were no children in the day care here now and dinner was not as big a problem for people now that rationing was a thing of the past. Neelix stared out of the window, his mind wandering. Kes. Lovely Kes. I wish you were here with me. I wish you could have seen this he thought as he watched the spectacle outside the view port. You would have loved being with this crew, Kes, all these years.

We lost some and some more were born. The children are lovely, Kes. Just like you. I wish...

He shook his head and sighed. Can't keep wishing about you, Kes. You are where you are supposed to be. Wherever that is. I hope you can know that I am safe and well. I have to take care of the Wildmans. They are lovely. Remember Naomi? She is all grown up now and so beautiful. She loves me. Calls me her father. I like that, Kes. I really do.

I am glad I am here. There was nothing left for me in the Delta Quadrant. No home or family or roots. My roots are here with all these lovely people. I just want you to know I am all right. I just want you to know I will always love you.

DS9, Quark's Bar...

Anna Kim sat down in a chair and the others sat around her. She stared around the room memorizing the scene as Harry patted her hand. Seven draped her arm protectively around her mother-in-law as a small and very strange looking alien came forward.

"Can I get you folks anything?" Quark smiled a toothy and insincere, yet professional smile.

"Water." Anna said.

Quark looked at her, blinking and then turned to the others. "Can I get you folks anything?"

Tom shook his head as did John and Harry. Quark looked at Seven, his face hopeful. She regarded him with a cool gaze remembering his Borg designation but mercifully keeping it to herself. She had learned it made some uncomfortable. "I would like water too."

Quark blinked. "Water."

"Yes. With a slice of lemon."

They regarded each other and then Quark turned with a sigh and walked off muttering. Harry regarded his wife with something akin to awe. "A slice of lemon?" John Kim asked.

Seven turned her blue eyes on him and raised an eyebrow, a slight smile forming on her lips. John Kim smiled back, a chuckle forming in his mind. Lemon. He was beginning to like this girl he thought as he began to laugh out loud.

Enterprise, a big conference room...

Ben Sisko, Will Riker and Jean-Luc Picard talked softly together, each elated that the conference had been concluded with all the outstanding matters resolved. Voyager was under both Federation and NAWC protections. All of the crew, both Maquis and Star Fleet had an avenue of escape should things not go right in the meetings and hearings to come. Bey would be speaking not only for the NAWC but for Voyager and all her crew as well. They would be able if things worked out to leave in the morning for Earth. The three men, tired but gratified walked down to the mess hall for dinner.

Voyager, Captain's cabin...

Kathryn Janeway came through the door, her mind and body weary but her heart gratified beyond measure. She had ensured with the help of all concerned the safety of the crew and ship she commanded. Walking into the bedroom, she noticed B'Elanna stretched out asleep on the bed. With a smile, she removed her jacket and walked over sitting quietly beside her. She leaned down and kissed her wife softly. B'Elanna's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Hi."

"Hello, darling." Kathryn smiled and kissed B'Elanna again.

"Are you home for the night?" B'Elanna asked stretching, her feline body taut and sensual.

Kathryn stroked B'Elanna's arm, her eyes smoky with desire, and nodded. "Where are the babies?"

"Your mom has them. She is with the Nicolettis. The Support Group is keeping watch over them."

"Good." Kathryn pulled her t-shirt off, then removed her bra. "Move over. I want you."

B'Elanna grinned and slid over, opening her arms for Kathryn. They moved together, kissing and touching for a moment before Kathryn tugged at B'Elanna's t-shirt. "Get this off."

"Aye-aye. I love it when you get all commanding." B'Elanna chuckled slipping out of her top and sports bra.

Kathryn kissed her, nuzzling a soft breast, hungry as hell to make love. "I know you do," she purred kissing and caressing the soft dark skin of her wife. "Take off your

clothes and I will show you what else I know you like."

B'Elanna smiled and kissed Kathryn long and slow, her need and love pouring into each gentle touch. "I love you. I missed you."

Kathryn sighed into B'Elanna's mouth, her desire burning deeply inside her. "I know. I love you too." She stared into dark eyes, filled with the smoke of arousal. "Kiss me..."

The sounds of passion filled the darkened room as the evening moved on, the last one they would spend at DS9.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Thirty-Nine

=0=

Voyager, late at night...

The corridors were nearly deserted as people slept or spent time together in cabins here and there. It would be time to go in the morning, the first step of the return home and there was tension in the ship. It was in the air. Children were tucked into bed, families sat and talked in hushed tones, lovers huddled together fearful of the changes to come. Some romances would end and others wouldn't. People would be waiting in San Diego for some and not for others.

*If* they decided to go there.

Voyager, Captain's Cabin...

Kathryn rubbed cold cream on her elbows, smiling at the reflection of B'Elanna asleep in bed already. She felt better. She always did when they made love. It was her affirmation of life.

Her mother had brought the children home, tucking them in

and after a quick kiss and hug left her daughter for her own quarters. She would be coming to San Diego with Kathryn. Lots of other people would be as well. Janeway welcomed it. Surrounded by the ones they loved, those who never gave up hope, they could face anything. She rose and walked to the bed slipping in and spooning up behind B'Elanna. She snuggled down and fell asleep. She knew they would need it in the days ahead.

Voyager, Airponics Bay...

"Geron?"

He turned and saw Gregor walking to him. Geron turned away, staring at a beautiful flower, his heart beating madly. Gregor stepped behind him, turning him and pulling the smaller man into a tight embrace. "Greg, what happened?"

Gregor smiled. "I told them that you were with me. There was nothing more to say about it."

"Did they disown you?" Geron asked in all seriousness, his dark eyes filled with pain.

Gregor grinned. "No. It will be all right. Just give my dad time. You'll see, Geron. They will love you just like I do." He leaned down and kissed Geron, possessing him with love and passion. Geron kissed him back. His anxiety eased for now.

Vulcan Diplomatic Shuttle...

Spock rose from his meditation and walked to the window staring at the dazzling display of small ships encircling the station. He marveled again at the spirit of life, the compulsion to act that he considered a glory of homo sapien. No matter how down they were, they never gave up. It had motivated his great and good friend, Jim Kirk and it motivated these people now. He mused on history, the writing and the doing and once again noted how fluid it was.

This eddy of time would pass, be written into books and taught in schools, and the human spirit would be the better for it. As they acted, so did they learn. They learned as he had. He was not the same man who stepped onto the Enterprise all those long decades ago. The universe had moved on and history had been written. He smiled inside. It was as Jim had once said. He, Spock had a disconcerting habit of being in the middle of it as it happened. So be it. Jim had the disconcerting habit of being right most of the time. With a slight smile on his face, Spock of Vulcan, Ambassador and Star Fleet legend turned to make ready for bed.

Enterprise, guest quarters...

Bey finished his coffee, having gone over the documents they would all sign the next day. Ro was stretched out on the couch across from him, her long beautiful body at repose insleep. A tremor of desire blazed through him and he wished they were in bed doing something about their passion for each other. They had a mad, intense romance, the memories of which had spiced up many a dull meeting as he would often drift off in daydreams about her.

He tossed the padd, walking to her and gently shaking her shoulder. She stirred and opened her eyes, sleep heavy lids adding an allure about her that went straight to his groin. "Hey, beautiful. Let's go to bed."

"Carry me," she whispered holding out her arms. He reached down and picked her up, light as a feather kissing her neck and lips.

"You up to some calisthentics? Some horizontal push ups perhaps?" he asked, a wicked grin spreading across his handsome face.

She giggled, smiling at him. "Oh, I think I can use a good workout."

Without another word they walked into the bedroom, the door hissing shut silently.

Voyager, First Officer's Cabin...

Tom lay across Chakotay's back, spent and relieved. They seldom made love this way. It was not in Chakotay's nature to do this easily. There was not an inch of his psyche that Tom did not possess. However, in bed Chakotay almost never gave himself over this way. The rare occasions it happened could be counted on one hand.

Chakotay had noted Tom's tension, his unease with the idea of returning to Earth. He knew it would be a madhouse of attention, cameras and questions both about Voyager and his past. Add his father into the mix and it was a wonderthat Tom could function at all.

Chakotay had asked his mother to take the children and she had done so happily. They had a nice dinner, wine and candles, retiring to the couch, soft music playing. There been very little talk. Just soft kisses and touching, a reaffirmation of the physical when words were inadequate.

That led to more and they retired to the bedroom to make love. Tom smiled, surprised when Chakotay indicated what he wanted. Tom had taken him gently giving to Chakotay all his love and passion. They lay together wrapped in each other's arms, their tension spent. Tomorrow would come and they would face it together.

Enterprise, First Officer's Cabin...

Will Riker sat in the dark sipping his wine and thinking back over the years to younger times. He remembered like yesterday the romance that he and Chakotay once had. They were devoted lovers for nearly a year before the demands of their careers ended what had been a very serious relationship for both of them.

It had been accidental, their coming together. A bottle of wine and a shared love for weight training led to a wild and passionate night in bed. They both woke up hung over and sore, bite marks on each other's body and grins on their faces. Every spare minute they had they were together, usually in bed and quite often undertaking a sport that calmer and older hands would think twice of doing. Sky diving and mountain climbing filled just a small part of their time together.

Sex in tents, sex in the back of vehicles, sex in exposed places. They were both danger junkies deeply connected to each other through friendship and a blazing physical attraction. It had stung when they were apart. But those were the demands of the life they both chose. Until Chakotay quit Star Fleet they had kept in touch, spending fleeting moments together. It was the closest thing to a marriage Riker had ever experienced.

He sighed and sipped his drink, once again wishing things had been different. Chakotay was married now, a father of children, and happy. He was as happy as Will had ever seen him. He was glad and he was just a tad jealous. It ached in his groin to see Chakotay again, to know they could not have even one night together. He sighed. He would give a lot for one more night.

Enterprise, Captain's Cabin...

Picard sighed and finished his toilette, weary from the exertions of the day. It was always amazing to him just how tired he was after marathon conferencing. He rubbed his eyes and turned, switching off the light and moving to the bed. He removed his robe, sliding into the bed and turned to Beverly Crusher.

"It's about time," she said kissing him, her hand sliding down his hip and in-between his lean thighs.

Picard grinned and sighed. Beverly Crusher, naked and in his bed was about the best prescription to conference ennui he could hope for. He pulled her close, her soft body a balm against him.

Voyager, a crew cabin...

Megan stood in the living room staring at the picture of her sister that sat on the desk. Jen looked the same as she ever did. Megan knew she herself had aged. There were lines that had never been there. Gray appeared mixed throughout her dark hair and she knew she was not the kid she once was.

Her father had been devastated. Her mother was struck numb. They had never given up hope that their girls would both return to them some day. Well, they would. Jen's ashes were sitting on the shelf where Megan put them ten years ago. She would take them to Pike's Peak and let them go. Then she would be home in Colorado once more.

Enterprise, a guest cabin...

Ro relaxed, her husband exploring her body, caressing and touching every square inch of her. He took his time, his need for her immense. She felt the knots in his broad back, the tightness of the muscles and smiled. She would massage him when they were finished together. Wrapping her long legs around him she buried her face in his warm sweaty neck.

DS9, Chief Medical Officer's Cabin...

Julian Bashir finished toweling off, moving to the bedroom to slide into his bed naked. He was tired, ready to sleep. Voyager would leave tomorrow and he would miss it, the drama and intrigue. He sighed. Damn, he thought... I just *have* to get a lover. With that he called down lights and fell asleep.

Voyager, a crew cabin...

Gregor and Geron lay together sound asleep. They would make their way together no matter what came their way. Tomorrow was another day.

Voyager, First Officer's Cabin...

Tom and Chakotay lay entwined, Chakotay asleep, his soft breath warm against Tom's neck. This might be the last time they shared this bed in this way. Tom slipped his fingers through Chakotay's and tried not to think of what came next.

Enterprise, a guest cabin...

Ro moved against her husband, her fingers gently raking his chest. His beautiful face bore a grimace of raw sex and it turned her on. Badly. She leaned down and bit his nipple, his cry of pain filling the room as big hands gripped her hips tightly. He came, their connection complete and she sat, pleasure tearing through her as she stared at the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Forty

=0=

Voyager, First Officer's Cabin...

The alarm rang, jarring them both from a deep sleep. Chakotay called it off burying his face into Tom's warm neck, his hands pulling the younger man close to him. Tom smiled at the friendly welcome that maneuver solicited in Chakotay's nether regions. He turned in his embrace determined to make the most of their quiet interlude.

Voyager, Captain's Cabin...

B'Elanna finished nursing her daughter and sat her down on the blanket spread out on the floor. Her Grandma smiled at the happy little girl as her small grandson sat next to her eating a piece of toast. Mom had relaxed the rules about eating away from the table with Grandma handy. B'Elanna grinned. Grandma Gretchen and her own father, Grandpa 'Woberto'. She could get used to it. Turning she kissed Kathryn, hard at work on padds as she ate her breakfast."See you later."

"Bye," Kathryn said as B'Elanna turned to go. "B'El?"

B'Elanna turned and looked at Kathryn expectantly. "I want you on the Bridge beside me when we leave."

B'Elanna smiled and nodded. Turning, flashing a smile at her son and mother-in-law, she left for work.

Voyager, Seven-Kim cabin...

Harry's mother cooed at the baby she held as the family hustled to get ready for the day. Seven, with Borg precision got both small children ready to go to Day Care. Her Aunt Sonya sat on the couch beside Anna Kim and smiled. Grandpa and Grandma Kim would spend the day helping to care for the children. John Paris Kim, Jr. sat on the couch smiling at his Grandma. He was nearly ten and a very sweet boy. He was dark haired, his almond eyes wise beyond his years. His grandmother doted on him already.

"I can't believe that I am a grandmother," she repeated, her hand caressing the boy's soft cheek. "You are so much like your father when he was your age."

Jon smiled. "I can play the violin. Do you want to hear me play?"

Anna Kim's smile could power the warp core for a month. She nodded as her grandson hurried to get his violin. Harry sat at the table, the most important people in his life surrounding him and for the first time in years felt peace.

Voyager, a crew cabin...

Joe Carey helped Megan with their son and kept her father and mother occupied. They had not said much since they had arrived but they were just now coming out of the haze of misery they had been enveloped in. Mr. and Mrs. Carey and Joe's brother, Steven, kept up the conversation as they went through the ritual of breakfast on what should prove to be their last day at DS9. Joe rose to go to his station. "Meg."

She glanced at him. "We're due in the shuttle hangar at 1200 hours. I'll be waiting by the door."

She nodded and he kissed people good-bye, walking out the door for work. Megan sat down, her head slightly aching as she thought about what the Captain would tell them all.

DS9, Sick Bay...

Julian Bashir went through his day, working on things that had to be done. There were all the crew scans from Voyager that he had to forward to the First Officer, Riker something or other.

Voyager, First Officer's cabin...

Five children burst through the door as well as two smiling grandmas as Tom came from the bathroom to greet the commotion. They hugged and kissed, talking all at the sametime as they settled back into their family home once more. Chakotay stepped out his hair still damp and hugged his children. It had been too damned long. It seemed like months since they did the simple things that families do together.

They talked all through breakfast, telling about their holodeck adventures with their grandmas and aunts and uncles. This kind of extended family, blood related was a real novelty for the kids.

Chakotay arose, his tea in hand and walked to the computer console to check messages. There was one that held his eye and with kisses for all he slipped on his jacket and left the cabin for the Enterprise.

Voyager, 1145 hours, Shuttle Bay corridor...

They began to arrive, standing both inside and out as the clock ticked away. Parents, siblings, families and individuals... everyone who made up Voyager came to hear what the Captain would say. They had all been given reports on their status and knew they had options against the threat of arrest. Now it would be a matter of listening to the Captain spell it out and most would decide what they wanted to do. They waited in quiet groups for noon.

Enterprise, First Officer's Cabin...

Chakotay entered the cabin noting that it was as barren of personal touches as their quarters were when they lived together long ago.

"I'm here," Chakotay said raising his arms palms up.

"So you are." Riker said turning to the window. Voyager was gleaming just outside. "You'll be going soon and I may never see you again."

"The universe is a small place, Will. Take it from me. I know."

Riker chuckled and turned back to Chakotay, his face becoming serious as he sighed. "I loved you. I have never gotten over losing you."

Chakotay stared at the floor. He glanced at Riker and then the window. "You never made it clear to me that there could ever be more than your career. And to be fair I was guilty of the same thing."

"Did you love me, Cha?"

Chakotay looked at him feelings of guilt welling up inside. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does to me." Riker moved closer. "It has never stopped mattering."

Chakotay sighed and walked past him, gazing at Voyager, at the ship that held his family and his heart. "I have always loved you. I suppose I always will, in a way. We were good friends. That means something to me." As for the rest, it was all very clear in Chakotay's mind. He needed to go back to Voyager.

Riker smiled moving behind the commander. He reached out and lay his hands on Chakotay's broad shoulders gently pulling him into an embrace. They hugged each other tightly, lingeringly. "I hate that we never stayed together, Chakotay," Riker whispered. Chakotay stepped back, his dark eyes unreadable. "I loved you. I wanted more but the job..."

Chakotay let go, moving to the window again and sighed. "The job," he echoed.

They both grinned.

"You managed a life in spite of 'the job.'" Riker said. "Five children. That is no mean achievement."

Chakotay grinned. "Next to my marriage it's my magnum opus."

Riker laughed. "I know you have to go but can I ask you something?"

Chakotay nodded.

"Can I kiss you? For old time's sake?"

Chakotay paused for a moment and then nodded again feeling the bigger man slip his arms around his waist, pulling him tightly against his body. Riker stared into Chakotay's eyes, his own burning with arousal and lowered his mouth to Chakotay's.

It was as if the years hadn't passed. He kissed Chakotay with all the passion of their time together, their hot breath mingling as they kissed. Finally, Chakotay broke it off, stepping backwards on unsteady legs. Gasping for breath he stepped away, staring at the man he used to love and sighed.

"You have to go," Riker said breathing hard.

Chakotay nodded. He moved away to go and then paused, turning back to Riker. "The best thing I ever did, Will, was find someone to love me. Do it for yourself before it's toolate." With that Chakotay walked to the door and left without a backward glance.

Riker stood silently as the door hissed shut. His eyes stung and his heart felt old. "Before it's too late," Riker whispered.

Enterprise, transporter room...

The small group waited their turn to beam over to Voyager. Maria and Miriam were already there. Bey and Ro, Nayib and their three sisters, Kathleen and Moira all took their turn. Admiral ben Aaron and Picard waited for as one by one thedelgates from Bajor and the NAWC left.

ben Aaron sighed and licked his lips. He hoped that what he would hear would be what he hoped. Star Fleet needed a lesson in faithfulness that only this ship and crew could provide. There was always room for honor in his thinking.

Always.

Voyager, corridor on way to shuttle bay...

Chakotay intercepted Tom and pulled him into a small utility room. Kissing him hard on the lips, he stared at his befuddled spouse as he struggled to formulate into words the sentiments he felt inside. With a moment's pause he began to explain his feelings.

Voyager, shuttle bay...

The room was filled to capacity as everyone arrived. Crew from Enterprise and DS9 temporarily filled essential jobs so that the entire ship's complement of 125 survivors could come. Parents and dignitaries from the discussions were there as well as children and a number of personnel from Enterprise and DS9. Kathryn Janeway spoke briefly to ben Aaron and Chakotay, then stepped forward into the circle left in the middle of the room. She was small and tense but her power, her authority and dignity radiated out like the rays of the sun.

The room became hushed, the crowds quieting as she cleared her throat. With a deep breath, Captain Kathryn Janeway began the most important speech of her life.

TBC c2001/2010


	8. Chapter 8

=0=

Canaan Land Part Forty-One

=0=

===Voyager, shuttle bay...

She stared at the floor and then the group that crowded all around her, their eyes intent upon her. Janeway slowly turned her mind filled with the missing, those who did not make it back home and her eyes burned. "I see us all here, many of you family members, and I am struck by the faces that I don't see. I am filled with pain for all of those who aren't here to share this moment."

Louis Nicoletti squeezed his wife's hand as tears slipped from his eyes. She leaned against her husband determined to finish for Susan what she could not finish for herself. They were going to go wherever Voyager went.

"This has been a hard journey, harder than the log books or history's pages will ever be able to tell. The cost has been high in lost lives, years, separations and family. But there have been rewards. There are many among us who have made new families, borne children and forged friendships that will last all the rest of our lives. I know I have. I treasure you, every soul among you.

"It was a privilege being your captain. Who would have thought all those years ago in the Badlands and the Delta Quadrant after the array took us from our homes that we would have ever forged such a team as this?" She smiled. "Who would have thought we would have survived each other let alone some of the trials we faced?"

A ripple of amusement swept the room and subsided. "As I thought of what I wanted to say to you, something else kept coming into my mind. I have always thought of us as a family held together by this great vessel, Voyager. She is a great lady." Janeway swallowed hard her emotion rising. "She kept us alive, took every blow and brought us home. I love her heart, her strength, her spirit. She deserves respect and admiration. She deserves our love. She never let us down." It was utterly silent as she paused to gather her thoughts. "They want us to go to San Diego. They want us to take our great lady home. I will be going. B'Elanna and our children will too. I am asking you to go with me. I'd like our Voyager family to finish this journey together. I think we owe it to those who aren't here.

"I want to show the Federation and Star Fleet how little it all mattered, the hatred between Maquis and 'Fleet. I want to show them what we accomplished together. We came back from the dead because we worked together. It took all of us to do that, Maquis and Star Fleet together. I want to finish this with all of us, to show them what Voyager and her crew is made of. I want you to come with me to the journey's end."

For a moment, there was no sound and then Joe Carey stepped out, his son in his arms. Megan moved behind him, her arms around his waist. "When we started, Captain, I hated the Maquis. I had never met one but they were the enemy. Now I know better. They were just people defending their homes and families. The Federation and Star Fleet have done all of us wrong. They have treated us all like crap. I was afraid for my wife and son, for my friends and this ship and especially for the Maquis. Now if they make a show of our return it won't mean as much to me. I know what they felt about us before. But..." he paused sighing, "I think we deserve it. Who else has done so much with so little than this crew and this ship?" Joe Carey looked at his Captain and all the others. "I think I want to go to San Diego with the Captain. I want the whole fucking Federation to kiss my ass. I would hate for this ship and crew not to get what is their just due. I want to end it where it began."

For a moment, there was no sound and then Chakotay stepped forward pausing at the edge of the group. "They were after me when this happened. No one on board this ship has less reason to go to San Diego and Star Fleet Headquarters than Tom and I do. But I want to finish this. Someone believed we couldn't leave the past behind and build a life with peace and cooperation. Voyager proves them wrong. *We* proved them wrong. I'm going back and I'm taking my family with me. I want us to step off the ship in San Diego, Maquis and Star Fleet together. I don't want to come back and live in a quadrant that distrusts each side still. My kids deserve better and as a parent I have to take the first step to ensure that. We are going back."

Chakotay stepped back, slipping his arm around Tom's waist and pulling him close.

The room was silent for a long moment. Then one by one, they agreed. One by one, they stepped forward. All of them. It was unanimous.

===DS9...

Ben Sisko finished his last communication with the shuttle fleet that circled his station. They had been informed that Voyager would stand out from the docking bay in less than one hour. Soon they would be shed of the hundreds of small ships that had held them hostage for nearly a week. He rose and walked to the window peering out at the web of lights that flickered here and there. It was quite an adventure. One for the history books. He smiled and turned back to his work...

===Enterprise, bridge...

Jean-Luc Picard walked on to the bridge for the first time in days and smiled. He greeted his First Officer settling down in his seat and waited for Admiral ben Aaron to signal for the ship to stand out. Enterprise, flagship of the fleet would provide part of the honor guard for Voyager.

===DS9...

Ben Sisko reviewed the memo from Admiral ben Aaron's ship and sighed. Punching a button, he called for Julian Bashir to join him in his office.

===Voyager...

The corridors were filled with people moving to their stations. There was a tension and expectation in the hearts and minds of all concerned as they began final preparations to leave the station. Children, parents and other visiting civilians were moved to the observation decks to sit in comfort and watch the maneuver about to unfold. Everyone waited silently manning their stations as they had for more than a decade and a half. All it took now was the word to go.

===DS9...

"You need to hurry, Julian. Enterprise will take you to Earth and you will be debriefed about the situation here for the Federation Council." Sisko smiled. "You get a free ride on the Federation's flag ship and a chance to be in San Francisco in the springtime. Not bad duty if you can get it." Julian Bashir nodded and smiled. Not bad indeed. He turned and hurried to leave for the Enterprise.

===Vulcan Diplomatic Shuttle...

Spock of Vulcan stood beside T'Pel waiting for the word to go. They would provide escort to Earth for Voyager. He would run alongside the Enterprise, a small silver fish slipping along beside the larger vessel. A fitting image for the journey back, dolphins slipping through water filled his mind.

===Voyager, Bridge...

Kathryn Janeway walked to her seat glancing around the Bridge at the assembled crew and family. Roberto Torres and Gretchen Janeway stood beside each other near the back wall watching the activity of the Senior crew as they prepared to slip their mooring. B'Elanna stood beside her father watching Kathryn quietly give the orders to launch. She mused on the journey and the changes they had all undergone. At no time had she ever expected to marry that small smart tough woman and have two children with her. It was a truly amazing universe she thought as she moved to a console to check the engines. She missed the smile on her father's face as she did.

Tom's fingers danced across the panel as he gathered the great power of the ship together. He did not fly her in last time but he would fly her out. Fitting for the times Chakotay thought as he watched the only person he could ever love make ready to fly. He leaned back in his seat and watched. Maria and Miriam stood behind the command chairs their fingers linked, their eyes intent upon their children. Bey and Ro, his strong arms around her waist stood next to Nayib, the sisters of both families and the Kims as the crew quietly and efficiently made ready. It was an emotional moment as Harry called off the checks, Tom answering as one by one they slipped the ties that bound them to DS9. The windows of Voyager were filled with faces as crew, children and civilians watched the great ship begin to power up to move out.

===DS9...

Julian had beamed to Enterprise just as the last link to the great ship was severed. It would move off as would the Vulcan Diplomatic shuttle, the Admiral's barge and Voyager. They would clear their plans with DS9's command center and form up off the bow of the station.

===Voyager, Bridge...

The Bridge was hushed as the word to slip their chain was given. Kathryn stood staring at the screen and smiled. "Mr. Paris, take us out of dock and to the coordinates given by Admiral ben Aaron's barge."

Tom grinned and looked back at her. "Yes, ma'am."

Kathryn Janeway smiled back and watched as the lurch indicating their freedom shivered through the ship. Voyager moved and then floated off the station small propulsion bursts guiding it.

===Admiral ben Aaron's barge...

The Admiral signaled and his ship moved off, Enterprise and the Vulcan shuttle following. Moments passed as Ben and Worf, Kira, Odo, Ezri and Miles stood at the windows and watched. Hundreds of shuttles and small ships moved back as the gleaming and battered hull of Voyager appeared from beneath an arm of the station. The air was hushed as the small ship, the prototype of its time skirted the view port and lined up with the other ships. They were all ready and 'good to go.'

That is when something wonderful happened.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Forty-Two

=0=

They were all good to go.

That is when something wonderful happened...

Voyager moved into position ready to warp away from DS9 when the view screen on the Bridge blasted everyone watching with light. The flare was brief and then the screen adjusted itself. Everywhere around the station and the ships dazzling lights of every color spilled out into the darkness. All the small ships, shuttles and commercial vessels that had come to DS9 to help free Voyager had turned on their interior and exterior lights at the same time. It had burst forth dazzling every eye watching. Shimmering in the middle of it all was Voyager, hanging in the cloud of light sparkling like a jewel.

Kathryn stood up, Chakotay joining her and walked down to where Tom sat as the speakers crackled with traffic from hundreds of ships. Farewells were given in a dozen languages, salutations and best wishes, love and hope and invitations, they poured out of hearts from all over the area directed to a single beautiful entity, Voyager.

They stared silently in the midst of all the loveliness watching and taking the salute. When they thought it could not become more lovely it did. A ship peeled off barrel-rolling slowly over Voyager's bow, its running lights leaving a trail behind it that wove like silver threads. Ten more ships followed and then more, and still more. Ships slowly rolled over and over their silver and gold threads weaving in and out of each other. More and more they flew slowly and reverently saluting the great ship and her crew as they left them behind. The sky blazed, ropes of lights weaving a protective and respectful net around the ship poised to leave. By the dozens, they passed and more came behind them.

Benjamin Sisko watched, his breath caught by the sheer loveliness of the sight before them. Ezri slipped her hand into his her eyes bright from the luminous light spilling into the station. He squeezed her hand and she smiled her gaze fixed beyond the window.

Miles and Odo, Kira and Worf watched in silence, words inadequate to express the beauty that filled their view port. It was silent and slow, dazzling and loving. It was the most beautiful sight to be seen here in years.

On Voyager children huddled before windows, crew, families and friends watched in silence, emotions filling their hearts and eyes. Tim and Andrew stood beside their friends, their arms around each other and watched the salute. For the first time since they understood they were in trouble, they felt happy. They had never seen anything so beautiful before.

Tom felt a hand on his arm, strong fingers squeezing him and knew it was Chakotay. They had decided together that they would not run anymore. They would take their children and face the music with the others, all the friends and colleagues and acquaintances they had on this small battered ship. They would all go to San Diego and step off the ship together. He sighed dazed by the spectacular beauty furling around them, soundless in the void as more and more ships wove their magic. It seemed endless and then it was over, the last ship disappearing into the sudden night its faint trail of light fading into the darkness.

With a reverence bordering on the religious, Kathryn Janeway softly gave the order. "Mr. Paris, take us home..."

"Yes, ma'am," Tom whispered his hands moving to make it so.

===DS9...

They stood by the window watching as the ships leapt to warp disappearing in a blaze of color. For a moment, no one moved and then Miles smiled slapping Odo on the shoulder. "Damn, that was about the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Odo smiled slightly. "Lovely."

"They deserved it." Ben grinned. "I think I need a drink." He turned and smiled at his friends and colleagues. "Join me in a drink?"

"Delighted, Captain," Kira said her smile as bright as her eyes.

They turned and walked down the corridor past crowds of dazed people speaking in soft voices. Ben remembered something as he did and stopped turning to them and chuckling. They waited curious at his levity and then he roared with laughter.

"Commander Kira," he gasped his eyes watering from his exertion.

"What is it?" she asked her curiosity piqued.

"I think we can let the press go now don't you?" Ben grinned at her, a devilish look on his face. She broke into a smile.

"I think that can be arranged." She turned to go but he caught her arm.

"After we have a drink."

Laughter filled the hall as they walked down the corridor to Quark's.

===Voyager, Observation lounge...

The children sat on the floor eating ice cream while their aunts and uncles sat nearby talking and reading. It had been two hours since they had jumped to warp heading for the home the kids had never known but through the longing of the ship's adults.

"I think we will live on a farm and have horses and cows and targs and stuff," Tim said fastidiously wiping ice cream off Keko's chin. "We can have frogs and chickens and dogs and cats and bats and maybe even an ostrich. I love ostriches."

"Papa would never let us have a frog," Andrew said eyeing his brother with a faint sense of disapproval.

Chakotay and Tom grinned at their brothers. "Of course, Papa wouldn't allow them to have a frog. Frogs give you warts. Daddy said so."

Cheyenne stared at her four brothers and sighed. Boys...

===Voyager, Mess Hall...

It was like a very tense party as the family and friends accompanying the vessel, all fifty-six of the Voyager Support Group and many others moved from observation deck to cabin to mess hall. They talked in groups and hugged each other determined that they would help their loved ones any way they could. The hard fought for agreements were foremost on everyone's minds as they sat and reacquainted themselves with each other and their loved ones. The children in particular were cherished. They were surrounded by love, longing and fear. Grandparents were determined to protect these unusual little ones from harm. They had faced it every day of their lives on Voyager. They would not be facing it here in their ancestral space among their own people.

===Enterprise, Officer's Mess...

Alpha shift had come off line and Will Riker walked to the mess hall for coffee. He intended to go to his office and get some work done knowing that when they reached Earth there would be forces working on all of them that were beyond their control. He was used to media frenzies, having more than his share but this was different. It would awaken old wounds, stir emotions most people thought they had put to bed. The fact that there was a shadow government both in and out of the Federation Council would be of enormous interest. The focal point of attention now sat in a cell in the Brig of this very ship.

He walked in and got a hot steaming cup turning and scanning the room for someone to talk to. He was still unsettled by his encounter with Chakotay. He didn't want to be alone. He noticed a handsome slight man in the corner reading a padd and sipping something hot. Riker decided to go over and introduce himself

===Voyager, turbo lift...

Tom leaned against the wall, his head hurting just a little as the lift took him to the observation deck where his children waited. They had not had dinner together in some time and he was keen to create a schedule for them as best he could. Tom stepped off the lift and walked down the corridor entering the observation deck, his eyes scanning the crowd of little groups for his very own. They were sitting in a comfortable pile with their aunts and uncles, both grandmas holding a child in their arms. He smiled and walked over hugging and kissing his boys and daughter for the first time all day.

He sat and pulled Andrew into his lap. Andrew snuggled turning his back to his Daddy and Tom began to rub it gently. He had been their fussy child, his allergies and fretful nature making long nights until Tom learned massage and soothed his anxious little soul. He still craved the tactile and Tom loved to spend the evening with his son on his lap his hands gently rubbing the little boy's tense muscles.

"Grandma was telling us what you were like as a boy, Daddy," Chakotay said his face solemn in regard of his father. Tom stared at his face searching it for clues to Chakotay's thoughts and once again found himself looking into deep waters. This child was a very smart and very quiet person. He reminded Tom of his Papa in more ways than looks.

"You were a good boy, Daddy," Chakotay said, "Grandma said you were."

Tom grinned glancing with amusement at his mother. She was leaning down to speak to Tom and Tim, their heads close together as they whispered.

"She did tell us that you crashed Grandpa's shuttle into Lake Tahoe though." Chakotay grinned. "She even said it might still be there."

Tom chuckled and shifted in his seat settling Andrew more comfortably on his lap. "I am sure it is. My dad..."

For a moment, Tom stopped his heart squeezing as he thought of his dad in the Enterprise Brig. He paused, his mother looking up at him. Then he caught himself licking his lips. "Well, I'm sure they have it out by now."

Tom stared at Andrew lying on his lap and sighed unable to disguise his sorrow for a brief second. Chakotay looked over at Cheyenne. She glanced at her Daddy and back at Chakotay, nodding. Cheyenne regarded her Daddy as he struggled to regain his facade of composure. She leaned back into her grandma's arms and made up her mind. They would go see their grandpa as soon as they were able and they would make him see what a good person their Daddy was. They would do this for him.

The door hissed open and Papa came in, his face tired but happy. The children rose and hugged him tightly. They were glad to be together again. Tom smiled at his spouse his heart settling down again. It was good to be together. For now it was peaceful and safe. It didn't get much better than this...

=0=

Canaan Land Part 43.

=0=

===Voyager, Mess Hall...

Kathryn sipped her coffee and picked at her pie watching her mother holding her eight-month-old daughter, Gretchen. The baby squealed at Grandpa Roberto and offered him part of her cookie. He pretended to eat it his face awash with love for the child. Kathryn smiled and sighed. She had been a fool to believe that she could make it alone. By the time she realized it, when Cheyenne had become the second baby born on Voyager, there were not a lot of options left. Things were getting settled. Due to the small population, the preponderance of men over women, many people had done some deep thinking and hard deciding.

Most of the crew was heterosexual. There were a few gay people on board, as many as would be found anywhere else. Chakotay was one of them and he had set his sights on Tom. Tom, a clueless bi found his happiness with Chakotay after a dance macabre that had delighted the entire crew. Kathryn had perused the men searching for a soul mate and coming up goose eggs. She needed a strong person, a confidante, someone who could hold her and tell her to her face when she was wrong. She wanted someone with the fire and passion to love her as much as she was prepared to love back. Unfortunately, by the time she realized that the raging romance she wanted was standing in front of her Tom was married and a father.

He had been the one man she felt most closely filled her needs. He was worldly yet vulnerable, smart, brave and decent. His edge had been dulled somewhat by his successes as an officer and his acceptance of himself as a person with value. She had admired his verve, his dash and his beauty. But she was the Captain and Captains don't bed their junior officers no matter how desirable they were.

Chakotay was a smoldering enigma and it took her a long time to figure out why she held back. Her explosive attraction to him physical and emotional when she first saw him beam on to her ship was tempered over the years by the slow circling they made of each other and the speculation about them by the crew.

He was gay. He never told her but she sensed something hovering between them tempering his reactions to her and his failure with women in general. She assumed he was a loner, a man with an internal life that suited his needs. She was wrong.

Dead wrong.

The passion between Tom and Chakotay even now sizzled in the air and she longed for the same kind of connection with someone. But who? Tuvok? He was her great and good friend. She wanted passion. He couldn't give it to her in a way that she craved. Finally, in her desperation one night she paced and considered her options. There was only one alternative to becoming celibate for the rest of her life and that was to consider women. She knew other crew had come to the same hard conclusion. Gregor Ayala had struck up a fast and solid relationship with Geron even though he was married and a father of sons in the Alpha Quadrant.

She stared out her window wondering on the mechanics of loving a woman, not having as big of a problem with the emotional and psychological aspects of that step as she figured she would. How much different was it to love a woman she thought? She had loved Mark and they had a relationship she never regretted. But he wasn't here and she needed someone's arms. She needed a soul-partner in bed, someone to touch and caress her. Restlessly she went over the list and there was only one person who met all the criteria. That person had a stormy relationship with her at best and very little luck with men herself. She was beautiful, exotic and passionate. She was B'Elanna Torres.

For the next week Kathryn studied her Chief Engineer looking at her differently, wondering what it would be like to kiss her, to make love to her. A Klingon would be hell on wheels in the sack. Maybe she, Kathryn Janeway was ready for a little hell. She wanted to find out. She asked B'Elanna out to dinner ostensibly to discuss warp coils and such. After an initial awkwardness, they fell into a conversation the depth and breadth of which Kathryn hadn't experienced in years. It was a glorious experience and Kathryn found it difficult to fall asleep that night.

For the next two weeks, they met for lunch, had drinks at the resort after shift and talked. God, how they talked. There was no subject that was taboo. They discussed men, careers, children and families. They compared their lives, expressed their hopes and indulged each other in their weakness for gossipy news and dirty jokes. It was a meshing of the spirits that neither had believed possible. It didn't move into sex right away. They felt it brushing the edge of their friendship soft and sweet, just out of reach of the moments they shared. Neither had ever been with another woman before. The mechanics of it were not clear. But it was coming. Kathryn could feel it in the tightness in her groin when she would see B'Elanna walk toward her.

One day after a particularly difficult away mission, Kathryn walked to the hangar bay to check on the progress of repairs on one of the shuttles. B'Elanna was working inside, her jacket off, her slim and muscular arms bared with the t-shirt she wore. Kathryn stood in the doorway watching, her longing for someone to touch her rising. B'Elanna must have sensed her because she looked up catching the naked look on Kathryn's face. Without a word, she rose and walked to her kissing Kathryn with intensity. Kathryn slipped her arms around B'Elanna's waist stepping as close to her as she could get and returned the kiss. For a long time there was only the kiss and then it was past, stilling them with its power.

Kathryn slid her arms up B'Elanna's body cupping her hands around her breasts and closed her eyes as she gently caressed the soft flesh. B'Elanna sighed, her own eyes closing as she leaned in to kiss Kathryn again. "I came to take you to dinner," she whispered her hands reluctant to leave their soft purchase. "Let's go to my place."

B'Elanna nodded, her dark eyes filled with arousal as Kathryn slowly slid her hands down B'Elanna's body to cup her ass. She squeezed, a tremor of lust sweeping through her that she had not felt literally in years. With a light kiss, Kathryn turned and picked up B'Elanna's coat and they left the hangar together.

Dinner was very late that night.

===Voyager, Chief Engineer's Office...

B'Elanna rubbed a sore breast and scanned her terminal monitoring the ship's progress with her usual precision. She would be swearing off nursing almost immediately not wishing to endure that necessity any longer than she had to. She was in love with her children, bearing both but the nursing was an imposition on her that she bore with ill grace. It ensured their health and that was important in hybrid children but it was damned inconvenient and as Gretchen began to cut teeth a sore subject in more ways than one. Kathryn would grin and kiss her hard on the mouth stopping her griping whenever she bothered to voice her opinion on the subject. They had allotted chores with the children and that was that.

B'Elanna became a mother with the same nervous attention to detail that made her the wonderful engineer that she was. She would not fail at the task of children the way she felt her parents had. It was not in the cards. They became pregnant and they became parents many years after their marriage. In her secret heart, it was her greatest accomplishment bearing and raising good kids on a ship in their circumstances. Of course she never wanted to be a parent, married or even tied down. Her defensiveness had risen every time she failed at a relationship. It had hurt her more than she admitted that Tom Paris had succeeded with a man where he had failed with her. It was a matter of pride. Kathryn had been the biggest surprise of her life. Her nemesis, her antithesis turned out to be her lover, her spouse and the mother of her children. Half of her DNA had been combined with B'Elanna's. The little Janeway-Torres kids were both their natural children.

They were good together. Kathryn was intensely self-sufficient but needy in a different way than Tom. Kathryn needed someone to confide in, someone who could be her sounding board. They had memorable disagreements but they were short-lived. They had made a pact not to leave in the morning without peace being made between them. They were surprisingly good in bed. That first time, touching and kissing, their bodies sliding together as they fumbled to

fulfill each other's needs had been a revelation. She had gotten naked with another woman and loved her body. It had been incredible. It had never occurred to her to have sex with women. Yet, after a courtship of subtle intensity she had done so and had found a physical fulfillment that had surprised and gratified her immensely.

They found time to be together nearly every night after that, the need to hold and touch almost achingly necessary. She would stare into Kathryn's face, sweaty and flushed, her eyes half closed with release and her skin slick and warm beneath her own and feel such a sense of peacefulness. It surprised and filled her with a desire for permanence. They would eventually marry and Chakotay would do the honors. They would have children and one day present them to their parents. They would stand before their parents and tell them they loved each other and mean it. Roberto Torres and Gretchen Janeway would see it in their faces and be glad. Neither of them would understand it right away but they would accept it. Their daughters were happy, their grandchildren beautiful and they were home. What more could either one want or expect?

Kathryn Janeway rose taking her dishes to the counter and came back kissing her daughter and mother tenderly. She leaned over and kissed Roberto's cheek smiling as she made her exit. They were a long way from Earth yet and she needed to be busy. It would be a madhouse when they arrived and she would be in the eye of the hurricane. Right now, she would enjoy the quietude as long as it lasted. Later she would take care of things as they came, she and B'Elanna together. They would never be separated, ever.

===Enterprise, Mess Hall...

Will Riker sipped his coffee and smiled as Julian Bashir of DS9 told his story, his beautiful eyes sparkling and his hands animating his words. They had hit it off having a great time for the past two hours talking about everything from Star Fleet to mutual friends. Riker liked this young man, thought him beautiful and a good balm for his longing for Chakotay. Sitting his cup down Riker smiled his hands folding in front of him. God, the younger man's eyes were beautiful and the wave of lust that swept over him was enormous. He wanted this young man. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me. In my quarters." Riker's dark eyes, narrowed and intense conveyed to Julian what he didn't put into his words.

Julian felt the electricity and smiled. "I would love to, Will," he began as Riker slipped his hand over Julian's.

Riker smiled content in the progress of his evening when Julian leaned forward his lips very near to Riker's. "But I can't."

Riker's smile froze and then began to turn to puzzlement. Julian looked up over Riker's shoulder and smiled at someone. Riker turned, his shock evident as Julian rose from his chair. "I would love to have dinner with you, Commander perhaps another time. Right now, Commander Data has my time and my attention." Julian picked up his cup and walked over to Data. Turning to Riker he smiled. "Perhaps another evening."

Riker nodded shocked into silence as a smiling Data escorted Julian Bashir off to dinner in his quarters.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Forty-Four

=0=

===Voyager, Bridge...

They had entered the sphere of influence of Earth Tracking and found themselves monitored as Voyager approached their final destination. Enterprise and the Vulcan Diplomatic Shuttle paced alongside with Admiral ben Aaron's barge bringing up the rear. It would not be long now until they reached the outer ring of the solar system that many of them called home.

Chakotay and Kathryn sat talking softly together as Tom went over the jumble of thoughts in his mind. It wouldn't be long before they would be caught in the swirling vortex that even now he could feel reaching out for them. When Chakotay had pulled him into that utility closet and kissed him so hard he nearly passed out, he began to explain to Tom why they had to go on to the end. At first, it was too much and then as Chakotay slowed down he understood.

"We can't raise our kids looking over our shoulders, Tom," he had said his dark eyes burning into Tom. "We have to face this and settle it. I want to have a life for us and for our kids. No matter what we decide to do in the future, I want the kids to be proud of us."

For a long time Tom just stared at him, his instinctive need to run warring with his responsibilities as a father and spouse. Chakotay was right but he, Tom Paris was afraid. He buried the fear and nodded to Chakotay, agreeing silently to support whatever he decided to say at the meeting on the hangar deck.

No matter what happened, as long as Chakotay and the children were with him he could and would face anything. It didn't help that his prison nightmares had come back. They filled his dreams and he would wake up wild-eyed and drenched in sweat. Chakotay was always there soothing him and reassuring him that everything was going to be all right. Of course, life had taught him that this was crap. For a brief moment, he would wallow and then he would give his rational mind control over his brain and the list of reasons why he would never go to prison would unfurl and reassure him. Then he would enfold himself into Chakotay and huddle to sleep again. Yawning, Tom Paris sighed. What would come next they would discuss when this mess was made right. He could not spare the energy to think past San Diego and his mother's house.

Miriam Paris would host the entire group at the family home. Bey and Ro, Neera, Layla and Khola, Maria and Nayib as well as Tom, Chakotay and the children would stay with her in the huge house overlooking the bay. There was plenty of room and it was a secluded street. The children would be safe there. His sisters would help and James, Kathleen's husband was going to join them when they arrived. Tom turned and gazed back at Chakotay, catching his eye.

Chakotay smiled at him his dark eyes lending support to what he knew was a very rough time for Tom. Not only were they going back to the place he had few good memories of, they were doing so with Tom's father in chains. Chakotay sighed as Tom turned and faced the screen again. Leaning back, he stared at the blond-haired man sitting at the conn and once again thanked the gods that he had been so fortunate to have such a person love him. They had started so badly and in the middle of their emotional stand off a kernel of truth sat hard-shelled and shriveled waiting for sunshine and attention to bloom. They had loved each other from the first time they laid eyes on each other.

Chakotay sighed and thought about the life Tom must have had. He'd had a sample of the way Owen probably treated Tom, the coldness and harsh words were still raw on his own nerves. The idea of years of that, during the most formative days of Tom's life made him ache for Tom. Tom deserved so much more than he too damned often got.

/"You would rather die than let me save you."/

The words oddly enough echoed in Chakotay's mind and he cringed. He had expressed satisfaction over the idea that if the stairs fell Tom would die with him. He could barely recognize himself in that bitter voice, in those hateful words. How many times had Tom survived such words from his father? He didn't want to know. They were together now and they would stay that way. Nothing would ever separate them. Chakotay would see to it. They would decide together what to do after the circus was over. Then he would weigh his old ambitions against his new reality and together they would decide. Right now, he would do his best to shelter Tom and the children from too much scrutiny, from too many intrusions and from the maw that they sailed into as they crossed the frontier and were picked up on the sensors for the outer planets of the Sol System.

===Enterprise, a corridor...

Will Riker walked along his mind preoccupied with other things and saw a lift door start to close. "Hold the lift!" he shouted as he jogged over and into the device the door shutting silently behind him. Commander Data was standing patiently and nodded to Riker. Riker nodded back. "Bridge," Riker said assuming a pose of relaxation.

Glancing at Data he asked, "So how was the date last night?"

Data looked at him processing the information through his data chips and smiled. "It was very satisfactory, Commander. Indeed, it was very... emotionally satisfying."

Will swallowed hard and stared at Data with a quizzical look. "It was?"

Data nodded that quirky smile on his face as the lift slid to a stop. Stepping forward, he glanced at the Commander again. "Yes. As you know I am programmed in multiple techniques..." Stepping out of the lift, Commander Data walked to the conn and took his seat his mechanical funny bone in overdrive. Will walked out a bit slower. Data suppressed his programmed urge to snicker and sighed oddly very human-like. Of course, he *was* programmed in multiple techniques. *And* the technique he was *referring* to for the sake of conversation was the creation of the perfect martini. He would be hard pressed however to clarify the Commander's thinking. There *was* that sexual interlude that followed and frankly that was nobody's business but his own.

===Voyager, First Officer's Cabin, earlier that same day...

Tim Chakotay-Paris, an inscrutable nearly eleven year old stood in the doorway watching his father get dressed. It was nearly shift time and today they would pass into the Sol System, a mere two minutes from Earth. Papa sure was tall he thought for the ten thousandth time. He looked like a First Officer. Big, strong, solid and invincible, he had seen his father fight aliens hand-to-hand standing between the five of them and doom.

Tim was a very sweet child but slightly timid like his soulmate, his brother Andrew. They were nearly always together playing in complete harmony communicating without talking. They were 'younger' and more emotionally sweet than the other two boys. Chakotay and Tom were tough. They felt a terrific urge to protect the other two and were eagle-eyed in their care of their fathers. Chores were usually done by these two with Cheyenne 'straw-bossing' from her perch on the nearest sofa. A thirteen year old would have some age advantages.

For five disparate children, they were fast friends and got along brilliantly. Nothing that happened threw them for long. Their resilience was an earned commodity. Their life on Voyager was unique. They were unlike any Federation children in history. They could not locate with more than passing accuracy where in the universe they were even born.

Tim picked up his Papa's jacket and stood holding it as he did nearly every morning. Papa smiled and slipped it on leaning down and kissing his son gently. Tim smiled and took his hand walking with him to breakfast. There were only the seven of them this morning sitting together eating what they desired. Today was special. Today would be the last day they would be together on Voyager like this. Today, they would finally at long last be home.

===Enterprise, Bridge...

They slowed and moved past the outer planets navigating the Van Allen Belt and asked for instructions to approach Earth. Picard had ordered a monitoring of all frequencies, intent on knowing of the reception they would receive. It all appeared as agreed as nearly one hundred thousand people massed on the docks at San Diego, millions and billions more everywhere fixated on view screens to watch the battered ship come home. Voyager slipped ahead, the others falling back as the control center on the Moon took them through preparations. Tom had the conn now, his fingers gently guiding the great lady in.

They slipped through space unaware that they had been on visual feed since Pluto, filling the screens of billions of people in Federation, NAWC, Klingon and probably even Cardassian and Romulan homes. Analysis and color was broadcast everywhere as the media frenzy began. Soon every person on board would be familiar as the media made them known one by one. They would become the latest heroes/villains/superstars in the endless parade of journalism that would define their lives for who knew how long.

Tom pressed keys, depressed others and the great lady slid past Mars unaware that a writer sat in his wheelchair, his Vulcan wife beside him smiling in his heart because he could no longer smile with his face and cheered them home. His brother, architect of part of their freedom followed in the Admiral's barge, his own heart filled with happiness and relief. Maybe just maybe Liam and Don O'Hara both thought as they watched from their respective vantage points in history there could be a happy ending to this story.

===Voyager, Bridge...

Tom gave the ship over to San Diego Port Control as was the procedure to begin the descent to the facility with which they would finally dock. From every view port, from every monitor and vantage point, faces from another quadrant, faces from a voyage that could never be fully told or fully absorbed peered at the familiar blue and green glory of Earth. In seconds, they would be home. In no time, they would once again breathe the air of their home world.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Forty-Five

=0=

===Voyager, Bridge...

Tom sat quietly his hands in his lap as the San Diego Port Authority pulled Voyager in by automated control. A shudder ran through the ship as the gear began to lower. They would touch down in seconds. The lift opened and Maria and Bey stepped out walking over to the edge of the upper Bridge gripping the railing with white knuckles. It was deadly still the air thick with tension as the atmosphere outside the ship lightened and became a familiar blue. White clouds, the picture of a west coast summer billowed in the sky as they slowly moved closer to their landing spot.

The city filled the screen, a city that meandered broken with large expanses of green and mountains. It was beautiful, different from the past with its urban sprawl and despair. Like all the cities from it to Metro-Portland, Oregon, it was a totally planned and livable urban area. Shimmering in the warmth of a summer morning the great harbor of San Diego, the homeport of ships for hundreds of years hove into view as Voyager shifted her thrusters gently slowing descent.

Chakotay rose, walking to the conn gently laying his hands on Tom's tense shoulders. Squeezing them, they stood together as Voyager finally at long last touched down on the Earth. A shudder ran through the ship, not quite damped by internal ship's controls and it signaled to everyone that life would never be the same for any of them again. The Bridge was stilled and then the screen flickered, a control room filling the view.

"San Diego Port Control to Voyager," a young woman said a dozen people standing behind her.

"This is Voyager," Tom whispered moving to shut down the ship's engines.

"Welcome home," she replied a huge smile splitting her face in two. "We are releasing control of your vessel back to you."

"Thank you, San Diego Control," Tom said gathering his composure. He moved his hands again and the great heart that had throbbed beneath their feet kept them alive and sheltered them from every blow became silent. They sat, feeling her absence and mourned it each in their own way. Tom turned to Janeway and nodded leaning back against Chakotay for a moment. The screen shifted and an Admiral's face appeared his admiration clear. "Captain Janeway, I presume," he said his braid sparkling in the light.

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager," she said rising and moving to stand beside Chakotay.

"I am Admiral MacMillan. I have been assigned to facilitate your return. I have people waiting to assist you."

"In what way, Admiral?" Kathryn asked a slight frown forming on her face.

"We have assigned an officer to each member of your crew. We will have them be liaison for that particular person. As you may know, there are thousands of people outside your ship and billions more watching this return. We don't want anyone lost in the shuffle and the media frenzy that has been in progress for the last six days."

"What are the plans for my crew and this ship, Admiral?" Janeway slipped a mask of neutrality on waiting to hear this information before making any judgments. She was determined to take care of her crew come hell or high water.

"We have arranged housing for the entire crew at Star Fleet Headquarters in San Francisco. We assumed you might want to stay together in the debriefing phase of this return to Earth. We would be escorting you to San Francisco as soon as each of you are ready to go. Debriefings would commence once the ship was cleared and everyone was settled. We are aware that there is no health threat from the medical evaluations performed at Deep Space Nine."

"You are aware that my crew and I have had a...difficult time since we reached Federation space and we need a moment to process what you have just told us?" She met his eyes levelly.

Admiral MacMillan nodded. "Yes, Captain, we are aware and will give you time to talk to your crew. We would like to move as soon as we can because of the crowds out front. There are more than one hundred thousand people on the docks now and more are arriving."

"We saw," Kathryn said her mind in a whirl. "You are aware are you not that we are carrying observers, diplomats from the NAWC and family members of my crew that made the journey to Deep Space Nine to find us."

He nodded. "We are very aware of it."

"Good," she said her tension easing slowly. "We need to discuss your proposal and speak to Admiral ben Aaron and Ambassador Spock. The details of this plan were not made known to us until now. I am sure you understand our position, Admiral. We mean no personal offense."

MacMillan smiled. "None taken, Captain. We will be standing by."

The screen flickered and returned to a visual of the docks, thousands of people from many worlds standing and watching the great ship as it rested on its landing pad gantries standing by to join with her hull. They watched a moment and then she turned to them all. "Well, it appears that we are home. Impressions anyone?"

The room was silent for a moment and then Bey spoke. "We were not given the details of the crew being taken to Star Fleet HQ. We have no guarantee that the move isn't to some sort of prisonless prison if you know what I mean."

Maria nodded. "We need to speak to Matthew."

Janeway glanced at Harry, Seven standing beside him her face pale and solemn.

"Open a channel to the Admiral's barge, Harry."

For a moment, they stood there waiting and then Harry looked up, his eyes filled with shock and fear. "I can't get the Admiral's barge, Captain."

Janeway tensed and turned to Tuvok nodding. He moved his fingers and nodded back. Janeway turned to Chakotay, their suspicions confirmed. "Mr. Kim, can you get the Admiral's barge?"

Harry worked frantically for a moment and then looked up at her, his face pale and angry. "No ma'am."

Janeway turned and stared at the screen swearing under her breath. Turning to her officers, she nodded and the plan was put into motion. Everyone moved quickly shutting down access to the ship by anyone outside who might want to come. When Voyager was locked down Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the only Federation ship to survive the Delta Quadrant walked to her chair and sat down. Now they would wait and see what the Federation and Star Fleet would do. They could not get on Voyager nor could they access her codes to control her. She was in control and it would stay that way. Now they would see what each side was made of and what they had come home to. Now they would play chicken as they had a thousand times before in a thousand nameless places and hell would freeze over before anyone on Voyager blinked.

===Enterprise, Bridge...

They watched as the noble ship descended keeping it on visual the entire duration of its journey. She was an amazing creature, this mechanical device. It had acquired a life and character of its own and even fabled ships such as

Enterprise had to give way to her feats of courage and endurance. They saw her land, her gear down and the gantries moving closer. They saw the thousands of cheering people, their own emotions filling the room with joy as they watched. It was a great moment for the Federation and for Star Fleet. Voyager was the epitome of loyalty, honor and fidelity. They watched as they slipped into a parking orbit above Earth, having orders to stay through the investigation of both Voyager and the criminal intrigue that tried to bury her. For a long time, they sat watching and then it began to dawn on them that nothing was happening.

Picard frowned glancing at Riker who frowned back. What was occurring on Voyager?

===Voyager, observation lounge...

Neelix and Naomi sat with Sam and watched the view out the port. It was home and Samantha smiled her arms around both of her favorite people. They were finally home. Soon they would be with her family and then they would talk, the three of them together. Soon they would really decide what they would do.

Four little boys and one tall girl stood in front of a large window and stared. Miriam Paris slipped her arms around as many of them as she could, kissing dark-haired heads, a fierce and terrible sense of protection filling her heart. No one would hurt any of these children. She personally would tear the limbs off anyone who tried. That she was a martial arts instructor that would be no problem.

"Grandma, where is your house from here?" Andrew turned his sweet face to her his chocolate eyes large and innocent.

Miriam smiled at him, a huge sense of love filling her heart. "It's a ways from here, sweetie. It's up the coast in San Francisco. We will go there soon and I will show you your Daddy's room."

"Does he still have his toys there?" Tim asked his arm sliding around Andrew's waist.

"Everything he had is just how he left it," Miriam whispered her mind filling with memories of another sweet face looking up at her with such confidence and trust. "I didn't change a thing."

===Admiral ben Aaron's barge...

They landed nearby and he moved to leave. A short walk to Voyager was in order and he would be the first person to welcome them back to Earth. It was his duty, his honor and his privilege. Straightening his dress uniform, he turned to go when a padd was placed in his hand. He read it quickly anger filling his eyes. Damn, damn, and double damn he thought. Turning back from the hatch, he hurried to the conn and rang up HQ...

===Voyager, Bridge...

They sat quietly secured in their ship and waited. Someone would have to talk soon and they wanted it to be ben Aaron. Maria stood next to Tom, her hand resting on his shoulder. She had hoped they could slip away to the house in San Francisco. There they could protect the children from scrutiny and harm. It was not to be. Something was wrong. They would have to wait. There would be hell to pay from their government if there was a change in plans now.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Forty-Six

=0=

===Voyager, Bridge...

They sat quietly, no systems to monitor, no scans to maintain beyond the perimeter detector they built into their contingency plan. They explained it to Maria and Bey, their faces relieved that no one could enter. They tried to contact the Admiral's barge and once again got no response. Subsequent calls to NAWC embassies in London, New York and San Francisco were equally fruitless, no communication going out anywhere. Janeway paced her ire and anxiety building by the minute. B'Elanna had joined them and watched her with rage-filled eyes. "I *knew* they would do this. How can we ever trust them?"

She snarled and moved closer to Kathryn her eyes filled with anxiety for the position she was in. It all rested on Kathryn. Again.

Chakotay turned from his mother and brother and stared at the screen, the silent scene of people waiting restlessly for something to happen oddly reflective of their own situation. He looked at Janeway. "I think we have a glitch in communications. Maybe they have two hands that don't know what the other is doing," he said moving down closer to Tom. Since the lockdown Tom had not said a word sitting mute and pale at the conn. Rage filled Chakotay but he schooled his features to a sense of calm he was rapidly losing. He would not let Tom see the despair that was building inside of him over what appeared to be a Star Fleet manipulation.

Janeway turned to Harry and Seven at Ops. "Keep signaling the Admiral's barge, the embassies, Enterprise and Deep Space Nine. We need an answer here." She stopped staring at the scene on the screen. "We can't disappear and with the crowd expecting a hero's welcome they can't take us off by force. There has to be a problem such as Chakotay suggested. There is no other sensible explanation." At least she hoped that was the case.

===Voyager, observation lounge...

Dozens of people sat silently, the Captain's words still ringing in their ears. There was a technical glitch, a hold up in the lock down and disembarkation of the ship. They would have to wait for instructions. Parents and siblings, friends and other relatives sat silently, children playing restlessly among them. No one said a word to them but they were experts in reading adult body language. There was something wrong and everyone was being silent about it. What now? They were finally home and what happened now?

Cheyenne tucked the blanket in around Keko who had finally given up the ghost and fallen asleep on Grandma Gretchen's lap. She smiled and turned to the window, the blue skies and landscape of her parents' native planet filling her eyes. It was warm and blue outside like it was on a hundred planets where they had taken shore leave. She had stepped into a hundred oceans that had no name. She had built sand castles on a thousand beaches that had never known a footfall. There were butterflies and birds living in her memories that would never be known by anyone living here. She had seen binary stars set on unnamed horizons, eaten food that no one but her comrades would ever taste.

She had walked with her family through towns with aliens whose faces would never grace a Federation database. She was a unique person. Her memories would always be hers and she was one of little more than a hundred people who were living witnesses to splendors that would never be seen by anyone here. She and the others were priceless. They were beyond value. They were a living testament to the diversity and depth of the universe.

They had seen it, experienced it, tasted it. They had survived it taking all the punishment it handed to them and making it through to the other side. It had tempered them and they were different from anyone else. No one on Earth, its Federated planet allies nor elsewhere in this quadrant would ever be like them. They were pearls of great price. Cheyenne didn't know that when she sat down beside her brothers. She just knew she was one little girl in a big universe home at last and waiting tensely like everyone else. She sighed and gave her thoughts over to the handful of people on the Bridge that held all their destinies in their hands.

===Enterprise, Bridge...

Picard stared at the padd, the screen showing Voyager locked down tightly, a single perimeter scan in effect. He frowned as once again Commander Data repeated they could not make communications link with the smaller vessel. He rose to his feet, his heart sinking and once again felt shame creep upon him. Turning to Riker, he sighed and commanded that they once again try to contact both Star Fleet HQ and the Admiral's barge. Something was going on and he didn't like it one bit.

===Vulcan Diplomatic shuttle...

Ambassador Spock stepped off the shuttle, T'Pel by his side and walked toward the Admiral's barge. He was disturbed by what was obviously a communications blackout. He would go to Admiral ben Aaron and get clear what was happening. This would not do...it would not do at all.

===San Diego Port Authority Command Center...

Admiral MacMillan sat quietly waiting for Voyager to contact him again. It had all been carefully planned. No muss. No fuss. It would go as swiftly as clockwork and then they would lock down the ship pending the outcome of the debriefings in San Francisco. It would be amazing reading the logs of this journey. It would be epic. He tingled to begin. But first the crew and the others must be removed.

===Enterprise, observation lounge...

Julian Bashir sat on a couch looking out the window at the green and blue jewel that was Earth. He was tired but intensely proud to be a part of something so majestic as the return of Voyager to her home space. It had been an emotional roller coaster. He had not expected to see Tom Paris. He knew he was on the ship and had caught a glimpse of him coming out of Quark's bar the day they left to go to the Badlands. It had jolted him seeing Tom here. They had been off and on in the Academy. He had felt serious emotions for the tall slim blond. They had a highly entertaining relationship and it had become clear early on that Tom, his roving eye being what it was viewed him as a fuck buddy. Julian wanted more but never said a word settling for what he could get. They were not in the same class and Tom was the son of Star Fleet royalty. He was golden, beautiful and fun. He was also closed off, sad and fatalistic. Julian had never met anyone so complex and so beautiful and he never expected to again.

When he heard that Voyager had been lost in the Badlands with all hands, it had disturbed him greatly. Julian had watched Tom's disintegration, an outcome not entirely surprising to him with a sense of sorrow and inevitability. He had met the young man's father and had seen in his cold eyes all the justification for Tom's foibles he needed to have. He hated Owen Paris with all the passion only a man who loved someone once could. When they came back, he had scanned the crew roster with intensity relaxing and becoming filled with needle-like anxiety at the same time.

Tom was listed among the survivors. He would see Tom again when he did medical evaluations. He did not expect Tom to walk in with five children and a wedding ring. The firebrand lothario had been tamed. It had nearly struck him mute. They had gone through the exams, neither man doing much in the way of conversing, both afraid to say anything. Tom had achieved a life filled with children and love. It was the happiest and saddest Julian had felt in a very long time. Julian sighed and pulled his legs up resting his arms on the back of the couch his eyes filled with the view from below.

He smiled. He had been given a trip back to Earth on the fleet's flagship, the fabled Enterprise and had met someone unique someone who was unlike anyone he had ever seen. Commander Data was an entertaining and solicitous host, the creator of the perfect martini and a wonder in bed. He looked forward to their dinner this evening. He was also looking forward to another demonstration of the Commander's amazing 'multiple techniques'.

===San Diego Dock Yard...

Admiral ben Aaron and Ambassador Spock met halfway to Voyager and stopped speaking quietly and intensely. Both men, followed by their entourage of concerned individuals then turned and walked toward the command center for the Port Authority. Someone, somewhere had some explaining to do.

===Voyager, Bridge...

Tom sipped his coffee his insides numbed by the drastic though not unexpected turn of events. He alone among them had expected this even though they had made a contingency plan for such an eventuality. The Captain, unwilling to be caught flatfooted again had devised the strategy they now employed. Tom shivered, his nerves stretched to the limit. He was very sure he could never endure prison again. He could never go in and leave the life he had created with Chakotay behind. The children were his life, even more so than flying ever was. His world had been so narrow before. Flying was more important than relationships, family and even his values. He had them, a sense of what was right that was reinforced by his duty to be a good parent. But in the desperation of his past, he had cast aside all that made his core complete.

He had been a liar, a drunk, a whore and a prisoner's 'woman'. All this he had done to survive the destruction and horrors of his life after the fall of caldik Prime. Somewhere in the universe as he had staggered forward, always searching for redemption and never expecting to find it was a port in the storm. He had found it in the least likely place. He, Tom Paris had found his redemption in the limitless and unqualified love of Chakotay of Dorvan V.

It was why he had never said no to what the quiet and intense man craved. Chakotay wanted children? He, Tom Paris would do it for him even though it was the most alien experience of his life. Five children he had brought into the world and the peace and tranquility of their life with them had saved his soul.

Now he sat here his mind flashing through terrible scenarios as his heart fell to pieces. The safety amid the terrors of the Delta Quadrant had never seemed so sweet as it did now, here in captivity once again on his home planet. This time he would go down in flames with everyone he ever loved watching. This time he, Tom Paris would not survive the fall.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Forty-Seven

=0-=

===San Diego Port Authority Command Center...

Spock and the Admiral walked through the quiet corridors nonessential personnel scattered along the windows staring at the ship down below them. A flurry of soft whispering followed them as people noticed the two serious men who passed by. One was a Federation and Star Fleet legend. The other was the most powerful man in Star Fleet today. Something important was up. Admiral ben Aaron walked into the command center and spotted Admiral MacMillan sitting on a chair staring out the window. As the noise followed the small delegation, MacMillan glanced over and rose to his feet. "Admiral ben Aaron," he said, offering his hand.

Matthew ben Aaron grasped it and steered MacMillan over to one side conversing with him heatedly. MacMillan's face flashed a tumble of emotions before he could explain his actions in regard to Voyager. For a moment, they talked longer and then ben Aaron stepped over to the console for communications. "Open a channel to Voyager," he said his voice low and calm. The young ensign sitting at the panel did. Quickly.

===Voyager, Bridge...

"Captain, we are being hailed from the Port Authority." Harry looked at her expectantly and she nodded.

"This is Voyager." She stood and walked toward the view screen still filled with scenes from the broadcast that was going out all over the Federation from Federation Network News.

"Captain, this is Admiral ben Aaron."

For a moment, there was silence.

"Admiral," she replied.

"Captain, there has been a huge misunderstanding."

Janeway was silent for a moment. "Please explain."

They could hear the sigh over the channel as ben Aaron began to explain what had happened. Due to the huge media interest in the ship and crew, Star Fleet had decided to refer back to a plan from the twentieth century since their own experience with returns of this nature was so limited. During a war that occurred in Viet Nam, a number of American soldiers and pilots had been taken prisoner. When they were repatriated many years later, each was assigned their own officer to liaison, to explain repatriation and protect them from the crush of interest they were subjected to.

MacMillan, ben Aaron's acting Chief of Staff had pulled the same plan and had teams of Star Fleet personnel waiting to help the crew they were assigned to. He was merely waiting for the ship to hail back that they were ready. It really was an innocent miscommunication.

"Then why can't we call out to anyone?" Janeway asked only partly mollified.

"Check the channels, Captain. There are so many different organizations and individuals attempting to link to you and Enterprise that we have instituted a blackout in ship communications but for this link over this area to prevent a crush of interference and exploitation of all the parties involved. We are also involved in a criminal conspiracy. We must preserve the evidence and any witnesses as to what has happened."

Janeway stood silently staring at the floor. "Very well, Admiral. Please explain what is going to happen so I can tell my people."

"You will be taken off the ship and transported to the Transient Officer's Housing Facility at Star Fleet Headquarters so that you can be debriefed together and we can insure your privacy and your safety. We know you have children and families. We want a setting to allow you to be together without interference."

She stood there a long time thinking furiously as everyone waited. Then she sighed. "All right, Admiral. You must understand, we have been alone a long time and have had to fend for ourselves. We are not used to having anyone take care of us and we did not expect our return to be a problem."

"I understand, Captain. I am very sorry for any distress this may have caused. I know Sam MacMillan well. I left this part of the operation in his capable hands. If there is any blame to assume in not making it clear to you and your crew, I assume it myself."

Kathryn sighed suddenly feeling very tired. "Very well, Admiral. What do we do now?"

They could hear the smile over the comm system as ben Aaron told them the next part of their adventure.

===Voyager, First Officer's cabin...

Tom sat on the bed his head in his hands as the children ran to pick up their bags. They had packed the night before and all of their treasures were now portable. Chakotay peered in and turned whispering to his mother for a moment. Maria turned and gathered the children together helping them put their cases out in the hall by the door. With a nod and a smile, Maria shepherded them all out the door and headed for the staging area.

Chakotay stood in the doorway his hands clenched as he looked at his forlorn and exhausted spouse. Tom had fallen apart inside, becoming pale and quiet, resigned to his fate. Chakotay walked over and sat next to Tom sliding his arm around Tom's waist. The younger man leaned over resting his head on a strong shoulder, his tired eyes clenched tightly.

"We need to go, baby," Chakotay said softly kissing Tom's cheek.

Tom nodded sitting up blinking. He rubbed his eyes, his face still very pale and looked at Chakotay. "I thought we would be separated. I thought I would have to go to prison and I would never see you again."

Chakotay kissed Tom softly for a moment. "We are together and we will stay that way. Do you hear me?" Chakotay raised Tom's chin his eyes searching Tom's face for his soul.

"I hear you, Chakotay. I just hope they do, that's all." Tom whispered softly.

Chakotay grinned. "If they don't our mothers will tell them. "

In spite of himself a slow grin spread across Tom's face his head shaking with amazement. "God, I dreaded this day forever."

"I know," Chakotay said kissing Tom again. "Don't. We are still together and the kids are with us. It'll be all right, Tom. Believe me, please."

Tom looked into Chakotay's anxious eyes and nodded his head. If Chakotay believed it he would too. It didn't matter if it was true. Their fate was in the hands of others even now.

===Enterprise, Mess Hall...

Julian sipped his tea and smiled. Voyager was being evacuated, cameras kept at a discreet distance as the two hundred or so people were off loaded and transported by shuttle to San Francisco. He had seen Tom and his five children and a big dark-haired man following them board a shuttle and he had smiled. Tom was off and safe. He wished him well.

Voyager would be surrounded by a force field of protection pending analysis of the ship and its systems. There was a lot of speculation on its component make-up and talk that a lot of Borg technology powered it. He shivered. Borg. They must have run across them over and over. His admiration for the crew and ship only increased the more he heard about their journey.

A shadow fell across him and he looked up into the yellow eyes of someone he liked very much. "May I join you, Doctor?" Commander Data asked that oddly pleasant smirk on his lips.

Julian smiled and nodded. Data sat staring once again at the human for whom he was developing feelings. His emotion chip had kicked in hard after that first dinner and they'd had sex. Data was fully programmed and very capable of having a sexual relationship with others. He'd had one before he acquired his emotion chip that he recognized now as a mistake. Tasha Yar was a great woman but there was no emotional attachment there beyond friendship. Now he knew there must be more. At least for him.

Data reached out and took Julian's hand marveling at the delicate power it contained. It had the power to heal that which was broken. It was also capable of great tenderness, a light and expressive touch. Julian squeezed Data's hand, drawing the Commander's eyes to his own. Julian's eyes fascinated Data. They were dark and nearly liquid in their coloration. He could stare at them for a long time. In the past, he would have only seen their mechanics. Now he could detect their poetry.

He stared at Julian's face and marveled. The lips were soft and he loved to touch them with his own over and over again. They had kissed for a long time that night and he had touched his own lips to Julian's slender body. It was an amazing experience for an android. Data felt the temperature fluctuations throughout the body, heard the blood rushing through Julian's veins and arteries. He registered the variations in breathing that certain acts solicited from the man who lay beside him. The sounds and aromas, the sensations of pleasure and movement were stunning and Data saved them for future reference.

A judicious use of his mainframe skeleton kept his enormous weight off Julian as Data moved on top of him seeking and cataloging sensations. Delicious, amazing and wonderful, they made love over and over that night. Now as he gazed at Julian, his brain processing remembered sensations he suddenly had a big desire to repeat their tryst. "Doctor...Julian...I was wondering if you would be interested in having dinner with me tonight," Data asked in his oddly formal way.

Julian smiled. "Would it be in your quarters?"

"Yes. I would be delighted in introducing you to more... variations on a theme."

Julian smiled broadly. "Data, are you flirting with me?"

Data blinked and thought for a moment. "It appears that I am." A small smile quirked at the corners of his mouth.

"I would be delighted to dine with you tonight, Commander," Julian replied as he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Data's lips.

Data smiled and stood holding his hand out. Julian rose and took it walking out of the Mess Hall with his great and good new friend. Sitting near the window, a look of amazement on his face, Will Riker First Officer of the Enterprise sighed and shook his head.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Forty-Eight

=0=

===Star Fleet HQ, Transient Officer's Housing, San Francisco...

They were shuttled through closed lanes of air traffic and taken to the high security landing zone at Star Fleet HQ. Everyone watched through the windows as the ten-minute ride buzzed metropolitan and rural Southern California. The skies were blue with large white piles of summer clouds and it was breathtaking to see mountains on one side and sparkling blue ocean on the other.

They landed stepping off onto Earth once more and carefully shepherded the children down a walkway to the first large housing unit they came to. Their liaison officer, a woman by the name of Allison Dumont had been waiting at the landing pad. A full Commander and specialist in Human Resources, she stared with amazement at the four identical boys and tall slim girl that gazed unblinkingly at her with huge dark brown eyes. She smiled and looked at Chakotay, shaking his hand and introducing herself. She looked at the children and smiled her hands on her hips as she scrutinized her bounty. "My, my, my...haven't we been prolific," she drawled her Texas accent soft and sweet.

Tom blushed and grinned. "You don't know the half of it. We're still one short."

Chakotay glanced at Tom a slow grin spreading across his face. "There is always tomorrow, Tom. Don't ever forget it."

Tom gazed at Chakotay with cool eyes as he began to shepherd the kids along the walkway. "Then you'd better be prepared to be the one who has it."

Chakotay smiled. "Got the time now, Tommy boy. Be careful what you say. I have the time now."

Tom snorted and grinned. So far so good. They were still together and no one was disappearing down the pathway to the lock up that he knew existed just on the other side of this compound. Star Fleet consolidated all of its security zones into one geographic area. Just on the other side of this compound was the Star Fleet lock up for high profile prisoners. Tom knew its location by heart. He once was held there pending trial for treason. With a pounding heart and sweaty palms, Tom walked with his family toward their home away from home.

===Enterprise, Transporter Room...

Owen Paris was dressed in dark pants and white shirt. He stood tall and straight a bored look on his face as they transferred him into Star Fleet custody on the Earth below. He walked to the pad his hands and feet free of manacles and stared straight ahead as he disappeared into thin air.

Will Riker stood a long time staring at the empty pad, wondering how this whole mess could have happened and sighed. Fuck. This kind of crap brings us all down he mused turning to go. Tomorrow they would be allowed shore leave. It would be a long stay on Earth until they were reassigned duty elsewhere, which was fine with him. It was a long time since he saw home. Alaska had been on his mind a lot lately.

===Transient Officer's Housing Unit 223-A...

Five sets of dark brown and very inscrutable eyes stared back at two sets of angry and anguished eyes. The children and their fathers were on a collision course. Grandmas, aunts and uncles hovered nearby, their own emotions mixed as Cheyenne carefully explained once again what they all agreed they had to do.

"Daddy, Papa," she began patiently, "you have to let us do this."

"I don't think so, Dakota Rose," Tom said rising and pacing behind the couch that Chakotay sat on his own nerves on edge over their request.

Cheyenne watched Daddy pace knowing how agitated he was. He never called her by her full name unless he was on the edge. She glanced at Chakotay and Tom their faces solemn as they watched their parents fret. "Daddy, you have to let us do this. We need to speak to him. He is our Grandpa," Andrew said his voice soft with concern for his Daddy.

They all were well aware of their Daddy's background, not only as Owen Paris' son but as a prisoner of Star Fleet as well. When they were old enough to understand, both men had carefully explained their backgrounds leaving very little out of the telling. The children knew what a fearful thing it was for Daddy to come here and how much he was suffering with his own father's disgrace.

Cheyenne sighed and glanced at Uncle Bey who nodded and grinned. She turned to her brothers and smiled. "Let's let them think on it. Come on. Let's go see Naomi. She's right down the hallway." Cheyenne rose and kissed both her parents, the boys following suit and they left silently for the apartment down the hallway where the Wildmans and Neelix were settling. For a moment, there was no sound and then Bey walked over and sat down regarding both men with serious eyes. "You have to let them do this you know," he said his face carefully neutral of emotion.

"No we don't." Tom stopped his pacing and turned to his brother-in-law. "I would rather they have no memories of him than bad ones. All I have are bad ones. I struggle to remember good times and I find they don't include him. I don't want them to remember how he can cut you with his words, how cold his eyes are. I would rather they didn't have any memories of him at all."

Bey sat quietly marshaling his thoughts. The kids had asked him to advocate for them knowing their parents would not agree to a meeting with Grandpa Paris without help. Miriam sat in a chair nearby and listened, her heart aching for Tom. "Tom, they won't be hurt. I would never advocate something for them if I thought there was any chance of them being hurt. It would not be a meeting where they would be alone with him."

Tom turned and faced the door his mind in turmoil. Sitting on the back of the couch thinking through the noise in his head he struggled to find words. Chakotay sighed and touched Tom, startling him. Tom stood and looked at both of them his face pale and filled with emotion. "I don't want them to go. I don't want them hurt. I can't make this decision." He licked dry lips and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind him. Chakotay stared at the door his heart filled with emotional turmoil and sighed. Miriam stood and walked over quietly opening the door and peering inside. She turned to Chakotay and nodded a slight smile on her face. Then she disappeared into the room.

"Chakotay?" Bey's voice drew him back and Chakotay gazed at his brother suddenly very, very tired. "Let me take them. I will protect them I promise you."

Chakotay closed his eyes and rubbed his face. For a moment, he just sat and then he nodded. Bey let out a breath and leaned back. "They asked you to do this, didn't they?" Chakotay asked staring at the vase on the table between them.

"Yes, they did. They knew you would never agree without help."

"I don't agree with this, Bey," Chakotay said his eyes filled with malice and emotion. "I could murder that man and if he ever gets free, I will."

There was no one in the room that doubted Chakotay's words.

===Star Fleet HQ, Transient Officer's Housing, San Francisco...

Family and friends had arrived for days and worked through the maze of checks and counter checks that would allow them to speak to people from the Voyager. Only immediate family would be allowed in for now with a general phasing in of others as the decompression of the journey worked through the crew.

Gregor Ayala sat on a bench his nerves frayed as the speckled shade of the tree-lined walkway mottled the ground around him. He heard footsteps and rose turning to see three very tall young men walking toward him. For a moment they just stopped staring at each other awkwardly. Then the oldest, a very tall and dark-haired version of Gregor himself smiled. "Hello, Papa," he said.

Gregor smiled and embraced him.

===Transient Officers Apartment Unit 223-A...

The tension was high as five children waited for their Uncle Bey to come. Bey had arranged for the kids to petition Star Fleet for permission to speak to Owen Paris. After a long and intense discussion with Bey and Chakotay they agreed. Their concern was with the well-being of the children. It surprised Chakotay that Owen had agreed to see them.

Tom sat mute and miserable watching the group get ready to leave. He couldn't bring himself to go even for his children. The strain of the trip was telling and to walk back into the very place he had been held for trial was more than he could do. The guilt of his weakness added to his burden. Chakotay sat beside him, taking Tom's hand and squeezing it. Tom looked at him his miserably sad eyes red-rimmed and weary. "I should go with you," he whispered leaning his head on Chakotay's shoulder.

Chakotay squeezed Tom's shoulders. "No. I don't want you to go. Bey and I will go, babe. I just want you to stay here and rest." He turned Tom's face to him. "Tom, it's been hard, damned hard. It's okay what you feel."

"Our kids," Tom protested before Chakotay cut him off with a kiss.

"Will be safe," Chakotay finished. "I swear it, babe."

Tom nodded and Chakotay kissed him again. He rose reluctant to leave Tom but determined to go with his children. At the first sign of a repeat performance of his own encounter he would personally see to it that the taxpayers saved a helluva lot of money on trial expenses.

===Star Fleet HQ, Criminal Detention Center, San Francisco...

Commander Allison Dumont led the group of children and two men to the Detention Center. What she didn't know was that Bey knew exactly where it was. He was held there during the roundups following the Killing Time. Both he and Nayib had been guests of the facility. Bey didn't mention that to Chakotay. His burden already was evident. It chilled both men as they watched the children pass through security scans and searches, their innocent curiosity and obliviousness over their surroundings adding to the turmoil they felt. Although the guards and officials were very kind it still was difficult to watch the little boys and girl walk deeper and deeper into the most secure lockup on Earth.

With each clanking sound Beyvahl was transported back into time. He had been captured when he surrendered his cell just ahead of Dominion forces. Wounded and ill, he was separated from the others and sent here where he spent three weeks in the infirmary. He was a highly placed Maquis and therefore subject to different laws and penalties than other more rank-and-file rebels.

Bey lay on the bed, his heart rent with sorrow over the loss of friends and colleagues. The Cause was being annihilated along with its devotees. It would be days later that he would find that Nayib was also a prisoner here. He found out when he finally was able to walk back to his own cell.

Bey watched Chakotay, his carefully composed face pale with suppressed emotion. He sighed and walked on past more security and soon they were at the last stop. Beyond the door just in front of them was a room where Owen Paris sat waiting for his grandchildren to arrive. Just beyond the door was the man responsible for the destruction of all that Bey believed and the incarceration of both he and his brother. It would take every ounce of character he had not to step into the room and snap Owen Paris' neck.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Forty-Nine

=0=

===Star Fleet Detention Center, Star Fleet HQ, San Francisco...

Dakota Rose Chakotay-Paris stood as straight and as tall as she could. She was the oldest and the boys were looking up to her. Their whole life she was the leader, the one who planned and spoke for them. The boys, some shy and some not acknowledged her natural gift for getting her way and allowed her to be the one in the front of the line. She was smart, strong and sweet. She took care of all of them making sure things got done. Their sister took being the only girl in the family very seriously.

They were scared but had learned in the Delta Quadrant when their parents were overworked, sick, injured or afraid to hide any kind of emotion that would detract from their parents' ability to work the ship. It had been a lesson learned in the crucible that tears were for after the firefight or invasion and that obedience when demanded sometimes was to be immediate. More than once their lives had been saved by their immediate obedience to what they were told to do.

Now they were applying some of those hard-learned lessons, walking with more composure than a lot of adults would have to meet face to face with the ogre of their Daddy's existence. Daddy seldom spoke of his father. He loved to talk about his mother and his sisters and Grandmas. Grandma Miriam Paris was the angel of his existence. She had been the one to shelter him as much as could be done with a sensitive child such as Daddy was. There were memorable fights between Grandma Miriam and Grandpa Owen over Daddy that Grandma waged to protect him.

Daddy would tell them about her, how pretty she was and how kind. He would tell them that she was the nicest, warmest, most loving woman he had ever known. Until he had gotten married and become a father, Daddy had never known such feelings except with Grandma Paris.

They agreed. She was everything that Daddy said she was. She had enveloped them in her vast warmth and taken care of them with joy. She was smart, decent and kind. She was also filled with an eclectic collection of skills that fascinated them. Their Grandma could make cookies, dig fossils and break boards with her hand.

They stood at the last door looking at the complicated security mechanism that flashed lights in front of them and waited, the tension of the adults leaching into them. Uncle Bey and Papa would follow them in and wait in the hallway outside the door of the small room where they would meet Grandpa Owen. At the first sign of trouble, they would leave the room. Since the room would be monitored by camera and audio, it would be next to impossible for anything to happen that could not be met immediately with rescue.

The guards, their faces as anxious as Bey and Chakotay's pressed the security code and the door slid back. They all stepped into a long corridor with high-security interrogation rooms running along both sides. They walked until they came to the one they would enter and all of them paused. Cheyenne gazed at the two men their faces pale and their eyes filled with emotion and smiled. "Don't worry Papa and Uncle Bey. We know what we are doing." With that, they turned and walked into the room the door swishing shut behind them.

===Star Fleet Transient Officer's Housing, Quad Park, San Francisco...

Tom sat on the bench that edged the quad and basked in the mid-afternoon sun. It felt good on his face. He had fallen apart after they had all gone away to see his father. It had been a long time since he cried like that. When he was a child he would go to his room, his face an impassive mask and once the door was closed fall to the floor and cry until he felt sick to his stomach. His bedroom was his refuge, tears his release from the burdens of failing to meet impossible expectations.

Now all he wanted to do was sit in the sun and warm his soul. He was so tired, the worry and fear of the return had become a terrible burden. His father's disgrace only compounded his sorrow. Maybe somewhere inside of them there was a traitor gene some small part of their insides that made them susceptible to misery that the whole world could share.

Miriam Paris continued her cross-stitch sitting silently beside her son and thanked all the gods that existed that they would have all the time they needed in a sheltered place. Maybe they could rest up and rebound a little from the terrors of the past week or so. It had seemed like months had passed instead of days. Minutes dragged like hours. She would wait with Tom until they all came back and maybe just maybe she would be able to see Owen again herself. What she would say she didn't know but she wanted to tell him everything. Just everything she could think of.

===Star Fleet Detention Center, Interrogation Room 5, San Francisco...

The guard monitored the view screen, Bey and Chakotay beside him as they watched the children spread out in front of Owen. He was standing by the window his back to them, his hands thrust casually into his pockets, an action that gave Chakotay an eerie sense of deja vu. No one moved for a moment and then Paris turned his cold eyes fixing on the array of children before him. "Grandpa, my name is Dakota Rose Chakotay-Paris but my dads call me Cheyenne."

For a moment no one spoke. Cheyenne turned to her brothers. "These are my brothers, Chakotay, Tom, Tim and Andrew. They are quadruplets."

Owen stared at them, overwhelmed by the sight as nearly everyone who first viewed them then he moved to a chair sitting with exaggerated ease. "Why did you want to see me?"

Cheyenne considered his question and moved a bit closer. Her dark eyes filled with a serious regard fixed and held his. "You are our Grandpa."

A simple answer to a diffident question. Owen blinked. "Does your father know you are here?"

"Yes. He didn't want us to come." Tim moved closer too slipping his hand into Cheyenne's.

Owen snorted. "I am sure he didn't."

"Why do you hate Daddy?" Andrew's voice was plaintive, pained and he stepped behind Tim his hand on the other boy's back.

Owen turned his cool blue eyes on the boy and Andrew shrank back against Tim just a little. Of all the hostile aliens he had ever faced this one felt the most threatening for him.

"Do you think I hate your Daddy?" They all nodded. Owen sighed and leaned forward. "I don't hate your Daddy. I just don't love him."

Outside room 5, Star Fleet Detention Center, San Francisco...

Chakotay watched intensely closely as his children moved closer to their Grandpa. He could read the tension in them, especially Andrew and Tim, and his heart pounded furiously in his chest. Bey watched beside him, his eyes never leaving the children once.

He would give them another five minutes and then he would have them come out no matter how it was going.

===Detention room 5...

Cheyenne regarded the man before her with carefully disguised shock. How could you be a father of a child and not love them? It was completely incomprehensible to her. She noted the shock from the others, flashing on Voyager where all the ship's fifteen children were cherished by everyone human and alien alike. "How can you not love your son?" she asked soldiering on.

"Because I can't. He didn't turn out the way I wanted him to be." Owen answered intrigued by the poised young girl. She was a pretty damned calm person to stand here like this he thought. Pretty damned amazing.

"What did you want him to do, Grandpa?" Chakotay asked.

"I wanted him to be the next Star Fleet admiral from our family. Did he tell you about the legacy of our family?"

"Yes he did. But he told us that no matter how hard he tried you would never figure it was enough." Tom moved closer.

"My Daddy is the best pilot in the Federation. Did you know he passed the warp ten barrier?"

Owen considered the information and before he could respond others began to speak up.

"Did you know that Daddy taught us all to swim and to hike? We learned to speak Romulan and some Klingon from him. He has taught us all to defend ourselves and stand on our own feet. He made sure that we know he loves us just like we are." Tim finished, licking his lips his desire for his Grandpa to understand the importance of this information nearly overwhelming.

"I was told he actually had you," Owen said gazing at all five of them with amazement. "My own *son* was your *mother*."

"He was. He did it for Papa. Anything Papa wants that bad Daddy tries to do." Andrew moved over and sat beside his grandfather his nerves fraying around the edge. But the old Paris verve was asserting itself and he was determined to make this man understand just how wonderful his Daddy was. It was why they came and they were determined not to fail.

"I can't accept that." Owen looked at the small boy sitting next to him and sighed. "I can't believe that my son would do such a thing."

"People have been doing it for three hundred years, Grandpa," Cheyenne said sitting on the other side of him. "There is nothing wrong with wanting kids. Our dads are just like anyone else who wanted a family."

"My son married a man," Owen said his emotion betraying itself a fraction. "There has never been a Paris man who married a man before."

"No Paris man ever broke the warp ten barrier either until Daddy," Tom said his face frowning just a little. "No Paris man ever flew a star ship through Borg space or fluidic space or fought aliens hand to hand and came back from the Delta Quadrant after being lost this long either."

Owen sat quietly looking at his grandchildren without expression on his face. Cheyenne looked at her wristwatch, an antique replica of a Mickey Mouse watch she had asked for on her tenth birthday. "Grandpa, we have to go. We wanted to see you because you are our grandpa and our Daddy's father. We wanted to tell you what a good person he is. He's kind and brave and wonderful." Four boys nodded. "He will be that way even if you don't choose to see it," Chakotay said slipping his hand into Tom's. "We love him. He loves us. We are glad to be Daddy's kids and Papa's too."

"I feel sorry for you," Andrew whispered tears filling his eyes. "You are so alone." For a moment, Owen cracked and then he pulled the mask back into place. "Don't feel sorry for me," he countered.

"We do," Cheyenne said placing her hand on his. "You are all alone in the universe. We have our dads. I feel really sorry for you, Grandpa. You don't love anyone and you won't let anyone love you."

Cheyenne stood up gathering the boys to her and then turned to her grandfather once more. "I don't know what Daddy did that made you hate him. He was only a little boy. But that is past now. He is ours and we will love him for you." She turned and moved the boys to the door.

"Cheyenne."

They stopped and turned back facing the father of their father. "It's ok you know to not love your relatives," Owen said his voice strained with emotion.

"Maybe, Grandpa," she replied all the maturity of her time on Voyager weighing on her shoulders, "but it sure is lonely." With that, they left the room. Owen sat silently staring at the door sliding shut and felt old.

===Star Fleet Transient Officer's Housing, Quad Park, San Francisco...

Tom heard them before he saw them, skipping and chattering as they walked to where he sat. He immersed himself in their sweetness, hugging each one, looking at them carefully for signs of abuse or turmoil. Cheyenne handed him an ice cream cone and they settled down to eat, all of them together. Cheyenne took Tom's hand and squeezed it, her kind eyes holding his sad ones.

"Daddy?"

Tom nodded, unable to speak from the strain of the day. "You are too good for that man."

For a moment, they just sat and then Tim grinned. "That's for damned sure," he said, "that is for *damned* sure."

=0=

Canaan Land Part Fifty

=0=

===Federation High Council Chamber...

Bey and Maria, formal delegates to the emergency meeting regarding Voyager and the internal threat of a shadow government in Star Fleet and the Federation sat in their usual seats in the great Assembly room. As adjunct members of the Federation, the NAWC routinely sent delegates to the Council to represent their interests. Bey would address the body for both the NAWC and Voyager as per the agreements worked out at DS9. After the speeches and the mountains of words were surmounted, they would begin the real work of investigation. Not only was the honor of Star Fleet and the Federation on the line, so was it's credibility with all of its treaty partners such as the NAWC.

Sitting and waiting for his turn to speak, Bey thought back to the end of the war. Maquis had been repatriated to the frontier. Maria, following her speech to the Federation High Council to demand the freedom of her sons, had returned to the frontier and began to gather support among the leadership of Dorvan V to form an autonomous alliance of frontier worlds to represent themselves in the Federation.

In two years, not only were they organized but they had declared their independence striking treaties with the Federation, the Klingon Empire and trade agreements with the Romulans. They were an independent group of non-aligned worlds working in concert for the benefit of their people. It was a very tight unit and in the middle was Maria. Once the Maquis that had survived began to be returned she helped nurse her sons back to health. Nayib had been wounded, his ailments lingering along with his emotional exhaustion. Prison had pushed his fragile emotional stability over the edge and he had spent a great deal of time rehabilitating from the effects of the war and the loss of his family.

Bey had come home ill and under weight. He had recovered his health and turned his law degree and amazing organizational ability over to the Council. He had become a major force for persuading reluctant worlds to join the NAWC, his charisma and eloquence building solidarity among many disparate races and philosophies as well as making friends among enemies. He had spent time on Bajor, running across Ro Laren and by the time he left with their agreement for membership, they were married. She was his partner and his wife and in being both gave him something more than a life of unrelenting work.

They were evenly matched. Smart, tough and committed, they worked for the

good of the Council jointly participating in the treaty negotiations that finally cemented the Federation and NAWC together. The only collaboration they for which they failed was children. In the years following Bajor's liberation, a drastic decrease in the birth rate had been detected. The disruption of war, malnutrition and misuse of the environment had caused a decline in the fertility rate of Bajoran women. For ten years, Ro and Bey tried to have a child with no luck. It was the only thing, other than his father's death, that caused him pain now that Chakotay was back with them.

Bey mused on Chakotay's family as he waited for the Klingon Ambassador to finish. Five children, four of them boys and all of these riches born to men. It would be amusing to him if it weren't so personally painful. Leave it to his unique younger brother to find a way to have it all. Nayib entered the far door and walked to where Maria and Bey both sat. Smiling at them, he slipped into an empty chair leaning forward and resting his chin on his mother's shoulder.

Bey smiled, his attitude always improving in the company of Nubby. He grinned. He hadn't called Nayib that in years. When Chakotay was a child, it was the only pronunciation of Nayib's name he could manage and it had stuck. Nayib whispered to his mother and she laughed. His sense of purpose fled Bey for a moment as he relaxed in the company of his family. It took a nudge from his mother for him to realize it was his turn to speak. He grinned and kissed her forehead, rising and walking across the marble floor to the raised dais. Amid a great deal of applause, he shook the Federation President's hand and waited for her to sit. When she had, he turned to address the crowd.

It was at times like these that Bey really came into his own. A gifted and charismatic speaker, he could persuade anyone to do anything. Between his mother and himself, Voyager had strong representation in the meeting. Nayib moved into Bey's chair and leaned his elbows on the desk in front of him. His mother watched him out of the corner of her eyes, her motherly instincts focused and keen. This whole business had awakened demons in Nayib that had been left to rest for a long time.

During the Cardassian rampages throughout the war, they had plagued the colonies trying to force them to leave the territory that the Federation had given away. Nayib had joined the Maquis at the same time as his father leaving his wife and two young daughters in the care of her family. Nayib wouldn't let his father go alone. Chakotay was still in Star Fleet and Bey was working in the Federation setting up a spy network with sympathetic Star Fleet personnel. While Nayib was gone with his father, a Cardassian raid had struck along the mountains hitting a series of small towns and killing many people. Among those killed was his young wife and small daughters. Before he was heard about this tragedy, he saw his father killed at the hands of the Cardassians.

It was terrible the grief everyone had felt and Nayib, a friendly and even-tempered man had become silent and rage-filled. He had disappeared into the Maquis determined to destroy the Cardassians or himself. Beyvahl, a recruiter and strategist finally found him in a guerilla unit and persuaded him to work with his cell. Nayib, exhausted and desperate agreed and they spent the rest of the war together, eventually being imprisoned in the Star Fleet Detention Center in San Francisco and ironically enough Auckland Prison in New Zealand.

It would take Maria's efforts to spring them and in that period of turmoil and uncertainty, the NAWC was born. They had been through hell together and had survived more intact than many others. Now they channeled their energy and anguish into constructive endeavors. Maria and Nayib sat watching Bey speak to billions of people for a handful of individuals who could not speak for themselves. For Voyager and for peace they made their case before the universe.

===Transient Officer' Housing, Star Fleet HQ, San Francisco...

For two days there was little happening besides resting, recreating in the facility and eating themselves silly. It was almost sinful, the endless variety and quantity of food available. No more rationing. It was almost too amazing. Like city mice chuckling over the country mice, the liaison officers enjoyed themselves immensely as they kept a low profile presence among the tightlyknit crew offering their services and advice when asked.

There were also counselors available for those having a difficult time adjusting to the fact that they were home. A number of crew had pinned their hopes on family that had communicated to them with letters sent years before through the alien array. Now that they were home, circumstances and even death had rendered some of those moot. Chakotay and Janeway spent spare time circulating among the crew checking up on the people they had led so well for so long. Their calm steady presence was welcomed by all. Tuvok's children and grandchildren had arrived the day before from Vulcan and they had spent a great deal of time alone together. T'Pel and the family had taken up residence with him in the compound. It seemed logical to stay here rather than the Vulcan Embassy downtown.

Everyday more and more family arrived, clearing Star Fleet security and adding themselves to the mix. It was eclectic and homey, friendly and sorrow filled. Mourning and celebrating, catching up and letting go swirled around them and they felt themselves go through more emotions in a day than they had in months in the Delta. Life had gone on without them for good or bad and they had to deal with it all at once.

Tom sat on the balcony of his apartment, a news padd in his hands and sighed. He was feeling better, the drifting anxiety fading as they passed each day together. Bey and Maria ate breakfast with them every morning catching them up on the day's progress in the talks. Dinner was with family and crew, often a barbecue at the Quad Park or a buffet among apartments. It was relaxed and they began to slowly decompress.

The sky was blue and the smell of flowers from the fabled main quad of Star Fleet Headquarters drifted on the warm breeze. Down below on the green grass Tom could hear his children laughing as they played games with their aunts. It was good to be with family he thought. It was good for the kids to have the company of both their families. His sisters were wonderful, accomplished and strong. It had been hard for them to face their father's betrayal but they did so together. Even though Tom had not been old enough to know his sisters well, he had admired and loved them. It was good to be with them now. James would be here tonight and they would meet for the first time. With a contented sigh, he turned to the news padd in his hands and flicked it on. He stared at it and then put it down. Rising from his chair, he turned and walked back into the apartment. The headline read: "Federation Vice President and Star Fleet Admiral Charged With Treason."

===Voyager, Engine Room...

Geordi LaForge looked at the odd machinery in the engine room and whistled under his breath. Commander Data standing next to him regarded him curiously.

"This is pretty amazing, Data," Geordi said his voice reverent at the sight of so much ingenuity. "I don't even know where to begin to analyze how this was done."

Data grinned slightly. "It would appear that the best place to begin is the beginning." With that, he moved to the main control panels and began to scrutinize the modifications. If they proved to be useful for Voyager then it was a good bet they might have application on other ships in the fleet. Voyager might be worth her weight in golden technology. With a sense of excitement mixed with reverence, Geordi LaForge began to scan the major systems.

===Federation High Council...

The break had just concluded and delegates once again took their seats. The Federation President, various ranking officials and Admiral ben Aaron had spoken. Commissions would be appointed and criminal investigations begun. They would route out the cancer that had sprung up among them and in doing so preserve their honor and their alliances.

The Guardians had failed.

=0= tbc c2000/2010 (sorry this has taken so long. Reformatting this for the site has been grueling.)


	9. Chapter 9

=0=

Canaan Land Part Fifty-One

=0=

===Transient Officer's Housing, San Francisco...

The warm evening breeze stirred the curtains as evening deepened in the Bay area. Tom had forgotten how much he loved nighttime in his hometown. The sweet air textured with the aroma of flowers and the ocean nearby filled him up, soothing him in a way he had forgotten. He had always gone to the bay when upset as a youngster. He stood on the balcony, his hands resting on the railing and listened to the conversation drifting out of the living room. James, Kathleen's husband had arrived and after introductions had fallen into deep conversation with Nayib. It appears that both men worked at the same career. Both men were engineers.

It figured Tom thought. Can't get away from engineers no matter how hard you try, Tommy boy. He grinned and peered down the Quad noting a number of people sitting on the grass and benches talking in the moonlight. It was very quiet and peaceful. Chakotay stepped out of the living room and walked over slipping his arms around Tom's waist. The taller man leaned back melting into the older man's body. He sighed deeply contented and at peace. "How do you feel?" Chakotay asked kissing Tom's neck over and over.

"Better," Tom whispered. "You?"

"I'll live," Chakotay replied.

Tom grinned and turned, leaning against the railing his hands on Chakotay's shoulders. "That tells me nothing."

Chakotay grinned and pulled Tom into his arms. They stood quietly for a long time and then Chakotay chuckled. Tom leaned back searching his face for the joke. "What?"

"Oh nothing really. It just seems to me that we can never do anything by halves."

Tom grinned. "Yeah, well, you know us. After all it was your idea to have a nude wedding, remember?"

Chakotay grinned blushing slightly. "You look great in pink."

"Shit. More like red." Tom grinned and turned pulling Chakotay's arms around him. "This is so surreal. I am waiting for something to happen and we end up back in the Delta."

"Are you sorry we made it back?"

"Sometimes. I don't regret things as much as I used to. But I regret seeing my Mom cry. I regret how much we have to hurt about Dad."

"It's not your fault, babe." Chakotay kissed Tom's neck and tightened his embrace.

"Not directly." Tom sighed.

"Not at all. Tom, the man made a decision and now he pays." Chakotay turned Tom around. "It's his decision. It's his errors of judgment. You have nothing to do with that." Tom leaned against the railing, a forlorn look on his face. Chakotay caressed his cheek and kissed him gently. "I love you."

Tom gazed at Chakotay. He was older, wearing his experiences with ease. His hair was streaked with gray and his dark eyes filled with emotion. He was more beautiful than ever before and he was everything. Chakotay kept the demons at bay and loved Tom with an intensity that had taken time to get used to. Tom stepped into his arms and held Chakotay tightly, his heart pounding in his chest. They had a life together, children and work, accomplishments and the deepest and best friendship either man had ever managed with another. They were healthy, together and surrounded by family. It didn't get much better than this. "I count on it, Chakotay," Tom whispered.

Chakotay smiled and hugged him tightly, gazing at the familiar stars of home. So do I, Tom, he thought as they stood together on the balcony, the moon bright above them.

===Inside the apartment...

James had found himself overwhelmed by the number of people that greeted his arrival. The big dark haired men that were part of Chakotay's family bore remarkable resemblance to each other. The one called Bey was friendly but intense and his Bajoran wife, Ro Laren was a relaxing influence on him he noted. Now the one called Nayib was more his type of person. Warm and friendly, they had immersed themselves in engineer talk practically emptying the room. The women were involved in conversation and the children played and sat listening to the adults as the evening wore on. It was a relaxing and low key evening. One by one, the children fell asleep and the adults drifted off to their respective apartments.

James and Kathleen made their exit and walked down the hallway to the apartment that she shared with her mother and sister. They would continue in this arrangement until debriefings were complete. Those would begin tomorrow. Kathleen made ready for bed as James sat on the chair next to the dresser musing over the day. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened at DS9?" he asked as Kathleen came back into the room and pulled back the covers.

She grinned. "When you have a week to listen."

He grinned and watched as his wife of nearly 20 years slid into the bed. She lay back sighing her weariness and glanced at him. "What's on your mind, James?"

"I don't know. This is all so intense."

"Tell me about it," Kathleen replied. She sighed. "Its all so compact and its all so slow and now its becoming jumbled. I don't know how Tom and everyone can even think."

"What are they going to do now?"

"I don't know. I don't think they have even discussed it themselves." She looked at him. "What do you think of Chakotay and his family?"

James thought for a second. "They are impressive people. I like Nayib. Bey is a little less accessible. That mother is a powerhouse. So are the sisters."

Kathleen snorted. "Sounds familiar."

James chuckled. "I like them. They're straight forward. Chakotay? I can see why Tom is drawn to him. He's smart, intense and loves him."

"I never expected to see Tom with a man. I nearly fell out of my shoes when I found out."

James moved to the bathroom. "I never knew Tom. Not more than in passing. He was such a kid. But he appears to be a good man now. Maybe this man is good for him." Kathleen sighed. "He's grown up. I thought he would die somewhere all alone. I could hardly think of him and then in prison..."

James stepped out and moved to the bed, climbing in and pulling Kathleen into his arms. He called lights off and they snuggled. "He probably would have been dead if he hadn't gone to the Delta. He was a death waiting to happen."

"Thank god," Kathleen whispered. "The array did us all a favor."

===Apartment 223-A...

Tom peered in and noted five children sleeping soundly. He had just finished straightening up the apartment, his neat streak rearing its ugly head and was headed for bed. Chakotay had retired already. Tom walked to the balcony, stepping out once again and gazing at the familiar moon of his home world. He never expected to see it again. It was too much to hope for. Now they were home and he was as unsettled as ever. What was next? He didn't know. Turning to go inside he saw Chakotay leaning against the door watching him. "What's up?"

Tom grinned. "Just wondering what's next."

"We haven't talked much about it have we."

"No." Tom leaned against the railing, his hands resting lightly on the edge and gazed at Chakotay.

"What do you want to do next, Tom?"

Tom stared at the floor, his mind a blank. "I have no idea."

Chakotay walked over and slipped his arms around Tom. The younger man relaxed against him, laying his head on Chakotay's shoulder. "We have debriefings and interviews for the next week or two. Its going to take time to clear from Voyager."

"Then what?" Tom slipped his arms around Chakotay and pulled him closer, snuggling against his chest.

"We will have to decide."

Tom sat up, their eyes level. He stared at Chakotay intensely. "You want to stay with Star Fleet don't you."

It was just a statement of fact. It was also very true. Chakotay blinked and pulled Tom close. "How did you learn to read my mind?"

Tom grinned. "So, explain it to me." Chakotay held him a long moment and then stepped back, musing at the moon. He grinned. "You will think I'm nuts."

"I already do, Chakotay." Tom grinned folding his arms patiently. "Tell me so I'll understand."

Chakotay's face became serious and he turned to Tom. "It's all I ever wanted, Tom. My whole life. You know, I defied everyone and everything that was important to me and my family to go. I hurt my father.."

"God, Chakotay..." Tom interrupted.

"No, Tom, hear me out." They stilled and Tom nodded. "There was never any other place for me that I felt I could fit. I know now that was, I don't know, kid thinking. But, it was true for a long time. Then the Maquis and the war came along and my father died and I had to rethink a lot of things." Chakotay moved to the railing and leaned on it, his hand resting gently on Tom's arm. "I was a fool about you. I loved you from the first time I saw you."

Tom swallowed hard and laced his fingers through Chakotay's hand. For a moment it was silent. "You and the kids gave me a different focus. I had a family, something I never dreamed was possible and the job was just a part of my life, not my *whole* life. Now that we're home, I want to go to Dorvan and spend some time with you and the kids. There are things I want to do for my father while we're there. I have some... I have some things I need to say to him." For a moment he couldn't speak and then he cleared his throat. He gazed at Tom with eyes dark with emotion. "Then I want to go back and see if it is what I really want to do. Its all I have ever thought about." Chakotay shrugged his gaze level.

"Even in spite of what's happened, you want to go back?" Tom smiled knowing the answer already.

Chakotay nodded, a sheepish look on his face. "I like space. I like exploring and working on star ships. It was the only goal I ever had."

Tom nodded, squeezing his hand. "I hear you, babe." Chakotay stepped in front of Tom sliding his arms around him. He leaned in and kissed Tom long and slow. "Of course," he whispered, "I could change my mind tomorrow."

With that he slung Tom over his shoulder and walked into the apartment for bed. Their laughter echoed over the empty Quad and faded slowly away.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Fifty-Two

=0=

===San Francisco, Star Fleet Headquarters...

The day began with a scheduled series of interviews and debriefings that would rotate the crew and officers throughout the following week and one half. Groups of Voyager crew would be taken to the ship to help engineers understand the modifications and to retrieve any personal effects still on board. But before all of that could be accomplished, there was one more task to complete. The crew, dressed in their dress uniforms were flown to Voyager and at the site joined Star Fleet and Federation brass performed one last task for a group of colleagues that remained behind on the ship. The day was clear, blue sky and shimmering ocean as the honor guard lined both sides of the shuttle bay. The crew stood silent witness as slowly, one by one small coffins containing the cremated remains of the thirty-five adults and six children were brought out of the ship.

There were huge crowds lining the docks, their faces solemn as the mournful procession filed by. Crew lost in conflict and sickness and six children taken the same way were escorted from Voyager to be repatriated to their families and home worlds. It was Janeway's decision that no one be left behind. The silence was broken by bag pipes playing the traditional music for Star Fleet dead. Amazing Grace drifted over the heads of tearful and silent people as the small boxes filed past. One by one they disappeared into a shuttle and finally they were taken away, flag draped and honored. At last they were all home. At last the voyage was over.

===Star Fleet Headquarters, San Francisco...

Tom Paris sighed as he left the room, the place of his debriefing. It had been six hours of questions going over logs and answering as best he could. The warp ten trial was among them and as each new event was discussed he began to get a feel of the epic dimensions of their journey. Out there it was just the job they did every day but here in this setting it sunk in how amazing their survival actually was. He walked down the hall, stopping briefly to talk to a couple of crew taking a break from their own debriefing and then continued on to the end. Peering into the door through the window, he saw Chakotay explaining some point while Kathryn looked on.

A Captain, catching him in the doorway, waved him in. He hesitated for a moment and then stepped inside. "Mr. Paris," he smiled, "pull up a chair."

Tom complied and sat next to Chakotay.

"We were just discussing Species 8472."

Tom nodded, memories of that species churning his gut.

"You prevented an invasion by the way you dealt with them." The Captain, Roberts by name shook his head. "We didn't even know they existed."

"You don't know the half of it, Captain. You will never know it." Tom sighed tired and ready to leave. Chakotay squeezed his leg.

"Tell us more." Roberts leaned back congenially and sipped his coffee. "Tell us about the Ocampa."

All three of the Voyager crew stilled for a moment, then they looked at each other. Tom closed his eyes, suddenly homesick. "How can you ever know about Kes?" he whispered.

===Paris House, San Francisco...

"Grandma? Is this Daddy's room?" Andrew and Tim looked in the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

Miriam nodded smiling at the boys as they stood in the doorway staring into the room like it was a shrine. The five children crowded into the doorway unwilling to disturb the solemnity of the moment by moving inside. Moira and Kathleen stood beside their mother watching as the children tentatively stepped inside, their voices hushed as they looked around. Moira remembered a day when she too peered in, wondering what was happening behind the big white door.

"Tom?" Moira Paris was pissed. She had called Tom for about five minutes and had no response. Little brothers were such babies she thought stomping up the long staircase, murder on her mind. Dinner was ready and no one was supposed to be late. She came to the door and called through it receiving no answer. Debating whether to just turn around and leave him or not, she turned the old-fashioned knob and peeked inside. Tom was sitting on his chair near the window crying without making a sound. He was ten, a slim and blond youngster with large blue eyes and a beautiful smile that she saw very rarely. She stood for a moment staring and wondering why he was crying when a holler down below from their father broke the moment. She stepped inside and walked to him, sitting on the bed across from him. "Tom?"

For a moment he didn't move and then he did, looking at her with anguished eyes. Without a sound he rose and stepped to her kneeling and putting his head on her lap. She sat a moment and then stroked his silky blond hair, leaning down and kissing his tear streaked face. With a huge sigh she rose, pulling him to his feet and walking to the small bathroom connected to his room. With care and gentleness she washed his face clean and hugged him tightly. Together they walked down the stairs to dinner. Standing in the doorway staring at the comfortable chair near the window, she wondered for the thousandth time what had caused Tom such anguish. She didn't know then that it was not the first time he had fled to the refuge of his room. She would never know what the cause of that moment was but she knew now it was only one of many. With a bittersweet heart, Moira watched the children of her brother tentatively and reverently touch the books, toys and ship models that her mother lovingly preserved from Tom's childhood. The room looked the way it did back then when he was that pesky cute kid that she never had time for. Watching the children now, remembering what she had seen but had not really taken the time to understand then she wished more than anything that she had spent some time with her brother. She wished she had been a better friend to Tom than she had been. His burden, the legacy had broken his back. It was all their failing not to have noticed and done more.

Miriam walked into the room sitting on the bed. She watched the children look at Tom's old fashioned paper books and smiled. Tom loved books. He was a voracious reader and always had been. Standing she walked over and picked one up. Walking over to the window she sat down and opened the ancient cover. Cheyenne walked over and leaned over the back of the chair staring at the printed pages her grandmother was turning. Pressing her cheek against Miriam's, Cheyenne touched the page. "What book is this, Grandma?" she asked as Andrew and Tim walking over to stand beside the chair.

Miriam smiled. "It's your Daddy's favorite book when he was your age." They smiled, five beautiful smiles beaming at their Grandma as she delivered another piece of the puzzle that was their Daddy. "What's it called, Grandma?" Andrew asked leaning against her shoulder.

"It's called "Riki Tiki Tavi," she said. Turning to the first page, her grandchildren gathered around her she began to read...

"Rikki-Tikki-Tavi"

"At the hole where he went in..."

===San Francisco, Fisherman's Wharf...

"Gwampa!"

Roberto Torres turned, his smile spreading as he watched Keko pat a tank filled with lobsters. He walked over Gretchen Janeway beside him, little Gretchen in her arms. The grandparents were on the town with their babies off to see the sights of the big city. Roberto knelt and smiled, slipping his arms around the little boy and watching his enraptured face. The big sea animals moved slowly around in the salt water, their big claws banded to prevent them from injuring each other. "Gwampa, what do these aminals do?"

"They swim and look beautiful." Grandpa replied hugging the little boy tightly. He had in the past two weeks felt more alive than he had in years. He loved these babies more than anything he had ever known in his life. Rising, he took Keko's hand and turned to Gretchen smiling at them, the chubby baby in her arms chewing on her fingers. "I know a great place for seafood and the kids can get something they like there too."

"Lead away, McDuff," Gretchen said grinning. "I don't remember much about the city anymore. Its been a long time since I was here."

Picking up K'Karn, Roberto steered them all down the sidewalk as Gretchen told them of her memories of San Francisco when her husband was alive.

===Star Fleet Headquarters, San Francisco, Officer's Dining Room...

Tom Paris sat at the bar waiting for Chakotay and Kathryn to join him. The day's obligations were behind them and after a bite they could go home. Home to the compound that is. He sipped his beer and was lost in thought when he heard voices behind him. Glancing into the mirror he noticed three men standing at a small island, talking among themselves. One of them seemed vaguely familiar but Tom couldn't place him. As he mulled it over the man stepped away from his friends and walked over to the bar sitting on the seat next to Tom. "Hi, Tom. Remember me?" The dark haired man smiled his face uncomfortably close to Tom's and Tom leaned back slightly.

Tom stared at him and shook his head. "Should I?"

He grinned. "Probably not. But I remember you. You see, Tom," he said leaning in again laying his hand on Tom's thigh, "I was the one who arrested you when you were with the Maquis."

Surprise swept through Tom as he stared at the man, his blood running cold. There was a wash of pictures all out of sequence that flashed through his mind. The man smiled. "You remember me, don't you. You remember how I put the cuffs on you and took you to prison."

Tom carefully set his glass on the bar top and moved to go. A strong hand gripped his arm and he was stopped. "I was thinking, Tom, that you might want to come over and meet my friends. They have never seen a Star Fleet traitor. They have never actually met a prison whore before."

Tom pulled his arm free and stared at the man, his heart pounding. His blood rushed in his ears distorting sounds around him. Tom stood frozen, his rage and surprise competing with his shame. The man stepped closer laying his hand on Tom's chest, his voice low and sultry. "Come on, Tom. We can have some fun. It will be like old times, you know, back when you were in prison."

Tom shoved the man away and stepped back, bumping up against something solid. He turned and stared into the rage-filled eyes of Chakotay.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Fifty-Three

=0=

Lava.

It felt like lava, the rupture of his heart. All of his deepest and most shameful secrets spewed forth filling his mind with such darkness that he was rooted to the floor. All of his carefully constructed mental traps were sprung and every hurt, every harsh word, every degraded moment of his life rushed at him head long. He sensed rather than saw Chakotay pass him grabbing the man who touched him and tossing him like some small weightless object over the bar and into the myriad of glass bottles that lined the wall. Tom saw the man fly over and Chakotay turn, reaching for the other two but it did not really touch him. He could not hear the crash of rage around him so completely did the blood pounding in his ears dominate his mind. All of the streaks of movement passed slowly before him and he could sense the blackness moving for him, waiting to take him with it to the void. Without a sound Tom Paris turned and ran for his life.

===Apartment 22A...

Miriam and the kids walked into their home away from home and were surprised to find it empty. It was a few hours past Tom and Chakotay's scheduled meetings. They should have been home by now. Miriam put Riki Tiki Tavi on the table, its place marked with a poem Tom had written as a boy of eight. It was a poem to his father and Miriam preserved it as she had all of her children's creations with care and love.

Turning to the happy faces standing around her she smiled. "So, what do we have for dinner?"

"Pizza," they answered in unison.

With a chuckle, Miriam turned and programmed pepperoni pizza, extra cheese into the replicator.

===Star Fleet Headquarters, outside the main building, on the Pedestrian Quad...

Tom Paris ran, blindly fleeing the turmoil of his mind, dashing down the steps and out into the flower garlanded greenery of the quad. He ran down the street passed in and out of the crowds and into the downtown area. He ran until he couldn't, then he walked. Finally, exhausted and confused he sat on a bench struggling for his breath desperate to find a place where he could be alone. His hands hurt and he looked at them, the bloody impression of his fingernails traced into the palms. Sighing raggedly he closed his eyes, tears burning as he struggled to cope with his memories and shame.

A hundred images washed against him, the prisoner who claimed him in Auckland, the pimp who wanted him on the frontier and the beating he took refusing. He saw the faces of everyone he had ever hurt with his glibness, his fearful unwillingness to open his heart. Sandrine and Odile, Julian and his friends from Caldik Prime, all of them raged before his eyes and he could not shut them out. It was as if the past fifteen years had not existed and he was in that cell waiting for someone to determine his fate. No matter how hard he worked, no matter how much he changed he was still that lost boy, that liar and traitor and hopeless drunk. He was sexual predator and sexual victim once again. He felt dirty and hopeless, alone against the universe once more and he knew he could not win. The universe was vast and brutal, unforgiving in it's casual perfection and he was just one small person. One lone soul lost in the darkness. Without a thought, Tom tore off his comm badge and threw it on the ground. A shuttle stopped at the corner and he staggered up boarding it and slumping into an empty seat. He would go to where it was headed. He had no idea what else to do.

===Star Fleet Headquarters...

Julian Bashir regenerated Chakotay's broken hand as Data stood by, a pensive look on his face. It had taken the Commander to pull Chakotay off of the men he was beating. Tom's tormentor, a Lt. Commander named Benson was taken to Fleet Medical Center his bones being broken in such a way that the emergency medical kit in the bar was rendered useless. As Chakotay sat, mildly shocked, Bey and Matthew ben Aaron stepped through the wreckage and stopped before him. He gazed at Bey suddenly remembering Tom and glanced frantically around the room. "Tom!"

Bey put his hand on Chakotay's shoulders, pushing him down. "We will find him. What the hell happened?"

Commander Data stepped forward. "If I may, sir," he said mildly.

ben Aaron nodded, thoroughly acquainted with Commander Data. He would be an impeccable witness his mind cataloged.

"Dr. Bashir and I were having dinner nearby and noticed Lt. Paris in the bar. He is a friend of Dr. Bashir. One of the men, the one taken to Star Fleet Medical Center walked over and struck up a conversation with Mr. Paris."

"You didn't hear it did you?" ben Aaron was very aware of certain capabilities of the android and fervently hoped he was not wrong in asking.

Data did the equivalent of an android blush, Julian smiling at him bemusedly. "I did hear the conversation, Admiral."

"Who was the aggressor?" ben Aaron demanded simply.

"The Lt. Commander was." Data responded.

"Good enough for me. Commander Chakotay?" ben Aaron turned to Chakotay.

"Yes sir," Chakotay croaked rising on unsteady feet.

"Let's go find Lt. Paris." With that the big man turned and left. Bey took Chakotay's arm and they turned, leaving one amused doctor, a slightly confused android and several thousand dollars of damage behind them.

Julian grinned at Data, kissing him on the lips. "Let's finish dinner, Data. The evening is young."

Data grinned and slipped his hand into Julian's. Walking out the door of the bar Bashir was heard to muse on how tonight's incident would take it's place among the fables of Star Fleet for generations to come.

===Somewhere...

Tom sat leaning against the side of the shuttle and sighed. He was so weary he could hardly keep his eyes open. He had to go somewhere. Night was falling and he had to lie down. For a moment his mind was blank and then he remembered. There was one place of refuge he could go to. There was one place that had always sheltered him in the past. He leaned his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. An older woman sitting nearby watched him, a look of worry on her face. She sighed and wondered what to do.

===Downtown, near a shuttle stop...

Chakotay held Tom's comm badge in his hand and felt a jolt of fear stab through him. He would never just throw it away. Chakotay was sure of it. Someone must have him he thought, his fear outpacing his reason by miles. He turned, panting with terror looking up and down the streets.

Bey stepped forward and caught him by his arms. "Chakotay, look at me."

Chakotay pulled free, his pains and hysteria paralleling each other in their race for domination of his brain. He licked his lips, struggling to pull back on his reckless thoughts. "Where is he? He could be hurt. This whole thing has been so hard on him and now this!"

Rage sprang up again and Bey stepped forward, grabbing Chakotay and shaking him. "Chakotay! Think! Where would he go?"

Chakotay caught his breath, his stomach churning. Shaking his head he struggled to think. He had no idea at all.

===Apartment 223-A...

Cheyenne knew something was wrong and she could see how her Grandma had covered her emotions after receiving a message from Aunt Kathryn. Grandma was sitting on the floor playing a board game with the boys and Grandma Maria was reading a news padd. Uncle Nayib had come and they had talked quietly together. He then left and Grandma Maria had changed plans to retire early. In their travels in the Delta Quadrant Cheyenne had developed a sixth sense when adults were covering something up. She knew it had to do with her fathers and her nerves began to fray. The waiting part of any crisis was very hard for her but she had become a professional at hiding her feelings. With a sigh of misery she walked over and picked up Riki Tiki Tavi. Walking over to a chair she sat and opened it, the poem her Daddy had written as an eight year old exposed to her view. She picked it up, the faint pencil lines of a childish script touching her heart in their sweetness.

"Someday, when I am older

I will try things much bolder,

Flying like a bird in the sky.

And maybe in that doing,

I will find a place for living,

And know peacefulness for once

before I die."

A tear trickled down her cheek as she sat waiting.

===Star Fleet HQ, Security Section...

They had sent a discreet message to all policing agencies and hospitals in the greater bay area asking them to inform Star Fleet should Tom be found. Chakotay sat restlessly waiting as he struggled to figure out where Tom could be. He stood and walked down the hallway to the restroom, stepping in and washing his face with ice cold water. As he stood toweling off, he knew in a flash where Tom was. It would be the only place he would go to, Chakotay was convinced. Without another moment's hesitation and without a word to anyone, Commander Chakotay left Star Fleet HQ and caught a shuttle to the one place his spouse would be.

===In another place ...

He curled up in the chair, the moonlight washing over him and sighed. For a moment he wasn't a grown man with sorrow in his heart. He was a small boy again and safe within the walls of the one place that had been his refuge. Sitting back, he closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips...

Paris House, San Francisco...

Chakotay jumped from the shuttle and ran to the gate shoving it open and dashing for the front door. It was unlocked. He opened the door, pausing to adjust his eyes to the darkness and then ran for the stairs taking them two and three at a time. He turned and stared at the doors, uncertain which one was Tom's room and then he ran to the end of the hall. Opening the door he stepped in, stopping and catching his breath. Walking to Tom, he bent down and touched his face. Tom's eyes fluttered open and he looked up blinking at the sight of Chakotay standing over him, an anguished look on his face. "Chakotay?" Tom whispered. "You found me."

Chakotay licked his lips and sighed. "I will always find you, baby..."

=0=

Canaan Land Part Fifty-Four

=0=

Luna...

Silver goddess, she wept her silvery threads upon the earth. As it was from the beginning, a thousand million evenings, so it was now...

===Paris House, San Francisco...

The moon shimmered through the trees, silhouettes against a dark sky, her round fullness filling the view from the window. Surf crashing on the rocks below was the only sound as a soft breeze stirred the curtains. It was still and silent, peaceful. Chakotay held Tom against him, curled together in the chair in front of the window. He held Tom and stared outside watching the view that Tom had grown up with. The sound of the surf was comforting and lonely at the same time. Tom stirred, restless in his arms and then he settled shifting deeply into Chakotay's warmth. Soft words and softer caresses were enough and Tom slipped back into his exhausted sleep. Tom's warm breath against Chakotay's neck reassured him, stilling the pounding of his own heart.

It had been terrifying to walk in here and see Tom so silent. Chakotay lay his head back, his eyes drawn to the large fireplace that dominated one whole wall. It was lined with ship models, some Chakotay knew and others Tom had created himself. They stood tended and cared for, probably in the same place that Tom had put them himself. A picture of Tom as a child nestled among the models. He had been beautiful his whole life. There didn't seem from other pictures covering a wall that there was an awkward period for him, a time in which his reality did not match his potential. He was always lovely, always graceful. Chakotay sighed and kissed Tom's forehead, his eyes drifting around the room. He looked, noting what he saw, adding each piece to the picture he carried in his heart. All of this, the music, models, books and art objects were a part of Tom.

Paper books. Tom had always been a reader oddly enough. You would not think it of him Chakotay thought but then there was little of this curious man that seemed unsurprising. There was even less about him that seemed known. They had been together, before Voyager and after, drawn across the universe, sliding along a path neither could see until they came together in an explosion of passion and unity that had rent them both in two. They had exchanged parts of their soul when they had made their commitment, parts that lived in the other and without each together neither felt whole.

Tom sighed, some sad dreams filling him, moving him to restlessness and Chakotay moved to soothe him. Soft touches and softer kisses, words whispered and once again he stilled. Chakotay smiled his heart filled with emotion as he comforted the center of his universe. The thing that he had feared, worried about more than any other had occurred. Someone from a dead past had reached out and touched them dredging up memories that had no room in their lives now. Someone had pressed their evil onto Tom and he had been shattered.

The bed dominated the room and the blue spread across it appeared new. Chakotay strained his eyes peering at the dark shape on the pillow and failed. The bed beckoned as fatigue began to replace fear in Chakotay's bones. He would put Tom to bed and they would rest together. Chakotay sat up, pulling Tom with him, his groans breaking the silence. Chakotay kissed him softly and stood slowly his body aching and his head pounding from their ordeal. Pulling Tom slowly to unsteady legs Chakotay walked to the bathroom and stood as Tom relieved himself. Sitting exhaustedly on the edge of the bathtub, Chakotay pulled off Tom's jacket and helped him up and over to the bed. Brushing off the object on the pillow he settled Tom back and stood staring at the exhausted man as he curled into a ball.

Chakotay had commed Kathryn and told her that he had found Tom at his mother's home. They would stay here. Chakotay had no intention of taking Tom anywhere else until he could talk to him. He pulled Tom's shoes and socks off and removed his own along with his jacket. Sliding down beside Tom, he pulled the slender man over and into his arms. Tom burrowed, tucking his head into Chakotay's neck, his sigh heartfelt. They lay that way a long time, the moon slowly moving across the window. Tom stirred, his hand seeking Chakotay's and they entwined their fingers together. "You found me," Tom sighed softly.

"Yes," Chakotay whispered, fearful to raise his voice and shatter the stillness of the moment.

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh." Chakotay rubbed Tom's back his hands soothing tight muscles.

Tom sighed again. "There is so much I never told you, so much that I did. I'm sorry."

"Shhh." Chakotay hugged Tom and stroked his hair his heart pounding. He knew that there were vast tracts of Tom's psyche that he had never been shown.

"I did things, Chakotay, terrible things and I'm sorry." Tom raised his head his eyes filled with anguish. "I don't know what to do. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try its never enough."

"Fuck them. Fuck them all. Who cares, Tom? It's who *you* see yourself as that counts."

Tom shook his head resting his cheek on Chakotay's chest. He sighed and raised his head again, staring with tears into Chakotay's face. "I have to tell you what I am. I have to have you hear it from me, not some guy in a bar."

"In the morning, baby," Chakotay whispered his voice soft with pain.

"I don't want you to hate me."

Chakotay felt himself shatter, his heart bursting inside of him. He pulled Tom into his arms, a cry of sorrow escaping his lips. He held Tom tightly and then he rolled over his hand holding Tom's face as his eyes searched for some way to fix things, to make them better. There was none. "God, Tom... don't you know by now what you mean to me? I love you. You saved me. I was so alone, so lonely without you. I don't care about the past. Do you understand?"

Tom sighed tears slipping down his cheeks. "You don't know what I've done."

"To survive? I can imagine." Chakotay stroked Tom's cheek aching to kiss him.

"Can you?" Tom whispered.

"Let it go, baby. Its killing you."

"I don't know how. I have to make amends."

"You did a thousand times in the Delta. How many times do you have to carry this cross before the debt is paid?"

For a moment Tom didn't speak. Then he sighed closing his eyes as tears slid down. "It seems like forever," he whispered. "I'm so tired."

"I know, baby." Chakotay sighed and kissed him imparting as much love as he could into that simple act. Tom sighed and pressed back his anguished heart pounding furiously. Chakotay raised his head, tears slipping from his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, Chakotay." A shaky hand brushed tears from Chakotay's face, touching the Commander gently.

"What does it mean to me to come home to my family if you aren't with me? Nothing else matters." Chakotay kissed Tom again. "You and the children are with me, always. There is nothing else that matters more to me."

"Hold me," Tom whispered. Chakotay gathered him into his arms and rolled over onto his back pulling the younger man close. He tucked Tom's head into his neck, tears slipping from Tom's eyes wet against his skin. "I will always hold you, Tom. I'll never let you go." Chakotay whispered. He sighed raggedly his eyes closing as the last fraction of the moon slipped from view.

In the silence of the room, filling with darkness, they lay together alone. On the floor where it had been swept aside lay a very old and much loved teddy bear.

===Transient Officer's Compound...

Kathryn sighed as she stepped out of Tom and Chakotay's apartment. She had checked on the kids and the Grandmas, both women opting to stay over night there. She was glad. The kids had been told that Daddy was sick and even though they betrayed very little she knew them well enough to know that they were upset. She paused outside on the walkway, staring at the huge yellow moon in the sky. They had sought it for so long, some dying in the attempt and now that they were here what would happen? She was tired, her nervous tension great as she tried to relax. Tom was safe and Chakotay was with him. They would survive this as they survived everything else.

Owen Paris flashed through her mind and she felt herself become hard, a coldness filling her. He had a son and didn't love him. He had a wife he didn't deserve. She had known him herself. They both served the same organization and the same Federation. They both swore the same oath but he had betrayed his. It galled her. Her son had redeemed himself, retrieving himself from his oblivion and Owen had turned traitor, invalidating a lifetime of work. She stared at the moon and was suddenly filled with a compassion once again for her errant pilot. She felt her motherly heart surge at the thought of his pain and made a vow to see Owen Paris before they left this town. Turning, she stepped away and moved toward B'Elanna and home.

===Star Fleet HQ, Admiral's Apartment...

Bey sipped the whiskey, the warmth sliding down his throat and warming the coldness that had filled his insides from the moment he had risen from dinner and walked into that wrecked bar. He had seen a rage on Chakotay's face that he had not seen even in the war.

Matthew put his feet on the table and sat back, sipping his drink slowly. "Tell me about your brother, Bey," Matthew said quietly. He stared at Bey, ten long years of friendship easing a path between their two disparate worlds.

Bey sighed. "Well, I remember him as intense, quiet, smart and passionate. He was one of the funniest people I knew but he has this sense of dignity that prevents people from noticing right away."

Matthew nodded. "I never liked Owen Paris. Never did. Respected him, utilized his talents sure. But like? That never seemed to come up in my mind. I never once heard him talk about his son. I heard a lot about his daughters. He never spoke of Tom." Bey sighed shaking his head. "We did a lot of work together, shared a lot of dinners and scotch. Yet in that whole time there was never a word about Tom. It was like a black hole, that part of him. It all went in and nothing ever came out."

"My brother has been searching for someone his whole life to love. He has the worst luck with relationships. Now, with Tom? God, I should be so close to Ro."

"You aren't?" Matthew chuckled sipping his drink.

Bey grinned. "Ro treasures the times you and I go fishing."

Matthew grinned. "We need to go again, when this is over."

Bey nodded contemplating clear lakes and big fish.

"Bey, talk to your brother. Try and get him to stay. Star Fleet could use some honor right now."

Bey nodded. "And Tom?"

"It wouldn't be Star Fleet without a Paris."

=0=

Canaan Land Part Fifty-Five

=0=

Paris House, San Francisco...

He sat in a chair at the kitchen table barefoot and dressed in his uniform slacks and a t-shirt belonging to his father. He leaned his elbows on the table his head resting on his hands, his tousled hair spilling out between his fingers. Chakotay sat the steaming cup of coffee on the table before him, sitting and sipping his tea, waiting for Tom to appear. The person before him moved like a zombie allowing himself to be handled in a shower and into clothes. Walking down the stairs, his feet dragging, he had sat down in the chair curling into himself. "Tom...here is coffee. Take a sip." Chakotay pushed the cup closer, the heat rising up, filling

Tom's nostrils with it's pungent aroma. He sighed slightly and reached for it, his hand grasping the hot cup and lifting it to his lips. Blowing on it he took a sip, setting it carefully down, his hands returning to his head. Chakotay sat his own cup down and carefully took Tom's hands pulling them away from his face. Tom didn't argue or fight him. He just allowed it, his face shuttered and his eyes closed. It was a pale face, etched with sorrow and weariness. It was a face that Chakotay had not seen since the Maquis. "Tommy. Please. Let's talk."

For a moment there was no sign of recognition, no acknowledgement from the silent figure and then the eyes opened rising slowly to Chakotay's. They were bottomless in their darkness, filled with sorrow and self-recrimination and they gazed at him with the steadfastness of a small child.

"Come on," Chakotay whispered pulling Tom to his feet. They turned and walked to the living room and together they curled up on the love seat that faced the great window. Beyond them lay the Pacific Ocean, its shimmering blue surface sparkling with a thousand million glints of light. White foam broke against the rocks as the surf crashed against the land below them. Green grass and flower beds flowed away toward the sea, dropping out of sight with the curve of the land. Chakotay resisted touching Tom as he watched he began sort through the noise in his mind. A hundred different stories about a thousand different sorrows competed for his attention and he was at a loss to begin. He raised his eyes to Chakotay, licking dry lips. Chakotay took his hand, entwining his fingers tightly with Tom's. Clearing his throat he spoke softly and gently. "Last night you were trying to tell me things, Tom, that meant something to you. You wanted me to hear from you what you were afraid others might tell me. I want you to know that nothing you could tell me would ever change how much I love you. I know you don't believe that. I know you feel you did terrible things. Maybe you did to survive. But it won't change a thing. I want you to hear that."

Tom nodded his heart racing as he listened, his eyes shadowed with grief.

"Tom, you don't have to tell me anything. But if you have to tell someone to make it better for you I am ready to listen. I want you to know that I will listen."

Tom closed his eyes, a look of surpassing misery crossing his face. Then he opened them, staring at the floor, a halfway place between the hell he lived in now and the hell he once inhabited. For a moment there was no sound and then he began to talk haltingly and very softly. Chakotay strained to listen, gripping Tom's hand as tightly as he could.

"You know the crash? Caldik Prime?" Tom's dead eyes closed in remembered pain. "It wasn't my fault, the lie." For a moment Chakotay didn't understand. But he waited. Tom licked his lips and sighed. "I made a mistake. They died, Chakotay. I loved them. They were my friends." He stopped and glanced at Chakotay his eyes filled with that terrible moment. "They were all dead. I was hurt too. They took me away, put me in intensive care and didn't let anyone talk to me."

"Were you hurt that badly?" Chakotay whispered rubbing Tom's hand gently.

"I don't think so. I didn't speak to anyone for three days and then my father came." Tom was silent for a moment. "He came and really bitched me out, over and over. I had never seen him so mad at me. He seemed embarrassed that I was alive."

Chakotay let out a sigh he was holding in and waited.

"He told me that everything was fine and that when I got out that I was supposed to get on with my career. Can you imagine that? Everyone I cared for was dead because I made a mistake and I was supposed to get on with my career."

The waves crashed filling the silence with the power of the Earth. A breeze stirred the curtains and Chakotay waited.

"Mom came and I went home. When I went back everyone told me I was lucky. "That damned Paris luck." Tom's face became dark with bitterness. "I didn't think so. I went to my duty and graduated. I expected that there was to be an inquiry but it never came. Then I knew Dad had fixed it so that I wouldn't have to speak. I didn't think much of it. He always meddled in my life. Why not now?" Tom stopped, thinking deeply and then he began again. "I was in a club and there was a bunch of cadets there. They were going on about some Admiral's brat getting off easy. I listened and they were talking about me. I was furious. I was so furious... not at me or Dad or whatever. I was furious with them. I got away with nothing. My friends were *dead*."Tom sighed raggedly and stared thinking about that moment and then he continued. "It seemed that a report had been filed blaming another in the squadron for the mistake I made. I couldn't believe it. I was so shocked. The report had my signature and was signed when I was in intensive care. It was posted in San Francisco."

"You weren't in San Francisco then."

Tom sighed his face paling. "No, but my Dad was."

For a moment it didn't sink in and then it did. Owen Paris had falsified the report that got Tom court-marshaled out of Star Fleet as a cadet. He carefully schooled his face but Tom wasn't looking at him. He was lost in some past that Chakotay couldn't see.

"I was so ...amazed. I didn't sign the report. I went home. I must have been in a terrible state. I came here to this room and confronted him. Mom wasn't home, thank god. We argued. He said some terrible things to me. He said I was the first fuck up in the entire family history." Tom brushed a tear away, his fingers tightly wound with Chakotay. He stared steadfastly at the floor. "I told him he had to make it right. Someone else was being hurt because of my mistake. He told me to keep my mouth shut and it would be alright." Tom turned desperate eyes on Chakotay. "I couldn't do that, Chakotay. They were my friends. I had to tell."

Chakotay nodded tears slipping from his eyes as his mind raged. He kissed Tom's hand but Tom didn't see him. He was back there, at that time and place. "I went and I told. I told them it was my mistake. Then they threw me out. My dad told me it would be my word against his and I would lose. I did. I lost everything I ever wanted." For a moment he broke, tears spilling as he mourned that moment once again. "I wanted to succeed, Chakotay. I wanted to show him I was good enough."

Chakotay squirmed afraid to touch Tom and afraid not to. Tom sobbed for a moment, the pain too great to hold in and then he gathered himself with effort angrily wiping away his tears. "They court-martialed me. Mama held my hand when they told me I was unfit to be a Star Fleet officer. I was so numb, so broken, my Mom cried afterward holding me. I didn't tell her about Dad. I didn't tell anyone until now, Chakotay."

"Why, baby?" Chakotay's mind howled with sorrow, his voice strained with agony for Tom.

"Because I didn't want Mama to know how much he hated me. I didn't want to hurt her."

He turned his face to Chakotay, surprise etched on every inch of his tear swollen face. "He hates me, Chakotay. I don't ...I can't...why does he hate me?"

Chakotay pulled Tom into his arms drawing him against his heart and holding him tight. If he lived to be a million he would never be able to answer that question.

===Fifteen minutes later...

Tom sat on the couch his feet tucked under him and his head throbbing. Chakotay sat beside him, his arm on the couch behind him protectively. Tom shuddered, a sigh of pain passing through him. Chakotay reached out and squeezed his arm taking a limp hand into his. For a moment Tom rested his head against Chakotay's arm and then with a soft whisper told more of his tale. "I left home, went to Marseilles and tried to die. I couldn't believe it, Chakotay. He hated me." The hurt and mystification in Tom's voice passed through Chakotay like a dagger. "I got drunk, stinking, gutter falling, barfing-on-yourself drunk. I took drugs, I lied and cheated and fucked anyone, anywhere."

Chakotay winced and then girded himself for worse. It was not long in coming. Tom told of his internal exile, of people shunning him as a pariah. He was beaten by customers of Sandrine's and he got into fights. He didn't remember entire stretches of that time. But it wasn't the worst time of his life. That came just before the Maquis. With a shuddering halting whisper he told of life on the frontier during the Cardassian War. He learned of hunger and fear, pimps who wanted the blonde for their business and what happened to those who said no. For a long time he talked telling of degradation and exploitation and misery. Then he quieted. Chakotay reached out and took Tom's chin into his hand, raising the pale tear-stained face to meet his. Exhausted eyes, filled with fear and sorrow met Chakotay's. Eyes that had suffered and eyes that always gave away what the face hid so well.

A thousand emotions, a thousand moments flashed through Chakotay's mind as he gazed into those beautiful tragic eyes. With a deliberate and terrible grace he leaned over and kissed Tom's lips. Tenderly, gently, ever so slowly he pulled the trembling man into his arms, his lips never leaving Tom's. All of the dreams of his life, all his hopes, the oceans of love that had pooled in his heart waiting for someone, Chakotay poured into this moment, this embrace, this kiss. When it was finished and he pulled back staring into the face that filled his dreams and his days, he smiled. "I love you, Tom."

It was all he said.

For now, here in this room amid the ashes of his life, for Tom Paris it was everything.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Fifty-Six

=0=

===Star Fleet Detention Center, San Francisco, Room 5...

Kathryn Janeway stepped into the room noting Owen standing by the back wall waiting for her. They stared at each other for a moment and then Owen stepped forward. "Kathryn."

"Admiral."

So formal. So proper.

"Please sit down." Owen took and chair and waited for her to sit. Reluctantly, Kathryn took a seat. For a moment there was silence and then Owen spoke. "Are you after your pound of flesh too?"

Kathryn sat back, her eyes fixed on the Admiral's. "No. I just want to know why."

"Aaaahhh, the ineffable question."

"Don't play games with me, Owen. Tell me why you wanted us to disappear. Tell me why you hurt my people."

Owen paused and leaned back, gazing at her with his poker face. "Its changed since you've been gone, Kathryn." He tapped his fingers on the table. "We now have to build alliances with traitors and killers."

"The Maquis."

"Yes."

A silence stretched out before Kathryn rose, moving to the window with its view of the inner exercise yard. "We had Maquis on our ship. We worked together. We were better with them on our side. We would not have made it back without them."

Owen snorted. "You shouldn't have made it back. You should have died out there, all of you."

"Even Tom?" she asked concealing her shock.

Owen gazed evenly at her. "Yes. Even Tom."

"How can you say that about your own son?"

"If he had died out there it would have been a blessing. The Federation would have had a dead hero and be spared the fuck ups of his life."

Kathryn felt coldness permeate every layer of her heart as she stared at the stranger before her. She moved closer to the table. "You don't know him at all do you." She stated it as fact.

"And I suppose you do." Owen countere, rising and walking to the back wall.

"Yes, I do," Kathryn whispered around her anger. "I know what a lovely man he is, a good officer and a good father. He saved the ship over and over, risking himself every time. He broke the warp ten barr-"

"Yes. The damned barrier. So what!" Owen shouted interrupting her, silencing her with his words. "I wanted him to be the next admiral in the family. I wanted him to be head of Star Fleet some day. But it isn't going to happen. It will never happen. It will end with me."

For a moment Kathryn stood still her mind in a whirl and then her motherly instinct and her rage began to build. "Yes, it will end with you. You will end it with dishonor and disgrace. You will be thrown into prison and all likelihood die there without anyone to mourn you. You will never see your grandchildren grow up or watch their father with them, helping them get there in one piece. You will never know love, Owen. You will never know peace and for that I am very happy to know it ends with you."

Owen stared at her his face red with anger. "You amaze me. You are the same stock as us, flag rank 'fleet brat. Yet you stand there and judge me. I stand for what is right about the Federation. I gave my whole life to Star Fleet. I gave my son. How can you judge me?"

She moved close to him, her enraged eyes fixing on his. "It is easy, Admiral. You broke your oath. You committed treason. You almost destroyed one hundred and fifty people. You deserve everything you get."

There was silence and Owen sighed, his disgust clear to see. "I guess this interview is over."

Kathryn smiled and nodded. Then she slapped his face as hard as she could. He stepped back holding his face, his eyes wide with shock. "It's over, Owen and you lose. That slap was for Tom. It was for his kids and it was for Voyager. Whatever you did in the big picture is for others to decide. But right here between you and me, I think you're scum. I don't know what else you did but for me you fucked with my ship and my crew and for that I will never forgive you." With that she turned and walked to the door, pausing and turning, a half smile on her face. "By the way, Admiral, I married a Maquis. We have two children."

He stared silently at her no response to her words. She smiled a big smile.

"My spouse is an engineer. Torres, B'Elanna Torres. Remember that name. She is one to watch."

And with that final comment, Kathryn Janeway left the room. Owen stared at the door for a long moment rubbing his cheek idly. Finally he sighed and turned to the window staring at the only freedom he would have for a very long time, the exercise yard of the center. Kathryn Janeway was a dyke. He stared at the yard and sighed deeply, his confusion rising in his mind.

/Is the whole world crazy?/

=0=

Canaan Land Part Fifty-Seven

=0=

Apartment 223-A...

The day had cooled off as the sun began to set and the breeze soft and salt tinged from the ocean drifted across the city. The sky, surrendering it's many shades of blue darkened, stars twinkling their loveliness dotting the velvet here and there. Lights from the city known as the Athens of the West shimmered in the soft early evening. Downtown the streets were filled with people enjoying another night in a beautiful city. Chinatown, its exotic charms luring people down its twisting streets was full of voices and smells, its cuisine as famous as ever. The Presidio and all along the bay restaurants and clubs made dinner and offered refuge to people on the town.

It was colorful and noisy and alive.

Star Fleet was settled in for the night, the gamma shift going about the business of running the largest known fleet of star exploration ships in the Alpha Quadrant. People worked doing the things needed as others rested and played. The rotation, as regular as clockwork was flawless. Matthew ben Aaron and Bey stood on the balcony of his office, drinks in hand, and talked about fish and women, about the vagaries of the universe and honor. Dinner had been had. Wine was now served and they talked like the old friends that they were. Tomorrow the problems of the universe would come to them again. But, tonight? The intricacies of fly tying filled their hearts and minds.

===Transient Officer's Housing, San Francisco, Park Quad...

A barbecue was in full swing, Joe Carey wearing an apron that said "Kiss the cook or die" flipped faux hamburgers and sipped his beer. Megan sat nearby talking with her mother and her father, their small son playing with an empty glass on the grass. Geron and Gregor sat nearby,engrossed in conversation with Vorick and Chell. Mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers, children and old people, all the family that made up the family of Voyager relaxed together in what would be the waning days of their protective decompression.

Cheyenne carefully filled two plates to bursting and with practiced ease walked them over to where her fathers sat. Putting them down in front of both men she gave them a stern gaze until they began to eat. Satisfied that they were taken care of she walked off to organize her brothers. Chakotay grinned, the sweet aroma of baked beans and corn on the cob filling his nose. "She sure is bossy."

"She gets that from you," Tom said buttering his corn. With a grin he began to eat. Food had not tasted this good in a long, long time.

Kathryn Janeway stood talking to T'Pel, B'Elanna chasing her son with a wash cloth. Roberto Torres sat with Gretchen Janeway, little Gretchen on his lap as Grandma showed Grandpa how to feed a nine month old mashed potatoes. With a lot of laughter and much trial and error they even managed to get some of the food into her mouth. The evening was filled with laughter, love and peacefulness as it should be.

===223-A, some time later...

The evening breeze cooled his skin, sweat shimmering on his body trickling down in rivulets. Strong hands, long fingers splayed left red trails as fingernails scraped the hot dark skin of his back. Sighs filled the darkness, the soft rustle of bed clothes, skin against skin, movements of love given and taken with passionate abandon...

Chakotay gazed at Tom, his eyes filled with desire as he moved to possess his lover. They were desperate for each other dazed with past revelations and now they were alone together. It was so long. He needed Tom...he would have him now.

A gasp, pained, a kiss and then more...

Tom wrapped his legs around Chakotay, his arms tightening as he moved as close as he could. It would never be enough. It would never ever be enough.

Movements, a quickening of pace, each man seeking more of the other. A sighing breath, moving against the press of a big body, taking and absorbing the love that he craved, the rhythm of a million years playing out in the still darkness... Tom closed his eyes in rapture, warmth coursing through him as Chakotay took him. More. He needed more. It was not enough.

A bite, a kiss, the feel of lips on wet skin, sound and fury as the tempo increases...

Tom twined his fingers through Chakotay's hair, the sweat slicking them as he captured his mouth. Tom cried his need, his pain and his sorrow, cried out in that kiss the echo of his misery. Chakotay devoured him, his lips trailing down Tom's throat to that place where shoulder joins neck and there he bit Tom hard and fast.

A cry, a shout, the slender body gave up his soul, his pleasure exploding behind his eyes. A shuddering spasm washed through his body, the slickness of his relief spilling out between them...warmth, burning and anointing...

Tom's cry echoed in the room as Chakotay moved against him, over and on, more and more until he shuddered and gasped, his face twisted in a grimace. Tom gazed at him, the beauty of Chakotay's face as he shuddered through his climax. Tom's breath escaped him as big hands gripped his ass, squeezing and stilling against him, deeply inside him and then relaxed.

A soft cry of pleasure, the mindless end of joy, the heat of love, the passion surrounding them with its silent languor...

Chakotay lay stilled, his arms slowly sliding up and behind Tom's neck gathering Tom into his hands. Chakotay raised himself staring at the flushe, sweat streaked face. The long golden lashes dark and damp lay stilled against his cheeks as Tom gasped for air, his sweat soaked hair plastered against his forehead. With infinite gentleness Chakotay brushed it away watching silently as the lashes fluttered and the eyes, dark with passion opened to him revealing the soul inside. For a long time they just stared at each other, no words necessary, a communication of the eyes.

Then Chakotay kissed Tom, tasting the sweetness of the soft lips once more. Such silken beauty, all his to cherish and he did. Tom was his soul mate and together they would face whatever came next. Together they were invincible. With a whisper soft kiss he lay his hand down on the damp warm shoulder of his lover and closed his eyes, contented.

===Down the hallway...

B'Elanna lay curled against Kathryn, their bodies clad in silk, a concession to their return. B'Elanna had relaxed accepting that they were safe and would remain together. They had talked together when they could but no plans had been made. Tomorrow they would make the time after she had finished her interview with Matthew ben Aaron. They would decide together where they would go.

===Farther down the hallway...

Vorick sat, the lamp flickering in front of him as he meditated. Soon it would be time to decide. Would he stay in Star Fleet or would he go home and marry the woman he was betrothed to since a child? It was a decision he did not take lightly. It would take thought. Careful thought.

===Across the quad in another place...

Geron slept, his arm thrown over his head the sheet half off his body. His chest was uncovered and Gregor stared at it as he leaned against the door frame of the balcony. He sighed. Geron was intensely beautiful to him. He would take him to Dorvan, maybe on the same shuttle as Chakotay and together they would explore the beauty of his homeworld. His parents, slowly warming to the idea of a man sleeping in his bed and living in his heart had left yesterday to go home and prepare the cabin near the lake for Gregor. It would take more time but he could wait. They would love Geron too. If not? He would find another place to go where they would be happy. As long as he was with Geron nothing else mattered.

===In a downstairs apartment, same building...

Joe put their son to bed and walked back to the bedroom. The lights were off and he walked to the bed, a mild buzz on from the real beer. Thank god. Real beer. He dropped his robe and found himself captured by strong arms around his body. He grinned. "I do declare, darlin', you appear to have me at an advantage." He mocked a southern accent badly and turned in the arms to find himself enfolded into the voluptuous and highly naked body of his wife. He slid his hands to grasp her beautiful ass and squeezed as she kissed him with one of her patented death grip kisses. As she ravaged his mouth with her tongue, he fell backwards and rolled over, preparing to ravage her with everything else.

===Apartment 223-A...

Chakotay listened to Tom's even breathing, relieved to have possessed him the way that he had this evening. It had been a force building inside of him twisting and filling him with a need he had not felt since their courtship when all he wanted was to be laid as wildly as possible. Tom was asleep in his arms, his eyes closed and his breath soft against his breast. This was the moment of the day he loved the most. Tom loved to within an inch of his life,asleep in his arms. It was peaceful and quiet in the room, the soft sounds of San Francisco drifting in the open window. He felt his eyes become heavy and with great reluctance he closed them against the night.

===Down the hallway...

Maria kissed Nayib good night and watched her son walk to the bedroom he had used since coming here. It had been a long time since she had her children around her under one roof. It was a comforting and lonely feeling. The time prior to now was a time that had included her husband. She leaned back on the couch, her feet propped up on the small table in front of her and closed her eyes. In her mind she drifted back to cherished memories worn and faded from remembering. She was a younger woman lying in the arms of the only man she ever loved. He kissed her, his beautiful face filling her eyes, and she kissed him back, her fingers threading through his soft dark hair. He was beautiful. He was her husband, Kolopak and tonight she missed him terribly. Of all the people who could know and understand her sorrow that person was Nayib. He alone knew the terrible aloneness of this kind of loss. She was glad that he was here. Sitting in the darkness, resting her mind in the loving memories of her husband, her son nearby, Maria drifted across the years to the happiest days of her life.

===Next door...

Miriam Paris finished brushing her hair and stood, walking to the window gazing at the shadows of the Detention Center beyond the trees. Her husband, the only one of her life was imprisoned there. He would know the pain and sorrow, the fear and desperation of her son as he waited for others to judge his fate. He would know what Tom suffered. It was astonishing to her how little pleasure such a thought gave.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Fifty-Eight

=0=

===Admiral ben Aaron's Office, Star Fleet HQ, San Francisco...

Chakotay stood at the window overlooking the main quad and admired the sights below. Even the Admiral's waiting room had a spectacular view. Off in the distance he could see the Coit Tower standing above the trees ever present in the skyline of this old city. Popular demand ensured that it was rebuilt after the big earthquake in 2212. Everything had changed but,oddly enough very little had. He was ambivalent in his feelings now, vacillating between staying in Star Fleet and leaving. Tom had expressed no opinions other than the two of them being together with the kids. They would talk after this interview and taking into account the wishes of the children they would decide.

Janine sat, her fingers working and her eyes watching the big silent man at the window. She admired his handsome physique, being a butt aficionado and pondered the meaning of his tattoo. She sighed, admiring the dark good looks of the distinguished looking man. Being ben Aaron'spersonal assistant, secretary and general all-around right arm, she was in contact with good looking men all day long. This one was different. There was a quiet power, a charisma that she felt even where she sat. He exuded sex appeal and that was never a bad thing in her book. God bless the child that grew up to be a man like that dropping pheromones with every step that they took.

She grinned. God, she and her husband needed a sexy weekend somewhere.

===Apartment 223-A

Tom sat on the couch watching his children amuse themselves and thought about what they would do next. Having known Chakotay as well as he did he knew that the older man wanted to stay with Star Fleet. Chakotay was a scientist, an explorer and someone who enjoyed operating as an individual in the midst of the machine. Tom knew that Chakotay had given up a lot to become an officer, that the achievement for a frontier boy he had made was important. Did he himself want to stay? He didn't know. Right now it was leaning towards no. His father was on trial for treason and the Paris name had been dragged through the mud again. He assumed that his own story was now news once more. In their seclusion he was not sure but he knew he would find out when they left here. He lay his head back closing his eyes as he mused over the past two days. From the moment in the Officer's Mess Bar when Benson had hit on him he had been on the edge. His emotions had vacillated between extremes and he had wanted to die.

Telling Chakotay his story had been the hardest thing he had ever done. It had been so painful for both of them. He could see the hurt in Chakotay's eyes as he listened and it had nauseated him. Tom sighed and licked his lips. He wanted to take away that look from Chakotay and hold him. It had lightened his burden a little to tell someone else something of what had befallen him. It still was there and maybe it always would be. Chakotay wanted him to talk to a counselor and see if there was some way he could bear it more easily. Tom balked but said nothing. His experience with counselors, both as a young boy and in prison was not good. He didn't want strangers poking into his psyche, knowing his shame and judging him. No one could judge him. He had already done that.

But he had also found a love that had made him feel clean and complete for the first time since his early teens. This had been a miracle. Somehow this had mitigated a lot of his feelings of unworthiness. He must be of some value if a man like Chakotay could love him. He smiled. You don't base self-esteem on the feelings of others. He knew that most of his redemption had come from his own efforts, his own sacrifices, his own internal adjustments. Yet there was a lot to be said for the healing power of love. As he shifted his sore ass, his son Andrew laying across his lap for a back rub he knew he was a very lucky man. No matter what Chakotay decided he would like to do, Tom would do it. After all, it was Chakotay's idea to get married. Rubbing his son's back he smiled. And what a wedding it was. He snickered and sighed. Here in this room right now, life was good.

===Admiral ben Aaron's Office, Star Fleet HQ, San Francisco...

The door opened and Kathryn Janeway stepped out a big grin on her face. She smiled and nodded to Janine and walked to Chakotay, joining him by the big window.

"So?" Chakotay asked, grinning down at his friend with curiosity.

"So, it went well. Admiral ben Aaron is an amazing man."

"So Bey tells me."

"I hear he has been trying to recruit you into Star Fleet for the Admiral." Janeway gazed at him with a probing eye.

Chakotay smiled. "Bey is a loyal friend."

"So I'm told." Janeway grinned.

"Are you staying?" Chakotay asked aware of the big 'unspoken' between them. This could mean a parting of the ways.

"I have to talk to B'Elanna. No decisions made alone."

Chakotay nodded. "I don't know what I want to do. I have to talk to Tom."

"How is he?" Janeway's face became serious her motherly instincts rising through her like a wave.

"He's better. We talked and he got some things said that he has carried by himself all these years." For a moment Chakotay was silent. "I will never forgive Owen Paris for making it possible for him to be hurt like this."

Janeway nodded in agreement squeezing Chakotay's arm.

Janine stepped to them a smile on her face and looked at Chakotay. "The Admiral will see you now, Commander."

Chakotay kissed Janeway's forehead and nodded to Janine, walking to the Admiral's door and entering. Both women watched him go. "Nice ass." Janine whispered to Janeway.

"I always thought so," Kathryn answered her voice a soft purr.

"Want some coffee?" Janine asked a grin on her face. "I'm on break and I know where the best Starbucks in town is right near by."

Kathryn laughed and turned to her. "Lead on. I bow to your greater wisdom."

"Cool." With that, Janine grabbed her jacket and both women walked out the door.

===Transient Officer's Housing, Janeway-Torres apartment...

"That is about that," Kathryn said curling her legs under her as she sat and watched B'Elanna go through the motions of consideration. Her dark eyes were fixed on a spot in space, her fingers twined and the sun gleamed off her dark hair. B'Elanna rose, walking to the window, staring at the Quad Park, their children playing in the green grass with Naomi and Neelix. "I dreaded this moment, when it was all due." B'Elanna turned and sighed. "I don't know if I can work without some of the people we journeyed with."

Kathryn pursed her lips and rose, walking over to the window, gazing down below. "I asked Neelix to consider coming last night and he told me that if I was shipping out he would join me."

"He did did he?"

Kathryn nodded, reaching and moving a stray lock of dark hair from B'Elanna's face. She reached and took Kathryn's hand, squeezing it tightly. "So, darling Captain, when do we ship out?"

Kathryn grinned. "You sure about this?"

B'Elanna nodded kissing Kathryn's hand.

"Nine months."

"Ok. I will need to see the ship."

Kathryn pulled B'Elanna closer. "It is still being built but I have the schematics on the computer."

"Later." B'Elanna kissed Kathryn pulling her closer, sliding her hands inside the blouse she wore. Warm flesh filled her hands, filling her heart with emotion and need. Breaking the kiss, she stared at Kathryn with Klingon eyes. "Later. Now, bed."

Kathryn nodded and turned walking into the bedroom, a highly aroused and highly amused engineer following behind her.

===Admiral ben Aaron's Office, Star Fleet HQ, San Francisco...

"That basically is the proposal." Matthew sat back, the computer screen glowing with the schematics. "What do you say."

"Nothing without first talking to Tom."

ben Aaron nodded. "You know, we need people like the ones on Voyager. We need them now more than ever."

"I'm not a citizen of the Federation anymore, Admiral," Chakotay said placidly.

The Admiral reached to his desk and picked up a padd, tossing it to Chakotay casually. Chakotay read it, a small smile crossing his face. He looked at the Admiral who sat back deeply satisfied. "You think of everything. Dual citizenship?"

"You left the Alpha Quadrant before the act of citizenship against the Maquis and you came back after it was imposed. It missed you be a country mile."

"So the NAWC has resolved with the Federation to give us dual citizenship."

ben Aaron nodded. "They have resolved that and I have resolved this. I want you and Janeway and as many of your crew as will sign on to take the new Voyager prototype out and explore along the frontier, map, provide relief, document evidence of Cardassian atrocities and generally do the work of Star Fleet the way it is supposed to be done."

For a moment Chakotay sat thinking hard and in the end he sighed. "I would have to discuss this with Tom, Admiral."

"Of course." ben Aaron rose and extended his hand. "I would expect nothing less. There will be facilities on the ship for children and we would like to test some modifications we have proposed for some of the technology you created or salvaged. Who better to do that then you?"

Chakotay grinned and shook ben Aaron's hand. "I will get back to you, Admiral."

"I hope you do, Commander." ben Aaron watched him go out of the room, the door hissing shut behind him. Sighing with hope he turned and shut off the console the figure of the Voyager A fading from sight.

===Apartment 223-A...

Chakotay smiled and kissed his children, walking to the couch where Tom and Andrew lay sleeping. Chakotay leaned down and stroked Andrew's hair, the motion waking Tom. He smiled at Chakotay as the big man leaned down and kissed him softly.

"How did it go?" Tom asked, stretching and stroking his son's back.

"Fine," Chakotay replied sitting down on the floor beside them. He grinned at Tom, sleep filling his blue eyes as he settled back down again. "Chakotay?"

"Hmmmm."

"When will we be shipping out?"

Chakotay smiled and looked at Tom, his sleep-heavy eyes gazing fondly at his beloved partner of nearly fifteen years. "Nine months. Is that alright?"

Tom sighed and grinned in defeat. "S'kay..."

Chakotay grinned and lay his head down on the couch, closing his eyes and relaxing for the fist time in two days. He could protect Tom on a ship a helluva lot better than he could planet side. A whole *helluva* lot better than here.

=0=

Canaan Land Part Fifty-Nine

=0=

===Transient Officers' Housing, Star Fleet HQ, San Francisco...

The day after they had visited with the Admiral, they held a big barbecue in the Park Quad for family, friends and crew. Some of the crew would be leaving the next day and by the end of the week everyone would be dispersed. Kathryn and B'Elanna were going to Gretchen's house for a while and eventually going on to Dorvan V to see Chakotay's home world. B'Elanna, never having seen it but living a lot of the lifestyle thanks to Chakotay's influence was planning on finding a place for them to live when they got there. Dorvan would be a closer home base for them than Earth. Her father, Roberto would be joining them on Dorvan, having a need to go back and get his business in order for a long vacation with his daughter and her family.

Joe and Megan Carey would be heading for home the next day. Joe, still carrying a big fury for the Federation was looking at moving to a NAWC planet to live. Megan figured he would cool off once he got home. Being here just feed his ire.

Tuvok and his family would leave for Vulcan this night taking the Diplomatic Shuttle back with Spock who was visiting with friends here on Earth. It had been a long time since he had been home and his parents were waiting for him. He was especially interested in seeing his father again. Tom sipped a beer, watching the swirl around him and felt bittersweet. They would be breaking up now, the family he first found peace in. It had been a long hard journey for them all. He in particular had made a climb to Olympus and he feared anything else would pale in comparison.

Chakotay had shown him the plans for the new Voyager and after several months on Dorvan V they would come back here and work on the ship. Kathryn and B'Elanna would be coming back from Dorvan with them. The children were happy about having a new ship. They would have the best of all possible worlds. They would be in space with their fathers living the only life they knew and they would have home and family on Earth and Dorvan V. They signed on readily, much to both men's relief. They would not have gone without the children's genuine desire to come.

Admiral ben Aaron, talking with Vorik and two other men was lobbying hard to get Voyager crew to sign back on. The blow to his heart by Owen Paris and the Guardians had been heavy. It had been personal, happening on his watch and he wanted to make sure that good people, experienced and capable had the chance to stay if they wished. ben Aaron wanted to show the Federation that there was room for all and that all were welcome. As for Star Fleet? His father taught him all he knew about honor and keeping promises. He wanted the same kind of people in his beloved Star Fleet and who personified it more? With a smile on his face and a beer in his hand, he circulated among the crew thanking them personally for their sacrifices and their effort and asking them to consider staying.

Chakotay slid onto the bench next to Tom hugging him and taking his beer for a sip. "You ready to go to Dorvan?" he asked watching the crew and children around them.

"I was born ready, Chakotay," Tom answered dryly grinning at his spouse with the wicked Paris smirk.

"Yeah?" Chakotay whispered leaning forward his face very close to Tom's. "You were?"

Tom swallowed hard, his gaze held in the dark lasers of Chakotay's eyes once more. "Um...yeah."

"Good," Chakotay said simply kissing Tom quickly. He rose and pulled Tom to his feet. "Come on. Let's circulate. Tomorrow the world comes to us but tonight it's us against the world."

Tom grinned and slipped his hand into Chakotay's. Never were words more true.

===The next day...

Kathryn and Chakotay helped people carry their belongings, personally attending to each of the crew as they began to leave. Tuvok had left the night before and Kathryn would go to her grave believing that she had seen regret in his eyes. One by one the crew began to leave. Neelix and the Wildmans left, all three having assured Kathryn and Chakotay that barring circumstances they were coming back for the new ship. Samantha had very little family and with her husband's remarriage there was little to hold her. She had wanted a Star Fleet career since childhood and had chosen to remain. But like the rest of the Voyager crew she didn't fancy working for any other captain but would have three months of leave, back pay from Star Fleet - Maquis included - and a review of rank even for those that chose to leave the service. Grades would be assessed and promotions granted to those who deserved them. They would be notified by Star Fleet so there was a register of names and numbers on file.

Harry Kim watched people go, a strange sense of loss filling him. He had helped, said good-bye and cried. He had cried a lot and unashamedly. Seven, hovering nearby carried her own emotion. It was very hard to change. She had done so much changing that she was not even close to the same person she once was. Harry's family lived nearby in Monterey so they would stay there for a while, going to New York afterwards to visit with Sonja and the rest of the Hanson family before going to Dorvan V to visit Tom and Chakotay. As for the next step? He and Seven had talked, taking in account their family's needs, and they had signed on to Voyager.

Tom was floored. "Harry, you wanted to get home. You practically died of homesickness for your family."

For a moment Harry stood silently and then he sighed. "Tom, you are my family too."

Stilled with Harry's confession, he nodded. Harry was his brother and he was thrilled to know they would be together once more.

One by one they left until the time came that Tom and Chakotay were to go too. Maria and Bey would be coming along, as would Miriam and Kathleen. Moira had to settle some work-related business but she would be out as soon as possible. Ro and Chakotay's sisters had headed back ahead of them with Nayib and would greet them when they came. In a few short days Chakotay would be home at long last.

===On a grassy hillside on Dorvan V...

Tom stood beside Chakotay, his arm around the older man's shoulders. The day was warming up, a slight breeze from the mountains still cool. By noon it would be high summer and hard to stay outside. They had arrived the night before, stepping off the platform to the flower-scented air and soft velvet night of the world that nurtured and sheltered and shaped the only person Tom Paris would ever love with every bit of his soul. They had boarded family transports and rode through the countryside to the big house by the lake that Chakotay had grown up in. The nearby guest house and the big house itself were filled with people settling in for sleep. The morning light had led to a breakfast of the usual gigantic Dorvan proportions with dozens of different extended family and friends dropping by with food, hugs and news. By midmorning Chakotay and Tom had slipped away and climbed to the hill behind the house that overlooked the lake shimmering in the sunlight of the new day.

Standing there, looking out across the beauty of the world they had all defended Chakotay paid respects to his father. He knelt beside Kolopak's grave and wept. Tom knelt beside him and sighed, sorrowing for a father he never met and for one of his own that had been lost to him for his whole life. They were both orphan sons of fathers...

===One month later...

Harry Kim and his family stepped from the shuttle and peered around the concourse looking for someone familiar. With a shout he spotted Tom and they hugged like the brothers they were. With a minimum of fuss and a maximum of excited chatter, they loaded the transport and climbed in for the ride to the small house the Kims would be staying in. Seven, bemused and filled with a sense of belonging she had searched for since her separation from the Collective smiled. Sonya and the family were hers. So was Harry's family and now here on Dorvan with Tom, this family was hers too. Soon, on Voyager she would rejoin the people she had come to love and all would be as it was. She sighed, hugging her son to her side. Who said the collective life wasn't worthwhile?

===Later that same day...

Joe and Megan Carey flew to Dorvan V determined to see the place that they had heard so much about. Besides, Voyager crew were collecting there drawn by their homesickness for each other's company. Making a home in the town nearby Chakotay's village, they spent their days at Maria's house along with about thirty other Voyager crew and family playing in the lake and talking. They had missed each other. Megan could remember a time when they hated each other, when they despaired of seeing anyone else *but* each other. But for too many of them, being home was bittersweet. They had reveled in their families and homeworlds but it wasn't Voyager. That ship and the journey had spoiled them for simpler pleasures or looser associations.

As evening fell, many of the crew relaxed around the house talking in contented groups about home and about the new Voyager. Not all of them had decided but one by one they began to sign letters of intent to return contingent on being placed on Voyager. Admiral ben Aaron had given his word and they believed him. Bey, keeping a mental tally grinned as he stood in the doorway sipping his beer as he enjoyed himself. It was good to have peace between enemies. The war seemed so long ago. The only thing missing was his father. A shadow fell across his face as he thought about Kolopak and how happy he would have been to be here today surrounded by family and friends. He would have loved his grandchildren.

Strong arms surrounded him as Ro slipped up behind him hugging him against his dark thoughts. "They're starting a poker game in the kitchen and Chakotay told me to come get you."

"He did, did he?" Bey asked turning around and pulling her into his arms.

"Yes." Ro smiled and kissed him taking his hand and moving to the kitchen.

Sitting around the big table was Joe Carey, Neelix, Tom and Chakotay, Roberto Torres, Sam Wildman, Nayib, Khola, Kathryn and B'Elanna, Harry and of course, Vorik. The Vulcan had shocked convention deciding to go back to Voyager and the people he found he needed to be with. It wasn't particularly logical to either his family or himself but it *felt* right and he had no regrets. Bey pulled up a chair and they began to deal, sipping beer and eating finger food. As the play began, Joe Carey grinned. "You know something? This reminds me of a story..."

With groans filling the air, Joe Carey, second engineer of Voyager began one of his epic tales.

=0=

Canaan Land: Epilogue Part Sixty

=0=

===Epilogue...

The last few days on Dorvan V were spent in the company of people loved and places remembered. There were over fifty-six Voyager crew and their families living here waiting for the ship to call them in. Of the 132 surviving crew of the original Voyager, 89 had re-upped with the proviso that Voyager-A be their posting. Kathryn beamed with joy in the moments B'Elanna let her work. The summer was delicious and the company sublime. They filled the hotels, houses and hostels for miles around and home base was Maria's kitchen. She beamed, cooking and talking, schmoozing with people she had come to love and think of as family. Children filled her house again, their laughter bright and cheery. Men played poker in her kitchen, women sat on her porch and talked about life and men and children and work.

It was what she dreamed of for her life. The only thing missing was Kolopak. If he were here she would know complete contentment. There were hikes and camping, rowing and swimming and picnics every day. In the midst of all the relaxation a buzz began to grow. The Voyager-A would be nearly completed when the crew began to arrive in a few days. They would fly to Earth, settling once again into the Transient Officer's Housing block and beam to work each day. The children would stay with Grandma waiting for there turn of Voyager to their sector later on. Maria was immensely pleased to hear this bit of news.

The ambiance was pleasant, relaxing and Tom felt layers of his outer shell shed and fall away. It was good to be here, to see what real families did and to watch his mother and sisters be happy. Miriam had bought an apartment in the nearby town and when she wasn't on digs or doing her professional work she would be here. Maria was immensely pleased to hear this bit of news also. So was Tom. It was too lonely for the family now in San Francisco. The day that they announced over FNN that Owen Paris and John Frazer, former Vice President of the Federation had been convicted of treason and other high crimes had been a dark day for the four of them. Owen Paris had received life in prison without parole. Ironically, he would serve his sentence at the Star Fleet Maximum Security Prison in Auckland, New Zealand. Tom joked bitterly that they needed to print alumni shirts before bursting into tears. He had wept until he thought he would die.

===Earth, Transport Station at Star Fleet HQ...

Tom Paris had stepped onto the transporter padd with a number of new faces for Voyager. A young doctor, ready to do service on the medical staff had latched on to Tom filling his ears with nervous chatter. They beamed onto the new ship, stepping down from the pad, walking out the door into the hallway. The doctor, Michael Bohannon by name paused, unsure of which way to go. Tom grinned and told him to follow him. Winding down the corridors and taking the lift they made it to Sick Bay and its larger ultra-modern facilities. Standing in the middle of the room, Tom sighed. It was all different.

"You look homesick, Mr. Paris," Bohannon said peering at him with slightly worshipful eyes. The returning crew all provoked the same response from the newbies.

"I just remember someone else that's all." Tom said wistfully.

"You mean the holodoc."

"Yeah. I mean the holodoc," Tom replied.

"Well, he's here." Bohannon said waiting for Tom to notice.

"He's here? Who is the doctor of this ship?"

"I am, of course." The same prissy tones filled Tom's ears and he spun on his heels, a huge grin splitting his face.

"Doc!"

"Mr. Paris," the doc replied inordinately pleased at Tom's pleasure to see him.

"They let you come back?"

"I am classified as a sentient being. My program was transferred over here. Star Fleet believes in a couple of years I may get a body to go with my essence so that this holo-emitter won't be necessary."

Tom slapped the holodoc on the arm. "That's great."

"I thought you'd be pleased. Now, Mr. Paris as you can see we are putting a Sick Bay together. So if you don't mind?"

Tom grinned and nodded. "Good to have you, doc. It wouldn't be Voyager without you."

The doc smiled. "Good to be here. By the way, your services as ship's nurse are until further notice terminated."

Tom laughed. "Damn. Now I *know* I'm glad to see you back."

With that, Tom Paris turned and went to the Bridge. The doc watched him go, touched by the mere sight of Tom and turned. "Mr. Bohannon, we have work to do."

"Yes sir," Lt. Bohannon said as he turned to go with the doctor.

===The night before shove off...

Tom sat at the desk checking his e-mail having just mailed their daily letter home to the children. He felt at a loss in the huge cabin without them there. An e-mail from Enterprise caught his attention and he opened it, mildly surprised to see Julian Bashir. "Tom, I know you are busy and about to launch your new ship but I wanted to tell you best wishes." He paused his emotion rising. "I always loved you, no matter what and I think about our time together with few regrets. Maybe if things had been different we could have had something more. But things tend to turn out for the best.

"Just take care and don't be too hard on yourself. You are a good man. I still love you and I want you to know that a part of me always will." Julian paused licking his lips. "Right now I am involved with someone very special and I hope maybe some day to have as good a thing as you have with Chakotay. I'm glad that you two are together. You fit each other so well. You have beautiful children and a good life together. Don't let anything that has happened harm that. Well, take care and know I love you. You are one of the best people I know. Come see me when you get to DS9. We can talk. So long, Tom."

The transmission ended and Tom sat for a long time in the dark, the computer light flickering in his face.

"Tom?"

He looked toward the bedroom door. Chakotay, clad in his robe stood in the doorway waiting for him to come. Tom flicked off the computer, his heart filled with emotion and talked to Chakotay unfastening the robe and stepping inside. Chakotay hugged him as tightly as he could and silently they went into the bedroom together, the door hissing silently shut.

===The next day...

The hoopla was over, Bey and ben Aaron leaving the ship with huge grins. Reporters were everywhere covering the launch of the fabled ship. On the Bridge, Kathryn waited for the all clear. She turned and smiled at Harry, Seven by his side. Tom was at the conn and Chakotay was near his side. Turning she looked at Tactical and beamed. Tuvok nodded back at her, his impassive face betrayed by his intense eyes. It seemed logical to be here was all he would say. She turned at the all clear and smiled. "Mr. Paris? Take us out of here."

Tom grinned and turned to comply. "Yes, ma'am."

With that, Voyager lifted gently off the pad and rose glistening in the sunlight of the mid-afternoon sun and rose through the clouds to space. Bey watched until she disappeared and then turned to Matthew, himself straining to see her. "Your turn to buy, Matt." he said slapping his friend on the back.

"My pleasure, Bey." Matthew ben Aaron said grinning like a cat.

They turned and walked down the dockside to the bar at San Diego Ship Yards. Tomorrow they would both go to Dorvan V, after a brief stop in Tel Aviv to pick up Thiel ben Aaron and then they would be off to the pristine lakes for fishing. ben Aaron sighed deeply, a smile splitting his face. It didn't get much better than this.

Thus concludes Canaan Land. Thank you very much.

C1999/2010


End file.
